


Boniface

by Thenoir



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, Family, Freedom, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Pre-One Piece Canon, Travel
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 102,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenoir/pseuds/Thenoir
Summary: Les pirates de Barbe Blanche. Tout le monde connaît l'équipage de l'Homme le plus proche du One Piece, de l'Homme le plus fort du monde... Mais cela n'a pourtant pas toujours été le cas.
Kudos: 4





	1. Ah, les salauds !

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir à toutes et à tous,  
> Je vous présente ma toute première histoire. Si vous la retrouvez sur ff.net c'est normal ! N'hésitez pas à m'informer si vous voyez des fautes ou d'autres petits soucis quels qu'ils soient, ou bien de laisser tous simplement votre avis.  
> J'annonce directement que je serai une posteuse irrégulière donc préparez vous à avoir plus ou moins de délai pour ceux qui voudraient lire la suite.  
> Je te remercie, oui toi lecteur curieux ou paumé de la toile appelée web qui prend la peine de lire cette histoire (s'incline) Merci.  
> PS : je ne possède pas One Piece, mais uniquement les personnages OCs

\- Laissez-moi vous rejoindre !

\- C'est hors de question yoï.

La jeune femme indignée se tenait droite comme un piquet face au second du navire. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se dévisagèrent et se foudroyaient d'un regard sombre.

L'équipage intéressé par cet échange hors du commun, s'était rassemblé sur le pont autour d'eux.

\- C'est parce que je suis une femme, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai mes organes reproducteurs à l'intérieur de mon corps que je suis une idiote incapable, dit elle d'une voie monotone.

\- Pas le moins du monde. J'aime les femmes, mais j'ai seulement du mal avec les passagers clandestins yoï, l'informa-il avec un regard glacial.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, cherchant à toute vitesse LA réponse infaillible. Être découverte dans les cales du navire après seulement deux heures, au grand maximum après avoir quitté le précédent port n'était pas forcément une bonne première rencontre. Certes, voler quelques vêtements, une couverture et une brosse à dents dans une chambre au hasard n'était peut être pas la meilleure idée du siècle pour rester discrète. Mais comment pouvait-elle savoir que dans justement CETTE maudite chambre et pas dans une autre bien sur, se trouvait CET homme au caractère bien colérique et pas très sympathique qui à première vue ne semblait pas apprécier sa dépossession ?

Une demande d'asile politique n'était pas envisageable vue la paisible île qu'ils venaient de quitter. La recherche d'un parent éloigné ? Déjà vu. Prétendre fuir un mari violant ? Elle était trop jeune. À 17 ans on n'est généralement pas encore mariée, du moins pas de là où elle venait.

\- Jusqu'où comptais-tu aller comme ça ?

\- Le plus loin possible, peu m'importe où.

\- Tu pensais sérieusement qu'on n'allait pas te découvrir avant la prochaine île ? Demanda-t-il. Il faut, si le temps est avec nous pratiquement deux semaines pour accoster.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je voyage comme ça et je suis très patiente, répondit-elle sèchement en s'appuyant sur un des mâts.

L'homme blond leva un sourcil puis soupira en se frottant lascivement la nuque avec sa main droite sans perdre son air agacé.

\- Ce voyage va être long et difficile.

\- Je sais. Je suis déterminée et prête à tout, répondit-elle d'un air résolu.

\- On est des pirates, pas des saints Samaritains, répliqua Marco avec les sourcils froncés.

\- Ça va de soi, riposta-elle plongeant à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens.

Un lourd et profond silence s'était installé sur le navire, seul les bruits des vagues qui tapaient contre la coque indiquaient que le temps continuait de s'écouler.

Les yeux soupçonneux, le vice-capitaine dévisageait la jeune femme qui essayait de paraître à l'aise, toujours appuyée contre le mât. Elle portait un jeans délavé et troué, accompagné d'un sweat-shirt à capuche gris, pas mal usagé et complètement détendu _qu'elle s'empressa de remonter quand Marco posa son regard sur le vieux pendentif potentiellement en argent qui entourait son cou._ Elle portait dans son dos grâce à la dernière bretelle en bon état un sac informe qui avait lui aussi bien vécu. Ses cheveux courts, bruns et mal-coiffés encadraient son visage amaigris et qui ne semblait jamais voir vu le soleil et où perlaient des yeux de couleur brunâtre. Contrairement à son air se voulant décontracté et déterminé, ils laissaient apparaître un sentiment totalement différent : la p _eur_.

Se sentant quelque peu étudiée et plutôt intimidée, la jeune femme tentait de se ressaisir. Ce n'était pas le moment de se défiler. Tout se jouait maintenant.

\- Sais-tu te battre yoï ? Lui demanda Marco sans aucune conviction et en doutant de ses propres paroles.

\- Je suis contre la violence.

\- ... Tu sais peut-être cuisiner alors, yoï ?

\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'essayer, mais je sais que ce n'est pas mon meilleur talent, répondit-elle pensive.

\- Tu aurais peut-être des compétences en médecine alors ?

\- Moi ? J'ai une peur bleue des aiguilles ! Je ne suis pas non plus très alaise avec le sang...

\- En menuiserie ? Essaya-t-il. Le sang commençait à lui chauffer les oreilles.

\- Je n'ai jamais été très forte pour assembler des meubles… HÉÉ ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ! LACHE-MOI !!! REPOSE-MOI IMMÉDIATEMENT AU SOL ! STOP ! J'AI DIT STOP !!!

Marco avait saisi l'intrus par la taille et essayait de la tirer vers le bastingage. Cependant, il fut pris de vitesse. La femme s'était accrochée au mat en l'entourant de ses jambes.

\- NON ! T'AS PAS L'DROIT D'FAIRE ÇA ! brailla-t-elle

\- J'AI TOUS LES DROITS QUE JE VEUX ICI, YOÏ ! TU CROIS QU'ON EST OU LÀ ? SUR UN BATEAU DE PLAISANCE ?! C'EST PAS LA BELLE VIE ICI ! ON NE VEUT PAS DE CRÉTINS INUTILES À BORD ! aboya Marco.

 _Mais quelle chieuse_ ! Marco tirait de plus en plus fort, déterminé à décoller cette gangrène trop collante et trop bruyante. Cependant, tel une racine récalcitrante ou bien une moule carrément encastrée à son rocher, elle ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher prise et abandonner son idée saugrenue.

\- C'EST PAS VRAI ! S'offusqua-t-elle, J'NE SUIS PAS INUTILE !

\- OÏ LES SPECTATEURS PASSIFS ! VENEZ M'AIDER BORDEL !

La troupe de pirates hésitants se précipita sur la jeune femme. Il ne fallait pas désobéir aux ordres du vice-capitaine surtout quand il était à un tel degrés d'énervement ce qui était à mémoire d'homme exceptionnel.

Au bout d'un moment, ils réussirent tant de bien que de mal, après de nombreux essais laborieux, à décrocher la jeune femme qui se débattait comme un beau diable et criait comme un goret sur le point d'être égorgé.

\- AU SECOURS ! AU VIOL ! AU VIOL ! beugla-t-elle rouge de colère en griffant et envoyant les pieds violemment à ses entraves humaines qui essayaient de la maîtriser.

\- Préparez une barque on va la mettre dedans, peina Marco. À cette distance il lui faudra seulement quelques heures pour regagner l'île qu'on vient de quitter yoï !

Concentrés sur leurs efforts titanesques pour retenir l'anguille humaine, aucun des pirates n'entendirent les bruits des énormes bottes qui s'étaient arrêtées derrière eux. Une ombre gigantesque passa au-dessus de l'attroupement.

\- Que se passe-t-il mes fils ? Quel est tout ce raffut ? Gronda la voie du géant.

« Père ! » s'exclamèrent tous ensemble les pirates présents.

\- C'est un passager clandestin yoï.

L’immense homme les dévisagea rapidement, terminant et s'attardant plus longtemps sur la jeune femme qui le fixait en silence avec de grands yeux de chouettes, cinq pirates la tenant à chaque membre.

\- Vous avez besoin de vous mettre en aussi grand nombre pour maîtriser une seule petite souris ? Gurararara ! Que fais-tu sur mon navire, petite?

\- Je ne suis pas petite ! ... rétorqua-t-elle.

Prenant soudainement conscience de son ton agressif, elle s'empressa de détourner la tête avant d'ajouter d'une petite voie légèrement chevrotante :

\- Laissez-moi seulement rester jusqu'à la prochaine île. Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, mais je vous en prie... laissez-moi rester avec vous. Je ne veux surtout pas retourner sur... sur cette île... supplia-t-elle.

Les pirates qui la retenaient hésitèrent, mais finirent par la relâcher doucement la libérant ainsi de ses poids. Elle se jeta immédiatement au sol aux pieds du capitaine. Elle apparut soudainement encore plus chétive et maladive. La fatigue se voyait sur ses traits.

Barbe Blanche passa devant la jeune femme toujours inclinée tête baissée, sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Ses cheveux blonds ondulés virevoltaient doucement au rythme de ses pas. Il alla s'asseoir dans son immense fauteuil à l'autre bout du pont qui grinça sous son poids. Il se servit au passage d'une bonne chope de rhum.

La jeune femme toujours recroquevillée, plissa les yeux extrêmement fort et se mit à prier, supplier et implorer silencieusement tous les dieux existants. Attendant le verdicts qu'elle voyait arriver avec fatalité, mais qui tardait à venir, elle se mit à trembler d'appréhension. Ils allaient la foutre dans cette fichue barque et elle se voyait déjà en train de ramer jusqu 'à l'épuisement. Livrée à elle même, elle allait devoir se remettre à la recherche d'un nouveau navire à occuper où cette fois-ci, elle resterait assurément planquer jusqu'à la fin du voyage !

Il y avait quelques bateaux qu'elle avait déjà repérés avant de venir sur celui. Mais comme d'habitude, elle avait suivi son instinct, - qu'elle pensait infaillible vu qu'elle se trouvait toujours en vie, mais qui venait visiblement de lui faire faux bon – et était montée à pas de loup sur ce grand vaisseau. Elle avait de nombreuses fois serrée les fesses à la peur d’être découverte, mais elle avait de l'expérience dans le jeu du « je n'existe pas, donc tu ne me vois pas ! »

Sauf que là, elle se trouvait complètement coincée. À la merci de fichus pirates sanguinaires et beaucoup trop nombreux et trop grands pour être honnêtes ! Elle, jeune femme chétive, sans avenir, livrée à elle même, n'ayant plus qu'à mourir... Saleté d'instinct à la noix !

Qu'on en finisse le plus vite possible... Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de front et s'écrasa sur le pont qui était plongé dans un silence mortuaire.

\- Tu peux rester.

... Quoi ?... Elle avait bien entendu ?

\- Tu peux rester jusqu'à la prochaine île, répéta le grand capitaine.

Surprise par ce changent soudain, elle releva la tête, le regardant avec des yeux ronds remplis de soulagement. Toujours au sol, elle laissa son cœur calmer son tohu-bohu et resserra contre elle son unique vieux sac élimé.

\- Père si je peux me permettre, on ne peut pas accepter tous les clandestins qui se pointent sur notre navire yoï, intervint le second.

Marco se retourna vers la jeune fille. Elle le regardait avec ses yeux larmoyants et d'un air écœuré. De quoi il se mêlait celui-là ?! Il n'allait pas essayer de la faire partir quand même alors qu'elle venait tout juste de supplier le capitaine pour rester à bord? Elle sentait un orage de colère en elle prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur. Comment osait-il !

\- Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, ceux qui sont inutiles dégagent, expliqua-t-il en lui jetant un regard des plus glacials. Il s'agit d'un navire pirate, personne ne se tourne les pouces ici.

\- Je ne suis pas inutile ! Et je suis sure que je peux être indispensable !

Des dizaines de paires d'yeux la fixaient étrangement. Elle n'avait pas pensé à voix haute quand même ? Et merde... Le rouge lui monta aux joues, baissant son regard.

Sous son imposante et large moustache blanche, Edward Newgate affichait un étrange sourire en lui demandant son nom.

\- Euh... Je m'appelle Lola, lui répondit-elle en hésitant.

\- Effectivement petite, je pense comme toi, tout le monde à une place dans ce monde et je viens même de trouver la tienne sur ce navire, dit-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix sans quitter son curieux sourire énigmatique.

* * *

Dans les cales sombres et plus que poussiéreuses accompagné d'une légère odeur de moisissure, Lola se tenait au centre de la pièce raide comme un i.

Elle se trouvait désormais habillée d'un tablier blanc sale avec de longs gants en caoutchouc roses, de bottes de pluie claires, le tout coiffé d'un ignoble fichu blanc qui remontait ses cheveux en lui donnant un air de vieux sapin défraîchi.

Dans une de ses mains se trouvait un seau d'eau savonneuse où baignaient une vieille éponge miteuse avec une serpillière usée et effilochée et dans l'autre, un vulgaire balais visiblement peu utilisé.

Bouillante de colère et fulminante de rage, elle poussa un ultime cris de fureur « AH ! LES SALAUDS ! »


	2. C'est trop injuste !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hého !!!! Voilà le deuxième chapitre !!!!!  
> Comme d'habitude si quelque chose vous turlupine sur mon histoire où si vous voyez des ^dfpkù%h de fautes (il y en a beaucoup je sais...) qui s'y sont glissées, prévenez-moi svp  
> Je remercie infiniment les gens qui prennent la peine de me lire (se prosterne)

Ses lunettes sur le nez et une plume dans la main, Marco essayait de garder son self-control. Cette fille avait plus qu'une dent contre lui. Il en était certain !

Il a dû recommencer deux fois sa carte marine. Deux fois !!! La première c'était normal. Comme d'habitude, le premier essaie lui servait de brouillon et de base pour « LA » Deuxième, « LA » Véritable. Jamais, au grand jamais il n'eut besoin d'en recommencer une. Pas une fois. Jamais ! Tout était toujours parfais. Calculé au quart de millimètre près. Le trait parfaitement lisse, sans tâche, sans tremblote, sans bavure. Rien ne devait rompre cette parfaite harmonie, quadrillée avec la plus grande précision. Personne ne devait le déranger, rien ne devait le perturber quand il était plongé dans ses profonds calculs. Ce n'était pas pour se vanter, mais il était quand même l'un des meilleurs cartographes vivants sur les océans.

Mais elle... Avec son petit sourire en coin que l'on avait envie de voir disparaître à coups de baffes, elle faisait tout son possible pour l'emmerder ! Il le savait très bien ! Elle lui en voulait et pas qu'un peu. Cela faisait cinq jours qu'elle était devenue « la femme de ménage en CDD du bateau ». Cinq jours qu'elle lui montrait qu'elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur ! En même temps il n'avait rien fait pour depuis leur dispute lors de son arrivée chaotique.

Au début, il avait décidé de l'ignorer, la comparant à une vulgaire tache sur le navire. Elle n'était qu'une gêne provisoire qui disparaîtrait au prochain amarrage. Malheureusement ça n'avait pas très bien marché. Puis il l'avait pris à part et lui avait expliqué deux-trois trucs et mis les points sur les i avec elle, mais peut-être qu'il n'avait pas été assez clair ? En même temps elle paraissait un peu bouchée voire un peu limitée. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il s'était dit au départ, mais son petit regard en coin et la petite étincelle vengeresse qui brillait de temps en temps dans ses yeux l'avait vite fait changer d'avis. Cette fille était diabolique !

Elle savait qu'il ne l'appréciait pas et c'était réciproque, mais elle faisait visiblement une concession sur ce point pour appliquer sa vengeance. Et ça marchait très bien ! La voilà tranquillement dans SA cabine en train de faire le ménage, plutôt en faisant semblant de faire le ménage à côté de SES papiers et de SES rapports pour SON capitaine. Elle secouait volontairement le plumeau poussiéreux et laissait au passage un nuage de poussière qui retombait comme de la neige sur son lit. Elle s'activait énergiquement et de bon cœur à la tâche.

Marco la surveillait du coin de l’œil, mais quand il recommença à tracer sa troisième carte...

Bam !

Elle tapait le balai contre le bureau. Il relevait la tête pour la énième fois et la regarda en train de balayer innocemment la pièce. _Elle le faisait exprès la sale p... !_ Marco souffla un bon coup et se pencha à nouveau sur son œuvre.

Bim ! Bam !

Une veine se forma sur sa tempe. _Ne pas s'énerver... Rester calme..._ Il devait maintenir au minimum son image de commandant impassible. Déjà que la colère qu'il avait poussée lors de l'arrivée de la fille avait fait jaser pas mal de monde, il ne voulait pas que sa fierté de bras droit normalement imperturbable prenne à nouveau un mauvais coup.

Il se passa la main gauche dans sa nuque en soupirant, pensif. Comment avait-il pu perdre son sang froid à ce point-là ? Mais cette Lola ressemblait trop à une personne qu'il avait connue et qu'il avait préféré oublier. Il avait maintenant un bon équipage qu'il considérait comme sa propre famille. Des frères certes plutôt turbulents, mais un père qui veillait sur eux. Rien ne justifiait une telle réaction excessive de sa part, mais dès qu'il la voyait il ne pouvait s’empêcher de la comparer à L'autre.

Marco trempa la pointe de sa plume dans l'encre et traça avec grande concentration une ligne claire et précise. Il sourit en entendant le léger frottement de sa plume qui glissait sur le papier sans aucune gène dans le profond silence de la pièce...

Silence ?

Marco tourna la tête par-dessus son épaule pour localiser la source de ses conflits. Son visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres de celui de la jeune fille qui fixait intensément sa carte. Il fit un énorme bond sur sa chaise. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée là sans qu'il ne puisse la remarquer ?! C'était impossible ! Il ne l'avait pas senti alors qu'il ne relâchait jamais sa garde ! Depuis quand elle était aussi proche ?!

\- Ah... Tu viens de faire une tâche, lui informa-t-elle en pointant son travail.

Il regarda à son tour son Chef d’œuvre. Une énorme flaque d'encre indélébile s'était renversée et maculait la moitié de la feuille. Son travail était complètement recouvert de noir et était totalement foutu ! ...Indélébile !

Son cœur s’arrêta de battre... _Non... !_

Ce n'était pas possible... il rêvait… Après quelques secondes de flottement, il examina son coude qui était lui aussi entièrement souillé. Une vague de colère monta en lui, se transformant en un tsunami de rage... _C'était elle ! C'était sa faute !_

\- Franchement, quelle idée de faire de si grands gestes aussi, soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite et en haussant les épaules, quel dommage...

Marco se leva brutalement et renversa sa chaise au passage. D'un geste vif, il attrapa férocement la fille par le col de son tablier. Choquée elle se laissa traîner rudement en direction de la porte. Elle était sur le point de protester quand un regard plus que noir et une soudaine tension dans l’atmosphère qui lui sembla familière la réduit au silence.

\- Tu as intérêt à ce que tout le pont soit impeccable ce soir ! Rugit le phénix.

Lola se retrouva rudement jetée hors de la cabine. Son matériel de nettoyage la suivi et Marco claqua violemment la porte avant de tourner la serrure. Lola siffla de douleur en se frottant le derrière. Le phénix n'y était pas allé de main morte ! Elle finit par se lever et rassembler hâtivement tout son matériel éparpillé. Elle tremblait de la tête au pied. Elle se souvenait et elle connaissait la sensation effrayante que l'autre avait dégagé dans sa colère. Elle l'avait déjà ressentit ça quand elle avait voyagé dans le Nouveau Monde...

La fille frissonna. Si les tous les pirates du navire étaient capables eux aussi de faire une telle chose, ils étaient très dangereux ! Lola serra ses affaires contre elle et s'éloigna rapidement de la cabine.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle garda la tête basse et passa rapidement sans s'attarder à côté des quatre hommes trapus. Ils la zieutèrent avec curiosité.

\- Hé, c'est elle ? Demanda un des hommes.

\- Ouai.

\- Elle est chelou, murmura le dernier.

Lola disparut prestement à l'angle du couloir. Elle désirait installer le plus de distance possible entre elle et le Phénix.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures qu'elle s'activait à sa dure tâche et qu'elle essayait de ne plus penser à sa mésaventure du matin. Nettoyer le pont vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, s'avérait être une épreuve plus difficile que l'on aurait pu penser. Surtout que la jeune femme essayait de maintenir une bonne distance de sécurité avec les gros bras qui la reluquaient curieusement. Ce qui n'était pas très pratique et très malaisant. De nombreuses tâches sombres récalcitrantes refusaient, même en frottant énergiquement, de partir ( _mais ce n'était pas du sang ça?!_ ).

Sous le soleil tiède du milieu d’après-midi, dans un coin, quelques pirates riaient agglutinés autour d'une caisse en bois pour jouer aux cartes, pendant que d'autres vérifiaient les cordages ou déplaçaient quelques tonneaux en les faisant rouler.

\- Hey, salut !

Lola sursauta et se tourna vers l'origine de la voix, se stoppant dans son travail. Un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'année habillait entièrement de blanc et coiffé d'une pompadour, l'observait en souriant. Il était assis sur un baril posé négligemment sur le pont. Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes en silence. Sans un mot, elle lui tourna le dos et commença à s'éloigner en l'ignorant complètement. Pas découragé pour autant, le jeune homme sauta de son siège et suivi la fille à l'autre bout du pont.

\- Je m'appelle Thatch !

Elle s’arrêta et se remit à balayer en grommelant voyant que jeune homme n'avait pas l'air de vouloir la laisser seule.

\- On n'a pas trop eu le temps de faire connaissance, vu le peu de fois où on t’aperçoit... Tu dors où au faite ? Tu as une cabine ? Sûrement avec les infirmières non ? Ce sont les seules filles de l'équipage, blablata le garçon.

Lola continuait de nettoyer le sol en l'ignorant totalement. Sans se laisser abattre, il continua :

\- Tu faisais quoi exactement sur ce navire avant qu'on te trouve ? Pourquoi tu as embarqué au faite ? T'as beaucoup voyager ? Tu viens d'où ? Je suis sûr que tu es originaire de North Blue ! Tu as de la famille là-bas ? Moi je suis né sur une île de West Blue ! J'ai suivi Joe quand il a été recruté par Pops ! Ah tu ne sais peut être pas qui c'est ! C'est le cuistot en chef ! Et moi aussi je suis cuistot ! Et l'meilleur ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas tu vas vite connaître nos noms ! Tout le monde aime les cuisiniers ! S’exclama-t-il.

Aucune réponse. Le dénommé Thatch soupira.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'être très bavarde toi ! T'inquiète pas je peux parler pour deux ! Rigola le garçon. On doit avoir à peu près le même âge non ? Il faut qu'on se serre les coudes !

Lola s’arrêta de nettoyer et se tourna vers lui. Elle hésita quelques instants en voyant son regard encourageant mais fini par lui demander en baissant le ton :

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu es arrivé sur ce navire ?

\- Sur L'Intrépide ? Ouai, ça va faire bientôt deux ans, pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire, heureux qu'elle s'intéresse enfin un peu à lui.

\- Embarquer un gamin de treize ans sur un navire pirate... mais quelle idée...

\- HÉÉ ! J'ai quatorze ans ! Pas treize ! Même pratiquement quinze ! S'indigna-t-il.

\- T'es vraiment un gamin en fait.

\- C'est totalement faux ! Sachez Madame que vous vous adressez au futur et plus gRAÂND maître Coq-pirate de tout Grand Line, dit-il avec fierté. De plus, je suis actuellement complètement indispensable en cuisine ! Sans moi ils ne s'en sortent pas, ajouta-t-il en bombant le torse.

Une voix dure venant de l’intérieur fit sursauter le garçon :

\- THATCH BORDEL !!! CES PUTAINS DE PATATES NE VONT PAS S'ÉPLUCHER TOUTES SEULES !!!!

\- En effet, je vois ça, répliqua-t-elle amusée.

Il lui tourna le dos, vexé. Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, il s'éloigna, traînant des pieds en shootant dans des cailloux imaginaires.

Lola pouffa. _Finalement, il y avait au moins quelqu'un de plutôt sympathique sur ce navire_. _L'intrépide_ _hein ?_ Elle regarda rapidement l'emblème du navire qui marquait la grande voile. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi quand elle avait embarqué, laissant le hasard, la chance et son instinct décider pour elle. De toute façon, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, mais elle souhaitait vivre encore un peu si c'était possible.

Dès qu'elle avait vu pour la première fois le grand deux-mât, elle s'était tout de suite sentie attirer par cette corvette claire à tête d'ours blanc ( _à moins que ce ne fut un chien...?_ ). Il n'était pas comme les autres, elle l'avait senti. Il l'avait comme dévisagé, mis à nue. Elle était restée face au bateau, à l'observer de longues minutes avant de s'y glisser. Après son entrée furtive, elle s'était sentie en sécurité, comme protégée, n'étant plus autant sur ses gardes et méfiante (même _si certaines personnes étaient plutôt louches..._ ), toute peur envolée. Elle s'était trouvée... _Bien_ ? _Oui. Même très bien._ Elle avait été loin, loin de tous ses soucis.

Du moins c'était ce qu'elle avait pensé au début, mais le Phénix l'avait complètement fait déchanter.

De tous les voyages qu'elle avait fait, c'était la première fois qu'on la repérait. Elle était de nature plutôt discrète, très discrète même. Personne ne pouvait la repérer. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Aucune explication. C'était comme ça tout simplement et ça lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois.

Les voiles et les Jolly Rogers qui trônaient fièrement sur les mâts claquèrent, la ramenant à la réalité. L'heure du dîner approchait et le pont commencait à perdre en populace au profit du réfectoire. La jeune femme mit la main sur son ventre qui gargouillait. Elle n'avait rien mangé de toute la journée à cause de l'altercation avec le vice capitaine en fin de matinée. Elle ne s'était pas sentie prête à affronter tout l'équipage. Surtout s'ils se trouvaient être comme l'autre hystérique, capable d'utiliser cet effrayant pouvoir. De toute façon elle s'était habituée à sauter deux ou trois repas. La condition de passager clandestin n'étant pas la meilleure qu'il soit. Réussir à manger au moins tous les deux jours était une grande réussite.

Elle avait vu de nombreuses personnes dans le même cas qu'elle. Mais la plupart des clandestins mourraient de faim ou de maladies s'ils n'étaient pas lâchement exécutés par les équipages ou jeter par-dessus le bord quand ils étaient découverts. De temps en temps, leurs corps dérivaient jusqu'aux plages, mais tout le monde fermait les yeux. Personne ne les regardait. Personne ne faisait attention à eux. Qui cela intéresserait de toute façon ? Peut-être que son étrange pouvoir venait de là ? Le pouvoir caché de l'être humain quand il ne devenait rien, le rendant au final complètement invisible ? Sans présence ?

Au fur et à mesure que le pont se vidait et que le ciel s'assombrissait pour laisser place à la nuit, des bruits de fourchettes et des rires remontèrent des entrailles du navire. Seuls les vigiles qui se relayaient au nid de pie et quelques sentinelles le long des couloirs extérieurs, restaient à surveiller l'horizon.

Une musique et des chants se joignaient maintenant au rythme infatigable de la mer.

* * *

À l’intérieur l’ambiance était à son apogée.

L'équipage à moitié saoul comme chaque soir, dansait, riait et chantait à n'en plus pouvoir au son d'une fanfare un peu désordonnée ( _et oui, tout le monde buvait sur un navire pirate, les musiciens aussi_ ). Les musiques s'alternaient entre shanti marins et chansons paillardes ( _ces dernières étaient visiblement largement plus populaire que la première catégorie, vu le nombre de voix nettement supérieur qui se joignaient à la mélodie_ ).

Les quatre trèès loooongues tables disséminées dans la pièce étaient remplies de toutes sortes de mangeailles. Les cuisiniers s’étaient bien donnés du mal. De nombreuses viandes étaient mises en valeurs dans de grands plats en céramiques. Marinées, grillée ou rôties, elles avaient beaucoup plus de succès que les pauvres malheureux légumes qui se sentaient seuls et délaissés, disposés à leur côté.

Mais ce qui avait le plus de valeur aux yeux des pirates déjà bien amochés, c'était les litres d'alcools prêts à être engloutis. Des quantités astronomiques de chopes de bière et de rhum étaient entreposées partout dans la salle. Évidemment, personne n'arrivait à reconnaître sa pinte donc tout le monde buvait dans celles des autres.

Puis des compétitions toujours plus viriles et en tous genres commencèrent. Celui qui buvait le plus, celui qui mangeait le plus, celui qui rotait le plus bruyamment ou le plus longtemps, celui qui chantait le plus fort ( _et pas forcément le mieux_ ), celui qui mettait le plus de nourriture dans sa bouche et bien sûr les éternels bras de fer ( _où trônait au sommet Barbe Blanche, fier et invaincu_ ). Ces tournois servaient à classer l'équipage en deux catégories : Les VRAIS Hommes, ceux qui ont du poils aux pattes et qui en ont vraiment dans le pantalon et les autres, pauvres femmelettes, principalement les nouveaux qui avaient encore du chemin à faire et beaucoup d’entraînements avant d'être au niveau. Être un Homme dans un équipage est tout un apprentissage, on ne naît pas Homme. On le devient.

Prit par une envie pressante, un pirate un peu éméché sortit de la salle et disparut d'un coup de l'embrasure de la porte.

\- PUTAIN ! Hurla-t-il.

Un grand bruit attira l'attention d'un groupe proche de la sortie.

\- Alors Stan ? On a trop bu et on tient plus sur ses guibolles ? Rit un pirate largement plus saoul, vu son air euphorique.

Le premier pirate toujours étalé sur le sol, essayait en vain de se relever. Ses cheveux noirs lui tombait sur le visage rouge de colère.

\- MAIS VENEZ M'AIDER BORDEL !!! Aboya l'homme au sol.

Un des spectateurs s'approcha et lui prit le bras.

\- Hahaha ! T'as -

SWIIIIP...! VLAM !

Le deuxième pirate se retrouva à son tour le cul par terre. Pratiquement allongé sur le dénommé Stan. Les yeux ronds, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui venait de se passer. _.._

Des sifflements résonnèrent dans la salle. Les deux pirates au plancher viraient à l'écrevisse, rouge de honte. Une cohue de rires retentit.

\- Sérieux les mecs vous pourriez faire ça ailleurs ! Dit quelqu'un d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus en essayant de se cacher les yeux.

De nombreux « frères » arrivèrent à leur tour pour les aider mais...

SWIIIIIIIIIIP ! BOOUM !

… Ils tombèrent à leur tour. Un tas de pirate était avachi sur le sol. Un air ahuri sur leur visage.

Ils commencèrent à s'insulter de plus en plus violemment en se rejetant la faute réciproquement. Un chaos infernal prit place.

Un des pirates plus réfléchi et surtout beaucoup moins saoul que les autres, posa sa main sur le plancher un peu trop brillant. Il était totalement lisse et doux. _Doux ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

\- De la cire ?

La dispute s’arrêta net. Toutes les têtes convergèrent vers leur ami, qu'ils regardaient comme si une nouvelle main venait de lui pousser sur le front. Silence... À leur tour ils touchèrent alors le sol.

\- ...

\- QUI EST LE CON QUI A CIRÉ LE BOIS DU PLANCHER !? Rugirent en cœur l'équipage présent dans la salle.

Tant bien que de mal, une petite partie de l'équipage ( _seulement ceux qui avaient réussis à rester sur leurs pieds_ ), menée par le second du navire déboulèrent bruyamment sur le pont. Ils cherchaient le responsable quand ils la virent accroupie sur le sol, trempant son chiffon dans un gros bac où luisait une gelée plus que douteuse.

Lola étalait vaillamment la substance visqueuse en murmurant une chanson incompréhensible. Le pont était très propre. C'était indéniable. Mais visiblement trop propre.

Elle s’arrêta en plein action à la vue de la paire de sandale devant elle. Elle releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux en se trouvant face à deux perles bleues furieuses qui la fixaient.

\- Euh... Un soucis ? Demanda-t-elle en déglutissant.

Pour toute réponse Marco pointa du doigt l'équipage derrière lui. Les pirates qui tentaient de les rejoindre chancelaient sur leurs jambes, les bras en avant pour amortir en cas de chute. Actuellement, ils ressemblaient plus à des petits faons ivres qui venaient de naître qu'à des pirates dignes de ce nom.

\- Je t'avais dit de nettoyer le pont, pas de le transformer en patinoire yoï !

\- Non tu m'as dit que tout devait être impeccable ! Et c'est ce que j'ai fait ! Se défendit le jeune fille.

Lola pointa du doigt le pot de cire

\- Regarde ! C'est marqué « cire destinée à l'entretien du bois et à le protéger contre la chaleur et l'humidité »! Je l'ai même trouvé dans le local à balais. En tout cas je suis pas sûre que ce soit quelque chose de vraiment bio leur histoire, lui dit-elle en plissant le nez. Je trouve que l'odeur n'est pas très naturelle... Mais bon, un pot de cinquante kilos aurait été le bienvenu quand même. C'est pas avec ce malheureux que je vais pouvoir faire tout le bateau...

Les yeux du phénix lançaient des éclairs. _Elle se foutait de sa gueule ?_ Marco essayait de se calmer intérieurement.

\- Ça c'est pour les rambardes yoï. Dis-moi qui aurait idée de cirer le plancher d'un navire à par toi !? Maintenant tu m'enlèves tout ça, répliqua le phénix.

\- Quoi ?! Mais j'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit !!! Je vais en avoir pour toute la nuit ! Même plus !!! rétorqua la fille en colère

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas continuer de parler et de t'y mettre immédiatement yoï.

Le second du capitaine s'éloigna en baillant, faisant attention où il mettait les pieds. Malgré quelques glissades plus ou moins contrôlées, il réussit à regagner l'intérieur du couloir sain et sauf.

Elle avait tout fait parfaitement ! Le bois a bien besoin d'être entretenu de temps en temps non ? Pourquoi elle était punie à nouveau !? Elle n'avait rien fait de mal cette fois !! Lola balança haineusement sont torchon gras dans le bocal. _C'était trop injuste_ !!!!


	3. Comment se débarrasser d'un gêneur ? : - a) L'envoyer « seul » en mission suicide chez l'ennemi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir à vous...  
> Venez... approchez... « Tremblez d'effrois ! Tremblez de joie ! Il approche... Il est là... Tremblez de joie ! Tremblez d'effrois ! Car voici l'chapitr'trois! ».  
> Comme d'habitude, je vous remercie d'avoir dérivé inconsciemment (ou volontairement qui sait ! Ça me ferait très plaisir!) vers ce... truc... Si vous voyez une faute ou avez un p'tit soucis quelconque, n'hésitait pas à m'en informer !  
> Sur ce, laissez-moi vous présenter le chapitre 3 ! (Position de la victoire, le bras levé, les doigts en V. YEAH !)

_\- DE TOUTE FAÇON DEPUIS QUE TU ES ARRIVÉE TOUT VA MAL ! Cria un pirate._

_\- C'EST TOI QUI NOUS CAUSE TOUS CES PROBLÈMES ! Gronda un autre._

_Les cinq hors-la-loi enfermés dans deux cellules bien distinctes, s'envoyaient des insultes à tout va._

_\- MA FAUTE ?! C'EST À CAUSE DE VOUS QU'ON EST ENFERMÉ DANS CETTE PRISON, CRÉTINS ! SI VOTRE FICHU CAPITAINE N'AVAIT PAS ESSAYÉ DE SE DÉBARRASSER DE MOI, RIEN DE TOUT ÇA NE SERAIT ARRIVÉ ! Hurla lola, toutes dents dehors. ET VOUS N'AVIEZ QU'À ME LAISSER CE PUTAIN DE PAPIER!_

_\- MAINTENANT C'EST À CAUSE DE NOUS ?! ON ACCOMPLISSAIT SEULEMENT LA MISSION QUE PÈRE NOUS AVAIT CONFIÉE ! DE TOUTE FAÇON ON N'AURAIT JAMAIS LAISSÉ ENTRE TES MAINS UN OBJET D'UNE TELLE VALEUR ! PÈRE NOUS AVAIT MÊME MIS EN GARDE CONTRE TOI ! Beugla le dénommé Stan._

_Profondément offusquée, Lola s'apprêtait à répliquer quand un marine énervé débarqua et frappa contre les barreaux des cellules._

_\- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ENFIN LA FERMER OUI !?_

_Un silence de mort résonnait désormais dans prison. Il repartit comme il était venu._ _Agrippée aux barreaux, Lola grogna. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt, les cinq criminels avaient dû être séparés de force._

_\- j'te jure, j'sors d'ici, j't'étrangle ! Chuchota Stan assez fort pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre._

* * *

Quelques heures avant :

\- Toi, la fille au balaie, appela Barbe Blanche assis sur son énorme siège avec un verre d'alcool à la main.

Lola releva la tête. Une poigne glacée lui écrasa soudainement les boyaux. Avait-il remarqué qu'elle balayait depuis plus de deux heures toujours le même coin, au parfait opposé de là où il se trouvait, à l'abri de son aura écrasante et de la portée de son arme? Peut-être qu'il savait pour le tonneau d'alcool qu'elle avait renversée dans sa réserve personnelle? Ou bien pour la verrerie brisée dans la cuisine même si elle avait vite planquée le désastre sous un meuble? Ou il avait compris qu'elle était responsable de la destruction du robinet qui avait malencontreusement fait péter toutes les canalisations des douches ?!

Prise d'une appréhension soudaine, son cœur dans sa poitrine s'accéléra. _Pas tout en même temps quand même_ !

\- J... Je m'appelle Lo... Lo-

\- Peu importe, trancha le géant. Tu devrais faire tes valises. On ne va pas tarder à arriver à la prochaine île.

La fille se redressa soudainement. Ils allaient accoster ? Cela faisait effectivement deux semaines qu'elle avait embarquée clandestinement sur ce navire et qu'elle avait supplié pour sa vie. Elle jeta un rapide coup d’œil à l'horizon. Mais rien. Aucune île n'était en vue.

\- Euh... Mais il n'y a rien.

Lola écarquilla les yeux. Ils allaient la jeter à l'eau ! Elle se raidit puis se tassa légèrement sur elle même quand le regard doré de Barbe Blanche se mit à la dévisager. Elle essaya de ne pas céder à la panique.

\- Il y en a une un peu plus loin, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous approcher davantage sans mettre les marines en alerte. Il y en a pleins dans cette zone. Marco t’emmènera dans dix minutes.

\- Des... des marines ?

\- L'île est sous le Gouvernement Mondiale, répondit le Phénix en se plaçant à côté de son capitaine. Il s'agit de New Zircon, une des principales îles de l'Archipel de Tiara Diamond. Des personnages plutôt importants se trouvent actuellement là-bas et on ne peut pas se permettre d'exposer le navire.

\- Le Gouvernement Mondial ?!

C'était une véritable catastrophe !!! Elle se dirigeait actuellement dans la gueule du loup ! Elle ne pouvait pas risquer d'être vu là-bas ! Si elle se faisait attraper elle était archi-foutue ! Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas d'avis de recherche avec sa photo imprimée en gros, cela lui permettait d’être plus discrète, mais pas de passer inaperçue ! Les îles du Gouvernement Mondiale étaient riches et vu sa dégaine elle risquait d'être repérée illico ! Le seul moyen de faire pire ce serait de se peindre une cible dans son dos et d'écrire en gros son nom! Il ne manque plus qu'un joli ruban, un paquet cadeau, un timbre et l'adresse de son commanditaire ! Un flot de sueur glacée coula dans son dos.

\- Vous... vous allez m'abandonner là-bas ?

\- On devait te laisser à la prochaine île. C'était ce que nous avions convenue n'est-ce pas ? Lui rappela Barbe Blanche.

\- Je ne savais pas que ça allait être une île sous le joug du Gouvernement Mondial !

Lola réfléchit à toute vitesse. Elle ne pouvait pas débarquer là-bas !

\- Je ne pourrais pas rester encore un peu ?

\- On avait fait un marché.

\- Je vous en prie ! Je ferais des efforts ! Laissez-moi rester jusqu'à l'île suivante !

Barbe Blanche restait silencieux.

\- Je suis prête à travailler deux fois plus ! Je ferais n'importe quoi, je vous le jure ! Mais s'il vous plaît, ne m'abandonnez pas ! Ne me laissez pas là-bas, supplia-elle.

\- Très bien, si tu insistes, Barbe Blanche soupira. Mais si tu veux rester il va falloir que tu fasses quelque chose pour nous. J'aurais une mission à te confier si tu l'acceptes.

Une mission? Elle se redressa soulagée, mais un peu méfiante. Il lui avait clairement fait comprendre il y avait quelques jours qu'elle n'était plus autorisée à toucher autre chose que son seau, son balais et sa serpillière.

\- Aucun problème ! Je ferais n'importe quoi !

Marco se tourna vers son capitaine, inquiet. Il n'allait quand même pas confier une telle mission à ce bras cassé ! Le phénix s’apprêtait à intervenir quand un regard confiant du capitaine dans sa direction l’arrêta. Après un échange silencieux, le visage de Marco s'illumina de compréhension. Il sourit et dit d'un air satisfait :

\- Il va quand même falloir que tu débarques. On a un truc important à récupérer sur l’île.

\- Mais je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas vous approcher des marines ! Je ne veux pas y aller moi non plus ! Riposta-t-elle.

\- Tu n'as pourtant pas le choix si tu veux rester avec nous. Soit tu nous ramènes de tes mains ce que nous recherchons sur cette île soit tu restes là-bas, lui rappela le Capitaine.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui me garantis que vous viendrez me chercher si je le fais ?! Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc d’ailleurs ?

\- Ta mission serait de récupérer un document confidentiel, expliqua Marco. On pense que le Gouvernement Mondial s'est associé avec un des quatre empereurs, Hector Moore. Ils auraient collaboré ensembles dans le transport de pierres précieuses, mais aussi dans un « autre genre de commerce ». On veut cet accord signé. Ce papier sera la preuve de leur trahison. Exposé aux journaux à la vue de tous, le Gouvernement n'aura plus le choix, il ne pourra plus que couper les ponts avec cet homme yoï.

\- Vous... vous voulez intervenir dans les affaires de Moore ?!

Le Visage de Lola venait de perdre les dernières couleurs qui lui restaient. Marco haussa un sourcil. S'il avait apprécié la jeune femme il se serait inquiété pour elle. Lola semblait être sur le point de vomir.

_Ces pirates étaient complètement fous ! Ils allaient vers une mort certaine ! S'il y avait une personne à ne pas contrarier dans ce monde c'était bien Moore ! Il faisait parti des quatre Empereurs Pirates et il était l'un des pires. Il n'était pas du genre à laisser passer un affront et était capable d'éradiquer toute une île et même tout un peuple pour moins que ça !_

_Si ces idiots avaient décidé de s'en prendre à plus fort qu'eux il valait mieux s'éloigner d'ici avant qu'ils ne puisse l’entraîner dans leur chute ! Lola ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps sur_ _l'intrépide._ _Elle n'avait pas l'intention de suivre cet équipage de fou dans la mort ! Il était hors de question qu'elle participe à leur pan ! Moore tuerait tous ceux qui les auraient aidé de près ou de loin._

_Pour résumer : soit elle quittait l'équipage de Barbe Blanche tout de suite et elle se retrouverait coincée en plein territoire des Dragons Célestes, mais elle aurait une petite chance de s'en sortir si sa bonne étoile décidait enfin de pointer le bout de son nez, soit elle acceptait la proposition des pirates et elle serait classée comme ennemi à abattre par le plus grand Yonko du siècle et elle mourait... Mais quelles jolies perspectives !_

\- Tu partiras dans dix minutes. Tu as quarante-huit heures pour accomplir ton travail. Si tu n'es pas sur la plage à l'Est de l'île avec la preuve dans les temps, je considérerais ta mission comme un échec, expliqua Barbe Blanche.

\- Et si ta mission est un échec-

\- Je ne le ferai pas ! Trancha la jeune femme. Je refuse de participer à votre petite rébellion ! Bon sang ne faites pas les idiots ! Vous n'avez aucune chance contre lui ! Cet homme est un assassin ! Un tyran ! Moore est un monstre !

Lola se retourna pour chercher un appui parmi les quelques membres de l'équipage qui s'étaient rassemblés autour de leur capitaine, mais aucun ne semblait sourciller après avoir entendu le nom du Yonko.

\- Vous êtes tous fous !

\- Donc, tu refuses ? Demanda Barbe Blanche.

\- ÉVIDEMMENT ! Je tiens à ma vie !

\- Très bien, les dix minutes sont pratiquement écoulées, coupa Barbe Blanche

\- HEIN ?!

Marco s'enflamma. Ses bras en croix et le nez au ciel, son aspect humain laissait place au fur et à mesure à une forme animale. Son cou et ses jambes s'affinèrent doucement en s'allongeant. Un plumage soyeux le recouvrit. D'un saut, il se projeta dans le ciel et battit l'air de ses bras maintenant sous l'apparence de longues et puissantes ailes. Les flammes d'un bleu azur l'entouraient, lui donnant l'aspect d'un feu follet volant. Marco le Phénix. Il portait très bien son surnom. Il était encore plus impressionnant et somptueux que sur son avis de recherche qui ne lui rendait pas hommage.

Le grand oiseau incandescent fit une figure acrobatique. Soudain, il plongea en piqué vers la jeune fille l'attrapant rapidement et sans ménagement dans ses serres avant de remonter à toute vitesse vers le ciel d'un azur moins bleu que ses grandes ailes.

\- AAAAAHHHHH !

Prise au dépourvu, Lola se mit à hurler, à se débattre et à insulter le magnifique oiseau. Ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus de L'Intrépide.

* * *

Lola continuait de se débattre avec toute la grâce d'un thon hors de l'eau, se tordant dans tous les sens pour se dégager de la poigne de fer du phénix.

Elle réussit.

La fille tombait droit vers l'océan qui devait abriter au-moins des milliers de monstres marins.

Accompagnant sa haute chute d'un puissant cris strident, elle ne vit pas Marco la rattraper de justesse par la jambe. Pendue la tête en bas, elle ne pouvait que se comparer à un vers de terre se dandinant au bout d'un hameçon. Elle hurla et suppliait le phénix :

\- Pitié Marco repose-moi !... Arrête toi ! Je t'en prie ! Je t'en supplie !

Marco la regarda. Ses yeux remplis de terreur valaient tout l'or du monde. Il avait sa vengeance, offerte sur un plateau d'argent. Il n'avait plus qu'à s'en saisir.

Un énorme sourire au bec, Marco replia ses ailes et piqua vers la mer ne remontant que lorsque ses plumes frôlèrent les vagues en plongeant allègrement son fardeau trop bruyant dans l'eau de la mer glacée. Cette baignade eut visiblement le don de la faire taire. Puis remonta en verticale vers les nuages avant de réaliser un parfait début de looping.

Lola était trempée jusqu'à l'os. Cet homme était horrible ! Sa baignade improvisée l'avait complètement gelée. Elle recracha l'eau de mer qu'elle avait avalé et qui lui avait laissé un abominable goût de sel. La tête en bas, elle eut un profond haut les cœurs et plissa les yeux de terreur. Elle se sentait mal... Très mal...

\- Ma... Marco... essaya-t-elle d'articuler.

Marco enchaîna son sixième loopings. Elle était devenue trop silencieuse. Il décida de sortir le grand jeu. Il remonta brutalement en enchaînant des virages très serrés dans tous les sens, il replia à nouveau ses ailes avant d'entamer une vrille. Qu'est ce qui adorait voler dans le ciel, faire des acrobaties, sentir le vent. Être véritablement libre !

Ventre face au soleil il se laissa tomber, obéissant à la loi de la gravité en fixant les nuages. Un jour il irait au-dessus, juste pour voir. Il se l'était promis.

Un liquide d'une couleur, d'une texture et d'une odeur pas très agréable se rependit sur son aile droite. Mais qu'est-ce que...

Il eut soudainement un flash. Les yeux s’écarquillèrent. D'un coup il accéléra, battant des ailes à un rythme dément. Il fonça à toute vitesse vers la terre qui commençait à apparaître et qui grossissait au fur et à mesure. Il soufflait comme un forcené.

Avant d'avoir mis pied-à-terre il se retransforma. Ses pieds s’enfoncèrent dans le sable. Il enleva brutalement sa chemise souillée et la jeta violemment au sol avant de se précipiter vers l'eau salée. Accroupi dans la mer qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, il frotta énergiquement son bras droit en jetant des « c'est dégueulasse ! » et des « je vais la tuer » à-tout-va.

Lola avait roulé un peu plus loin sur la plage après son atterrissage. Elle s'était vite relevée et continuait de vomir bruyamment tout son estomac derrière un buisson (tien ? Quand avait-elle mangé des carottes?).

\- J'ai... j'ai jamais sub...subborté les bontagnes russes... BEURP...

Marco continuait de nettoyer son bras dans l'eau. Elle avait osée ! C'était la dernière fois !

Le coup de la carte lui restait toujours en travers de la gorge. Ses autres conneries n'avaient fait qu'attiser sa colère, surtout celui de la furieuse mouette borgne. Elle avait le talent pour faire sortir tout le monde de ses gonds. Heureusement qu'elle quittait définitivement le navire ! Il n'aurait plus à la supporter vu qu'elle avait refusé le deal du capitaine. Père ne l'aurait de toute façon pas laissé faire cette mission. Elle aurait mis en danger toute l'expédition et il était hors de question de lui laisser quelque chose d'aussi précieux entre les mains.

Marco se retourna pour voir où en était le poids mort, mais elle avait disparut. Il la chercha du regard. Rien. Il activa son haki de l'observation. Il n'y avait aucune présence humaine dans les environs. Personne. Elle s'était volatilisée. Encore une fois. Comment pouvait-elle disparaître aussi facilement ?!

* * *

 _Mon dieu qu'elle avait eu très peur !_ S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle aimait chez elle, c'était son instinct de survie (qui avait l'air de s'être auto-réparé). Pas la peine de faire un dessin, si quelqu'un avait une mauvaise intention à ses côtés, elle pouvait le sentir à l'avance à des kilomètres à la ronde. C'était comme son talent à disparaître, quelque chose qui lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. Voir le soudain changement d'humeur du phénix avait mis tous ses sens en alerte. Son intuition lui avait ordonné de fuir et elle l'avait écouté sans perdre une seule seconde.

Lola observait le Phénix. Elle était cachée derrière un buisson à une vingtaine de mètres de lui. Elle le vit la chercher quelques secondes avant de se résoudre à repartir sous sa forme d'oiseau légendaire. Il avait abandonné sa chemise sale dans la mer. Le phénix s'éloignait dans le ciel qui commençait à laisser sa place aux étoiles. Il était sûrement parti rejoindre L'Intrépide qui n'était pas en vue à l'horizon.

_Bon. Que faire maintenant ?_

Toujours trempée, elle frissonnait et la nuit commençait à tomber. Elle maudissait le piaf bleu légendaire. Il était vraiment méchant et désagréable avec elle. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas fait d’efforts pour se faire apprécier, mais lui il avait été horrible dès le premier regard. Lola vérifia que son sac et ses affaires à l'intérieur étaient toujours présents. Rien ne manquait. Soulagée elle avança d'un pas résolu et se dirigea vers le centre de l'île. La forêt devenait de plus en plus sombre. La jeune femme était pratiquement dans le noir et trébuchait sur les racines qui lui faisaient des croches-en-jambes. Il devait bien y avoir une ville quelque part non? Elle savait qu'elle était sur une île habitée après tout. Dès qu'elle la trouverait, elle rejoindrait un port. Elle se trouverait un nouveau bateau bien sympathique et elle embarquerait incognito comme elle le faisait d'habitude. Le navire quitterai l'île sans la remarquer encore comme d'habitude et elle finirait par rejoindre une nouvelle île et sans se faire attraper cette fois-ci, toujours comme d'habitude. Elle ne verrait plus jamais cette désagréable tronche d'ananas volante et elle continuerait son petit bonhomme de chemin dans son coin. Tout était parfait ! Il suffirait juste de ne pas se faire trop remarquer sur cette île et tout irait pour le mieux ! Et si les pirates de Barbe Blanche voulaient raccourcir leur propre vie en défiant plus menaçant qu'eux et bien qu'ils y aillent et grand bien leur fasse ! Il était hors de question pour elle de faire leur « mission » à la con. Elle n'avait jamais été courageuse et cela lui allait très bien. Elle avait conservé sa vie par miracle jusqu'ici donc ce n'était pas pour la perdre juste après !

Elle savait ce que c'était de s'en prendre à plus forts que soit et ça ne finit jamais bien. La seule fois de sa vie où elle avait tenté de faire quelque chose pour les autres ça s'était affreusement mal terminé.

Après de nombreuses heures de marche qui avaient au-moins eu l'avantage de faire sécher ses vêtements, elle quitta enfin la forêt au petit matin. Elle aperçut au bord des champs de blés de petites maisonnettes blanches. Plus loin, encadrée par de hauts remparts, une grande ville s'étendait jusqu'à la mer.

Une fois arrivée aux portes de la cité on pouvait lire le nom de la ville gravée sur une arche en pierre blanche : « Zultanie City »... _Drôle de nom_...

Lola pénétra dans la citadelle en traversant une immense porte en marbre clair qui transperçait la colossale muraille.

À l'intérieur, tout était grand, blanc et propre. Les étals des magasins présentaient de colossales variétés de produits qui devaient venir de toutes les îles alentours. Des denrées comestibles, des meubles de maison en passant par des parfums envoûtants ainsi que des choix astronomiques de babioles étaient proposées aux clients qui devaient principalement être des touristes vu leur accoutrement.

En parlant de vêtements, sur la gauche, de nombreuses filles gloussaient en tripotant et caressant des étoffes de tissus et des foulards de soies multicolores. Le propriétaire de la boutique ventait les qualités de ses produits d'une voix hypocrite en se frottant les mains.

Continuant son chemin, des quantités étonnantes de magasins différents défilaient. Il y avait de tout et du n'importe quoi.

« loukoums ! Qui veut des loukoums ? Ils sont bons ils sont doux! »,« Venez acheter mes chaussures ! Elles vous conduiront jusqu'au bout du monde ! », « Ici c'est moins cher qu'ailleurs ! Mammouth écrase les prix! »...

Les boutiques de parfums, de chaussures, de vêtements, de tableaux, d'armes ou bien de souvenirs, coloraient la ville avec leurs stores bannes.

Les marchandises proposées étaient pratiquement toutes incrustées de pierres semi-précieuses qui miroitaient. Sous une des vitrines, des escargophones étaient garnis de rubis couleur sang et de turquoises. Lola s’arrêta pour les admirer. Elle ne put s'attarder trop longtemps, car le vendeur commençait à la guetter à distance. Une jeune fille en presque haillon qui admirait des pierres précieuses attirait souvent la méfiance. En reprenant son chemin, elle continuait à s’extasier devant les stands. Plus elle se rapprochait du centre-ville plus les pierres étaient grosses, précieuses et variées. Des opales violettes, des lapis-lazuli ou tout simplement de gros diamants roses étaient fièrement exposés et scintillaient à la lumière du jour en se reflétant dans les yeux des nombreux admirateurs impressionnés.

L'Archipel de Tiara Diamond était composée de plusieurs îles environnantes : Opale Island, Tourmaline Country, Ruby Town, New Zircon, Iolite Kingdom, Péridotnie, l'Île de l'Œil de Tigre et Amber State. Toutes ces îles faisaient la renommée de la célèbre archipel. En effet chaque île avait sa propre spécialité. Par exemple Péridotnie était reconnue pour son incroyable taillage de pierre, New Zircon pour ses immenses enchères de bijoux et Ruby Town pour ses designers hors du commun.

L'Archipel en plus d'être Mondialement connus pour ses énormes mines de pierres précieuses, était célèbre pour ses conceptions de bijoux. Les plus beaux chefs d’œuvres du monde entier étaient créés ici. Toutes les îles et les grandes exportations de diamants étaient dirigées par une seule et même personne : le président de la Royale-Blaise-Company Activity ( RBC Activity), Sir Artis De-la-Hoche-Blaise. Il était reconnu comme faisant partie des hommes les plus riches et des plus influenceurs du monde.

Grâce à son commerce et à sa richesse, ses îles étaient toutes sous la protection du Gouvernement Mondial. L'archipel se développait dans son commerce sans craindre aucune attaque criminelle. La présence des dix casernes marines aux alentours dissuadaient automatiquement les pirates d'accoster et d'accomplir leurs sombres desseins.

Le centre de la ville était décorée par une multitude de guirlandes de fanions bleus et blancs à l'effigie du Gouvernement Mondial. Des drapeaux aux couleurs des différentes îles environnantes ornaient les façades des bâtisses crayeuses. Une fête allait se dérouler prochainement, c'était plus qu'explicite.

Une escouade d'une dizaine de marines habillés de capes blanches patrouillaient au coin d'une rue. Lola n'avait aucune connaissance en hiérarchie chez les marines, mais elle savait que leurs manteaux prouvaient qu'aucun d'eux n'étaient de simples soldats. La jeune femme se glissa distraitement dans une ruelle opposée. Elle attendit que le groupe armé soit passé avant de retourner dans l'allée animée. Après avoir réussi à s'être faufilée entre les passants, elle descendit un long escalier dallé et arriva directement sur les ports.

En marchant sur les pontons, elle observait la quantité astronomique de bateaux qui était amarrée. Elle avait plus que l'embarra du choix. Entre les caravelles, les bricks, les goélettes ou les flûtes, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Des centaines et des centaines (peut être même un millier) de navires mouillaient au port. C'était vraiment un spectacle à voir !

Un immense quatre-mâts attira son regard. Il possédait un grand dragon doré avec une haute couronne en guise de proue. Il semblait gouverner tous les autres par sa prestance. L’immense vaisseau était amarré au centre de toutes les attentions. En haut de ses mâts, un drapeau blanc voletait dans la brise marine. On pouvait voir une sphère bordeaux surmontée de trois triangles et d'un autre qui pointait vers le bas. La marque ressemblait à une empreinte d'animal stylisée.

On ne pouvait pas ne pas reconnaître ce symbole qui était aussi présent dans toute la cité : la marque des tenryuubito. Un descendant des vingts rois fondateurs devait être actuellement sur cette île.

\- Bien l'bonjour ma 'tite dame, salua un marin. Vous cherchez quelqu' chose ?

Le pêcheur qui devait être dans la cinquantaine s'occupait à resserrer les nœuds d'un filet de pêche tout en la gardant à l’œil.

\- Bonjour ! Pourquoi il y a autant de navire ici ? Il n'y en a aucun sur le départ, ni sur la mer, remarqua Lola en fixant l'horizon.

L'homme aux cheveux gris la regardait étonné avec un peu de méfiance. Il lui répondit :

\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? On en parle depuis des mois pourtant !

À la vue de la mine curieuse et visiblement non informée de la demoiselle, il pointa du doigt un journal posé un peu plus loin sur une des caisses. Lola le prit et s’assit sur une des boites en bois avant de commencer à lire silencieusement :

.

.

**« HEUREUX ÉVENEMENT À VENIR SUR L'ARCHIPEL DE TIARA DIAMOND ! »**

**« Ce mariage est un événement planétaire ! Deux cents mille personnes mobilisés à New Zircon pour assister à cet événement plus qu'historique ! »**

_Plus de deux cents milles personnalités sont attendues pour ce mariage princier. Il sera diffusé par escaméra sur la grande place du marché de la capitale de New Zircon : Zultanie city !_

_C'est l'un des événements phare de ce siècle : le mariage du futur gouverneur de l'archipel, Sir Viscentzo De-la-Hoche-Blaise et du tenryuubito Sainte Marie-Jeanne Sophie-Victoire De-Saint-Hubert-Lablanche-Hase, aura lieu le 24 juillet 764 à la Chapelle Jordan du palais familial De-la-Hoche-Blaise. Cette union conduira l'illustre famille au rang de Dragon Céleste ! Sir Viscentzo, 22 ans et la belle Sainte Marie-Jeanne-Sophie-Victoire, 26 ans, vont se dire un oui enflammé devant près de cinq mille convives et plus deux milliards d'escargophoneurs de soixante-quatorze pays ! Retrouvez sur DEN DEN L'ACTU toutes les informations, au jour le jour, de ce mariage princier qui va émouvoir la planète entière. Les invités, la robe de mariée tenue secrète autour de laquelle plane un grand enjeu, les gâteaux, la liste de mariage, le carrosse, le bal, la soirée, la musique, le futur baiser sur le balcon du Topaze Palace... tout sera détaillé dans le moindre détail! Des préparatifs au jour J, suivez pas à pas l'organisation du mariage de Sir Viscentzo et de sa bien aimée Sainte Marie-Jeanne Sophie-Victoire, les futurs époux de la famille Saint-Hubert-De-la-Hoche-Blaise._

_._

_._

L'article devait faire bien plus d'une triple double-pages. Il était accompagné d'une ravissante photo de la future mariée. La tenryuubito, assise comme une Joconde, souriait de toutes ses dents au journal. Ses pommettes saillantes encadraient vaillamment sa mâchoire en faisant ressortir ses énormes dents de lapin qui partaient étrangement en avant. Elle ressemblait plus à un immonde rongeur anorexique monté sur un cou de cheval qu'à l'idée utopique de la jolie princesse dans l’imaginaire collectif.

_La consanguinité devait y être pour quelque chose._

Lola s'empêcha de ricaner. Se moquer d'un dragon céleste sur une île du gouvernement mondial n'était pas une très bonne idée.

\- Tous ces bateaux appartiennent donc aux invités du mariage ?

\- Ouaip. Malheureus'ment pour une soit disante raison d'sécurité, aucun rafiot n'est autorisé à accoster ou à mettre les voiles pendant plus de trois'maines.

\- Quoi ?! trois semaines ! Mais c'est pas possible !

\- Et bien ! Vous'tes bien la première à réagir! Moi aussi j'suis contre ! Gouvernement d'mes deux ! Comment nous allons faire nous les pêcheurs pendant trois'maines pour vivre?! Hein ?! COMMENT?! Tout ça à cause de c'tte truie dégueulasse ! Tenryuubito, tenryuubito j'leur en foutrais moi du tenryuubito ! ça va être la ruine ! La ruine cett'affaire j'vous l'jure ! Et il continua à se plaindre pendant encore pratiquement un bon quart d'heure.

Finalement, ce bonhomme ne se semblait pas vraiment réjouit de ce « mariage princier planétaire ».

Mais sérieusement... Merde ! Comment elle allait pouvoir faire ? Son plan était tombé à l'eau. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre aussi longtemps sur une même île ! Surtout si elle était surveillée par le gouvernement ! De plus, elle n'avait pas un sous en poche et elle ne pouvait pas voler de la nourriture avec tous les marines qui patrouillaient dans le coin ! Elle pourrait essayer de travailler un moment pour gagner quelques sous, mais personne n’embaucherait un sdf, surtout dans ce genre de ville où tout est dans le paraître ! Comment pourrait-elle s'en sortir ?

Une troupe de marine circulait sur la voie au-dessus du port. Lola se précipita derrière des caisses empilées à l’abri de la surveillance des agents. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle risqua un regard sur le chemin de la ronde. Ils étaient partis. La demoiselle soupira. Elle finirait forcément par se faire attraper si elle restait plantée là.

Sur le point le plus haut de la ville, un immense palais s'imposait majestueusement. D'après les quelques photographies du journal il devait s'agir du Topaze Palace.

Lola déglutit. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de son visage. Au final, si elle voulait quitter cette ville le plus rapidement possible elle allait devoir trouver ce foutu accord. S'il existait, évidemment et elle devra le ramener à Barbe Blanche... Elle allait se mettre à dos le Gouvernement Mondial en plus du Yonko. Et avec sa chance, elle allait devoir infiltrer le palais, car c'est là-bas qu'il devait se trouver. Elle allait pénétrer dans un palais fortifié et gardé par la crème de la marine à cause d'un mariage d'un Dragon Céleste. Elle risquait de se faire abattre à vue si on la voyait. C'était trop risqué, mais il semblait que c'était sa seule solution pour partir d'ici.

_Chouette ! Elle allait mourir..._

* * *

** Bonus : **

\- Très bien, les dix minutes sont pratiquement écoulées, coupa Barbe Blanche.

\- HEIN ?!

Marco s'enflamma. Ses bras en croix et le nez au ciel, son aspect humain laissait place au fur et à mesure à une forme plus animale : un phénix.

D'un saut il s'envola et fit une figure acrobatique avant de plonger en piquer. Il attrapa violemment la jeune fille, avant de l'emporter avec lui dans le ciel.

\- AAAAAHHHHH ! Mais lâche-moi putain d'oiseau de merdeeeuh ! AU SECOURS ! Cria la fille.

Le phénix s'éloigna avec son fardeau qui se débattait et l'insultait. Vu de L'Intrépide, le duo ressemblait étrangement à une chasse d'épervier, tenant dans ses griffes un pauvre petit lapin qui allait lui servir de déjeuner ou à un ver de terre au but d'un hameçon.

L'oiseau n'était désormais qu'un simple point dans le ciel.

Tous les membres de l'équipage étaient tournés vers l'horizon. Ils retenaient leur souffle en attendant un signal de leur chef.

\- Nous en voilà enfin débarrassé, sourit de toutes ses dents Newgate.

Les pirates pleuraient de joie et criaient de bonheur, réjouis par ce départ. Des barils d'alcools furent ouverts et distribués. Les pirates trinquèrent et la fête commença aux sons de chants libérateurs.

Ils venaient de se débarrasser d'une des dix plaies de Grand Line.

  
  



	4. Comment se débarrasser d'un gêneur ?: -b) L'enfermer à double tour dans une prison haute sécurité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir!  
> Voici le chapitre 4 ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !

_Lola déglutit. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de son visage. Au final, si elle voulait quitter cette ville le plus rapidement possible elle allait devoir trouver ce foutu accord. S'il existait, évidemment et elle devra le ramener à Barbe Blanche... Elle allait se mettre à dos le Gouvernement Mondial en plus du Yonko. Et avec sa chance, elle allait devoir infiltrer le palais, car c'est là-bas qu'il devait se trouver. Elle allait pénétrer dans un palais fortifié et gardé par la crème de la marine à cause d'un mariage d'un Dragon Céleste. Elle risquait de se faire abattre à vue si on la voyait. C'était trop risqué, mais il semblait que c'était sa seule solution pour partir d'ici._   
_Chouette ! Elle allait mourir..._

* * *

Lola retraversa la ville, mais dans l'autre sens cette fois-ci. Au bout d'un petit moment, elle arriva devant une grande place blanche complètement dégagée. Le soleil s'y reflétait intensément, l'éblouissant à moitié.  
Les yeux plissaient, elle regardait le ciel purifié de tout nuage puis le soleil. D'après sa position il devait être onze heures. Lola fit un rapide calcul. Elle avait quitté le navire des pirates de Barbe Blanche vers sept heures du soir. Il lui en restait un peu plus d'une trentaine pour rapporter le document qui signerait sa future et douloureuse mise à mort. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais elle devrait y arriver si elle ne se fait pas chopper.

Elle reprit sa marche rapide et grimpa le long d'un chemin de pierre assez pentu. Le grand château se rapprochait de plus en plus. Arrivée enfin en haut, elle l'observa et l'étudia rapidement. Il était vraiment très grand ! Des petits remparts l'encadrait. Du haut de leur dizaine de mètres, ils défendaient le palais aux tuiles couleur charron, de toute intrusion indésirable.  
Lola se faufila derrière une haie d'arbustes parfaitement taillés. Le seul passage qui semblait mener à l'intérieur était une grande porte en marbre, gardée par une grande escouade de marines surentraînes, forcément. À l'intérieur, une petite cour caillouteuse semblait servir d'allée. De là où elle se trouvait, la jeune femme ne pouvait qu'apercevoir les toits de quelques tourelles. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à chercher un moyen d'entrer sans se faire repérer... Facile à dire...

* * *

Allongé sur une pelouse très bien entretenue, un homme profitait de ses derniers moments de répit. Il somnolait sous le soleil chaud de l'été. Son chapeau haut-de-forme était posé sur son visage pour lui protéger les yeux de la lumière vive. Une brise souffla doucement et apporta une petite sensation de fraîcheur éphémère. Dans deux jours tout allait changer. Se prélasser dans le jardin du château ne serait plus possible avant un bon moment. Il sera sûrement trop occupé à cause de la paperasse et il devrait probablement quitter son pays. Il n'était pas très attaché à son île. Il n'avait jamais vraiment quitté le palais et un paysage neuf lui ferait beaucoup de bien, mais il avait quand même un petit pincement au cœur à l'idée de partir. Il avait passé toute son enfance dans ces jardins.

Après le mariage à l'église, la fête allait se dérouler ici. Les buis avaient été taillés pour l'occasion et une estrade de danse était en train d'être installée. Les toits de vignes et de rosier grimpant étaient au summum de leur beauté et les roses bleues se mélangeaient gracieusement aux grappes mûres des raisins. Le résultat était vraiment splendide. De nombreux décorateurs de grande renommé avaient été engagés pour l'occasion et leur travail était à la hauteur de leur réputation.  
Parmi ce décors idyllique, les serviteurs et des ouvriers chargés comme des ânes courraient dans tous les sens. L'homme allongé ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde se prenait la tête à ce point. Ce n'était qu'un mariage.  
Tous ces journalistes le faisait bien rire à interroger et à courir après toutes les personnes qui passaient à côté d'eux: « Comment évoluent les préparatifs du mariage ? », « Savez-vous quel sera le menu du banquet ? », « Avez-vous une idée de la robe de la future mariée ? ».

Les premières fois, les concernés qui étaient flattés d'être ainsi interviewés et d'être au centre de l'attention, répondaient volontairement et du mieux qu'ils pouvaient à leurs questions. Mais désormais, fatigués de répondre au journalistes très tenaces qui n'étaient jamais rassasiés, ils se contentèrent de les chasser comme de vulgaires mouches.  
Il s'était amusé à répandre des rumeurs étranges, plus farfelues les une que les autres. Cela avait causé des énormes quiproquos. Et ça lui était retombé dessus bien évidemment. Il avait ensuite été chassé des préparatifs. Ce n'était pas comme si cela le dérangeait. Maintenant il passait son temps à dormir, à somnoler et à regarder les autres travailler. Mais il s'ennuyait. D'ailleurs, tout au long de sa vie il s'était ennuyé.  
Une agitation non loin de lui le fit se redresser en baillant. C'était le moment d'y aller. Il se releva en époussetant son costume sombre, arrangea son chapeau et enleva deux-trois brins d'herbes de sa chevelure. Il partit d'un pas traînant à l'intérieur du château. Il allait devoir retourner voir les invités.

* * *

Accroupie derrière un petit bosquet, Lola regardait et surveillait les allés et venues des organisateurs du mariage. Ils transportaient des objets en tout genre, bouquets de fleurs, cartons de décorations, éléments de tables et d'autres trucs tout aussi encombrants. Les serviteurs étaient contrôlés par huit marines capées et bien armés. Un badge devait être présenté à chaque passage.

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, Lola jetait de rapide coups d’œil dans tous les sens. Sur les créneaux des remparts, d'autres marines circulaient le long des chemins de rondes et guettaient de haut les préparatifs.  
Par moment, quelques gros bras tractaient de grosses caisses en bois montées sur des roues. À Chaque fois qu'ils arrivaient aux portes du château, ils enlevaient le couvercles et les marines jetaient un coup d'oeil dans le bric-à-brac. Cela devait faire plusieurs jours voire plusieurs semaines que ce petit rituel s'était installé, car les marines étaient très superficiels et laxistes dans leurs inspections. Ce qui donna à la fille une petite idée.  
Lola remonta du regard la file des serviteurs qui passaient les portes. Elle respira une énorme bouffée d'air, essayant de faire redescendre la montée d'appréhension. Elle allait commettre une folie... Silencieusement elle se faufila jusqu'à l'endroit où toutes les caisses étaient rassemblées en attendant d'être acheminées jusqu'au palais. Quelques personnes surveillaient distraitement l'amas de coffres.

Vers quatorze heures, la vigilance fut nettement plus laxiste sûrement dû à la pause déjeuner. Lola en profita pour atteindre une des plus grosses caisses. Elle l'ouvrit et grommela. La boite contenait un immense lustre en cristal qui devait peser plus que son propre poids. Elle referma le couvercle et se dirigea vers une autre caisse. Elle dut chercher pendant dix bonnes minutes tout en surveillant les allés et venues avant d'en trouver une qui soit à son goût. L’immense coffre en bois qui pouvait contenir à lui seul cinq Lola était rempli de tissus en soie bleue marine qui semblaient être des rideaux. Un autre cageot similaire contenait les mêmes étoffes en vrac. Sans hésiter, la fille commença à transférer une partie des tissus dans l'autre caisse. Il faudrait un peu d'espace pour qu'elle puisse s'y glisser. Quand elle estima qu'elle avait assez de place, Lola entra distraitement dans la caisse. Très maladroitement elle essaya de repositionner le couvercle de l’intérieur quand une voix grave se fit entendre pas très loin.

Ni une ni deux elle s'enterra sous les étoffes bleues à la manière d'un blaireau. Elle s'assura que tout son corps et ses affaires furent entièrement recouverts. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre et à prier pour que personne ne la découvre.

Lola avait chaud, très chaud et elle avait, à vue de nez, passer au moins mille ans enterrée sous les tonnes de soie empilées. Bon, elle exagérait un peu, au moins personne ne l'avait repérée. Mais l'ennuie c'était que personne n'avait transporté sa caisse. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et elle restait là comme une idiote. Et si elle s'était trompée et qu'elle était dans la mauvaise caisse ? Elle pourrait aller jeter un coup d’œil pour voir ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. C'était une mauvaise idée... Mais s'il faisait nuit ? Et si personne ne la déplaçait avant le lendemain ? Elle ne pourrait jamais récupérer l'accord à temps ! De plus, à force de rester dans cette même position elle commençait à avoir de sérieuses courbatures. Son ventre se mit soudain à gargouiller. Lola soupira et de grosses gouttes de sueur coulèrent de son front et s'écrasèrent sur le plancher de la caisse.  
Soudain des voix retentirent juste à côté d'elle. Et un bruit de raclement de bois résonna juste au-dessus d'elle. Lola se raidit et s’arrêta de respirer. Des bruits de tissus se firent entendre. Quelqu'un était en train de fouiller la caisse ! Lola ferma fermement les yeux. Elle allait être découverte !

\- Bon sang Mec ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

La caisse était ouverte.

\- Je vérifie qu'il ne manque rien !

\- Aller ! Dépêche-toi ! On n'a pas le temps ! La nuit va tomber et on est très en retard !

D'après le bruit le couvercle fut remis en place. La boite se mit à tanguer violemment.

\- Elle pèse un âne mort cette caisse ! Souffla quelqu'un.

Après avoir été déposée brutalement, le coffre fût agité de remous. Il était sûrement posé sur un chariot et était tracté. Lola pouvait sentir et entendre les bruits sourds des roues sur les pavés. Ce n'était pas un voyage très agréable. Au bout de quelques minutes le convoie s’arrêta et le couvercle s'ouvrit de nouveau. Quelqu'un devait inspecter la caisse. Ils étaient probablement à l'entrée du palais ! Il eut à nouveau quelques frottements de tissus.

\- C'est vraiment pratique le Haki quand même. Pas la peine de se décarcasser à fouiller tous les cageots.

Lola se tenait immobile. Le Haki ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cela ? Elle l'avait déjà entendu quelque part, mais où ? S'ils pouvaient la sentir elle était mal ! La fille se concentra et essaya de se calmer. Si elle n'avait jamais été découverte jusqu'ici - sauf chez les pirates de Barbe Blanche, mais ça s'était à cause d'une de ses erreurs idiotes – elle ne risquait rien. Elle avait déjà réussit à s'infiltrer dans des vaisseaux de la marine avec des vice-amiraux à leur bord et personne ne l'avait jamais repérée !

Le chariot se remit en mouvement. Elle était passée. Lola soupira de soulagement. Elle sourit. Première étape : Rentrer dans le château... Check!

* * *

Le palais était vraiment immeeeense ! Deux énormes tourelles de chaque côté de la façade principale s'imposaient magistralement sous ses yeux. Les murs de pierres claires chatoyaient d'un blanc éclatant malgré la nuit qui était tombée. Ils contrastaient avec les jardins qui étaient maintenant entièrement noirs. Ils devaient être magnifiques le jour. Des grandes fenêtres finement ouvragées, perçaient la surface claire des murs de manière non-symétrique qui lui rajoutaient une touche d'originalité et de caractère. Ce palais était plus qu'un chef-d'œuvre architectural. De la lumière irradiait de grands balcons où semblait se dérouler une fête d'après les tintements de verres et les discutions qui en réchappaient.

Lola avait réussi à se glisser hors de la caisse de rideaux et se retrouvait désormais dans un immense hall qui la laissa bouche bée. Elle s'était attendue à tomber sur un intérieur remplis de sculptures de marbre, d'armures et d'armes anciennes, mais rien de tout cela n'apparaissaient. Des colossales peintures contemporaines ornaient les murs. De l'orange criard, du jaune, du vert anis, du violet plus qu'agressif... Très tape à l'œil, tout détonnaient avec l'extérieur doux et plus traditionnel.   
Elle monta les marches de l'escalier de marbre deux par deux. En arrivant dans un couloir, elle entendit des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un venait vers elle. Lola se faufila dans la première pièce qu'elle vit. Elle referma vite la porte et attendit, son oreille plaquée contre le bois. Elle n'avait pas été vue. La jeune femme soupira de soulagement, une main sur le cœur pour se calmer. Une fois rassurée, elle se retourna. Elle s'était retrouvée dans une chambre pas trop vaste, ni trop petite. Une chambre d'invités... Des valises vides étaient rangées en évidence dans un coin de la pièce. Il n'y avait personne. Le jeune fille fouilla rapidement dans le dressing.

Elle en ressortit une assez jolie robe de soirée jaune poussin un peu bouffante. Elle l'enfila sans plus tarder. Elle était trop grande, mais devrait faire l'affaire. Elle saisit ensuite les escarpins assortis... trop petits... Elle abandonna l'idée des chaussures. Heureusement que la robe était longue et qu'elle cachait un peu ses pieds. Tant qu'on ne les scrutait pas attentivement, ses converses un peu sales et déchirées devraient passer inaperçues.

La fille se recoiffa rapidement avant de réajuster la robe et de nouer son sac sous ses jupons. Avec ça, elle se fonderait plus facilement dans la masse. Au moment de sortir, elle prit un petit briquet en argent qui était posé en évidence sur le meuble de l'entrée. Ça peut toujours servir... elle le rangea dans son soutien-gorge (pas de poche oblige...)  
Elle ressortit de la chambre et referma doucement la porte sur laquelle était écrit en lettres dorées :« Sir Jean-Batiste Fringuant & Dame Potance Fringuant ». Elle se mit à déambuler dans le couloir. Maintenant elle allait devoir trouver le bureau du grand manitou.

\- Vous vous êtes perdue Madame ? Demanda une voie suave et grave derrière elle.

Lola se raidit et se retourna doucement avant de répondre de la façon posée et un peu trop caricaturale :

\- Oui effectivement, je voulais regagner ma chambre pour m'arranger un peu, mais maintenant, impossible de retourner aux réjouissances ! Hohoho !

L'homme haussa un sourcil. Et la dévisagea de la tête au pied. Il arrêta son regard sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. La robe baillait légèrement. La tunique n'était pas adaptée.

\- Venez, je vous raccompagne, le château est plutôt grand, vous risquerez de vous égarer à nouveau, dit-il en lui tendant le bras.

Lola le lui prit silencieusement. L'homme devait faire pratiquement le double de sa taille. Il semblait avoir légèrement plus de la vingtaine. Ses cheveux noirs, frisés, coiffés en catogan lui arrivaient au-dessus de ses épaules. Il portait un chapeau haut-de-forme bleu marine assortit avec son costume. Il ne la quittait pas de ses yeux améthystes. Ensemble, ils marchaient sans un bruit dans le couloir. Au bout d'un moment, il demanda à la jeune fille :

\- Veuillez m'excuser, je suis navré, mais je ne sais pas qui vous êtes.

Crotte !

\- Je suis... Euh...Clémence !... Du...Dussouflet ! Clémence Dussouflet ! S'écria-t-elle.

\- Je ne connais aucun Dussouflet. Que faisiez-vous dans la loge de Monsieur et de Madame Fringant ? Ce n'était pas votre chambre.

Je me disais bien que je ne reconnaissais pas mes affaires ! Hohoho ! J'avais seulement besoin de me rafraîchir.  
L'homme était septique, mais ne posa pas plus de question. Il continuait de la dévisager. Bras dessus-dessous, ils passèrent une porte qui les menèrent à une grande salle bondée de monde. Plusieurs centaines de personnes étaient regroupées dans la pièce. Ils discutaient et blablataient entre eux avec des coupes de champagnes et de cocktails dans les mains. La salle était remplie de décorations dorées et lui donnait une atmosphère de contes de fées.  
L'homme à ses côté lui relâcha le bras en la saluant. D'une démarche souple et légère, il disparut en se fondant dans la masse des invités.

Lola analysait la salle et les riches qui s'y trouvaient. Quelques Dames avec leurs grosses robes colorées et miroitantes, actionnaient leur éventail en caquetant énergiquement avec des hommes tout aussi bien habillés. Quelques groupes de quatre-cinq soldats en uniforme bleu marine, faisaient leurs rondes en surveillant les festivités. Lola s'avança dans la foule quand une femme un peu potelée légèrement plus grande qu'elle l'interpella. Elle avait un grand chapeau à plumes roses qui virevoltaient sur la tête.

\- Mais quelle maâagnifique robe, vous portez lààà ! s'écria-t-elle d'un geste plus qu'exagéré, les mains sur les joues attirant au passage l'attention d'autres bourgeoises. Elle est de chez Élisa Östisheim ? N'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh... oui effectivem-

\- Tournez-vous pour que je puisse l'admirer, la coupa-t-elle en la retournant sans attendre sa réponse. Elle est splendide ! Spleeendide ! C'est normal, j'ai la même. Je l'ai emmenée pour la mettre lors de la cérémonie de demain après-midi, se venta-t-elle auprès de sa petite cour personnelle. Vous avez beaucoup de goût Madame... ?

\- Dussouflet, Clémence Dussouflet.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de la famille Dussouflet, dit-elle sèchement le regard méfiant. Encore une famille qui se croit assez Noble pour venir s'affilier avec nous les Hauts-Nobles !

Lola l'entendit commérer avec quelques femmes tout aussi bien habillées :« Vous avez déjà entendu parler de la famille Dussouflet vous ? », « non pas du tout », « ils ne manquent pas de toupet !», « mais j'aurai trop honte de mettre la même robe qu'une vulgaire roturière ! », « moi qui croyais qu'Élisa Östisheim ne créait que des robes uniques... » De nombreuses paires d'yeux grossièrement maquillaient la scrutaient hargneusement.

Lola s'éloigna le plus possible des femmes médisantes et se retrouva pile devant le buffet. Elle avait tellement faim ! Un choix astronomique d'apéritifs était posé soigneusement sur la table : des petites bouchées-à-la-reine, des toasts de caviars ou de foie gras, du saumon au confis d'orange, des verrines de poisson, des plateaux en bois garnis de charcuterie, des makis de courgettes à la crème d'aneth, des magrets de canard séché sur canapé... Au centre, nombreuses bouteilles de Champagnes étaient débouchés devant des flûtes en cristal, les écritures en lettres d'or sur leur flan bien en évidence.  
Lola n'avait jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon ! Elle se servit de tout sous le regard hagard des quelques convives. Elle se désaltéra avec un délicieux champagne qui semblait être de l'or liquide.

...

Elle prit sa septième coupe de champagne. Elle devait peut-être se calmer, actuellement elle n'arrêtait pas de sourire. C'était drôle ! Au moment où elle portait son verre à ses lèvres, une grande main gantée de blanc attrapa le pied du verre et le lui enleva gentiment des mains avant de le reposer délicatement sur la table. Lola s’apprêtait à protester, mais une voix grave l'en empêcha.

Je pense que vous avez assez bu, vous ne croyez pas ?  
La jeune femme reconnut la voix de l'homme qui l'avait accompagnée dans le château. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à lui. Ils se dévisagèrent tous les deux.  
C'est bon ! Je l'mérite ! Ces enfoirés ! Ils m'ont abandonnée et maintenant je suis bloqué à moins que je récupère ce fichu papier! Parce que sinon je suis morte !  
L'homme au chapeau haut-de-forme écarquilla des yeux. À la vue de sa réaction, Lola retrouva sa lucidité. Et merde ! D'une pirouette elle tenta de s'éloigner, mais une des grandes mains de l'homme la rattrapa par la taille. Elle allait protester verbalement, mais une autre main la muselât. L'homme l'emporta distraitement par une porte cachée. Lola voulut se défendre mais l'homme était cent fois plus fort qu'elle. Personne ne les vit disparaître.

L'homme la plaqua contre un mur et bloqua toutes ses échappatoires. Il la tenait fermement, mais sans la blesser. Lola tremblait d’anticipation. Il allait la dénoncer. Elle s'était fait attraper et elle allait soit finir sa vie à Impel Down, soit livrée comme jouet à un Dragon Céleste ou tout simplement mourir. La mort était sûrement la meilleure solution.  
Les yeux de la jeune femme se remplirent de larme, déstabilisant son oppresseur. L'homme soupira et sortit de sa poche un mouchoir en soie et le tendit à la jeune femme. Elle hésita, mais finit par le prendre. Elle essuya ses larmes avant de se moucher avec un bruit de trompette. L'homme leva les yeux au ciel. Une fois calmée, il commença son interrogatoire.

\- Maintenant plus de mensonge ! Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites-vous ici ? Demanda-il très sérieusement, les yeux violets ancrés dans ceux de la fille.

Le cœur de la jeune femme s'arrêta. Une vague de sueur coula le long de son dos. Elle fut prise d'un vertige. Le grand homme la prit par les épaules alors qu'elle chancelait légèrement. Elle fut la première à détourner le regard. Elle répondit d'une voie monotone aux questions. Sa mission était de rapporter au capitaine du vaisseau pirate qui l'avait emmenée jusque ici, un document compromettant mettant en scène l'alliance du Gouvernement Mondial et du sanguinaire Yonkou Hector Moore à propos de marchandises illégale.

L'homme frissonna au nom du Yonko. Tout le monde avait entendu parler de ce tyran. Buvant ses paroles avec une grande attention, il répondit :

\- Il n'y a jamais eu d'alliance avec le Yonkou. C'est impossible. Pour quel motif ? Quels sont ces marchandises ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais. Vous allez me mettre en prison n'est-ce pas ? Me livrer aux marines ? Me couper la tête ?! Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Ses yeux étaient à nouveau remplis de larmes et ses mains étaient jointes contre le mouchoir comme dans une prière silencieuse. Le noiraud la regardait en réfléchissant. Maigre comme un clou dans la robe trop grande, elle faisait un peu pitié.

\- Et pour les quatre autres ?

\- Quels quatre autres ?

\- Ceux qui sont habillés comme les gardes du château, mais qui n'en font manifestement pas parti.

Devant sa mine déconfite, il la guida jusqu'à l'entrée et passèrent tous les deux la tête par l'entre-bâillement de la porte. Il pointa du doigt quatre soldats en uniforme qui passèrent par une porte opposée à la leur. Il attendait sa réponse.

\- Je ne les reconnait pas... Mais je n'étais pas trop proche de l'équipage. Ils étaient plutôt nombreux. S'ils avaient envoyé du monde sur ce coup, ils m'auraient prévenus et ils auraient été avec moi dès le début. Ce serait idiot sinon. On risquerait de se tirer mutuellement dans les pattes.

L'homme ramena la jeune femme dans le couloir. Il réfléchit pendant de bonnes minutes. Lola essayait de se faire toute petite. Peut-être qu'il allait l'oublier ? Il avait l'air d'être totalement dans ses pensées. Elle commença à s'éloigner furtivement mais l'homme la coupa.

\- Vous êtes sûre que cette alliance existe ?

\- Euh... moi je ne sais pas mais le capitaine en était persuadé.

\- S'il y a la preuve d'une telle alliance, elle doit se trouver dans le bureau de mon p... du gouverneur. Je ne vois que là. Allons-y.

Lola regardait incrédule l'homme passer à côté d'elle. Il n'allait pas alerter la garde ? L'enfermer ? Pourquoi allait-il l'aider ? Il répondit à ses questions muettes :

\- Je suis juste curieux. Je n'aime pas l'idée que cette île est quelque chose à voir avec ce monstre. De plus, il y a quelque chose de louche ici et je veux savoir ce que c'est... Tu pourrais te rendre utile. Je le sens.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir flattée ou non. Servir à quelque chose... C'était la première fois qu'on le lui disait. Elle se sentait un peu émue.

\- Merci. Euh... c'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Je m'appelle Vista.

La jeune femme sourit et se laissa conduire dans le château. Il connaissait mieux les lieux qu'elle, c'était obligé. Le duo passa devant une grande pendule en bois d'acajou. Il était pratiquement vingt-trois heures. Il lui restait moins de vingt-quatre heures pour accomplir sa mission, mais maintenant il semblerait qu'elle avait une précieuse aide.

Le duo marcha encore un petit moment. Ils montèrent et descendirent de nombreux escaliers et traversèrent une multitude de couloirs. Sur leur route, ils croisèrent quelques gardes et serviteurs qui s'arrêtèrent pour saluer et féliciter Vista. Le féliciter de quoi ? Peut-être qu'il venait d'être promu ? Lors des interruptions, il s'arrangeait pour se mettre devant elle et la cacher avec sa grande carrure pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas repérer. Elle devait lui arriver au nombril et il possédait une large stature ce qui lui facilitait grandement la tâche.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une grosse et épaisse porte en bois. Lola essaya de l'ouvrir, mais elle était fermée.  
Il faut chercher la clef... dit-elle en poussant un juron. Vista la décala gentiment avant de sortir une énorme clef de sa poche...

\- Comment... 

\- Passe-partout, informa-il.

Elle l'observa tourner la clef et il ouvrit. Comment et pourquoi il avait un passe-partout ? C'était les quartiers du maître de la ville ! Le bureau était très vaste. Une petite dizaine de bibliothèques remplis de livres, de classeurs et de portes document longeaient les murs. Au centre de la pièce, sur un tapis bien moelleux, se trouvait un large bureau en chêne. De nombreux documents et chemises étaient posés dessus. Derrière, un grand fauteuil en cuir, à première vue très confortable était parfaitement et soigneusement aligné. Au fond de la salle une grande porte-fenêtre, encadrée de chaque côté par quatre longues épées croisées sur un bouclier au blason familiale, était ouverte et conduisait sur un petit balcon. Il y avait une vue imprenable sur la ville.

Lola s'avança et commença à fouiller dans les papiers posés sur le bureau pendant que Vista feuilletait rapidement quelques classeurs, probablement au hasard. Elle s'attaqua au premier tiroir. Rien. Puis au deuxième. Toujours rien. Au troisième et quatrième tiroir. Même résultat. Elle regarda l'horloge au-dessus de la sortie. Le temps continuait de s'écouler. La jeune femme tira ensuite une caisse en métal où était classée et étiquetée une farandole de papiers. Pareil. Elle finit par rejoindre Vista à une des bibliothèques et se mit à fouiller dans les porte-documents. L'homme s'arrêta soudainement. Elle releva la tête.

\- Tu as trouvé ?

Il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de tourner les pages de plus en plus rapidement. Au bout d'un moment il la regarda.

\- Des esclaves, cracha-t-il. Les marchandises... Ce sont des esclaves... Mon père envoie les pauvres de nos îles comme esclave pour le Yonko !

Dégoutté, il lui tendit le manuscrit. Des centaines et des centaines d'esclaves étaient recensés. Certains noms étaient barrés. Elle tourna les pages à son tour quand une feuille un peu froissée tomba du livre. La voilà, ce papier, la preuve... trois signatures étaient présentes en bas, noir sur blanc : Hector Moore, Sir Artis De-La-Hoche-Blaise et celle d'un Dragon Céleste.

\- Je suis désolé Viscentzo... s'excusa-t-elle.

Il la regardait un petit sourire forcé sur les lèvres.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute...Comment tu as su qui j'étais ?

\- Tu connais le château comme ta poche, tu possèdes la clef du bureau de ton père et tout le monde te félicite pour ton mariage, dit-elle en esquissant un sourire. Ça ne te dérange pas que je prenne... cette chose ? Demanda-t-elle embarrassée.

\- Non. Prends-le. Si ça peut t'aider et arrêter tout ça... C'est le mieux.

Elle le prit soudainement dans ses bras, le surprenant.

\- Vraiment... je suis terriblement désolé Viscentzo...

\- … Je préfère Vista...

VLAM ! La porte du bureau fut brutalement défoncée. Un groupe de quatre personnes se précipitèrent dans la pièce. Ils virent dans les mains de la jeune fille le papier de leur convoitise. Les Sabres sortis de leur fourreau, les gardes menacèrent le duo au sol.

\- Donne-moi ce que tu as dans les mains ! dit un des soldats.

\- Certainement pas ! gronda-t-elle.

Dans un mouvement souple et très rapide, Vista se saisit deux épées décoratives accrochées sur le mur. Il se mit ensuite en garde devant la demoiselle.

\- Menacer une jeune fille sans arme. Quel manque d'élégance 

Le soldat coiffé d'une fausse queue de cheval attaqua. Vista para sans mal. Ils reculèrent en bondissant. Tous les deux s'étudièrent mutuellement pendant quelques secondes. Vista chargea. Des coups furent échangés. Les deux adversaires essayaient de se trancher. Les épées s'entrechoquèrent. Les deux armes de Vista n'étaient pas faites pour le combat : le tranchant des lames étaient émoussées. Deux autres gardes essayèrent de s'approcher de la fille en contournant le duel. D'un coup de pied, il réussit à en dégager un en gardant l'autre à distance.

\- Reste bien derrière-moi ! Réussit à articuler le noble sous l’effort.

Lola qui était toujours au sol se releva et se plaça au balcon derrière l'encadrement de la porte-fenêtre, pour laisser la place aux deux combattants. Le soldat à queue de cheval tenta une feinte qui fut parée de justesse.  
Une coupure apparut dans le cou de Vista. Les deux hommes avaient tous les deux des sourires déments aux lèvres. Ils semblaient s'amuser.

Une épée dans chaque main, Vista enchaîna de plus en plus rapidement des coups de tailles. Son adversaire ne réussit pas à les parer complètement. Une profonde entaille saignait à son épaule gauche, tachant son uniforme. Les coups repartirent de plus belle. Des étincelles apparurent là où les armes s'entrechoquaient.

\- Tu ne te débrouilles pas si mal finalement, ricana le soldat.

\- Je te retourne le compliment, sourit le chapeauté. Quel est ton nom ?

\- Stan Lazarson, épéiste de l'équipage de Bar-

\- HAAAAAaaa ! Lâche-moi !

La jeune fille au sol se débattait essayant de tenir l'homme qui l'agressait à distance du parchemin. L'espace d'un instant, elle reconnut au poignet de son agresseur, un tatouage. Un tatouage très familier avec une moustache en croissant de lune. Mais que...

Le noble se jeta à la rescousse de la jeune femme en tournant dos à son adversaire. D'un bon il fut à ses côtés, dégageant le garde qui l'oppressait.

\- Derrière-toi ! hurla Lola.

Trop tard. La lame du garde trancha le flan de Vista. La force du coup le fit basculer par-dessus la rambarde du balcon.

\- VISTAAAAAA ! cria la jeune fille les larmes coulant de ses yeux.

Au moment où elle allait se précipiter à la balustrade, un des hommes en rouge se jeta à nouveau sur elle, la faisant retomber. Sous le coup du choc et du poids du soldat, la jeune fille eut le souffle coupé. Par réflexe lors de sa chute, elle lâcha le papier qu'elle tenait précieusement dans les mains.

Le temps s'arrêta. Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur la feuille libre de toute attache. Elle partait en virevoltant dans le crépuscule. Par réflexe, l'ancien duelliste essaya tant bien que de mal de la rattraper, mais elle filait déjà vers de nouveaux horizons.  
Horrifiée, elle saisit par le col du veston le garde au-dessus d'elle et l'étrangla en le secouant.

\- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT PUTAIN !

Il essaya de la faire lâcher prise. Alertée par les cris et les bruits du duel, une cinquantaine de gardes et de marines armés de fusils les mirent en joue.

\- Rendez-vous ! Vous êtes cernés pirates !

L'ancien adversaire à la queue de cheval de Vista se mit à rire en se mettant à nouveau en garde.

\- Jamais nous nous rendrons ! Nous sommes les fiers pirates de Barbe Blanche ! Celui qui dominera les océans ! J'en fais ma parole ! Jamais nou-

Lola leva brutalement les bras aux ciels, sous le regard étonné des quatre autres pirates en uniforme.

\- J'me rends ! Cria-elle.

* * *

\- DE TOUTE FAÇON DEPUIS QUE TU ES ARRIVÉE TOUT VA MAL ! Cria un pirate.

\- C'EST TOI QUI NOUS CAUSE TOUS CES PROBLÈMES ! Gronda un autre.

Les cinq hors-la-loi enfermés dans deux cellules bien distinctes, s'envoyaient des insultes à tout va.

\- MA FAUTE ?! C'EST À CAUSE DE VOUS QU'ON EST ENFERMÉ DANS CETTE PRISON, CRÉTINS ! SI VOTRE FICHU CAPITAINE N'AVAIT PAS ESSAYÉ DE SE DÉBARRASSER DE MOI, RIEN DE TOUT ÇA NE SERAIT ARRIVÉ ! Hurla lola, toutes dents dehors. ET VOUS N'AVIEZ QU'À ME LAISSER CE PUTAIN DE PAPIER!

\- MAINTENANT C'EST À CAUSE DE NOUS ?! ON ACCOMPLISSAIT SEULEMENT LA MISSION QUE PÈRE NOUS AVAIT CONFIÉE ! DE TOUTE FAÇON ON N'AURAIT JAMAIS LAISSÉ ENTRE TES MAINS UN OBJET D'UNE TELLE VALEUR ! PÈRE NOUS AVAIT MÊME MIS EN GARDE CONTRE TOI ! Beugla le dénommé Stan.

Profondément offusquée, Lola s'apprêtait à répliquer quand un marine énervé débarqua et frappa contre les barreaux des cellules.

\- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ENFIN LA FERMER OUI !?

Un silence de mort résonnait désormais dans prison. Il repartit comme il était venu. Agrippée aux barreaux, Lola grogna. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt, les cinq criminels avaient dû être séparés de force.

\- j'te jure, j'sors d'ici, j't'étrangle ! Chuchota Stan assez fort pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre.


	5. Comment se débarrasser d'un gêneur ?: -c) en fait quoi qu'on fasse on ne peut pas s'en débarrasser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salutation à vous tous !  
> Voici la suite ! Je vous informe juste que le temps d'attente entre les chapitres est actuellement court. (car pour l'instant ils sont déjà écrit ! )  
> Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ça ne durera pas !  
> ... Et voici la suite !

_\- DE TOUTE FAÇON DEPUIS QUE TU ES ARRIVÉE TOUT VA MAL ! Cria un pirate._

_\- C'EST TOI QUI NOUS CAUSE TOUS CES PROBLÈMES ! Gronda un autre._

_Les cinq hors-la-loi enfermés dans deux cellules bien distinctes, s'envoyaient des insultes à tout va._

_\- MA FAUTE ?! C'EST À CAUSE DE VOUS QU'ON EST ENFERMÉ DANS CETTE PRISON, CRÉTINS ! SI VOTRE FICHU CAPITAINE N'AVAIT PAS ESSAYÉ DE SE DÉBARRASSER DE MOI, RIEN DE TOUT ÇA NE SERAIT ARRIVÉ ! Hurla lola, toutes dents dehors. ET VOUS N'AVIEZ QU'À ME LAISSER CE PUTAIN DE PAPIER!_

_\- MAINTENANT C'EST À CAUSE DE NOUS ?! ON ACCOMPLISSAIT SEULEMENT LA MISSION QUE PÈRE NOUS AVAIT CONFIÉE ! DE TOUTE FAÇON ON N'AURAIT JAMAIS LAISSÉ ENTRE TES MAINS UN OBJET D'UNE TELLE VALEUR ! PÈRE NOUS AVAIT MÊME MIS EN GARDE CONTRE TOI ! Beugla le dénommé Stan._

_Profondément offusquée, Lola s'apprêtait à répliquer quand un marine énervé débarqua et frappa contre les barreaux des cellules._

_\- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ENFIN LA FERMER OUI !?_

_Un silence de mort résonnait désormais dans prison. Il repartit comme il était venu._

_Agrippée aux barreaux, Lola grogna. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt, les cinq criminels avaient dû être séparés de force._

_\- j'te jure, j'sors d'ici, j't'étrangle ! Chuchota Stan assez fort pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre._

* * *

Lola avait tout son temps pour lorgner les pirates de l'autre cellule, dépouillés de leur uniforme de garde de l'ile. Les hommes avaient dû être séparés d'elle. _Ils avaient tenté de l'assassiner_ ! Si elle n'avait pas crié comme un goret, elle serait sortie de cette prison les pieds en premier.

Ils avaient l'air de s'être calmés. Dos à elle, le quatuor était placé en demi-arc de cercle, discutant et échafaudant un plan à voie basse. Lola tendait l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre des bribes de leur conversation, mais la seule chose qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir c'était des regards courroucés.

D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, l'homme du milieu, celui avec la queue de cheval c'était Stan, un homme de pratiquement quarante ans. Il avait un visage pas si désagréable quand il se déridait un peu... Le teint plutôt halé comme un pirate digne de ce nom et les quelques cicatrices le long de ses bras prouvaient qu'il était bel et bien un vrai combattant. Un bandage très vite élaboré, protégeait son épaule entaillée. Il ne saignait plus. Ce n'était pas si profond que cela au final. Il avait une carrure non négligeable. Il se débrouillait très bien à l'épée. C'était même lui qui avait envoyé Vista valdinguer. Le cœur de Lola se resserra. Vista était mort à cause d'elle... personne n'aurait pu résister à une telle chute surtout avec sa blessure. Il y avait au moins sept ou huit étages. Et c'était de sa faute.

Un chuchotement la sortit de ses pensées. Un gros bras chauve écoutait ce que le plus petit de la bande lui murmurait. Souris... C'était le nom du gros gars. Même si son nom ne correspondait pas à son physique, tous s'obstinaient à l'appeler comme ça. Ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger. Grosses épaules, gros pectoraux, gros tatouages... tout était disproportionné chez lui. Même si cet homme était très grand, il l'était moins que celui assis à son opposé, à la droite de Stan : Ed

Lui, c'était le réfléchi de la bande, long et filiforme. Il n'arrêtait pas de chuchoter avec Stan (qui semblait être à la tête de la petite expédition) et ne l'interrompait que lorsqu'il n'était pas d'accord sur tel ou tel idée. Il remettait en cause le raisonnement de chacun, leur montrant ainsi leurs erreurs, cherchant toujours une autre option. Il avait des idées. Ses cheveux pourpres dressés sur son crâne et ses lunettes de soleil lui donnaient un petit air de rockeur.

Et le dernier, le plus petit - il devait avoir la taille de Lola, mais comparé aux autres il paraissait minuscule -, tout à droite, n'était pas très discret. Il était incapable de chuchoter. Les trois autres l'appelaient le Gamin. En effet, le plus jeune du groupe avec dix-sept ans tout mouillé. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire même enfermé dans cette cellule. Le petit nez retroussé et des cheveux fins, blonds et bouclés, il ressemblait comme deux goutte d'eau à une représentation en marbre d'un angelot.

Comment il avait réussi à passer inaperçue avec leur dégaine ? C'était un groupe très hétéroclite et pas vraiment discret. Mystère... Assise seule sur une couchette crasseuse, Lola les observait. Elle n'avait que ça à faire de toute façon. Elle soupira. Il faisait très humide dans la prison et quelques gouttes d'eau suintaient des murs en pierre.

La porte de la prison grinça et deux marines entrèrent, s'arrêtant devant les barreaux des quatre prisonniers. Un interrogatoire très rapide eut lieu. Les officiers furent renvoyés expressément à leurs affaires. Ils repartaient plus qu'énervés. Après leur départ, les chuchotements reprirent.

Le temps semblait long quand on ne faisait rien...

...

Une heure plus tard, des bruits étouffés de chocs se firent entendre derrière la porte, puis le silence revint. Les cinq hors-la-loi se tendirent, plus qu'attentifs. La porte s'ouvrit doucement dans un long grincement. Une large silhouette massive et sombre se tenait dans l'encadrement. Elle s'approcha des cellules sans un bruit.

\- Vistaaa ! J'ai cru que tu étais mort ! Chuchota-t-elle les yeux écarquillés et visiblement très soulagée.

\- Il en faudrait plus que ça, répondit-il dans un sourire.

Il tenait dans ses mains une grosse clef rouillée, qu'il inséra dans le verrou de la cage de la jeune femme. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit strident. Elle se jeta immédiatement dans les bras de son sauveur avec les yeux embués. Le Noble grimaça à cause de sa blessure. En le remerciant, les yeux de la fille fûrent attirés par les quatre hommes dans la cellule d'en face. Ils étaient debout et s'agrippaient aux grilles de leur prison. Lola se pavanait devant eux comme un petit paon. Elle s'arrêta à un mètre des barreaux, les pointa du doigt et dit d'une voix mielleuse :

\- Alors, Stan ? Tu voulais m’étrangler une fois que tu sortirais, non ? Malheureusement ce ne sera pas maintenant ! Et sûrement jamais d'ailleurs ! Hohoho ! Elle est confortable cette cellule ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant, hein ? Un sourire fourbe s'empara de ses lèvres. Aller, je vais être sympa, appelez-moi Lola-sama et peut-être que je ferai un p'tit effort.

\- Gros thon oui ! Répondit violemment le Gamin les joues rougies

\- … Bah, tant pis pour vous... dit Lola d'une voix chantante, pas vexée le moins du monde.

\- Non ! Attends !

Elle s'arrêta avant de passer la porte. Et se retourna gracieusement avec un sourire éblouissant.

\- Oui ? Que veux-tu ?

\- Lo... Lola-sama... HÉÉ ! Reviens ici ! On avait un accord ! Dit le Gamin.

La fille repassa la tête par l'encadrement de la porte et nargua les captifs.

\- Hein ? Quel accord ? Mais voyons, je n'ai jamais dit que je vous libérerai ! Un rire machiavélique résonna dans les escaliers de la prison, s'éloignant en même temps que son hôte.

Se rendant, compte que son sauveur ne la suivait pas, elle fit demi-tour.

\- Et bien Vista, tu viens ? Ne te fatigue pas à parler avec ces trucs ils n'en valent pas la peine !

Mettant sa main devant sa bouche, le petit doigt en l'air, elle rigola de manière la plus snob qui soit.

\- Donc tu es vivant, dit Stan ignorant les provocations irritantes de la jeune fille. J'avoue que j'aurais été déçu si ça n'avait pas été le cas, Vista. Si tu n'avais pas reculé pour atténuer le coup, tu serais mort. Tourner le dos à un adversaire pendant un combat, ce n'est pas une très bonne idée.

\- Et s'attaquer à plus faible que vous ce n'est pas très noble de votre part.

Son regard se tourna vers les trois autres.

\- Allez Vista, on y va... dit Lola déçut d'être totalement ignorée.

\- On est des pirates, pas des enfants de cœur ! Répondit le Gamin du tac au tac.

Vu sa tête d'ange, il avait un peu de mal à être crédible. Ses compagnons le fixaient. « Quoi, C'est vrai » dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour les autres qui le regardaient septiques.

\- Donc vous êtes des pirates. Qui est votre chef ? Demanda Vista.

\- Oh ça t'intéresse ? Attiré par la voie criminelle ? Être un pirate ce n'est pas une vie tranquille. Pour se prélasser et se la couler douce il faudra repasser plus tard. Être un bohème, c'est tout un Art, expliqua Ed, l'homme aux cheveux bordeaux.

\- Hé ho ! J'suis là ! Appela la jeune fille. Ne m'oubli-

\- Nous faisons partie de l'équipage d'Edward Newgate, dit « Barbe Blanche ». Cet homme est un des hommes les plus puissants qui m’ait été donné de voir. Il deviendra l'homme le plus puissant du monde. On fera de lui le roi des pirates ! Un épéiste comme toi dans notre équipage serait un atout considérable, continua Stan.

\- Le roi des pirates ? Lola renifla. C'est ridicule...

Quatre regards noirs la firent taire immédiatement. Vista observa les hommes derrière les barreaux, plongé dans ses pensées. Sans un bruit, il fit demi-tour et sortit de la pièce, Lola sur les talons.

\- Si tu change d'avis tu sais où nous trouver, s'écria Stan.

La porte claqua. La prison plongea à nouveau dans un silence profond. Les pirates étaient toujours debout, immobiles dans l'ombre. Ils attendaient.

\- Bon... Et maintenant ? Demanda le Gamin.

Le silence lui répondit. Une longue minute passa. Rien...

* * *

Le soleil commençait à décliner. Les quatre pirates étaient toujours assis sur les couchettes grinçantes et nauséabondes. Les vieilles couvertures trouées et grignotées par les souris leur servaient de coussins ou d'oreiller. Ils observaient deux rats qui se battaient pour un malheureux cafard à moitié mort. Ça faisait plusieurs heures, voir mêmes plusieurs dizaines d'heures que le Boulet et l'épéiste avaient filés.

Une grande quantité de marines étaient partis à la recherche de la fuyarde, mais visiblement ils ne l'avaient pas encore retrouvée.

La lumière du soleil de la fin d'apres-midi éclairait la bataille acharnée des deux rongeurs. Dire qu'un rat ne vivait que cinq ans. Ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que de se battre pour une cochonnerie pareille ? Ils devraient parcourir le monde ! Profiter de la vie ! Plutôt que de rester ici, enfermés dans des sous-sols sombres, humides et déprimants, à se disputer une vulgaire blatte agonisante.

Mais bon... ce ne sont que des rats... Ils ne savent rien de tout ça... pour eux la vie n'est que cafards...

Des petits bruits précipités de pas de firent entendre, se rapprochant de plus en plus. Deux lames tranchèrent la porte de la prison, sous les yeux abasourdis des prisonniers. Vista courut à toute vitesse en passant rapidement devant eux sans leur accorder la moindre attention. Il disparut à l'autre bout de la pièce sous le regard abasourdi des quatre prisonniers.

\- Quoi ! Mais ne restez pas là sans rien faire ! S'écria la jeune fille devant eux en les faisant sursauter.

Elle avait ouvert leur cellule et se tenait devant la porte grande ouverte, le souffle un peu court. Ils avaient l'air de ne pas avoir arrêté de courir. La fille retourna sur ses pas et reprit dans sa course, directement rejoint par Vista qui leur lançait leurs armes à la figure.

\- Mais dépêchez vous avec vos têtes d'ahuris ! cria Lola qui s'était déjà éloignée avec l'épéiste.

Se mettant d'accord en une fraction de seconde, ils décidèrent de les suivre. Le quatuor à nouveau armé, s'élança à leurs suites. Ils couraient dans les longs couloirs sombres sous les directives du Noble. Des cris retentirent derrière eux. Des centaines de bruits de bottes les poursuivaient.

\- Bordel ! Mais qu'est ce qui se passe, hurla Stan au duo en tête.

\- On est poursuivis ! Répondit la fille.

\- Ça, on avait remarqué ! Rétorquèrent en cœur les anciens captifs.

Dévalant et remontant des escaliers, ils arrivèrent devant une immense porte en granit à double battant visiblement verrouillée. La garde se rapprochait. Vista lança le passe-partout à Lola et dégaina ses deux lames en se mettant en position de défense. Il fut imité par le quatuor.

À tâtons, elle essayait de trouver une serrure dans le sol. Il n'y en avait pas !

Les soldats en blanc et bleu, accompagnés de quelques uniformes entièrement bleu marine apparurent au bout du couloir. Ils s’apprêtèrent à se jeter sur eux, les sabres en mains. Quelques coups de feu furent tirés. Les mains sur ses oreilles, Lola fermait les en yeux attendant la douleur. Mais rien ne venait... Doucement elle les rouvrit et vit Vista devant elle. Il l'avait protégée. Ses lames avaient déviées les tirs qui s'étaient flanqués dans les murs à côté. Il était... impressionnant ! Il était fort, très fort.

\- Je te protège, ne t'inquiète pas ! Ouvre cette porte !

Malgré leur situation, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse. Même s'ils risquaient à tout moment de mourir, elle se sentait bien et bizarrement complètement en sécurité. Elle n'avait plus peur. De nouveau revigorée, elle s'attarda à la recherche du trou pour déverrouiller la porte. Elle était entourée par les cinq hommes qui faisaient face aux marines. Vista et Stan à l'avant du groupe, s'acharnaient à dévier les munitions ennemies avec le plat de leurs épées, pendant que les trois autres vidaient leurs cartouches sur les marines. Sous leurs armes, de nombreux combattants tombèrent.

D'un accord commun silencieux, les deux bretteurs s'élancèrent droit devant jusqu'au fond du couloir derrière les soldats. Les gardes furent tous tranchés net. Le silence revint pendant quelques secondes avant qu'une nouvelle vague d'officiers ne se présente à nouveau. Les deux combattants reprirent leur place, se préparant au nouvel assaut.

Lola accroupit, la tête posée au sol, cherchait toujours désespérément dans la pénombre. Là ! Elle introduisit la clef dans un petit trou tout en bas du battant gauche et tourna. Un claquement sec de fit entendre derrière la pierre. Elle essaya de pousser les battants. Ils étaient trop lourds. Les trois hommes aux armes à feu se levèrent et vinrent à son aide. Avec de sinistres bruits, les lourds battants pivotèrent, s'ouvrant sur un autre couloir qui n'avait apparemment jamais été pratiqué. Il était en pierre brute et descendait très profondément sous le palais.

Le groupe s'y engouffra et ils refermèrent la grande porte qui se verrouilla automatiquement devant leurs ennemis. Les pirates furent entièrement plongé dans le noir. Des coups sourds résonnaient derrière la porte. Ils essayaient de la défoncer, en vain. Plongés dans l'obscurité, ils tentèrent d'avancer, mais le manque total de visibilité les ralentissaient.

Au bout de quelques instants, Lola sortit du haut de son vêtement, le briquet en argent qu'elle alluma immédiatement. Mais il ne fut pas suffisant. En avançant en touchant les murs, ils trébuchèrent de temps en temps sur des objets qu'il ne valait mieux pas identifier.

\- Bon sang ! Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Avec Vista on s'est mis à dos tous les gugusses en uniforme ! Ils n'ont pas apprécié qu'on s'échappe sous leur nez.

Le groupe avançait à la file indienne pendant une période indéterminée. Heurtant par hasard un bâton qui s'avérait être une vieille torche, Souris la tendit à la jeune fille qui s'empressa de l'allumer. Vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle n'allait pas faire long feu. La faible flamme vacillante éclaira quelque peu le couloir en repoussant une petite partie des ténèbres. Le long couloir noueux semblait s'étendre à l'infini dans les profondeurs de la terre. Des escaliers taillés grossièrement dans la pierre descendaient dans les ténèbres. Le groupe avançait péniblement. La galerie de roche rétrécissait de plus en plus. Vista en tête ouvrait la marche, suivi de très près par Lola, puis Souris avec la torche, le gamin, Ed et enfin Stan qui fermait la marche en assurant les arrières. Même si les soldats n'avaient pas pu les suivre, il surveillait prudemment.

\- Tu es sûr de ton coup Vista ? On va vraiment déboucher dans la forêt ? S'inquiéta Lola.

\- Cette galerie a été creusée il y a des siècles en cas de siège du château. Le seul moyen d'ouvrir le passage est le passe que tu as dans les mains. Le seul à savoir où ce couloir mène exactement, est mon père. Je ne sais pas où il débouche dans la forêt, je ne l'ai jamais pris.

\- Donc on aura le champ libre quand on sortira, n'est pas ? Demanda le Gamin.

\- Pour l'instant oui, mais ils vont envoyer du monde après nous.

\- Ton père serait capable de te vendre aux marines ?

\- Après ce qu'on a fait... aucun doute... affirma Lola. Donc si ton père sait où débouche la sortie on devrait se dépêcher avant qu'une armée de soldats nous encercle !

Vista gardait le silence, les yeux concentrés sur leur chemin. Ils devaient garder leur attention sur le chemin. La galerie rétrécissait à vue d'œil. Vista et le rouge devaient marcher la tête baissées pour ne pas heurter les rochers qui dépassaient. Les épaules de l'épéiste et du gros bras frottées contre les parois dorénavant suintante d'eau. Ce n'était pas si mal de ne pas être grande finalement. Des gouttes glacées tombaient du plafond et s'écrasaient sur la tête et dans la nuque des pirates. Les bruits de pas résonnaient dans le noir accompagné des plic-plocs incessant de l'eau. À leur gauche, dans un petit renfoncement de la roche, un début de source se formait. Il grossissait de plus en plus, jusqu'à empiéter totalement sur le chemin. Les pieds dans l'eau glacée, ils continuaient leur route. Le feu de la torche commençait à décliner et plus ils avançaient plus le niveau de l'eau montait. Il arrivait maintenant à mi-cuisse de la jeune femme et en dessus du genou de Vista. Finalement, être petite c'était pas cool du tout ! La horde accéléra la cadence.

Au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent dans un espace plus vaste. La pièce s'était enfin agrandie. Le plafond n'était plus discernable, mais vu du bruit et de la vitesse de l'eau qui y tombait, il devait être plutôt haut. Désormais, la flotte arrivait maintenant aux hanches de Lola. Elle frissonnait de froid. Vista s'arrêta soudainement. Tout le monde s'immobilisa.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Chuchota Stan.

Après un long moment, le noble lui répondit d'une voie neutre :

\- Le chemin est condamné.

Souris sortit de la formation et s'approcha de l'éboulement. Il releva la torche affaiblie qui éclaira les rocs. De l'eau coulait abondement de l'éblouit. Ed s'approcha à son tour et colla son oreille contre un gros rocher.

\- Mieux vaut éviter d'y toucher, j'entends un grand bruit d'eau derrière. Il doit y avoir une source. Si on enlève quelque chose, on risquerait de finir noyé, expliqua-t-il.

\- Mais il y a forcément un passage pour sortir, nan ? L'eau se vide bien quelque part ! Dit le gamin, suivant le courant de la petite source. Il est hors de question de faire demi-tour !

\- De toute façon on ne pourrait pas. La porte ne s'ouvre que dans un sens, souffla Vista.

\- Donc on est coincé ici ?! S'apostropha le petit.

\- Il semblerait...

…

Cela faisait maintenant un bon moment que le petit groupe était coincé dans la pièce inondée. Heureusement que le niveau de l'eau ne montait pas. Lola, le Gamin et Souris étaient assis tous les trois, côte à côte sur un gros rocher qui émergeait de l'eau. La torche agonisante dans les mains du gros bras risquait à tout moment de s'éteindre et de les replonger dans le noir.

Stan et Ed continuaient à écouter les pierres en les tapant avec les pommeaux de leur poignard pour entendre les échos. Vista un peu plus loin cherchait un passage sur les autres murs. Le trio soupira.

Pour passer le temps, Lola lançait des pierres qui retombaient dans l'eau en faisant de gros « poucs ». Mais elle finit par se lasser et tenta d'engager la conversation avec le pirate assis à côté d'elle. Souris, le porteur du feu se contenta de l'ignorer. Elle souffla d'exaspération.

\- Il ne parle pas.

Surprise, Lola se pencha et regarda le Gamin de l'autre côté du gros bras. Il continua :

\- Personne ne l'a jamais entendu parlé. Je ne sais même pas s'il en est capable. Tu peux lui poser toutes les questions que tu veux, il ne te répondra pas. Il ne te regardera pas non plus d'ailleurs. Il n'écoute que ceux qu'il estime.

Lola lui jeta un regard noir que le pirate à tête d'ange lui renvoya. Il n'avait pas oublié la mauvaise plaisanterie qu'elle lui avait faite dans les cellules. Il était très rancunier. Stan poussa quelques jurons près des éboulis. Il commençait à perdre patience. Ed vint à son tour près du rocher et s'assit à côté du jeune blond, irrité. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en réfléchissant. Le temps continuait de s'écouler.

\- Et toi ? Demanda au bout d'un moment Lola au petit pirate qui devait avoir son âge. Pourquoi tu as rejoint l'équipage de Barbe Blanche ?

Le gamin n'avait pas l'air de vouloir répondre au début, mais il finit tout de même par parler.

\- J'étais un simple voleur sur une île de South Blue. Père m'a tendu la main et m'a offert une nouvelle vie. Je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant pour ça. Sans lui je ne serai rien, même si être pirates aux yeux de certains est la pire chose qui soit. Il m'a redonné goût à la vie, grommela-t-il. Et toi ? Pourquoi tu as embarqué sur notre navire ?

Lola hésita. Elle n'avait jamais dit à personne pourquoi elle voyageait clandestinement de vaisseaux en vaisseau.

\- La première fois que j'ai embarqué clandestinement j'avais douze ans et c'était dans le Nouveau Monde. Depuis, je voyage continuellement.

\- D-douze ans ?!

Elle avait visiblement capté l'attention de tout son public. Ed et le Gamin la regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Même souris le taciturne la fixait désormais intéressé.

\- Comment tu as pu rester caché sur un navire à l'âge de douze ans ?! Et pourquoi ?! Et dans le nouveau Monde en plus ! Les pirates et les marines sont hyper balèzes là-bas !

\- Ça, je le sais, merci bien ! Tu ne m'apprends rien ! Lola renifla. J'ai finalement quitté le Nouveau Monde et au bout d'un moment je suis tombé sur vous.

\- Pourquoi tu ne te poses pas quelque part ? Demanda Ed, le pirate aux cheveux rouges. Tu n'aimes pas naviguer. Ça se voit.

\- Ça, c'est personnel, trancha la jeune femme en resserrant contre elle son vieux sac élimé.

Lola fixait la torche. Elle se releva et descendit du rocher, atterrissant dans l'eau froide. Elle lui arrivait pratiquement au nombril et la jeune femme peinait pour atteindre le mur de roche. Elle n'avait pas envie de continuer à parler de ses aventures donc s'éloigner de leur regard incessant lui semblait être la meilleure solution. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait commencé à raconter ça, surtout à des pirates qu'elle n'allait plus jamais revoir. Elle s'approcha à son tour de l'éboulis et tâta la roche. Ils ne pouvaient par rester ici. Il devait forcément il y avoir une sortie ! L'eau arrivait à s'écouler, mais le trou était trop étroit pour que quelqu'un puisse s'y glisser et pour finir noyé, non merci. Mais bon sang! L'air devait forcément venir de quelque part lui aussi !

_L'air ?_

Elle sortit à nouveau son briquet et claqua l’allume-gaz. La petite flamme plus lumineuse que jamais se tenait immobile. En retenant son souffle, elle refit les mêmes gestes en se déplaçant le long du passage enseveli sous le regard désabusé des trois pirates toujours assis sur le rocher derrière elle. Soudain, la petite flamme vacilla. _Bingo !_ Elle referma rapidement le couvercle son allume-feu dans un petit claquement sec. Elle leva la tête à la recherche d'un passage quelconque. La jeune fille grimpa agilement sur les rochers et commença à fouiller. Là ! Elle crut voir une toute petite ouverture. D'un saut très gracieux, elle atterrit dans l'eau en s'aspergeant un peu au passage. En quelques foulées, elle se retrouva à côté des trois pirates. Elle prit soudainement la torche des mains de son propriétaire surpris et la jeta dans l'eau. La flamme mourut sur le coup.

Stan arriva en courant dans des gerbes d'eau et la secoua comme un prunier.

\- MAIS ÇA VA PAS ! QU'EST CE QU'IL T'A PRIS DE FAIRE ÇA ! Rugit Stan dans ses oreilles.

Lola se débattait.

\- j'ai trouvé la sortie ! Dit-elle en colère.

Seul les pliquetis de l'eau lui répondaient. On pouvait très bien imaginer la surprise des pirates dans le noir. Lola retourna devant le mur. Une fois leurs yeux habitués au noir, en haut, une minuscule et très faible petite source de lumière pouvait être aperçue entre deux rochers. Lola ralluma son briquet et les pirates grimpèrent sous sa faible lueur. Ils commencèrent à enlever les grosses pierres qui bloquaient le passage.

Le chemin était enfin dégagé ! Chacun à leur tour ils s'y glissèrent, mais avec plus de difficultés pour les trois géants. Le couloir continua ensuite sur une vingtaine de mètres et se termina sous un rideau de lierres et de branchages. Une fois dégagés, ils levèrent les bras au ciel. Enfin sortit !

Mais leur bonheur fut de courtes durée. Des cris et des aboiements se firent entendre au loin. Ils se mirent à courir dans la forêt.

\- Le point de rendez-vous est bien à l'Est n'est ce pas ? Demanda Lola au Gamin à côté d'elle.

Il acquiesça. La petite troupe couraient à l'opposé du soleil qui commencait à virer à l'orange en se couchant. Les arbres défilaient à toute vitesse. Quand des troncs leur barraient la route, ils sautaient par-dessus. Ils avaient perdu trop de temps dans la galerie souterraine. L'herbe crissait sous leurs pieds. Les chiens se rapprochaient.

\- Vite ! Dépêchez-vous ! Haleta Stan.

Les ronces entaillaient leurs chevilles. Les branches des arbres fouettaient leur visage. Ils s’essoufflaient. Leur cœur battait la chamade et la sueur coulaient le long de leur dos.

Les aboiements étaient de plus en plus proches. Ils traversèrent un large torrent, avant de replonger dans la forêt.

\- Stop ! Les interpella Lola. Il faut faire demi-tour ! On est beaucoup moins rapide que les chiens ! Il faut gagner du temps !

\- Mais t'es pas bien ! Rétorqua le Gamin. C'est pour ça qu'il faut courir le plus loin possible et non faire marche arrière !

\- On peut les ralentir avec la rivière ! Je connais bien les chasses de ce genre, faites moi confiance ! Supplia Lola.

Les aboiements continuaient. Les cinq hommes hésitaient...

\- Allez on y va ! Chuchota-t-elle assez fort pour se faire entendre. Marchez bien dans le même sillon ! On va redescendre la source, ça va perturber l'odorat des chiens !

Les criminels la suivaient. Arrivés au torrent, ils se remirent à courir dans l'eau en redescendant le courant le plus rapidement possible. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas profonde et qu'ils étaient déjà trempés.

* * *

Les chiens galopaient dans la forêt à en perdre l'haleine, les babines retroussées. La meute suivait l'odeur des fuyards avec précision. Les Maîtres-chiens derrière leurs bêtes, les encourageaient de leur voix. Avec une rapidité hors du communs, les gros molosses traversèrent le torrent, avant de retourner à l'intérieur des arbres.

Au bout d'un moment, l'énorme meute ralentit puis s'arrêta. Les chiens, nez au sol tournaient et retournaient. Ils gémissaient, grattaient et tournaient encore. Les chiens s'éloignaient puis revenaient pour repartir en sens inverse, pour au final revenir.

Le régiment de marines les rattrapa et ils s'arrêtèrent à leur tour.

\- Où sont-ils ? Demanda un des gradés.

\- Les chiens pisteurs ont perdu leurs traces, contre-amiral ! Répondit le chef des Maîtres-chiens.

Les Malinois continuaient de gratter la terre et de glapir en virevoltant la truffe au sol.

\- Ils ne se sont pas volatilisés tout de même !

\- Ils ont dû suivre la rivière pour perturber les chiens ! Informa le Pisteur.

Obligé à faire demi-tour, les soldats durent se séparer dans la forêt.

La chasse n'était pas finie !

* * *

Les chiens semblaient s'être éloignés. Le groupe des hors-la-loi courait depuis un bon moment dans les hautes herbes. Ils avaient quitté le torrent. Les arbres commençaient à être moins nombreux. La forêt s'éclaircissait avant de laisser place à une étendue de sable blanc. L'écume de la mer s'échouait au bord de la plage. À l'horizon l'Intrépide était en vue.

Trottinant au bord de l'eau, les quatre pirates de Barbe Blanche cherchaient des yeux le canot qu'ils avaient pris deux jours auparavant pour gagner l'île. Ils le retrouvèrent dans les buissons un peu plus loin.

Ils retournèrent et tirèrent la barque jusqu'à la mer. Une fois à l'eau, Stan intima à Lola de monter dedans avec un signe de tête silencieux. Elle s'exécuta et fut rejoint par Queen. Les quatre autres beaucoup plus grands qu'eux tirèrent la barque plus profondément dans l'eau salée. Stan grimpa à son tour et s'installa à côté d'elle. Ed les rejoignit, puis Souris et enfin Vista. Ces trois derniers prirent les rames pendant que le garçon à tête d'ange s'occupait de la barre.

Après quelques coups de rames et s'être un bien éloigné de la plage, les marines et les chiens déboulèrent en tirant avec leur fusil. D'un coup Stan se coucha brutalement sur Lola dans le fond de la barque et l'écrasa de tout son poids. Elle allait protester et repousser l'homme quand elle sentit un liquide chaud et poisseux sur sa poitrine. Elle toucha la substance et regarda sa main. Du sang !

Au moment où elle allait ouvrir la bouche, Stan se releva et lui dit :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça ma juste un peu éraflé.

Les centaines de marines à genoux dans le sable, vidaient leurs cartouches sur la malheureuse embarcation. Les six criminels continuèrent de ramer le plus rapidement possible. Les balles sifflaient à leurs oreilles.

Un coup de semonce venant de l'Intrépide en direction de la plage résonna. Les tirs cessèrent. Seul les chiens continuaient d'aboyer. Ils étaient maintenant hors de portée. Le canot continuait d'avancer. Il ralentit ensuite et finit pas s'arrêter aux côtés du grand deux-mât.

Une échelle et deux cordes leur furent lancées. Ed et le Gamin attachèrent des cordes à chaque extrémité de la chaloupe pendant que Stan, Souris, Lola et Vista grimpèrent. La fille eut plus de mal. Ed juste en dessous la poussait gentiment pour l'aider. Au moment où elle arrivait en haut, une main la hissa. L'équipage regardait mutuellement Lola et le nouveau venu. Allant faire promptement son rapport au capitaine, Stan conduisit les deux arrivants devant le Paternel.

Fidèle à lui même, Barbe Blanche était assis sur son fauteuil. Marco se tenait debout à sa droite.

\- Tu es blessé fils ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Ce n'est rien Père... Stan baissa la tête en fixant le sol. Malheureusement, notre mission a été un échec. Nous n'avons pas réussi à ramener l'accord de Moore. Je vous prie de me pardonner, Père. Si une punition doit avoir lieu, j'en prendrai seul l'entière responsabilité.

Lola se sentait gênée et anxieuse. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêchait passer d'un pied à l'autre en suivant l'échange. Edward Newgate regardait son fils et dit dans un soupir :

\- Je me doutais que cette mission ne serait pas aisée. Je suis heureux de vous revoir en vie.

Stan, le Gamin, Ed et Souris gardaient la tête baissée, silencieux. La centaine d'hommes de l'équipage regardaient l'échange. Un silence pesant régnait sur le pont. Le regard du grand pirate se posa sur Vista.

\- Que nous ramenez-vous là ? Demanda le Capitaine de sa voix gutturale.

Vista s'avança devant le fauteuil, s'agenouilla en retirant son couvre-chef. Les deux épées de l'épéiste raclèrent le bois du pont dans un bruit métallique.

\- Je suis Vista, Monsieur. Je viens de cette île et je souhaiterai rejoindre votre équipage.

\- Voyons, relève-toi gamin. Vu tes armes, je suppose que tu sais te battre ?

\- Oui monsieur.

Barbe Blanc étudia rapidement le jeune homme. Un sourire se forma sous sa grande moustache blanche.

\- Bienvenue dans l'équipage, Vista !

Des sifflements et des félicitations résonnèrent chez les spectateurs. Le capitaine les calma en levant doucement la main puis la reposa. Son regard dévia sur la jeune fille mal-alaise.

\- Et toi ?...


	6. Passage en force

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut à tous !  
> Voici le nouveau chapitre de Boniface (à titre provisoire... mais comme vous le savez, dès que c'est provisoire ça dure !...).

_Le regard du grand pirate se posa sur Vista._

_\- Que nous ramenez-vous là ? Demanda le Capitaine de sa voix gutturale._

_Vista s'avança devant le fauteuil, s'agenouilla en retirant son couvre-chef. Les deux épées de l'épéiste raclèrent le bois du pont dans un bruit métallique._

_\- Je suis Vista, Monsieur. Je viens de cette île et je souhaiterai rejoindre votre équipage._

_\- Vu tes armes, je suppose que tu sais te battre ?_

_\- Oui monsieur._

_Barbe Blanc étudia rapidement le jeune homme. Un sourire se forma sous sa grande moustache blanche._

_\- Bienvenue dans l'équipage, Vista !_

_Des sifflements et des félicitations résonnèrent chez les spectateurs. Le capitaine les calma en levant doucement la main puis la reposa. Son regard dévia sur la jeune fille mal-alaise._

_\- Et toi ?..._

* * *

Barbe Blanche fixait intensément Lola avec ses yeux ambrés. Au moment où elle allait parler, elle fut coupée par Stan qui s'avança de nouveau :

\- Père ! Si je peux me permettre... Je vous demanderai de bien vouloir reconsidérer votre offre en ce qui la concerne. Elle a été très utile. Sans elle et sans Vista, jamais nous aurions pu nous en sortir vivant. Malgré tous les problèmes qu'elle a causé depuis qu'elle est à bord, elle a quelques compétences qui pourraient nous servir.

Lola était surprise et émue. Il avait pris sa défense malgré son aversion pour elle. Peut-être qu'il ne la détestait pas tant que ça ? Elle sentit son visage rougir et remercia à voix basse l'homme qui la soutenait.

Barbe Blanche poussa un énorme soupir en se calant plus profondément dans son siège. Il réfléchissait. Son regard vacillait entre la fille et son fils. L'équipage attendait la réponse du capitaine. Au moment où il allait faire part de sa décision, Lola s’avança vers lui avec une démarche un peu mécanique. Elle se posa devant le fauteuil, fière comme un petit coq et le regard défiant. Elle s'exprima avec hargne :

\- On avait un contrat ! Disons plutôt que vous m'avez proposé un deal !

Sous les yeux dubitatifs de l'équipage et méfiants du capitaine, elle plongea sa main dans son soutien-gorge et en ressortit une feuille qu'elle déplia. Elle la brandit haut et fier, comme la médaille d'or du vainqueur d'un long marathon.

Vista pouffa discrètement. Trois signatures étaient présentes en bas du document. Les quatre hommes de l'équipage qui l'avaient raccompagnée la regardaient les yeux exorbités. C'était impossible ! L'accord s'était envolé sous leurs yeux ! Elle n'avait pas pu le récupérer !

Fière de son petit effet, Lola brandissait son trésor encore plus haut.

\- C'est... c'est le vrai ? Hésita le Gamin.

\- Bien sûr ! Rétorqua la jeune fille outrée mais fière. C'est un duplicata, mais c'est la même chose.

Elle avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Marco allait s'avancer pour prendre la feuille, mais d'un mouvement brusque elle la ramena vers elle.

\- Tut tut tut... Reste à distance toi avec ta tête de piaf.

Marco s'arrêta. Lola sortit un autre petit objet de son bustier. Il était rectangulaire, pas très gros et brillant. Avec un sourire fourbe, elle le plaça sous le document. Non... Stan écarquilla des yeux horrifiés. NON ! Elle n'allait pas faire ça ! L'imbécile !

\- Biiiien ! Maintenant c'est moi qui dicte les règles ! Et j'ai un otage ! Cria-t-elle pour que tout le monde l'entende et elle secoua le morceau de papier.

Barbe Blanche la regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Elle actionna le briquet sous la feuille. Tout l'équipage fit un bon en avant puis se mit à protester violemment.

\- Au moindre geste je n'hésiterai pas !! continua-t-elle en défiant des yeux les pirates présents puis les ancrant dans ceux du phénix à quelques mètres d'elle.

Elle rapprocha le papier de la flamme. La guerre était ouverte...

\- Voilà mes revendications. Tout d'abord, vous devez me promettre que peu importe ce qu'il se passera à l'avenir, je serai la SEULE à décider de QUAND je quitterai définitivement CE navire ! Deuxièmement, je veux toucher moi aussi et c'est bien normal, une part égale à celle de l'équipage sur la distribution des trésors en fin de mois. Sinon c'est de l'esclavagisme pur et dur et vu l'état du bateau je suis plus que raisonnable ! Et pour finir... Je veux la cabine du capitaine !

Les hors-la-loi la regardèrent scandalisés. Toujours les sourcils froncés, Barbe Blanche serra les accoudoirs de son vieux fauteuil de ses larges mains. Le phénix la lorgnait d'un air pas très amical.

\- Comment peux-tu…

\- GURARARARARARARA !!!! Très bien, c'est d'accord moucheron ! Je t'accorde tes deux premières demandes, mais pas la dernière. Je garde ma chambre !

Réfléchissant rapidement, elle referma son briquet.

\- C'est une promesse ?

Le grand pirate acquiesça. Lola tendit la main droite en direction du grand pirate. Amusé, Newgate se pencha et la serra doucement avec deux de ses doigts. Fière d'elle, Lola donna la feuille au second qui la lui prit sèchement des mains. Comment pouvait-elle s'adresser à Père de la sorte ? Elle était totalement irrespectueuse !

Les yeux de la jeune fille parlaient d'eux-mêmes : et toc le poulet, je t'ai rabattu le caquet ! Marco lui répondit silencieusement avec un regard de killer, avant de s'éloigner et d'étudier l'accord d'un peu plus près.

* * *

\- On est vraiment obligé de faire ça ? Demanda Lola, la voix tremblotante.

\- Oui c'est la règle, répondit doucement la femme intransigeante devant elle.

\- Mais je ne fais pas officiellement partie de l'équipage ! Et en plus je ne me bats pas.

\- Tu aurais peur des médecins Lola ? La questionna Vista amusé.

\- Mais pas du tout !

Elle ne persuada pas grand monde. Les deux nouveaux arrivants suivaient dans les couloirs du vaisseau une grande femme avec une haute queue de cheval brune répondant au nom de Héléna. La femme en rose et d'une petite quarantaine d’années les avaient interpellés après l'échange sur le pont et les avait fortement intimée de la suivre. D'après elle, tout nouveau venu devait passer obligatoirement le check-up de bienvenue à l'infirmerie. Lola était persuadée qu'elle venait d'inventer cette règle. Elle était déjà restée plus de dix jours sur l'Intrépide et personne ne l'avait forcée à passer sur la table d’auscultation. Semblant lire dans ses pensées l'infirmière en chef lui dit :

\- Normalement tu aurais dû nous voir dès que Père t'avait accepté la première fois.

La femme aux longs cheveux bruns ouvrit la porte au fond du couloir. Quatre filles étaient en train de préparer des lits d’hôpitaux et de ranger les armoires à médicaments. Héléna les énuméra une par une en souriant :

\- Voici les infirmières du bateau : Rody, Marie-Charlotte, Fanfan et enfin notre apprenti Osis. Je suis l'infirmière en chef de l'équipage. Au moindre problème n'hésitez pas à venir nous voir. Nous sommes là pour ça.

Elle avait une voix très douce qui mettait vraiment en confiance. Lola détaillait chacune des filles. Elles portaient toutes le même uniforme (si on peut appeler ça comme ça...), composé d'un décolleté rose pétant très moulant qui s’arrêtait en haut de leurs jambes, d'une coiffe de la même couleur et de très hautes cuissardes léopard à talon aiguille. Comment elles faisaient les jours de tempête où le plancher n'était pas stable ? Et qui avait décidé d'imposer ce genre d'uniforme ?!

Lola imaginait très bien le capitaine lorgner du coin de l’œil les nénettes en rose pétant tout en sirotant son eau de vie. Elle soupira en dodelinant de la tête. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Vista qui essayait de ne pas fixer les filles en mini-jupe. Par respect évidemment ! Mais la teinte rose qui colorait ses joues ne disparaissait pas. Pfff ! Les hommes ! Tous les mêmes !

Fanfan, s'acharnait à faire et à refaire les lits parfaitement. Elle veillait à ce qu'aucun plis ne viennent entacher son travail impeccable. Ses très longs cheveux violets se balançaient au même rythme que ses gestes.

La deuxième un peu rondelette sur les bords était Marie-Charlotte. Elle tenait dans ses mains un grand bac de rouleaux de bandes de plâtre. Elle leur fit un magnifique sourire.

Perchée en haut de l'escabeau, la tête dans la réserve, la petite apprentie Osis, mettait de l'ordre dans les placards. Très timide, elle jetait de petits regards très discrets par-dessus son épaule, sous sa frange.

Et la dernière... Appuyée sur un mur à l'écart des autres, elle les ignorait totalement. Elle portait comme surnom Rody. Ses cheveux raides, noir corbeau, tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Sa tenue vive contrastait énormément avec son humeur renfermé et plutôt maussade.

Héléna fit s’asseoir les deux nouveaux face à face sur deux lits différents.

\- Marie-Charlotte et Rody vont s'occuper de vous.

Les deux appelées s'approchèrent avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme. Elles commencèrent leurs auscultations.

\- Stan ! Appela Lola.

Le nommé venait de rentrer dans l'infirmerie. Il se tourna vers elle et lui fit un petit salut discret de sa tête. Il s'assit sur un lit un peu plus loin.

\- Je voudrais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait... Si tu ne m'avais pas protégée... je serais sûrement morte... Et sur le pont aussi... merci d'avoir pris ma défense !

Stan resta silencieux en la dévisageant un petit moment. Les cheveux bruns de la jeune fille lui arrivaient légèrement au-dessus des épaules et cachaient son regard déviant. Elle était gênée. Ses mains n'arrêtaient pas de s'entortiller. Lola releva la tête et riva ses yeux couleur marais dans ceux du pirate.

\- J'avais une dette en quelque sorte, répondit-il après un petit moment. Et pour Père, j'ai cru que tu allais tout gâcher. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Il allait t'accepter.

\- Au cas où, dit-elle en fixant le sol. J'ai bien vu que Marco ne m'appréciait pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il essaie de se débarrasser de moi. Je sais que le capitaine est un homme de parole, en cas de problème je suis maintenant sûre que plus rien ne pourra me faire partir du navire !

L'infirmerie était silencieuse, tout le monde suivait la conversation avec attention.

\- Mais comment as-tu fait pour retrouver le document ? Il s'était envolé non ?

Lola se mit à rire doucement.

\- Ça, c'est grâce à Vista ! Avant que vous rentriez dans le bureau, il avait vu le signe des dragons célestes sur un coin du recueil qui contenait la feuille. Et les nobles mondiaux veulent toujours être au courant de tout et posséder ce qui va avec. Comme un Dragon Céleste avait lui aussi signé le papier, il en a déduit qu'ils devaient forcément il y avoir une copie quelque part. Heureusement qu'il y avait une tenryuubito dans le coin et comme par hasard c'était sa famille qui avait signé ! Si tu avais vu sa tête ! Elle n'a rien compris de ce qu'il se passait ! Ricana-t-elle.

* * *

_Vista observait les quatre hommes, plongé dans ses pensées. Sans un bruit il fit demi-tour et sortit de la pièce, Lola sur les talons._

_\- Si tu changes d'avis tu sais où nous trouver, cria Stan._

_La porte claqua. La prison plongea à nouveau dans un silence profond. Les pirates étaient toujours debout, immobiles dans l'ombre. Ils attendaient._

_\- Bon... Et maintenant ? Demanda le Gamin._

_Le silence lui répondit. Une longue minute passa. Rien..._

_..._

_Les marines assommés traînaient toujours au sol. Vista et Lola grimpèrent les marches deux par deux laissant seulement leurs pas résonner dans le couloir. Ils continuèrent encore et encore de monter et finirent par quitter les cachots sombres et sinistres._

_De retour dans l'espace clair et exagérément décoré, Vista se déplaça un longeant les murs. Dans un angle, il s'arrêta et vérifia le coude du couloir, en attrapant Lola qui ne s'était pas arrêtée et la ramenant derrière lui. La zone était dégagée, il tourna à droite avant de prendre un nouvel escalier un peu moins large que celui de l'entrée. Il ouvrit la cinquième porte sur la gauche et Lola s'y glissa. Après être entré à son tour, le noble referma la porte et la verrouilla._

_La pièce était une immense chambre au moins cinq fois plus grande que celles des invités. Au centre de la pièce une table basse était entourée de fauteuils et d'un canapé bleu. Un très grand lit baldaquin était appuyé contre le mur du fond et à côté se trouvait une penderie aux mesures astronomiques._

_\- C'est ta chambre ? Demanda Lola._

_L'épéiste acquiesça. La fille commença à fureter. Une grande salle de bain était accolée au mur de droite et une immense baignoire décorée de mosaïque de la taille d'une mini piscine s'étendait sur toute la longueur. Sur le mur opposé, une double porte fenêtre fermée, cachée par d'épais rideaux indigo, conduisait sur un grand balcon qui continuait sur toute la largeur de la chambre._

_Lola ouvrit la penderie à droite du grand lit et commença à l'inspecter. Une multitude de chemises, de costumes riches et de capes élégantes étaient repassés et pendues sur des cintres. Juste au-dessus, une bonne quantité de chapeau était entreposée. Lola sur la pointe des pieds en prit un avant de le mettre... largement trop grand... il lui tombait sur les yeux. Elle le remit à sa place et elle continua son furetage à la recherche de choses plus intéressantes._

_Vista lui fouillait dans une grande malle derrière la porte. Il en ressortit deux épées plus longues et plus épaisses que celles qu'il portait à la ceinture. Elles étaient mieux que les armes décoratives du bureau. Les deux grandes lames étaient plus aiguisées et mieux adaptées à son style de combat._

_Il referma le coffre et regarda la fille. Lola se retourna au même moment, les mains remplies de choses dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l’existence dans son placard. Où avait-elle dénichée cette paire d'escarpins ?!_

_\- Je peux prendre tout ça ?_

_\- Fais ce que tu veux._

_Accompagnée d'un « Yes » plein de volonté, elle replongea, tête la première dans les affaires personnelles de Vista. Le Noble poussa un long soupir. Lola essayait de faire désespérément rentrer dans son vieux sac la paire de chaussures quand des bruits à la porte les firent sursauter._

_\- Sir Viscentzo, ouvrez la porte !_

_On tambourinait. La marine cherchait la fille. Courant vivement vers elle, Vista la poussa dans la penderie._

_\- Non, attends! C'est le premier endroit qu'ils vont vérif-_

_Les portes de l'armoire se refermèrent alors que celle de l'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée. Une vingtaine de soldats débarquèrent fusils chargés. Ils s'éparpillèrent dans la pièce vérifiant chaque recoin._

_\- Que me voulez-vous ? Demanda Vista à la fois tendu et impatient._

_Le plus haut gradé lui répondit sans politesse avec un sous-entendu :_

_\- Un prisonnier s'est évadé. Il a dû recevoir de l'aide extérieur. Quelqu'un qui maîtrise l'escrime. Nous avons pour ordre de retourner toutes les pièces, il en est de la sécurité de la tenryuubito Sainte Marie-Jeanne Sophie-Victoire. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser courir un criminel dans le château._

_\- Vous me soupçonnez ?_

_\- Aucunement, vous sentez ciblé pour une raison ? Rétorqua l'officier cauteleux. Nous devons seulement nous assurer de la sécurité de votre futur compagne..._

_Les deux hommes se tenaient face à face se défiant mutuellement. Un des soldats s'approcha de la penderie. Vista se glissa rapidement sur son chemin._

_Les marines braquèrent leurs armes sur le noble. Un froid pesant se fit sentir dans la pièce._

_\- Écartez-vous Sir, demanda un soldat._

_\- Vous avez quelque chose à cacher ? Si vous ne collaborez pas, nous serons contraint d'utiliser la force ! Prévint le colonel._

_Vista ne bougeait plus. Deux marines le contournaient et ouvrèrent violemment les deux portes de l'armoire, armes pointées vers l'intérieur._

_Vista dos à la penderie ferma les yeux. Il réfléchit rapidement à ses prochains mouvements. Ses lames n'étaient pas trop loin, il pourrait s'en saisir rapidement pour se débarrasser des gêneurs, mais cela reviendrait à se vendre lui-même et Lola serait sans défense ! Si des corps de marines étaient découverts dans sa chambre, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir expliquer le pourquoi, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Le Noble tendit ses muscles et se prépara à passer à l'action._

_Doucement les marines refermèrent doucement les portes en dévisageant l'épéiste très raide. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie un sourire aux coins des lèvres. Le colonel se retourna en s'inclinant et s'excusa très gêné :_

_\- Nous sommes désolés d'avoir dérangé votre dernière nuit de célibataire... Nous vous souhaitons une... une bonne... très bonne soirée..._

_La porte se referma doucement et les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent de l'entrée. Vista restait devant le placard perturbé. Que c'était-il passé ? Pourquoi sont-ils partis ? Intrigué, il ouvrit à son tour les portes de la penderie..._

_MAIS QUE... !_

_Dans le meuble une jeune fille entièrement nue était assise sur ses capes posées au sol et lui tournait le dos. Elle jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus ses épaules à la recherche des soldats. Ils étaient partis._

_\- C'est bon ? Tu as fini de te rincer l’œil ? Demanda la jeune femme sarcastique._

_Le visage complètement rouge, le duelliste s'empressa de se retourner. Mon dieu... Il espérait que les imbéciles de marines n'allaient pas raconter tout ça sur les toits. Si ça tombait dans certaines oreilles, il était mort..._

_En quelques bruissements de tissu, Lola se rhabilla en laissant la robe jaune traîner dans un coin. Elle n'était pas très pratique, heureusement qu'elle avait gardé ses vêtements à elle sous sa robe. D'un petit bond très agile, elle sortit de la penderie en passant rapidement à côté de Vista qui n'osait pas la regarder avant de se jeter brutalement sur le lit. Elle se roula et se frotta dessus comme un chat puis étendit ses bras en imitant une étoile de mer sur la couverture en satin. Elle n'avait jamais été sur un lit aussi confortable ! Les yeux concentrés sur les voilages, elle réfléchissait._

_Vista se coucha à son tour au-dessus des couvertures à côté d'elle. Tous les deux fixaient le plafond, plongés dans leurs pensées._

_\- Comment on va faire ?_

_Il méditait lui aussi sur la question._

_\- Tu ferais mieux de me laisser me débrouiller. Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis. En plus tu dois te marier... Demain c'est ça ? Si tu continues de m'aider, tu risquerais de tout perdre, soupira Lola._

_Le Noble resta silencieux en regardant le plafond, les bras croisés. Demain il deviendrait un tenryuubito. Pour le marché de son père ce serait un atout considérable. Déjà que les principaux acheteurs étaient les hauts nobles mondiaux, en avoir un dans la famille lui permettrai d’étendre encore plus son influence. Pour de l'argent et pour le pouvoir, son géniteur serait capable de se vendre lui-même._

_C'était lui qui lui avait tout organisé : la première rencontre avec les tenryuubitos, le mariage, les cérémonies..._

_Son chemin était tout tracé, de sa naissance à sa mort. S’il continuait et suivait cette voie, Vista était persuadé de vivre riche, sans difficulté et sans aucun problème. Il serait projeté au sommet du monde sans rien avoir accomplis hormis un « oui » qui sonne plus que faux._

_Le Noble tourna la tête vers la jeune fille. Elle s'était endormie. Ce qu'il avait vu dans le bureau de son père lui revint à l'esprit. Un commerce d'esclaves... Cet homme était vraiment prêt à tout pour arriver à son but. Vendre d'autres hommes... et il y avait la signature du Gouvernement Mondial... Ceux qui se disaient Protecteurs et Justiciers... Ils avaient de blanc que l’uniforme. Un monde plus que corrompu. Quand on y réfléchissait, les pirates à côté pourraient presque pour des messies… Presque... Pour eux la liberté était tout ce qui comptait._

_La liberté..._

_..._

_\- Rév...-toi !_

_La jeune fille se retourna sur le lit, la tête dans la couverture. Elle fut secouée par une force très obstinée._

_\- Aller ! Debout ! Je sais comment récupérer la feuille du contrat !_

_Mal-réveillée, elle loucha sur le noble. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble lorsqu'il s'était envolé ? Le chercher dans toute la ville était impossible. La feuille était perdue._

_Comprenant la fille, le noble lui expliqua son plan : Ils devaient récupérer le double dans la chambre de sa future femme._

_Vista se précipita vers son armoire. Il récupéra un de ses sacs à dos de luxe et fourra quelques vêtements à l'intérieur. Lola le regardait avec des yeux ronds, il avait perdu la tête._

_\- Il y a un double ? Tu es sur ? Dans la chambre de ta femme ?!_

_Vista s’immobilisa. Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de retrousser une lèvre de dégoût en s'imaginant avec 'sa femme'._

_\- Tu te rends compte que c'est la pièce la plus protégée du château ? Demanda Lola. Sur le chemin il doit y avoir... j'sais pas combien de gardes ! Et pour fuir le palais après, comment on va faire ? Parce que vu le coup foireux qu'on va tenter, ils ne nous laisseront pas partir gentiment !_

_\- Pourtant, nous n'avons pas le choix. Pour sortir je sais comment faire. Le plus dur sera de rejoindre le passage._

_\- Et ton mariage ?_

_\- Il est hors de question que j'épouse cette femme ! Je ne l'ai jamais voulu ! Je préfère mourir en m'enfuyant que de m’enchaîner à vie avec elle !_

_Lola pouffa._

_\- Tu imagines la tronche de tes enfants ! Très bien, coupa Lola en voyant le visage horrifié de Vista, et on le vole quand ?_

_\- Avant le mariage évidemment. Tu te débrouilleras pour attirer l'attention pendant que prendrai la feuille dans la chambre. Je passerai plus inaperçu que toi, il continua sous l’œil septique de la fille. C'est moi le marié n'oublie pas._

_…_

_Il était quatorze heures trente. Lola était seule, cachée derrière une grosse plante. Le mariage commencera dans moins de deux heures. Elle suivait des yeux les rondes des gardes dans le couloir. Le signal ne venait toujours pas ! C'était une très fausse bonne idée ! Comment elle avait pu accepter le plan de Vista ?!_

_À quatre-pattes, les yeux fermés, elle avançait furtivement derrière les décorations du couloir. Pourvu qu’elle ne se fasse pas prendre ! Pitié ! Pitié ! Pitié !_

_\- Hey ! vous là-bas !_

_HIRK... Cuite... Archi cuite !... Elle ne bougeait plus, les mains sur sa tête et le front posé au sol. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle risqua un coup d’œil en biais. Mais personne ne vint l’arrêter. Un groupe de servantes s'était attroupées autour de quelques gardes et elles s'étaient mises à glousser._

_\- Salut mes mignons ! Susurra l'une d'elles._

_\- Mmmh... J'adore les mâles en uniformes... J'ai envie de les croquer !_

_\- Doucement mesdames... Nous... Nous sommes en services ! Balbutièrent les soldats acculés._

_Les autres marines de surveillance se précipitèrent au secours leurs camarades qui résistaient à l'invasion féminines. À bout de bras, ils essayèrent de les repousser._

_Profitant rapidement de la diversion des jeunes femmes aguicheuses, Lola se releva en vitesse avant de se jeter corps et âme dans l’entrebâillement de la porte._

_\- Eh bien Vista, j'attends ton signal depuis un mom..._

_… Là... Juste devant ses yeux... Une créature informe tenait fermement Vista à moitié étouffé dans ses bras et lui roulait le patin du siècle. Dans un sursaut, l'hominidé femelle la remarqua et desserra sa prise. L'épéiste en profita pour s'en échapper. Il vacilla un petit instant avant de s'essuyer la bouche, dégoûté._

_\- Toi ! La roturière ! Que viens-tu faire dans mes appartements ?! Retourne dans ta souillarde ! Dit-elle un cri strident très agressif._

_Lola en resta sans voix. Depuis quand les rats-humanoïdes existent, parlent et portent une robe de mariée ?! N'obtenant aucune réponse, la créature se retourna vers le noble et lui dit d'un ton sec et sans appel :_

_\- Sir Viscentzo, mon époux, mettez cette gaupe à l'extérieur ! Qu'elle ne vienne pas maculer ma parfaite robe avec ses mains de vulgaire camérière !_

_Époux ? Lola se tourna vers Vista. Lola se mit à rire comme un bossu. Non ! C'est une blague !? Vista paraissait de plus en plus gêné._

_\- Comment oses-tu roturière ?!_

_Elle inspira profondément sûrement pour appeler la garde, mais Vista se jeta sur elle, lui mettant la main sur la bouche. Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le tapis._

_\- Ne commence pas à chercher surtout ! Gronda Vista._

_Essayant de reprendre son sérieux, Lola se précipita sur un caisson métallique sous le bureau. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pratiquement rien à l'intérieur. Lola saisit une pile de document qu'elle tria rapidement sur la volée en jetant quelques coups d’œil au farouche duel derrière elle. Vista tentait tant bien que mal, de maintenir la furie qui se débattait au sol dans une folle tornade de jupons._

_\- Là ! Je l'ai !_

_La mariée donna un violent coup de coude au poids qui l’écrasait. Elle réussit à se dégager à moitié._

_\- À MOI ! LA GARDE !_

_La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Une quantité de marines entrèrent en criant bruyamment dans la pièce. Vista s'était relevé et se tenait au centre de la salle, Lola se faufila derrière lui._

_\- Posez vos armes Sir ! Exigea un soldat capé._

_Plus personne dans la pièce ne bougeait. D'autres marines arrivèrent, pointant eux aussi leurs fusils sur le duo. Un grand homme à la chevelure et la moustache très épaisses et grisonnantes passa entre les gardes en les bousculant allègrement. Il portait un costume noir et ses épaules et sa carrure rappelait celle de Vista. Il se positionna face au duo de voleurs. Ses sourcils étaient très broussailleux et très froncés. Il les dévisageait durement de ses petits yeux noirs._

_\- Viscentzo ! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?!_

_Il continuait de les lorgner d'un air accusateur. Il remarqua la feuille dans les mains de la fille qui était cachée derrière Vista. Le regard haineux, il se tourna d'un coup et dégaina le sabre d'un marine à côté de lui. Il s’élança vers la jeune fille. Lame en l'air, il allait la trancher quand Vista s'interposa, parant le coup fatal. Il repoussa l'homme lui administrant un coup de pommeau. Il chancela. Profitant de la faille, Vista souleva Lola par la taille et courut vers le balcon. L'avant-bras protégeant ses yeux, il passa à travers le vitrail de la chambre. La vitre colorée explosa._

_D'un bond, il atterrit sur la balustrade en pierre puis se projeta dans le vide. HAAAaaaaa ! Lola criait à n'en plus pouvoir. L'épéiste se rattrapa en glissant sur un toit d'une tourelle voisine._

_\- SALE PETIT ENFOIRÉ ! Hurla l'homme grisonnant. Tirez ! TIREZ !_

_Une pluie de balles accompagnait des deux fuyards. Courant sur le toit d'ardoise bleue, Vista déviait les projectiles en portant la jeune fille._

_Hors de portée, il la reposa. Lola plia rapidement le document avant de le ranger au côté de son briquet en argent, en sécurité dans son soutien-gorge. Le Noble détourna les yeux._

_\- Bon sang ! C'était chaud ! C'était qui le vieil homme super rageux ?_

_\- Mon père._

_Lola le regardait sceptique. Vivre avec lui ne devait pas être très amusant. Comprenant ses pensées il s'empressa de répondre :_

_\- Et encore tu n'as pas vu ma mère... Bon, il faut se dépêcher. Nous devons libérer les quatre pirates et regagner le passage souterrain, suis-moi._

_Il réajusta son sac à dos et le duo longea la panne du toit. Ils arrivèrent à une fenêtre. Vista aida la jeune femme à grimper avant de s'y introduire à son tour. Leur course reprit. Dévalant des escaliers en colimaçon puis traversant les couloirs, ils se pressèrent à regagner les cellules. Descendant les derniers escaliers, Vista sortit ses lames et trancha la porte de la prison._

_Il passa devant les prisonniers abasourdit. La clef en main, Lola leur ouvrit la cage. Attirant leur regard ahurit, elle les hâta :_

_\- Quoi ! Mais ne restez pas là sans rien faire !_

* * *

Stan et les infirmières avaient suivi avec attention toute l'histoire. Stan se mit à ricaner.

\- Vous avez volé un tenryuubito ?

\- Ouai ! Se vanta Lola.

\- Vous allez vous retrouver avec une bonne prime, sourit-il en voyant le visage de la vantarde se décomposer. Mais Vista, tu étais tombé du balcon non ? Il y avait de nombreux étages. Comment tu as fait pour revenir sauf ?

En ignorant les plaintes de la fille, il lui répondit :

\- J'ai atterri sur le balcon du dessous. Et pour les primes, tu ne devrais pas t'en faire pour ça Lola. Ils sont beaucoup trop fiers pour annoncer publiquement qu'un dragon céleste s'est fait cambrioler dans leur château et que la garde a été facilement maîtrisée. Elle ne devrait pas être trop élevée.

Lola n'était toujours pas rassurée. Marie-Charlotte continuait son auscultation, lui faisant ouvrir la bouche. Après quelques manipulations, l'infirmière lui mit un garrot et farfouilla dans sa trousse. Elle ressortit une seringue. Lola déglutit.

\- On... on n’avait pas dit de... de prise de sang.

La femme en rose la regarda surprise.

\- C'est pour déterminer ton groupe sanguin. Après je vais remplir cette fiche avec toutes les informations essentielles, comme ça si un jour tu as besoin d'une transfusion, on gagnera beaucoup de temps, expliqua-t-elle en montrant son calepin avec un grand sourire. Il faudra que vous fassiez un don de sang pratiquement tous les deux mois pour garder les stocks à jour. C'est utile d'avoir pas mal de monde dans l'équipage.

Quand elle s'approcha avec l'aiguille, Lola se recula. L'infirmière s'approcha de nouveau, mais elle se déroba encore.

\- Bon écoute ! Là, ça ne va pas être possible. Si tu bouges, ce sera beaucoup plus long et je risque de piquer à côté !

Elle siffla les autres infirmières. En groupe et aidées par Stan qui ricanait dans sa barbe, ils l’encerclèrent et l'immobilisèrent sur le lit. Lola se débattait.

\- Tenez-la bien !

Marie-Charlotte la piqua. Une longue et puissante lamentation se fit entendre sur tout Grand Line.

* * *

**Bonus :**

Un jeune homme caché dans son grand manteau vert. Malgré la chaleur, il sirotait tranquillement son café. Il était assis sur une table extérieure d'un restaurant. Il lisait paresseusement le « Grands News », le journal officiel de Grand Line. En face de lui, une autre personne se tenait là, avachit sur la petite table ronde. Il la tapotait avec les doigts de sa main libre. Contrairement à son voisin d'en face, il était disproportionné. Emmitouflé dans son anorak clair, sa tête prenait des proportions énormes. Ennuyé par son compagnon, il soupira.

\- Dis-moi Dragon-boy, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ici exactement ? Je sais que ton but est de mettre des bâtons dans les roues du Gouvernement et de ton père, mais ce n'est pas en attendant les bras croisés que l'on va trouver quelque chose !

Exaspéré, il continua :

\- Ça ne va pas tomber du ciel quand même ! … ah... il fait trop chaud... Le soleil me brûle... je me sens si mal... je crois que je vais défaillir...

Au même moment un papier légèrement jaunis virevoltait doucement dans la rue et se colla sur son visage recouvert de maquillage. Rageur, il le récupéra vivement en râlant. L'homme en vert s'obstinait à l'ignorer. Il se concentra sur sa trouvaille avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Sa mâchoire cogna pratiquement la table. Il resta ainsi quelques instants, attirant son compagnon par son silence. Ne voyant pas son partenaire lui montrer sa découverte, il la lui prit des mains. Toujours pétrifié, le dépouillé ne réagissait pas. Dragon regarda à son tour le document. Un sourire sinistre s'étira sur ses lèvres.

\- Ivankov, je sais ce que nous allons faire, dit-il d'une voix calme. Je vais créer un mouvement de rébellion. Je vais créer la plus grande organisation secrète de tous les temps ! Je me battrais contre le Gouvernement Mondial et contre leurs idéaux. Je vais créer L'armée Révolutionnaire !

D'un mouvement de cape plus que stylé, il s'éloigna dans la rue.

\- Allons-y !

\- Mais où ça Dragon-boy ?

Il s’arrêta et se retourna vers son compagnon. Une rafale de vent balaya la ruelle.

\- Là où le vent nous mènera... répondit-il mystérieusement et très sérieusement.

\- En fait, tu n'en sais rien... soupira Ivankov.

L'homme en vert acquiesça doucement en regardant l'horizon sans perdre son air énigmatique.

\- Alors c'est parti ! YEEHAAA !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un encore un petit truc, pour le passage de Lola dans l'armoire je me suis inspirée de Bridal Mask, un drama coréen super bien. Je vous le conseille !
> 
> Encore merci et à la prochaine !


	7. Texas Primes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour (ou bonsoir),  
> Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour ce long attente, mon déménagement m'a pris tout mon temps ! J'ai pour l'instant 19 chapitres d'écrits qui sont disponible sur fanfiction.net que j'essayerai de publier hebdomadairement jusqu'à l'épuisement de mes stocks.  
> Bonne lecture à tous!

Lola était tranquillement allongée dans ses couvertures. Pensive, elle regardait l'intérieur de ses mains abîmées par le travail. De nombreuses ampoules et coupures sillonnaient et déformaient légèrement ses doigts. Cela faisait bientôt une dizaine de jours qu'elle et Vista étaient officiellement à bords, donc plus de trois semaines qu'elle voguait en leur compagnie. Après son passage à l'infirmerie, elle s'était directement remise à travailler. Son boulot était de nettoyer le navire. Elle devait s'appliquer rudement à la tâche et si c'était mal fait, tant pis pour sa pomme elle devait recommencer encore et encore. Le second prenait un malin plaisir à critiquer ou à se plaindre de son boulot.

Vista s'était plutôt bien intégré. Il venait discuter de temps en temps avec elle. Ses qualités de bretteur en avaient impressionner plus d'un. Il passait son temps à enseigner quelques techniques aux demandeurs avides d'en apprendre davantage, ou à s’entraîner avec Stan qui était heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé un rival à sa valeur.

La fille détourna les yeux, avant de se mettre à fixer les lattes du plafond. Elle contemplait les formes abstraites qui se dessinaient, esquissées par les nœuds du bois. Elle bailla. Le navire montait et descendait comme s'il flottait sur les poumons du monde. En suivant cette même cadence, la seule et faible source lumière de la cale se balançait en rythme en faisant onduler les murs, animant ainsi les chimères oniriques incrustées dans le bois sombre. Ces créatures semblaient l'épier.

Quand Lola avait été embauchée par l'équipage la première fois, elle s'était construit un petit nid avec les couvertures qu'elle avait pu dénicher aux quatre coins du navire et avait entassées les plus épaisses pour faire un matelas. Elle s'était installée dans une des cales avec le moins de circulation où elle avait trouvé un petit renfoncement sympathique. Son petit abri de fortune la protégeait un peu de la lumière mais guère du bruit du passage. Il faisait un peu frais et humide, mais au moins elle avait de la place.

Se laissant bercer par la danse hypnotique de la lanterne, Lola sentait le sommeil la gagner de plus en plus. Dans un soupire d'aise, elle ferma les yeux et se retourna sur le côté après s'être consciencieusement emmitouflée dans les couvertures à la manière d'un ver à soie. Elle était sur le point de s'endormir quand la porte de la cale s'ouvrit dans un petit grincement. Les yeux toujours fermées, elle décida d'attendre que les individus s'en aillent d'eux-même. Enroulée dans sa chrysalide de tissus, elle essaya de se rendormir.

Se sentant observée, la fille se retourna et se retrouva face à une silhouette familière. Remontant la lumière qu'il avait dans la main au niveau de son visage et saluant de l'autre, il la salua d'une voix vive :

\- Yo !

Lola clignait des yeux, éblouie. S'en rendant enfin compte, il abaissa sa lampe.

\- Tu sais qu'on a mis un temps fou pour trouver ta petite cachette ?

Elle le regardait médusée. Thatch se tenait à son niveau, en équilibre sur des gros tonneaux proches de son lit improvisé. Encore à moitié ensuquée, elle se posa encore et encore la même question. Sa cervelle tournait en boucle. Qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait ? Ne voyant pas la jeune femme répondre ou esquisser le moindre mouvement, il continua :

\- On voulait t'en parler depuis un petit moment, mais dès qu'on voulait en discuter avec toi, tu filais en vitesse.

On ? Lola s'appuya sur ses coudes et passa la tête au-dessus des tonneaux. Thatch était accompagné par trois infirmières. Les filles en contre bas lui firent des petits saluts de leurs mains. Osis l'apprenti et Marie-Charlotte lui offraient de grands sourires alors que la dernière, appuyée sur un mur dans l'ombre, l'air sombre se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête et d'un air indifférent.

Lola, curieuse, regarda le garçon, l’interrogeant silencieusement.

\- On peut pratiquement dire que tu fais partie de l'équipage non ? On se disait donc que ça serait bien que tu dormes dans un endroit un peu plus... un peu mieux quoi...

\- On voulait te proposer de venir t'installer dans notre cabine, avec nous les infirmières. On a un lit disponible, dit Marie-Charlotte.

\- Dans votre cabine ? Demanda Lola étonnée.

\- Ou... Oui... Avec nous... répondit Osis timidement.

Lola les regardaient abasourdit. C'était vrai ? Sans demander son avis, Thatch commença à lancer les couvertures du lit de fortune aux filles en bas. Après qu'elles furent toutes réceptionnées, Lola descendit à son tour.

\- Aller viens ! Tu vas voir on va bien s'amuser ! Gloussa Marie-Charlotte en la prenant par un bras, les couvertures dans l'autre.

Tirée par la trentenaire rousse, Lola les suivait. Rody les mains dans les poches de sa tunique, était en tête et les conduisaient à travers le navire. À l'arrière, Thatch n'arrêtait pas de harceler de questions l’apprentie mal alaise qui essayait de l’ignorer en cachant son visage dans les autres tissus en rougissant.

\- Oh ! Tes mains ! S'exclama la rousse.

Lola regarda ses doigts à nouveau avant de les glisser furtivement derrière elle. Thatch lui prit un poignet et le monta au niveau de ses yeux. Il le regarda puis lui lâcha en poussant un soupir d'exaspération.

\- Franchement, Marco exagère, soupira-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour qu'il soit comme ça avec toi ? C'est la première fois que je le vois détester autant quelqu'un ! Je ne pensais même pas que c'était possible !

\- Je pensais qu'il n'aimait pas les nouveaux...

\- Non pas du tout, il est même moins exigent avec eux au début. Il dit toujours que le boulot ça s’apprenait... mais avec toi... Tu as tué quelqu'un de sa famille ? Plaisanta-t-il.

Lola garda le silence. C'est vrai que l'emplumé n'était pas très sympa avec elle, il lui en voulait toujours pour l'histoire du briquet mais principalement pour son entrée provisoire dans l'équipage, elle l'avait bien compris. Il voulait lui faire regretter et en attendant ça marchait plutôt bien. Mais elle ne voulait pas le lui montrer, céder n'était pas dans son vocabulaire. Elle restera jusqu'au bout !

\- Voilà on est arrivé, reprit Marie-Charlotte.

Rody ouvrit la porte. Deux lits superposés étaient visibles depuis le seuil. En haut du premier, Fanfan, ses longs cheveux pastels remontés en un rapide chignon, lisait tranquillement un magasine de mode à moitié couchée sur sa couette.

Marie-Charlotte tira leur nouvelle colocataire dans la pièce. La salle était très sobre et tout en longueurs. Contre les murs trois lits superposés étaient plaqués et visés au sol et au fond six casiers étaient collés les uns aux autres pas très loin d'une porte qui menait sur une autre pièce. Quelques posters était placardés en guise de décoration. L'infirmière l'amena aux lits du fond.

\- Tu n'as qu'à prendre celui-là ! Dit elle en montrant la couchette du bas. On sera juste en face !

Obtempérant, Lola commença à poser ses affaires dessus. Et vida son vieux sac à dos.

\- Tu... Tu n'as que ça ? Demanda d'une toute petite voix Osis.

Lola la fixa avant de regarder ses biens : son sac rapiécé, deux chemises volées à un pirate lambda de l’équipage, un pantalon cent fois trop grand, une ceinture en tissu de couleur indéfinissable et complètement décolorée par le sel, son vieux carnet, une brosse à dent, deux élastiques et un escargophone gris. Il faillait se rendre à l'évidence, même elle trouvait cela un peu pitoyable.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Il est bizarre ton escargophone ! Il n'a pas l'air très récent !

Thatch s'était glissé derrière elle et avait attrapé l'animal-machine. Il commençait à le retourner sous tous les angles. L'escargot avait l'air d'avoir pas mal vécu et il était plutôt étrange. Contrairement aux autres il ne semblait pas posséder de machine de communication mais seulement un appareil photographique qui devait être à la pointe de la technologie vingt ans auparavant. Lola le lui arracha brutalement des mains et le serra contre elle. Elle regarda le garçon avec les yeux effrayés en protégeant son bien.

\- NE TOUCHE PAS À ÇA !

Thatch leva les mains en signe de paix.

\- C'est bon ! Je n'y touche plus ! Promis !

Un silence mortel parcourait la pièce. Thatch ne pouvait s’empêcher de jeter un regard curieux au petit appareil. Lola le rangea rapidement dans sont vieux sac élimé pour le garder hors de portée et loin des yeux intrigués du jeune cuisinier.

\- Tiens... Je peux te prêter des vêtements si tu veux... proposa Osis en coupant le malaise qui persistait.

La petite apprentie lui avait tendu une petite pile de vêtements à elle après avoir fouillé dans son grand casier personnel en métal. Marie-Charlotte vint elle aussi avec quelques vêtements. Surprise, Lola prit les pris délicatement.

\- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose n'hésite pas, sourit elle. Et appelle-moi Marie ou Charlotte, je préfère .

\- Merci Osis, merci Marie-Cha !

La rousse surprise, se mit à glousser doucement à l’entente de son nouveau surnom.

\- Hé... hé...

Les trois filles se retournèrent. Rody qui était la plus grande des infirmières était penchée au-dessus de Thatch qui était mal-alaise.

\- Je voulais juste... M'assurer qu'elle était bien installée ! Essaya-t-il de se justifier.

\- Tu sais très bien que cette zone est interdite aux hommes, expliqua-t-elle un sourire pas très rassurant sur les lèvres. Mais si tu tiens temps que ça à rester... ça peut s'arranger !

Toujours au-dessus du garçon, elle faisait tournoyer un petit scalpel directement sortit de son uniforme entre ses doigts. Le garçon n'hésita pas une seconde et recula brusquement.

\- Je vous la confie ! Dit-il précipitamment en disparaissant en vitesse dans le couloir, la sueur au front.

\- Ici c'est notre sanctuaire. Aucun homme n'a le droit devenir nous déranger. À part dans certain cas bien évidemment, informa une des infirmières.

Marie-Cha tira à nouveau le bras de Lola en l'amenant devant deux petites portes dans le fond de la pièce. Lola attrapa au passage son sac qu'elle refusait dorénavant de quitter une seule seconde des yeux.

\- A gauche c'est les toilettes et à droite, les douches, lui indiqua-t-elle en ouvrant la dernière porte.

Quatre douches étaient alignées côte à côte, face à trois grands lavabos surmontés d'un long miroir continu. Une grande étagère longeait le fond du mur qui exposait une quantité colossale de maquillages et de vernis à ongles capable de relooker entièrement tout l'équipage, capitaine compris.

\- Je pense qu'une bonne douche ne te fera pas de mal !

L’infirmière lui donna une serviette avec un grand sourire. Lola la remercia et rentra dans une cabine avant de se déshabiller. L'eau chaude lui coula dans le dos en trempant ses cheveux. D'un geste habile elle prit le savon posait juste à côté et se savonna énergiquement avant de se rincer rapidement. Une douche dans un bateau, pirate ou marine, ne devait pas durer plus de cinq minutes. C'était une question d'économie. On ne savait jamais comment se dérouler la suite du voyage et quand ils amarreraient de nouveau pour refaire les stocks.

Une fois sortie de la cabine et en partie séchée, elle retourna dans la chambre enroulée dans la serviette. Tenant sous son coude ses vêtements, elle les rangea dans son casier personnel qui était le plus à droite. Lola enfila un des larges t-shirt qu'Osis lui avait prêtée pour la nuit et se glissa sous l'épaisse couette en soupirant de contentement. C'était largement mieux que son pauvre « lit » de couvertures empilées !

Bercée par les bavardages incessant des infirmières sur les biens faits de leur shampoing à l'huile de Neem, Lola s'endormit.

* * *

\- D'après nos informations et mes calculs, on ne devrait plus tarder à apercevoir la prochaine île.

La carte de la destination suivante était posée sur le grand bureau en chêne du capitaine. Assis dans un fauteuil devant le parchemin déroulée, Barbe Blanche écoutait attentivement les commentaires de son second et navigateur debout à côté de lui. Même assis, il dominait largement le phénix par sa très grande taille.

\- Nous arriverons par le sud-est et vu la disposition de l'île, le mieux serait d'amarrer le navire au nord-ouest, dans le troisième port, il est plus loin, mais plus profond, yoï... Nous devrons faire le tour par le sud, il vaut mieux éviter l'est. Vu le relief de l'île, les courants risques d'êtres un peu puissant. Il suffirait que le vent ne soit pas avec nous pour nous faire perdre dix fois plus de temps, yoï, expliqua posément Marco en faisant glisser son index sur le papier.

Lola balayait le plus silencieusement la pièce pour déranger le moins possible les deux hommes. Elle n'était encore jamais venue dans cette pièce. Le capitaine lui avait demandé de venir la nettoyer. Elle avait passé un bon bout de temps à ramasser et à mettre dans un sac poubelle tous les cadavres de bouteilles d'alcool vides planquées sous le lit. Barbe Blanche allait finir par se péter le foie s'il continuait à boire autant ! La jeune femme tendait le cou dans l'espoir d’apercevoir elle aussi la carte marine. Elle était plutôt curieuse sur leur nouvelle destination. Malheureusement la carrure imposante du capitaine lui obstruait la vue... impossible de voir la de là où elle était. Elle se décala et contourna en silence l’immense lit du chef, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds en s'appuyant sur le balaie pour entrevoir la carte. Trop loin... Elle s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds...

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu veux ? Demanda le grand capitaine en se retournant, la fixant de ses iris dorés.

\- M-Moi ? Mais r-rien du tout ! Je balaye comme d'habitude ! Hahaha ! Répond elle en se remettant à nettoyer à toute vitesse, le nez vers le sol.

Le grand pirate la fixa pensif. Lola sentait son regard sur elle et s'éloigna distraitement. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se risqua à jeter un coup d'oeil au géant. Il n'avait toujours pas cessé de la regarder. Il finit par lui demander :

\- Où as-tu appris le Haki ?

Lola s’arrêta de balayer. Marco qui n'avait pas apprécié que la fille l'eu interrompu dans son explication sembla lui aussi soudainement très intéressé.

\- Le Haki ?

Décidément, ce mot revenait très souvent. Voyant l’incompréhension sur le visage de la jeune femme, il précisa :

\- Je pense que ta capacité à effacer ta présence est une variante du Haki de l'Observation. Qui t'a appris à faire cela ?

Lola ne comprenait pas ce qu'était le Haki de l'Observation, mais cela semblait bien parler aux deux hommes de la pièce.

\- J'ai toujours su le faire. Mon père aussi d'ailleurs, même si sa capacité était moins performante que la mienne. Il me disait toujours qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un capable de disparaître entièrement aussi facilement.

Barbe Blanche continuait de la regarder sans un mot. Si cela était vrai, il avait devant les yeux un véritable talent à l'état pur. Depuis qu'elle était rentée dans sa cabine, il n'avait pas arrêté d'essayer de la localiser avec son Haki mais sa présence était restée imperceptible. Jusqu'où pouvait-elle pousser ses capacités ? Il était pensif. Marco réfléchissait lui aussi. En entendant les questions de son Père, le second se promit de se renseigner sur le sujet. S'il existait des variantes aussi intéressantes du Haki, il pourrait il y avoir d'autres déviances très intéressantes. Les deux hommes finirent tout de même par retourner sur leur ancienne conversation.

Lola se remit à balayer le plancher en gardant une oreille sur la discution. Les deux pirates s'étaient de nouveau penchés au-dessus de la carte.

\- Le vent ne va pas tarder à souffler. Il ne sera pas très fort, mais suffisant pour éloigner le bateau de la trajectoire. Je pense que le mieux ce serait de faire bifurquer par l'ouest et le vent nous ramènera pile au bon endroit.

Lola s'était arrête de nettoyer le sol et fixa le phénix avec de grands yeux. L'absence du bruit du balais attira l'attention du vice-capitaine.

\- Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Tu es vraiment impressionnant ! Tu arrives à prédire la météo sur Grand Line ! Je pensais que tu étais seulement le perroquet du capitaine et que tu te contentais de répéter tout ce qu'il disait, mais je me suis totalement trompée ! En fait tu es un pigeon !

Pigeon ?! Marco fronça les sourcils avant de lui jeter un regard très méprisant. Ne comprenant pas sa réaction, elle précisa:

\- Mais c'était un compliment ! Tu peux te retrouver en pleine mer ! Tu as un immense sens de l'orientation ! C'est un super instinct aviaire !

\- D'où traiter quelqu'un de pigeon est un compliment ? Répliqua le second irrité.

\- De toute façon quoi que je dise et quoi que je fasse, rien ne te conviens ! crâne de piaf... Riposta-t-elle en baissant la voix.

\- Crâne de... ?! Toi je te jure je vais te... !!

\- Vous êtes trop bruyant... leur informa le grand pirate en soupirant. Si vous voulez encore vous disputer faites le dehors.

Tout bonnement ignoré, le capitaine se trouvait entre les deux adversaires qui s'insultaient et se répondaient copieusement avec des répliques de plus en plus piquantes.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi ? Hein ? Me faire travailler plus ?! Ou me faire recommencer mon travail encore et encore ?! Tu le fais déjà ! Cracha la fille en commençant à agiter le balaie en direction du phénix.

\- C'est normal tout ce que tu fais, c'est mal fait ! Je suis toujours obligé de repasser derrière toi, yoï !

\- Tu sais ce que tu es ?! Un crétin ! Tu n'es qu'un crétin ! Un gros crétin égoïste ! Un macho mégalomane, pervers et perfectionniste ! Rugit-elle. Un sale emplumé tortionnaire et méchant !

Fortement remontée, elle sortit de la chambre en chargeant comme un sanglier furieux. Elle tapait furieusement des pieds et avec une violence inouïe, elle claqua la porte en faisant trembler les cloisons du navire. Et ils l'entendirent s'éloigner comme une furie dans les couloirs.

Barbe blanche soupira en regardant son fils ranger ses fiches de calculs et enrouler sèchement sa carte marine en grommelant dans sa barbe des insultes incompréhensibles. Marco attacha solidement le parchemin avec une petite cordelette.

\- Tu ne devrais pas t'acharner autant sur elle Marco.

Le phénix s’arrêta dans son rangement et soupira.

\- Elle est impossible à vivre Oyaji.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais t’asseoir et mettre les choses au point avec elle. C'est vrai qu'on a tous plus ou moins des affinités avec certaines personnes, mais c'est ton rôle de vice-capitaine de veiller à ce que tout le monde se sente bien sur ce navire. Tu ne peux pas la rejeter comme tu le fais constamment.

Le second acquiesça et sortit de la pièce sans oublier de saluer son père qui lui répondit d'un simple hochement de tête.

Décidément jamais ils ne réussiront à s’entendre ces deux-là... Après avoir sorti de la bibliothèque un gros manuscrit couvert de cuir sombre, Barbe Blanche se rassit à son bureau. Il ouvrit le livre à la première page blanche et attrapa une plume posée sur le bois. Il la trempa dans un pot d'encre avant de regarder l'heure sur la pendule et le calendrier accrochés au mur à sa gauche. D'une écriture très lisible, il commença à écrire :

2 Août 764, En direction de Texas Primes, onzième jours de voyage après avoir quitté New Zircon.

vitesse : 6,5 nœuds

14h38, temps ensoleillé et dégagé, vent de près à 2h, amarrage prévu initialement en fin d’après-midi.

Aucun incident. Le navire, les voiles et l'équipage sont opérationnels...

* * *

L'équipage patientait sur le pont. Ils s'étaient tous rangés en file indienne. En attendant leur tour, ils blablataient les uns avec les autres. Lola se penchait sur le côté dans l’espoir apercevoir le début de la queue et vue le monde, elle n'était pas près d'arriver au bout. À l'arrière, les pirates étaient attroupés et se bousculaient derrière les deux files d'attentes. Quelques instants auparavant, le second du navire avait annoncé leur prochaine destination qui s'avérait être une île de vacances extrêmement réputée pour ses Casinos et autres jeux de hasards : Texas Primes.

Cette île était autre fois un port de réparation de navires marchants et marines. Mais sa petite taille, son climat désertique ainsi que sa position trop à l'écart des grandes routes maritimes avaient provoqué le déménagement des docks de constructions et celui d'une bonne partie des habitants. Pratiquement abandonné, les derniers résidents avaient décidé de la transformer en terre de repos et de divertissements qui très souvent visitée par les pirates et les aventuriers de passage.

De ce fait, il fut décidé que le jour de paie du mois soit avancé au jour même. L'équipage pourrait ainsi profiter librement de cette nouvelle île en dépensant leur salaire à leur guise. Les pirates s'étaient alors tous précipités aux comptoirs de distribution. Les 114 membres en même temps bien évidemment ! Le phénix avait dû intervenir en menaçant et secouant quelques personnes avant de réussir à obtenir le calme au début le la queue, mais pour la fin de la file c'était sans espoir.

La queue avançait doucement. Au milieu de l'une d'elle, Lola regardait celle d’à côté... Elle était plus rapide l'autre, non ?

Après un bon temps d'attente, ce fut pratiquement son tour. Derrière un des bureaux sorti sur le pont pour l'occasion, un homme qui faisait pratiquement la taille du capitaine et à première vu plus large que grand était assit et griffonnait quelques mots sur une feuille. Le bureau et sa chaise étaient trop petits pour qu'il soit correctement installé. Ses genoux dépassaient de chaque côté derrière la table et le faisait imiter contre son grès la position de la grenouille. Le comptable leurs faisait signer des papiers avant de leur donner leur paie. Avec sa grande carrure et son aura calme et posé, le trésorier imposait naturellement le respect, même si ses bras qui faisaient l’épaisseur d'un immense tronc d'arbre y étaient sûrement pour quelque chose.

Lola avait déjà croisé cet homme sur le pont. Il n'était pas très bavard et ne souriait pas beaucoup, mais Joz était un des seuls avec qui elle avait rapidement sympathisé en dehors de Vista et de la petite équipe de Tiara Diamond. Ces quatre derniers venaient de temps en temps discuter (sauf Souris vu qu'il ne parlait pas, mais il restait à l'écouter et maintenant il l'a regardait) et plaisanter avec elle en lui donnant un petit coup de main quand le phénix n'était pas dans le coin.

Quand ce fut enfin son tour, Joz lui tendit la feuille. La fille la parcourait rapidement des yeux avant de la signer. Quand il l'eut récupéré, le pirate lui tendit deux liasses de billets qu'il récupérait d'un profond sac en jute. Lola le remercia et s'en alla en comptant son argent et en laissant la place au suivant.

40 000... 55 000... 65 000... 85 000 Berrys ! Ce n'était pas si mal pour un début ! C'était même plus que ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu !

Plutôt satisfaite, elle rangea son argent dans une de ses poches et s'accouda à la rambarde du bateau. Elle rêvassait en regardant l'océan et en ignorant les pirates qui se chamaillaient toujours derrière elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut rejointe par Vista et par Tony (le pirate à face d'ange lui avait enfin dit son nom) qui comptait sa paie.

Vista restait silencieux. Il réfléchissait.

\- Il y a un problème ? Demanda Lola.

\- … 45 000 Berrys... Lui répondit Vista. Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire avec 45 000 Berrys ?

\- Tu n'as eu que ça ? Tu as eu largement moins que moi !

\- Tu es arrivé deux semaines avant Lola, mais vous n'avez pas fait un mois complet tous les deux. La moyenne c'est environ 120 000 Berrys par personne. Mais ça varie en fonction des trésors qu'on récupère bien sûr. Mais c'est rare qu'on descende en dessous de 80 000, leur expliqua Tony en rangeant ses sous.

Vista restais dubitatif. 120 000 Berrys pour lui ce n'était rien, vu le milieu dans lequel il avait grandi. Cela ne correspondait même pas au quart de l'argent de poche que son père lui donnait quand il avait dix ans... Par jour évidemment. Mais il préférait garder ses commentaires pour lui. Vu son entourage, ce serait sûrement déplacé.

\- Mais tu n'as rien pris de chez toi ? Tu devais avoir pas mal de trucs non ? Le questionna Lola.

\- Je n'avais pas prévu de partir aussi rapidement. De partir tout simplement d’ailleurs. J'ai seulement pris quelques vêtements. C'était une chance énorme de t'avoir croisé ce jour-là. Si tu n'avais pas été là je serais actuellement euh... là où tu sais... je n'avais rien prévu.

Tony les regardait intéressé. De quoi parlaient-ils ? Vista avait voulu rester discret sur sa condition. Il avait faillit être un Dragon Céleste tout de même. Il savait que les pirates ne les appréciaient pas tellement, voire même les haïssaient. Après être entré dans l'équipage, il avait pris Lola à part pour lui demander de rester discrète sur cette affaire. Les quatre qui les avaient rejoint sur l'île ne connaissaient pas exactement les détails. Ils pensaient seulement que Vista avait été un simple Noble et ça devait rester tel quel. Lola avait bien évidemment accepté et avait passé sous silence tout ce qui concernait sa famille.

\- TERRE EN VUUUUUE !!!! cria un homme de la vigie.

Coupés dans leur conversation, le trio traversa rapidement le pont en jouant des coudes et en faufilant entre les marins agglutinés au bastingage pour apercevoir eux aussi l'île de leur nouvelle destination.

Elle n'était encore qu'un tout petit point à l'horizon et elle grossissait très lentement. Marco rappela l'équipage à l'ordre et leur informa de la démarche à suivre et leur donna les consignes. Retournant tous à leur poste, Lola se retrouva seule accoudée à la rampe. Elle était exemptée de manœuvres. Et elle laissait volontiers sa place aux gros bras de l'équipage, de toute façon vu sa force de mollusque, elle ne servirait pas à grand chose.

La petite tâche noire sur l'océan laissait sa place à une île assez impressionnante... Elle s'était développée de manière plutôt originale : toute l'île se tenait dans la hauteur. Elle ne semblait contenir qu'une seule et immense ville qui s’étendait sur quelques kilomètres au-dessus de la mer en lui donnant une forme d'un énorme champignon. Des bâtiments ocres clairs étaient empilés les uns sur les autres et semblaient s'entasser tout au long du « pied » pour servir de socle à la grande cité lumineuse posée à son sommet.

Avec sa gigantesque forme de bolet, la ville recouvrait le minuscule morceau de terre qui servait uniquement de port énormément bondé.

L'intrépide se rapprochait de plus en plus de l'île, les voiles complètement remontées. Accueilli par une très grande arche en pierre qui portait le nom de l'île gravée sur la face, le bateau pirate passait doucement dans le port en défilant devant les autres navires amarrés.

Après avoir accosté au ponton et solidement attaché le vaisseau aux taquets, le second réunit tout l'équipage avant de les informer sur les consignes à suivre tout au long du séjour.

\- Il faudra deux jours pour recharger le Log Pose, mais on compte rester une semaine à quais, yoï. Pendant les trois premiers jours nous allons nous occuper à tour de rôle du ravitaillement complet de toutes les réserves, que ce soit eau, nourritures ou bois pour les réparations. J'ai ici la liste de ceux qui resteront de garde sur le navire pour chaque jour où nous serons à terre. Vous avez carte blanche jusqu'à demain matin ! Pour ceux de garde aujourd'hui...

Il énonça plus d'une dizaine de noms et continua de dicter des consignes, encore et encore... Lola jetait quelques coups d’œil par-dessus les rambardes. Elle était impatiente de faire quelques achats, dont principalement des vêtements. Ceux des infirmières lui allaient très bien, mais elle se sentait quand même un peu gênée. Ce n'était pas très agréable de dépendre de quelqu'un. Mais vu que maintenant elle avait sa paie, elle pourrait en profiter un peu et avoir enfin quelque chose de vraiment à elle à se mettre. Elle n'aurait plus à piquer et en plus ce seront des vêtements neufs et enfin à sa taille !

Après le long et assommant monologue de l'oiseau chanteur, Lola descendit du navire, épaulée par les infirmières du vaisseau. Une sortie shopping entre fille... Elles allaient rendre cette île plus que riche !

* * *

**Bonus :**

Assise devant un grand bureau en bois de rose, /une créature/ une femme habillée d'un costume blanc, les bras croisés, fusillait du regard le pauvre sergent de la marine, debout devant elle. La voyant ainsi contrariée, le pauvre marine ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler comme une feuille en s'imaginant les pires supplices qu'elle pourrait lui faire subir d'une simple parole.

Deux grands gardes en armures encadraient la porte de sortie. Depuis l'incident du mariage, l'ex-mariée était d'une humeur massacrante. Elle ne se déplaçait plus qu'accompagnée de ses chevaliers personnels.

\- Mes demandes doivent être exécutées immédiatement ! Ma parole est ABSOLUE ! Tu n'es qu'un vulgaire roturier, tu ne peux que satisfaire mes ordres !

Le soldat gardait les yeux fixés au sol. Une sueur froide coulait le long de son dos.

\- Ma-Malheureusement... J-je ne peux pas... m-mettre une telle somme sur un avis de recherche !

La Dragon Céleste piqua une crise sur sa chaise en velours et s'agita et tapant des poings sur la table en faisant tomber les stylos du bureau, tout en menaçant.

\- Elle a gâché mon mariage ! Elle m'a volé mon époux ! Cette sorcière a détruit ma vie ! Mugit-elle. Elle va le regretter ! 10 000 000 000 Berrys!

\- Mais c'est beaucoup trop !

\- 100 000 000 000 ! Je veux qu'on la retrouve ! Qu'on la chasse ! Qu'on la pourchasse ! JE VEUX SA TÊTE ! SA TÊTE ! SA TÊTE ! SA TÊTE !

\- On ne peut pas faire ça ! S'écria-t-il apeuré. La marine ne peut pas s'endetter d'une telle somme ! On n-ne peut même pas publier une affiche avec une t-telle image...

La tenryuubito le fixait avec un regard dément.

\- Tu oses critiquer mon art divin ?! Je vais voir ce-ce que je peux faire ! Cria-t-il en partant en courant dans le couloir, hors de portée de la fureur de la Noble Mondiale.

La Dragon Céleste se leva et se plaça devant la fenêtre, un sourire vicieux et malsain aux lèvres.

\- Tu feras moins ta maligne une fois entre mes mains, sorcière !


	8. Une chance très rancunière

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous!  
> Je suis désolée pour l'attente ! J'ai été très prise par tout ce qui se passe en ce moment et j'ai complètement oublié de publier ! Je suis désolée ! Pardon !!!!!  
> J'espère que cette fiction continuera de vous plaire !

_Après le long et assommant monologue de l'oiseau chanteur, Lola descendit du navire, épaulée par les infirmières du vaisseau. Une sortie shopping entre fille... Elles allaient rendre cette île plus que riche !_

* * *

Le quintuor féminin avançait le long des quais très animés en papotant. De nombreux matelots sur le port ou avachis contre les rambardes de leurs bateaux, reluquaient le petit groupe de filles et les sifflaient avec envie. Lola vit de nombreuses fois des marins se redresser et faire gonfler leurs biscotos à leur approche. Elle devait s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel à chaque fois qu'elles croisaient ce genre d'énergumène. Les uniformes roses fushia et bien moulant des infirmières attiraient un peu trop le regard des mâles aux alentours. Quelques hommes excités comme des mouches sur un pot de miel avaient tenté leur chance, mais ils furent sèchement remballés par Héléna, la matriarche des infirmières. Les plus insistants avaient été dégagés par un bon coup de pied très bien placé de Rody qui était la seule à s'être changée. Elle s'était empressée de vite remplacer ses habits criards contre une tunique en dentelle aussi noire que ses cheveux. Rody n’appréciait pas l'uniforme. Dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle l'échangeait contre ses vêtements foncés.

Héléna qui prenait très à cœur son rôle d’aînée de l’infirmerie, avait décidé de les accompagner jusqu'au haut centre-ville. Elle avait elle aussi quelques achats à faire à la librairie. Thatch avait regardé partir le petit groupe avec envie. Il s'était retrouvé à devoir faire l'inventaire des denrées alimentaires avec Joe, le maître coq de l'équipage. Stan et les trois autres de Tiara Diamond avait réussi à emmener Vista dans un bar. Celui-ci s'était montré très heureux visiter ce genre de lieux qui lui étaient totalement inconnu.

Après avoir quitté le port, la petite équipe vagabondait bruyamment dans les rues très étroites et sinueuses de la « sous-ville ». Les bâtisses devenaient de plus en plus sales au fur et à mesure qu'elles s’enfonçaient au cœur de l'île. L'atmosphère était pesante et trop calme. Les cinq filles marchaient désormais rapidement et silencieusement. Elles regrettaient de ne pas avoir attendues les hommes de l'équipage avant de partir. Les infirmières avaient quelques notions de combat, mais l'atmosphère malfaisante n'était pas du tout rassurante. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre et humide. Les rayons du soleil n’atteignaient pas la sous-ville. Le soleil s'était retrouvé caché par la 'cité-coupole' de la ville en forme de champignon. Des réverbères aux ampoules trop fatiguées ou court-circuitées remplaçaient dérisoirement l'astre chaud. Des plaques de moisissure escaladaient les façades des maisons délabrées, abandonnées ou totalement en ruines.

Les minutes paraissaient très longues. Une affreuse odeur de décomposition et de renfermée flottait dans l'air. Les bâtiments voûtés se touchaient pratiquement en les surplombant et paraissaient vouloir les prendre en étau. Les filles se collaient les unes aux autres pour se rassurer, tous leurs sens en alerte. De temps en temps, des bruits étranges et lointains se perdaient en écho dans la ruelle.

\- On… on devrait peut-être faire demi-tour non ? Demanda presque en suppliant Osis avec une toute petite voix.

Elle avait très peur et tremblait déjà depuis un moment. La petite infirmière au centre du groupe s'était accrochée au bras de la plus âgée qui essayait elle même de paraître décontractée et indifférente. Héléna continuait d'avancer en tête, mais ne semblait plus aussi sûre d'elle.

Un amas d'ordures était éparpillé sur les pavés. Des cadavres cachectiques de chats et de chiens en partie décomposés étaient disloqués le long des murs. Ils grouillaient de vers et dégageaient en pourrissant des effluves insupportables de charogne.

\- L'emplumé avait dit que c'était une ville de vacances. Mais je crois que nous n'avons pas la même notion de vacances...

Les cinq femmes mettaient leurs mains devant leur nez pour éviter de respirer ces odeurs nauséabondes, en vain. Sans bruit, elles évitaient souplement les déchets dispersés en continuant d'avancer. Du coin de l’œil des silhouettes sombres semblaient les surveiller furtivement. Leurs soupçons s'accentuèrent quand une d'elles crut entrapercevoir une forme probablement humaine sur un des balcons près des toits tortueux. Les filles hésitèrent de plus en plus à faire demi-tour. Mais au moment où elles furent sur le point de repartir de grandes silhouettes apparurent derrière elles et un grincement strident retenti.

Les infirmières et Lola se mirent à courir droit devant elles. Vu tout le chemin qu'elles avaient déjà parcouru, elles étaient sûrement plus proches du centre-ville que du port. Elles devaient absolument retourner à la civilisation. Héléna et Rody avaient empoigné Osis par chaque poignet et la tiraient à leur suite. Marie-Cha ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards derrière elle, guettant un signe de l'ombre du balcon et des silhouettes. Son imagination avait sûrement dû lui jouer un mauvais tour. Lola courrait à la suite les infirmières. Une sueur moite commençait à lui couler dans le dos. Des bruits sourds résonnaient de temps en temps derrière elles.

Le petit groupe continuait à slalomer dans les rues grisâtres encore quelques minutes en tournant intuitivement à gauche ou à droite dans les intersections. Au bout d'un moment, elles finirent par arriver sur une grande place, plus éclairée. Au centre, une gigantesque colonne de pierre grise montait jusqu'au ciel de béton. En levant la tête on pouvait clairement apercevoir la coupole de la grande ville supérieure. Elles se trouvaient piles sous son centre.

Ralentissant leur course, puis s'arrêtant totalement, le quintuor reprenait son souffle en jetant quelques coups d’œil furtif en arrière.

La place était circulaire. La seule « véritable » touche de lumière venait le long des fenêtres de la colonne qui montait jusqu'au sommet. Des lampadaires étaient éparpillés à la périphérie de la place, mais ne semblaient être que de vulgaires vers luisants avec la faible lueurs qu'ils émettaient. Reprenant leur marche, les filles se dirigèrent curieusement vers la grande source lumineuse en faisant le tour du très gros pilier qui devait faire dans les clinquantes mètres de diamètre.

Une ouverture lumineuse creusait la pierre de l’immense pylône et donnait accès à une pièce assez spacieuse. Les cinq femmes se regardèrent silencieusement et d'un accord commun, elles passèrent la grande entrée. À l'intérieur, une bonne trentaine de personnes étaient éparpillées. Certaines les regardaient, intriguées par les vêtements criards avant de reprendre leurs discussions. La grande salle ne semblait pas avoir de plafond, mais elle était baignée de lumière. Elle devait probablement monter jusqu'à la coupole. S'attardant à la contemplation, elles sursautèrent quand le sol se mit légèrement à trembler. Les cinq filles se retournèrent en vitesse, mais trop tard. La grande porte d'entrée venait de se refermer dans un bruit sourd.

* * *

Accoudé sur un balcon qui tenait toujours en place par l'opération du Saint Esprit, un homme avait suivi de ses yeux noirs le petit groupe de filles en rose qui passaient au-dessous de lui. Dans les ruelles quelques-uns de ses collègues avaient eux aussi repérés les cinq petites minettes qui n'avaient pas l'air très rassurées. Un large sourire peu avenant était placardé sur leurs lèvres. Certains s'étaient cachés dans les ombres, prêt à les saisir quand elles se rapprocheraient d'eux. L'homme en hauteur se pencha un peu plus et la rambarde du balcon grinça.

Les filles durent entendre le bruit, car elles se mirent soudain à courir au même moment. Il lui avait même semblé que la rousse s'était retournée pour le regarder. Les sept hommes qui avaient voulu les attraper sortirent de l'ombre pour l’engueuler.

\- Merde, Dihn ! Tu as fait fuir notre butin ! On aurait pu les revendre à un bon prix ! Il y en avait des biens mignonnes dans le lot !

Le dénommé Dihn qui n'était pas désolé pour un sous leva la main, ou plutôt une patte griffue pour s'excuser. Il sourit et ses lèvres noires s'étirèrent sur une impressionnante rangée de dents tranchantes et sur deux grosses canines proéminentes. Une fourrure grise tachetée de brun recouvrait tout son visage et une grosse truffe noire pointait au bout d'un large museau court. Un foulard brun un peu déchiré était attaché autour de son cou et cachait en partie une profonde cicatrice qui montait jusqu'à sa joue gauche.

Son rictus fit trembler quelques-uns de ses compagnons.

* * *

Lola et les infirmières étaient enfermées. La forte lumière continuait de les éblouir. Elles se tenaient serrées les unes contre les autres. Le sol se mit de nouveau à trembler. Une sensation très étrange les parcourait. Elles se sentaient légèrement ratatinées sur elles-mêmes ce qui ne dura que quelques minutes avant que les tremblements ne reprennent. La foule se dirigea vers la porte fermée. Une voix féminine assez mélodieuse et sensuelle, mais au fond un peu mécanique sortit des haut-parleurs autour de la pièce :

\- Tous les voyageurs doivent descendre. Veuillez vous assurer de n'avoir rien oublié dans l'escalateur. Nous espérons que vous avez effectué une agréable ascension et nous vous souhaitons un bon séjour à Texas Primes.

La foule sortit précipitamment. Lola et les quatre infirmières descendirent à leur tour. Le paysage devant elles était radicalement opposé à ce qu'elles avaient traversé en dessous. Des bâtiments colorés, propres et extrêmement hauts, délimitaient les larges avenues peuplées de monde. Des luminaires très travaillés éclairaient les grandes rues en plein air. Le ciel du crépuscule était clairsemé de quelques cumulus orangés qui rougissaient de plus en plus quand le soleil commençait à disparaître. Il laissait sa place à la lumière de la grande ville.

Les filles se mirent à rire. Elles avaient été effrayées par un simple ascenseur. Décidées à oublier cette petite mésaventure, elles se dirigèrent vers une splendide fontaine d'eau pure qui clapotait et scintillait. Après s'être donné rendez-vous à ce même point à vingt-trois heures trente, Héléna quitta le groupe pour partir à la recherche d'une grande librairie. Les quatre autres s'enfoncèrent à leur tour dans les avenues surpeuplées.

Les grands magasins de sous-vêtements, de chaussures et d'habits de grands couturiers étaient alignés le long des rues et exposaient leurs plus beaux atours en vitrine. Des manteaux de fourrures, des robes de soirée et des costumes hors de prix trônaient fièrement devant les foules de touristes agglutinés contre les grandes vitres. Au loin, un immense bâtiment surplombait tous les autres. Décidées, elles y entrèrent.

Un couloir carrelé de marbre s'étendait sur toute la longueur et traversait entièrement l'édifice. Elles étaient rentrées dans un immense centre commercial où une quantité astronomique de boutiques y étaient accordées. Les filles avaient du mal à circuler entre les piétons beaucoup trop nombreux. Au centre, un deuxième couloir coupait perpendiculairement le premier. Des escaliers mécaniques permettaient d'accéder au sous-sol aussi grand que le rez-de-chaussée et aux trois autres escalator menaient aux étages supérieurs.

Elles parcouraient vaillamment les grandes étendues de boutiques en s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour se montrer quelques articles intéressants ou complètement loufoques. Une paire de lunette en fausse fourrure, un chapeau de cow-boys orange fluo avec deux gros smileys accroché sur le devant, un maillot de bain avec un radiateur intégré, un soutien-gorge de punk à longs clous... mais qui aurait envie d'acheter ce genre d'objets ?!

Rody voulait absolument jeter un coup d'œil à un des magasins gothiques de la Grande Galerie : The Hell Sing. Une boutique disons... atypique... à peine rentrée, elles furent saluées par un des vendeurs derrière le comptoir. Il était tatoué de la tête au pied et ses cheveux étaient rasés sur son côté droit. Il les invita ensuite à s’asseoir sur de grands et confortables canapés en cuir noir.

Une vendeuse avec une courte robe lolita noire et un piercing au nez ramena quelques boissons sur un plateau en argent. Elle le posa sur la table basse devant les invités. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévisager les étranges invitées en rose flashy. Il fallait le reconnaître, mais les deux infirmières toujours en uniforme claquaient énormément avec leur couleur et leurs cuissardes léopards dans ce magasin entièrement coloré de noir et d'argent.

Lola, Osis et Marie-Charlotte regardaient intensivement leur amie tout de noir vêtue qui tenait dans sa main une tasse en porcelaine décorée de petites têtes de morts. Elle était en grande conversation avec la vendeuse. C'était la première fois que Lola voyait Rody sans son masque de 'je me fous de tout et même de vous'. En voyant les visages choqués des deux autres filles en roses, ça devait le cas pour elles aussi.

\- Tu les connais ? Demanda Osis, curieuse.

Rody souffla sur son thé brûlant avant de le boire en quelques gorgées silencieuses.

\- Du tout.

Les trois filles la regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Rody renvoya un regard sombre.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est la première fois que je te vois sourire à quelqu'un, répondit Marie-Charlotte.

Rody leva les yeux au ciel. Le premier vendeur revenait avec un chariot remplit d'une multitude de vêtements noirs accrochés sur une grande tringle en métal. Il les présenta ensuite à Rody qui ne se gêna pas pour les commenter. Pendant ses essayages, les autres commerçants montraient d'autres vêtements aux accompagnatrices.

Une petite heure plus tard, la petite équipe ressortit du magasin. Rody avait les mains pleines de ses achats. Elle avait acheté une quantité pharaonique de vêtements et Lola s'était elle aussi laissée tenter par une petite chemise noire. Ces vendeurs étaient forts. Très forts !

Après avoir visité d'autres boutiques de tout genre, les quatre filles étaient retournées à la fontaine surchargées de sac de courses qui contenait tous leurs nouveaux achats. Elles attendirent à la fontaine une quinzaine de minutes en savourant des glaces avant qu'Héléna ne les rejoignit. Elle était accompagnée de Joz, de Thatch qui avait enfin pu profiter de l'île et de quelques autres pirates de l'équipage encore inconnus pour Lola.

\- Hey ! Je vois que vous avez bien fait le plein ! Dit Thatch en se jetant comme par hasard sur un des seuls sacs qui ne contenait que des sous-vêtements féminin.

Rody le repoussa en grommelant. Joz prit la tête du groupe.

\- Les escaliers sont là-bas.

\- Les escaliers ? Mais ça va être trop long ! Il y a un ascenseur juste là, montra Héléna.

\- Sérieusement ?! On s'est tapé les 1 248 marches alors qu'il y avait un ascenseur ?! S'offusqua le petit cuisinier.

\- 1251, rectifia un autre pirate en soupirant.

Les pirates suivirent les infirmières et Lola jusqu'à l'entrée de l'escalateur. Les filles avaient réussi à refourguer leurs sacs remplis aux pirates qui avaient au début gentiment accepté de les aider, mais qui commençaient à le regretter. Arrivé devant les portes de la machine, la petite équipe attendit devant un petit écriteaux lumineux qui leur demandait de patienter.

Une fois en bas, ils durent traverser à nouveau toute la sous-ville. Inutile de préciser que cette zone la nuit faisait encore plus peur que la journée, n'est-ce pas ? Les soûlards du soir vagabondaient dans les rues crasseuses et urinaient contre les maisons sales. La carrure de Joz devait intimider les ivrognes, mais quelques suicidaires qui avaient quand même tenté une approche des filles avaient tous reçu un bon coup de pied au cul.

Une fois ressortit de ce coupe-gorge nauséabond, les pirates se séparèrent sur le port. Les fêtards rejoignirent le reste de l'équipage dans une taverne à côté du navire pendant que les filles épuisées de leur sortie shopping, s'enfermèrent directement dans les douches avec la volonté de se désinfecter intégralement.

...

Le lendemain matin, les filles de l'équipage s'étaient entièrement consacrées à l'inventaire des médicaments, désinfectants et pansement de l'infirmerie. Lola avait accepté de les aider. Elle n'avait que ça à faire. De toute façon elle n'avait pas envie de traverser toute seule les ruelles morbides de la sous-ville. Mais elles avaient prévue de refaire un tour au sommet de l'île dans l'après-midi.

Lors de leur nouvelle sortie, Lola repéra un grand bâtiment qui détonnait royalement du lot. Son architecture extrêmement moderne et design l'isolait des autres bâtisses. Sur le devant, un immense toit courbé surplombait le petit jardin devant l'entrée. Un tapis rouge dévalait les grands escaliers principaux. Sur la façade, il était écrit en lettre d'or : « Casino Gô ». Toutes les bâtisses autour de lui ne servaient qu'à le mettre en valeur. Même le jour, des spots de lumière encastrés dans le sol éclairaient ses murs extérieurs. Lola attira l'attention de ses amies.

\- Un petit tour au Casino, ça vous tente ? On va plumer les malheureux à l'intérieur ! Proposa-t-elle en ricanant et se frottant les mains.

\- Non... pas vraiment... en plus Osis et toi, vous n'avez pas encore l'âge d'entrer dans ce genre d'endroit, argumenta Marie-Charlotte.

\- Ha... Mais c'est rien ça. On peut passer sans problème quand on sait y faire, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

Voyant l'air non-enjoué des infirmières, elle se ravisa. Cependant, elle prit soin de mémoriser l'emplacement de la salle de jeux. Elle y retournerait seule le lendemain. Les infirmières du navire s'étaient mises d'accord avec les médecins de l'équipage pour réaménager plus efficacement l'infirmerie. D'après tout ce qu'ils avaient prévu, cela risquait de leur prendre plusieurs jours. Elle aurait donc champ libre.

Ce jour là, elles rentrèrent assez tôt sur l'Intrépide. Elles n’avaient pas trouvé grand chose de très intéressant à faire. Elles avaient déjà dépensé une bonne quantités de leur salaire.

…

Le jour suivant, les infirmières se levèrent tôt. Elles avaient rendez-vous à dix heures précises avec les médecins pour faire un plan de la réorganisation. Ne voyant rien d'autre à faire pour l'instant, Lola en profita pour se prélasser sur le navire. Le phénix étant à terre, il n'y avait personne pour la récriminer. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas aperçu et elle ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire !

Vers treize heures, elle alla manger un morceau à la taverne la plus proche du port. Une bonne partie des pirates s'y trouvait déjà. Le capitaine avait même réussit à déceler une chaise à sa taille qu'il n’abandonnerait pour rien au monde.

La voyant seule à une table, Thatch la rejoignit.

\- Tu as prévu quelque chose pour cet après-midi ? Demanda-t-il.

Lola le regarda en mastiquant son repas.

\- Je voulais aller au casino, répondit-elle.

L’apprenti cuisinier soupira. Il avait tenté d'y rentrer, mais n'avait pas réussi. À cause de son jeune âge, il avait été sèchement mit à la porte. Lola pouffa en imaginant sa tête de déconfit sur le pas du grand bâtiment. Lola sourit, elle venait de trouver son partenaire idéal.

\- Ce soir vingt-deux heures ! Dit-elle.

* * *

21h45 :

Thatch arriva devant le casino. Lola l'attendait depuis déjà un petit moment. Elle s'était habillée chiquement pour l'occasion. Le dos nu de sa robe bleue nuit neuve mettait en valeur sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Son court dégradé plongeant s'arrêtait au début de sa mâchoire.

\- Alors ? Tu en penses quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

\- Oh ! Parfait ! Tu es beaucoup mieux comme ça ! Tu ressembles plus à une fille !

Lola ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir flattée ou insultée. Elle reluqua son partenaire quelques instants avant de soupirer profondément. Ce n’était pas avec la tenue qu'il portait qu'ils réussiront à passer. Il avait gardé son costume blanc de tous les jours et son horrible coupe de cheveux habituelle... il n'aurait pas pu faire pire.

\- Il faut être bien habillé pour rentrer dans ce genre d'endroit, Thatch...

Elle le prit d'une main et le tira vers la boutique de vêtements masculins la plus proche. La fille fouilla dans les rayons. Au bout d'un moment elle ressortit un costume entièrement noir et très chic. Elle le lui donna et de poussa dans la cabine d’essayage. Grommelant, le jeune cuisinier l'essaya.

\- C'est parfait ! On dirait un jeune homme d'affaires ! Le seul truc qui ne va pas c'est cette coupe de cheveux.

Lola avançait sa main dans de but de détruire la coiffure, mais Thatch la dévia.

\- On ne touche pas mes cheveux ! C'est mon identité personnelle ! Grogna-t-il.

Lola tenta par tous les moyens de défaire la coupe du jeune homme, mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire. Cédant finalement au caprice du garçon, Lola se dirigea vers les caisses.

\- Cela fera 265 800 Berrys ! Dit la vendeuse avec un grand sourire commercial.

Lola tourna le dos à la femme derrière le comptoir et regardait innocemment Thatch.

\- Eh ! Mais je croyais que tu allais payer !

\- Et où veux-tu que je trouve l'argent ?

\- Tu as fait exprès de prendre le plus cher ! Je t'ai vu ! Rugit le garçon.

\- Tu veux rentrer dans le casino, oui ou non ? De plus, ce sont des vêtements pour toi, dit-elle indifférente.

Thatch suivait Lola d'un pas lourd. Il avait beau compter et recompter l'argent qu'il lui restait, il n'aurait pas assez pour passer la soirée. Il venait de claquer toute sa paye dans l'achat de son « pass ». Et maintenant il n'avait plus assez pour le dit Casino. À quoi ça lui servait de rentrer là-bas s'il n'avait déjà plus un rond ?!

Lola ignora la mauvaise humeur du cuisinier et le prit par le bras pour monter le tapis rouge des escaliers de la grande maison de jeux. Une fois en haut, ils se dirigèrent d'un pas sûr vers l'entrée du casino. Le vigile les regarda passer devant lui. Lola le salua et continua sa route. Ils étaient passés.

La grande salle était bondée de monde. Une douzaine de tables de jeux étaient dressées et peuplées d'une vingtaine de joueurs chacune. Quatre croupiers se tenaient devant et dirigeaient les jeux. Une douce et moelleuse moquette rouge couvrait le sol. Les hauts murs en marbres étaient éclairés par des chandeliers en métal étincelant qui se reflétaient dans les miroirs éparpillés partout dans la pièce. Des balustrades en fer forgé indiquaient que la maison se tenait sur plusieurs étages. Au centre de la salle un immense lustre en cristal pendait du plafond en scintillant. Au fond de la pièce, trois hommes tenaient le bar de la salle et abreuvaient continuellement les joueurs pendant que des serveuses en chemise blanche et tailleur noir circulaient entre les tables et proposaient différents alcools. À la droite du duo, on pouvait apercevoir une autre pièce qui donnait sur une énorme quantité de machine à sous. La principale richesse de l'île ne pouvait venir que d'ici.

La grande horloge murale indiqua vingt-deux heures. Les deux partenaires s'avancèrent jusqu’au comptoir. Lola et Thatch tendirent chacun le reste de leur économie, 22 900 berrys en tout. L'homme leur tendit quelques jetons. Ils n'allaient pas pouvoir jouer longtemps avec ça

\- Fais-moi confiance ! On va gagner mon vieux !

Au moment où ils allaient s'avancer entre les tables, un grand homme en costard-cravate à rayure, aux cheveux parfaitement gominés et épaulé par trois armoires à glaces les aborda.

\- Bonsoir et bienvenu à Casino Gô, la plus grande maison de jeux des environs, nous vous souhaitons bonne chance, susurra l'homme qui devait probablement être le patron des lieux.

\- Haha ! C'est inutile, j'ai un système. Je parie toujours sur les impairs rouges !

La mimique subliminale sur le visage du gominé n'échappa pas au regard du jeune garçon. Méfiant, il suivit les hommes qui les plaçaient à une des tables de jeux. Lola prit place sur la chaise vide à côté de la roulette pendant que Thatch se plaça derrière elle sans quitter des yeux le patron du casino qui restait à les regarder pas très loin de leur table. Elle salua les trois croupiers en uniforme rouge.

\- Faites vos jeux, mesdames, messieurs, faites vos jeux ! dit l'un d’eux.

Lola tendit une des plaquettes.

\- Le 9, s'il vous plaît... Non plutôt le 25 !... Non le 9 !

L'homme qui les avait placés fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de tapoter l'épaule d'un des croupiers de la table et de s'éloigner doucement. Un de ses gardes du corps resta cependant derrière eux.

\- Les jeux sont faits, rien ne va plus !

La bille en métal continuait à tourner dans la roulette et s'arrêta dans une des cases.

\- 9 rouge impair et manque ! Plein pour la jeune femme en bleu !

Lola dansa heureuse sur sa chaise en criant des « C’est moi ! C'est moi » à tout va. Elle se retourna et fit un clin d’œil à son ami à côté d'elle. Elle remercia ensuite le croupier qui lui donnait ses gains avec la raclette. Elle se frotta les mains et une nouvelle partie commença.

\- Faites vos jeux s'il vous plaît !

Lola tendit un autre jeton au croupier qui le plaça sur la case du 27 rouge.

\- Mesdames, messieurs, rien ne va plus !

La bille finit par s’arrêter encore une fois sur la case de Lola. Heureuse, elle empêcha un petit cri strident de sortir de sa bouche.

Le petit jeu dura ainsi une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Des piles de jetons bien formées continuèrent de s'entasser devant elle. Un groupe de curieux se pressait derrière la table. De nombreux gardes s'étaient rapprochés et surveillaient le duo à distance. Thatch avait passé la soirée à guetter les allées et venues des armoires à glaces. Quelque chose de louche se tramait ici.

\- Bon sang Lola ! Tu aurais trouvé un moyen de tricher à la roulette ? Chuchota Thatch à son oreille.

\- C'est incroyable ! Je réussis tous mes jeux !

\- Bien, maintenant qu'on a ramassé une bonne petite fortune, on file d'ici !

\- Quoi ?! Mais ne sois pas ridicule ! Laisse-moi jouer encore quelques coups ! J'ai une chance phénoménale ! J'ai même demandé au croupier de m’épouser ! Hihihi ! Plaisanta Lola.

\- Fais-moi plaisir et partons maintenant ! Allez !

\- Bon ok. D'accord... Mais le dernier pour le service.

L'homme en rouge plaça sa mise.

\- 22 paire noire et passe.

\- Tu vois, on fait bien de partir. Ta chance vient de tourner ! Allez, on y va !

Le garçon pressait Lola vers le comptoir d'échange. Il voulait sortir d'ici le plus vite possible il avait un mauvais pressentiment. L'homme de la banque tendit à la jeune femme une mallette remplie de billets. Le directeur aux cheveux plaqués les rejoignit et leur souhaita une bonne fin de soirée. Une fois que les deux jeunes étaient sortis du Casino, le patron se dirigea vers l'homme derrière le comptoir.

\- Une grande gagnante hein ? Dit ironiquement l'homme.

Le patron eut un sourire en coin et acquiesça. Voyant un grand homme tatoué aux cheveux blonds coupés en brosse entrer à son tour dans son établissement, il alla à sa rencontre.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur.

\- Bonsoir, c'est vous le directeur ? Demanda-t-il. Tout le monde m'appelle Dilinger, je suis un peu en retard.

\- Mais vous avez toute la nuit monsieur, toutes les tables sont ouvertes. Je vous souhaite bonne chance.

\- C'est inutile, j'ai un système. Je parie toujours sur les impairs rouges.

Le patron rigola.

\- Mais nous avons tous notre système.

Il s’apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand il se figea soudainement. Il se retourna en vitesse vers l'homme et lui demanda de répéter.

\- Vous deviez vous présenter à quelle heure ?

\- 22 heures.

\- Vite dans mon bureau ! Pressa le directeur. Vous deux ! Rattrapez la fille en bleue et le garçon à la coupe démodée qui viennent de sortir ! Dépêchez-vous ! Aboya-t-il aux deux vigies de l'entrée qui se précipitèrent immédiatement vers la sortie.

Le patron conduisit le nouveau venu dans une pièce richement décoré et ferma vite la porte à clef.

…

\- Vous avez fait quoi ?! Demanda Dilinger.

\- Je lui ai tout versé. J'ai suivi toutes les instructions ! Elle a prononcé la phrase « C'est inutile, j'ai un système. Je parie toujours sur les impairs rouges » !

\- Et la seconde phrase « Le 9 s'il vous plait, non plutôt le 25, non le 9 » ?!

\- Elle l'a prononcé, mots pour mots ! Se justifia le patron en se servant un whisky.

\- Vous auriez dû vérifier !

\- Ah oui ? Et comment ? On ne s’était jamais vu et nous ne devions en aucun cas avoir de contact ! C'est vous qui êtes arrivé en retard !

\- LA FERME ! ET LA CARTE ?! OÙ EST LA CARTE !

Le grand homme soulevait le patron par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua contre le mur.

\- Elle... Elle est dans la... la mallette de la fille... dans un des revers..., dit-il à moitié étouffé.

\- Tu es au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Cet argent et la carte devait revenir à un des plus puissants Corsaire ? Si Funk Dog n'a pas son argent dans son intégralité et sa carte, il viendra détruire cette île et pouf ! Tout ce que tu as battit ne sera plus rien. Tu redeviendras une simple merde... si tu restes en vie, bien évidemment.

Dilinger relâcha le pauvre homme qui retomba sur le sol en suffoquant, puis lui administra une bonne droite qui l’assomma. Il tomba inconscient sur le sol. Le tatoué sortit de sa poche un escargophone et tapa un numéro sur le bord de la coquille. Son appel sonna quelques secondes dans le vide avant que quelqu'un ne décroche.

\- Il y a un petit contretemps capitaine. Des petits malins sont passés avant nous. Ils ont l'argent et la carte.

Son interlocuteur restait silencieux. Soudain, il dit d'une voix neutre :

\- Envoie Dihn. Il est temps qu'il fasse ses preuves. Voyons s’il est un aussi bon chasseur que ce que disent les rumeurs. Je ne veux aucun témoin. <gatcha>

La communication se coupa. Dilinger tapa un nouveau numéro.

\- Le nouveau, c'est à toi. Tu as deux cibles, un jeune couple. La fille porte une robe bleue et le garçon est coiffé d'une coupe de cheveux démodée. Un des deux porte une mallette. Il nous la faut à tout prix. Tu as jusqu'à demain matin pour les retrouver. Ramène les vivants, on aura sûrement besoin de les interroger donc veille à ce qu'ils puissent encore parler.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait ! Ricana l'homme au bout du fils avant de raccrocher.

Le tatoué rangea son escargophone dans sa poche et sortit un revolver qu'il pointa sur l'homme assommé. « Pas de témoin »... Il tira.

* * *

La chasse avait commencé. L'homme-bête sauta de son toit et se mit à courir à quatre pattes dans les ruelles. Il passa sa langue sur ses canines avec délice. C'était enfin à lui de rentrer en scène, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

* * *

**BonuX :**

Après avoir monté les 1 251 marches, Vista arriva enfin dans la haute-ville. Il avait dû faire quelque chose qu'il n’appréciait pas beaucoup. Quelque chose à l'encontre de sa fierté. Mais il avait déjà vu son père le faire quand il était jeune, donc il ne devrait pas il y avoir de problème, n'est-ce pas ?

Vista comptait l'argent qu'il avait désormais en main. Plus de soixante-dix millions. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais déjà mieux que les malheureux 35 000 Berrys à tout casser qu'il avait au départ. Il s'était toujours demandé comment faisait ceux qui étaient dans une situation précaire pour survivre. C'était un vrai mystère. Ils suçaient les cailloux peut-être ?

Il avait dû emprunter un peu d'argent à ses compagnons d'équipage. 74 650 000 Berrys à taux de 25% pour être précis. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que signifiait les 25%, mais ce n'était pas si important. Si ça se trouve, ses camarades auront tout oublié d'ici quelques jours.

Bah ! Pas la peine de s'en faire...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! Je tiens à vous préciser que j'ai récupéré et remodelé un p'tit passage de la série Amicalement vôtre, pour le passage du casino.  
> Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée (ou journée !) et vous dit à la prochaine ! Tcho !


	9. Le Mâche-Fer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir et bon confinement à tous ! ;)

_La chasse avait commencé. L'homme-bête sauta de son toit et se mit à courir à quatre pattes dans les ruelles. Il passa sa langue sur ses canines avec délice. C'était enfin à lui de rentrer en scène, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre._

* * *

Lola et Thatch descendaient les grandes marches du casino. Dehors le temps commençait à se rafraîchir grâce à la brise du soir. Les lumières des magasins éclairaient la ville comme en plein jour. D'une main, Lola saisit son partenaire par le col de son costume et le secoua comme un prunier.

\- On est riche ! Tu entends ! Riche ! Hahahahaha ! Lola sautillait maintenant dans tous les sens en agitant la mallette pleine à craquer. 200 millions ! 200 MILLIONS ! TU IMAGINES ?!

Thatch essaya de la calmer. 

\- Viens on va fêter ça ! On va boire un coup ! Et sois heureux, je te donne 30% ! Non 35% ! je suis tellement généreuse ! 70 000 000 Berrys, ça te suffit non ? Après tout c'est moi qui ai tout gagné !

Elle l’attrapa par le bras et le tira à travers des petites ruelles étroites sans attendre sa réponse. Une fois entrée dans un bar minuscule, ils s’essayèrent face à face. Lola regardait les boissons alcoolisées et les apéritifs sur la carte.

\- Profites, c'est moi qui paye !

Thatch soupira.

\- Écoute, je la sens mal cette histoire. Ce n'est pas normal de gagner autant d'un coup...

\- Tu remets en cause ma chance légendaire ? Demanda Lola sans lever le nez du menu.

\- Tu n'as pas remarqué que tous les vigiles avaient leur attention sur toi ? Quelque chose de louche se trame à l'intérieur..., expliqua Thatch.

\- Tu t'en fais pour pas grands choses. À douter de tout, tu vas finir par avoir des cheveux blancs.

\- Je suis sérieux Lola. Je te dis qu'on va avoir de gros problèmes avec cet argent...

\- Très bien et que compte faire ? L'interrogea Lola en posant la carte devant elle. Ramener la mallette au casino et leur expliquer que tu te sens mal d'avoir dépouillé des gens aussi droits, francs et magnifiques ? Les casinos sont tous tenus par des gars louches et tous plus malhonnêtes les uns que les autres. C'est normal qu'il s'y trame toujours quelque chose ! L'inverse serait plutôt inquiétant ! De toute façon, j'ai gagné ! Et c'est le jeu. Je ne vois pas où est le problème, dit elle en reprenant le menu. Tu commandes quoi ?

Thatch soupira à nouveau. Elle était très butée. Une jeune serveuse en mini jupe arriva à leur table et attendit leurs commandes.

\- Un punch planteur avec des toasts, s'il vous plaît ! Je meurs de faim ! La victoire ça creuse !

La petite serveuse prenait des notes sur son carnet. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le jeune cuisinier.

\- Pour moi ce sera un gin fizz, dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait sensuelle et en se redressant.

La serveuse le regarda septique. Derrière, Lola se mit à pouffer discrètement. Une fois l'employée partie, elle ne se gêna pas pour se moquer ouvertement de son jeune ami en riant comme une baleine.

\- Sérieusement ? C'était quoi ça ? Lola essuyait une larme qui perlait du coin de ses yeux. On aurait que tu vas l'attirer avec des bonbons ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais d’abord ? Se défendit le commis d'office très gêné que sa technique de drague soit ouvertement remise en question.

\- On dirait que tu n'es pas au courant... Mais je t'informe que je suis moi-même une femme. Je les vois venir de loin les lourdauds dans ton genre, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Whoua... Je ne le savais pas, répondit ironiquement le garçon.

La serveuse revint quelques instants plus tard avec leurs commandes. Elle déposa les verres devant leur commanditaire respectif, avant de s'éloigner voir d'autres clients.

…

\- Je t'avais prévenu...

Thatch avait la main sur sa joue écarlate. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été marqué au fer rouge. Après le troisième verre, ils avaient été foutus à la porte du bar sans ménagement. Enfin, lui avait été foutu à la porte. Lola s'était contenté d'admirer le spectacle en finissant son verre.

\- Elle avait quand même un sacré crochet cette serveuse, continua la fille.

Le cuisinier ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec sa partenaire. Il l'avait bien sentie passer ! Il était étonné de ne pas avoir perdu de dents. Il avait juste frôlé « accidentellement » le derrière de l'employée, pas de quoi en faire tout un drame ! Mais il avait fallut qu'elle prenne ça pour du harcèlement sexuel... Et depuis quand les simples et jolies serveuses sont des anciennes catcheuses professionnelles ?!

Lola et Thatch se trouvaient dans l'escalateur et descendaient vers la Sous-Ville. Après l'annonce du haut-parleur et l'ouverture des portes métalliques, le duo avançait tranquillement en direction du troisième port, là où était amarré depuis trois jours leur navire.

Lola avait voulu attendre d'autres membres de l'équipage pour redescendre, mais Thatch qui avait été très vexé, voulait quitter au plus vite cette cité de sauvage. Ils circulaient prudemment dans les rues sombres, en évitant les bars malfamés sur leur route en déviant quelque peu leur chemin. Ils mettraient plus de temps à rentrer, mais ils auraient ainsi moins de risques de tomber sur des poivrots de mauvaise humeur.

Lors d'un de leur détour, ils entendirent un objet ou bien une tuile tomber du toit avant d'exploser littéralement à leurs côtés. Ils sursautèrent. La ruelle était pourtant déserte et totalement silencieuse. Soudain, quelques bruits de pas se firent entendre au-dessus d'eux. Ils relevèrent la tête... Personne... Les bruits continuèrent. Ce n'étaient pas humains. Des tic-tics retentissaient en même temps que les bruits plus sourds, comme des griffes de chiens sur un carrelage.

Thatch cherchait son origine en reculant et gardant Lola dans son dos. Une bouteille en verre se brisa à sa gauche. Le garçon continuait de reculer en pressant la fille. Il dégaina un poignard qu'il avait caché sous sa veste de costume. Une grosse ombre noire traversa rapidement la rue à une dizaine de mètres du duo. Ils eurent à peine le temps de l'entrapercevoir qu'elle était vite retournée dans l'ombre des bâtiments. Les bruits de marche reprirent au niveau des balcons du premier étage et se rapprochait d'eux. Une immense bête atterrit soudainement en face d'eux.

Thatch empoigna brutalement la main de la fille et hurla :

\- COURS !

Ils s'élancèrent à toute allure dans les petites ruelles. La créature les poursuivait en hurlant. Le duo slalomait entre les petites rues. Ils trébuchaient et glissaient sur les pavés humides et usés par le temps. Lola en petite chaussure à talon se retrouva vite pieds nus. Les dénivellements de la rue les ralentissaient dans leur fuite. Ils entendaient la bête courir derrière eux.

Thatch tira soudainement la jeune femme dans un petit passage extrêmement étroit. Ils ne pouvaient passer que sur le côté l'un après l'autre. Le cuisinier s'était déjà faufilé à l'intérieur. Lola le suivait. Sa robe s’accrochait sur le crépi des murs et des mèches de cheveux s'échappaient de la fière coiffure de Thatch. Leurs fesses et leurs genoux raclaient les parois glacées, humides et parasités de moisissures.

L'animal arriva à l'entrée de la faille qui était large d'une quarantaine de centimètres. Il essaya de rentrer à son tour, mais il était beaucoup trop gros. Voyant ses proies juste devant lui, mais hors de sa portée, il commença à s'énerver. Il essayait de happer avec ses dents la fille qui se trouvait être la plus proche et donnait de puissants coups de griffes dans tous les sens. Ses longues pattes entaillaient profondément la pierre à chaque coup. Le gros chien gris foncé leur arrivait au niveau des épaules. Il claquait sa puissante mâchoire à quelques centimètres des oreilles de Lola. Ses dents d'une blancheur éclatante étaient mises en valeur par un museau et une truffe entièrement noirs. Une touffe de poils roux était dressée sur le sommet de son crâne. Ses très longues pattes sombres continuaient à battre furieusement le sol derrière eux. Le duo avançait encore en s’éloignant de la bête.

L'animal recula et disparut. Seul le bruit de respirations saccadées des deux jeunes troublait le silence. Ils haletaient en tendant l'oreille.

\- Ça va ? Tout va bien ? Demanda Thatch

\- THATCH BAISSE-TOI ! Hurla Lola.

Le cuistot eut juste de temps de se précipiter au sol en râpant son visage contre la pierre quand le gros chien surgit au-dessus d'eux. Il avait légèrement entaillé l'épaule du garçon d'une de ses pattes antérieures. L'animal était passé par le toit et s'était glissé silencieusement au-dessus de lui là où les murs étaient plus espacés. Il tentait de les attraper par le haut mais l'espace était toujours trop étroit pour lui.

Tous les deux au sol avancèrent le long du passage à quatre pattes. La créature semblait bloquée. Une fois arrivés au bout, le jeune homme tira Lola hors de la faille et se remirent ensemble à courir et descendirent la rue en direction des ports. Un craquement de pierre retentit derrières le duo. Voyant la créature qui s'était libérée gagner du terrain sur eux en ricanant, Lola balança le plus fortement possible sa mallette sur l'animal. Surpris, la créature rattrapa la valise au vol avant de s'arrêter et de l'ouvrir délicatement. Ouvrir ?

Lola jeta un coup d’œil en arrière. La bête avait maintenant une forme humanoïde. _Un zoan !_ L’animal sortit un vieux parchemin de la mallette et le renifla. Le monstre dévisagea la fille de son regard luisant. Il hésitait...

Soudain, il s'élança beaucoup plus rapidement sur les deux jeunes et en moins d'une seconde il se retrouva au-dessus d'eux. Il atterrit souplement devant le cuisinier qui avait pilé en se mettant en position de défense sa lame en avant. D'un mouvement très souple, la créature envoya sa jambe vers le garçon qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Le genou de l'homme-chien heurta violemment le flan du jeune homme et l'envoya valser plus loin. Un horrible craquement résonna dans la ruelle. Lola recula et trébucha sur un des pavés proéminent de la route. Elle tomba en arrière les fesses au sol. La créature se tenait juste devant elle en la surplombant entièrement. La jeune femme cherchait du regard son ami et le vit inconscient un peu plus haut. Au moment où l'animal allait la saisir par la gorge, une lumière bleue vive fonça sur lui.

La créature sombre esquiva de justesse la comète lumineuse. Devant la jeune fille, Marco se tenait en position d'attaque. Ses bras avaient laissé place à de longues ailes enflammées et ses jambes à des serres acérées. Sous la lumière bleue glacée des flammes du zoan mythique, les bâtiments des alentours avaient pris une teinte fantomatique. La bête humanoïde se redressa et dévisagea le nouveau venu. Attentivement, il étudiait Marco devant lui. Sa puissante mâchoire très proéminente et carrée laissait apercevoir une bonne rangée de dents tranchantes sur ses babines retroussées. Il grognait. Ses courtes oreilles rondes étaient dressées sur sa tête et pointaient en avant, attentives au moindre geste de ses adversaires. Son pelage sombre et tacheté semblait absorber toute la lumière environnante. Seul ses yeux noirs luisaient pas très amicalement dans la pénombre. Un foulard brun était noué autour de son cou. Ce n'était pas un chien ou un loup, mais une immense hyène.

Les deux zoans s'élancèrent en même temps ! Ils échangèrent quelques coups qui furent tous parés. Ils finirent tous les deux par se repousser et atterrir à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Le carnivore tournait comme un fauve. Il étudiait son ennemi dans tous les angles.

Profitant du moment d’inattention des deux combattants, Lola se précipita auprès de Thatch, assommé plus loin dans la rue.

\- Tu es le « Mâche-fer » n'est-ce pas ? Ta tête est à 315 000 000 Berrys, yoï.

La créature sombre étira ses lèvres noires dans un sourire carnassier.

\- Et toi Marco le Phénix, 295 000 000 Berrys. Tu es le second des pirates de Barbe Blanche.

Les deux combattants continuaient de se tourner autour. L'hybride carnassier gris et tacheté continua de parler en ricanant :

\- Tu as peut-être un fruit du démon mythologique, mais aucun pouvoir ne peut être physiquement plus puissant que celui d'un zoan carnivore !

Il se jeta sur l'oiseau de feu surpris et l'envoya voler à travers les bâtiments d'un coup de patte griffue. Il s'élança à la suite du phénix. Marco se releva. Les flammes bleues commencèrent à soigner ses dommages. La grosse griffure sur son torse disparaissait doucement. L'homme-hyène arriva au-dessus de lui et abattit une de ses jambes. Marco l'évita à la dernière seconde. L'oiseau de feu essayait d'entailler son ennemi avec ses serres, en vain. Il arrivait à contrer la plupart de ses coups. L'homme-carnivore faisait de même avec le phénix qui l'évitait avec sa vitesse. Marco était peut-être plus rapide, mais les coups du Mâche-fer étaient bien plus puissants et destructeurs. Une de ses serres entailla le cou de l'homme-chien. La créature grise se jetait corps et âme dans la bataille sans prêter attention aux dommages qu'il subissait. Il surprit de nombreuses fois le phénix avec ses feintes vicieuses. C'était un combattant incroyable !

Le second de Barbe blanche avait complètement oublié le monde extérieur. Tout ce qui comptait actuellement c'était son combat. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Voyant une ouverture dans la garde de l'hybride carnivore, Marco envoya ses pieds tranchants en sautant au-dessus de lui. Sa serre gauche frappa profondément une des omoplates tachetées du canidé humanoïde.

Mais trop tard, c'était une ruse... Le temps que le pirate de Barbe Blanche se rende compte de son erreur, son ennemi s'était entièrement transformé en animal. Le Mâche-fer sauta à son tour et saisit en entre ses dents l'aile droite du phénix. Brutalement, il secoua sèchement la tête de gauche à droite. Les crocs tranchants pénétrèrent la chair de l'oiseau et un sinistre craquement en sorti. Tirant et serrant encore plus sûr sa prise, l'aile s'arracha brutalement.

Marco retomba lourdement sur le sol. Les flammes bleues s'occupaient déjà à reconstruire son bras qui avait fini arraché.

\- Tu es beaucoup trop sûr de toi, tu sais ? Dit le gros canidé en devant lui, la gueule entièrement couverte de sang. Ma mâchoire est capable de broyer du métal !

Il se jeta à nouveau sur le phénix qui le dévia de sa trajectoire en lui griffant le museau et en l'envoyant rouler plus loin. Reconstruire une partie de son corps prenait plus de temps que de soigner n'importe quelle autre blessure...

PAN !

Un coup de feu surprit les deux combattants et stoppa leur combat. Une quinzaine d'hommes les tenaient en joue avec leur fusil. Un grand homme large aux cheveux en brosse pratiquement blanc et un tatouage sur le visage, maintenait Lola par le cou et son pistolet sur sa tempe.

\- Reprends entièrement forme humaine l'oiseau ou ta petite copine et l'autre gamin y passent ! Ordonna-t-il.

Thatch était toujours au sol inconscient. L'aile brillante et les serres du phénix reprirent leur aspect initial. Seul le bras droit qui se soignait encore était toujours recouvert de flammes. L'homme accentua la prise sur la jeune femme. Marco dut stopper sa guérison en laissant son bras blessé à vif.

D'un geste de tête très explicite, le baraqué ordonna à ses sous-fifres d’enchaîner le phénix. Une fois le second de Barbe Blanche menotté avec du granit marin, il jeta la fille violemment au sol qui s'écroula un peu plus loin à côté de son ami. Il s'approcha de l'homme-oiseau et lui administra une droite monumentale. Marco, au sol, se mit à cracher du sang. Il essaya de se relever, mais son tortionnaire lui administra de violents coups de pieds dans le ventre en le maintenant par terre en appuyant vicieusement sur son épaule meurtrie.

\- Espèce de sale voleur !

Le Phénix avait le souffle coupé. La douleur tétanisait tout son corps. Son fruit du démon était annihilé par les menottes en granit marin qui le rendait faible.

\- Marco ! Gémit Lola les mains devant sa bouche complètement horrifiée.

Un des pirates la fit taire en lui donnant un coup de crosse de fusil dans la taille. La fille s'écroula sur les pavés en pierre en couinant. Des larmes de douleur perlaient ses yeux.

\- Attends ton tour ma jolie. Il viendra bientôt, ricana un des sous-fifres.

\- Enfoirés ! Laissez-la ! Rugit le phénix.

Le chef se retourna vers l'oiseau cloué au sol. Il l'empoigna et se mit à le frapper, encore, encore et encore, avant de l'envoyer traverser un mur.

Une fois calmé, il se tourna vers le Mâche-fer qui avait reprit son apparence d'hybride.

\- Tu as fait du bon boulot, Dihn. Ramenons-les au capitaine.

Les matelots attrapèrent et sortirent des décombres le phénix semi-inconscient qui sombrait de plus en plus. Ils prirent au passage le jeune cuisinier avant des les tirer dans la rue pavée. Le chef avait récupéré la mallette. Deux autres pirates incitaient brutalement la jeune fille à suivre le groupe. Elle obéissait, tête baissée attendant le miracle qui les sauverait.

…

Ils marchèrent un bon moment dans la Sous-Ville. Les lueurs claires du matin commençaient à prendre le dessus sur le ciel encore sombre. Thatch et Marco n'avaient pas encore repris connaissance et étaient toujours tirés sans ménagement. Lola avait gardé le silence tout le long du trajet. Elle marchait au centre du groupe de ravisseurs qui la bousculaient violemment quand elle traînassait un peu trop.

La horde sortit enfin de la ville et arriva sur un des ports devant un grand bateau sombre. En se rappelant des informations que le phénix leur avait fournis trois jours plus tôt, elle se souvînt que l'île comportait cinq ports différents : Le premier était pour les bateaux marchands et les quatre autres étaient destinés aux visiteurs de courte durée.

Vu que le navire des pirates de Barbe Blanche n'était pas présent, ils devaient forcément se trouver dans le premier, le deuxième ou le quatrième port. Le bateau devant elle était à vue d’œil plus petit que le navire de Barbe Blanche, mais contrairement à ce dernier il ne dégageait aucune atmosphère sympathique. Le vaisseau était beaucoup plus sombre et plus malsain. La figure de proue représentait un lugubre vautour au bec entrouvert. L’animal était aussi présent sur les deux Jolly Rogers qui ondulaient au-dessus des mâts. Les pirates poussaient la fille en direction de la grande l’embarcation. Une passerelle en planche reliait le ponton en bois au pont du navire. Une bonne cinquantaine de matelots se trouvaient déjà à son bord et préparaient leur prochain et imminent départ. Ils arrêtèrent leurs occupations quand ils virent leurs partenaires de voyage accompagnés par les trois prisonniers. Ils se regroupèrent autour en arc de cercle en criant et hurlant des obscénités aux trois captifs.

Attiré par le vacarme assourdissant, un homme très long et très mince sortit des entrailles du navire en ouvrant les portes à la volée. Il se planta devant le groupe et se plia pratiquement en deux à cause de sa taille pour pouvoir voir leurs visages. Il encra ses yeux anthracites dans ceux de la fille qui déglutit. Une lueur étrange brillait au fond de ses pupilles. _Cet homme n'était pas normal_... Il se redressa brusquement et leva ses bras au ciel dans un geste théâtral très exagéré.

\- Mes amis ! Mes compagnons. Mes frères... dit-il gravement. Cette fille... Ces gens. Cet équipage ! ILS NOUS ONT DÉFIÉS ! S’époumona l'homme avec une voix éraillée en regardant ses hommes qui huaient les prisonniers. VOUS ! L'équipage du Vautour et moi ! Votre capitaine ! Le Capitaine Geier Aasfresser !... Nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer ça..., rugit-il.

Décidément, il aimait se donner en spectacle... Ses cheveux gris métal se balançait au même rythme que ses grands gestes démesurés. Son long manteau en cuir noir sans manche virevoltait derrière lui quand il tournoyait plusieurs fois sur place, les bras en croix et le visage vers le ciel.

\- Il faut leur dire que ça ne se fait pas ! C'est malpoli ! On ne doit pas voler les affaires du vautour ! Non ! Non ! Continua-t-il avec sa voix éraillée. Surtout si c'est pour son chef !

Il se mit à rire comme s'il riait à sa propre blague. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par se calmer.

\- Comme si j'allais obéir à ce chien. Messieurs, la première carte de La Barbesque est à nous !

L'équipage se mit à hurler de joie. Une cacophonie monumentale résonna pendant quelques minutes. Du coin de l’œil, Lola crut voir l'homme-hyène se raidir. Ses oreilles animales devaient être trop sensibles pour tout ce tumulte. Au bout d'un moment le capitaine du vaisseau finit enfin par calmer le chahut. Il se retourna vers la jeune fille qui était la seule prisonnière consciente. Pendant une très longue minute, il la fixait sans bouger et sans parler, peut-être même sans respirer. Personne ne broncha. Il trottina ensuite en se pavanant jusqu'à elle sans rompre le contact visuel. Plus il avançait plus Lola se contractait d’appréhension. Elle était effrayée. Une aura malsaine se dégageait de cet homme. Il posa brutalement ses mains sur les épaules de la fille qui sursauta et lui colla sa bouche contre son oreille en chuchotant des mots et des débuts de phrases sans queue ni tête qui ne voulaient absolument rien dire.

Lola avait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il prit ensuite entre ses dents l'oreille de la jeune femme et la lui tira légèrement en la mordillant. Il planta à nouveau ses yeux gris dans le regard tétanisé de la captive.

\- Qui t'a envoyé ? Qui a essayé de passer devant moi ?

D'un léger coup de tête il indiqua le phénix inconscient.

\- C'est Barbe Blanche qui t'envoie ?

Ne recevant pas de réponse, il attrapa d'une main la mâchoire de la jeune femme et commença à la serrer très fortement. Il se mit à gronder en sur-articulant :

\- TU VAS ME DIRE QUI VEUT ME DEVANCER ! Hurla-t-il.

Aussi rapidement qu'il s'était énervé il se calma.

\- Tu as de la chance d'être ici avec nous. Tu vas pouvoir nous aider. Est-ce que tu es heureuse ? Lui susurra-t-il. Est-ce que tu es heureuse de nous aider ?

Il resserrait sa poigne de plus en plus. Il allait finir par la lui broyer la mâchoire !

\- Ou... oui... je... je suis heureuse ! Se mit pratiquement à pleurer Lola.

Satisfait, il la relâcha en caressant les plis de sa robe bleue déchirée et lui offrit un sourire jouissif. Le grand homme blond demanda ensuite à son chef avec une grimace amusée s'il comptait s'occuper de la fille sur-le-champ. Lola se raidit, ses jambes menaçaient de lâcher. Elle se mit à supplier intérieurement...

Le capitaine regarda son homme sans aucune expression.

\- Voyons Dilinger, je n'ai pas encore déjeuné, dit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Il s'éloigna ensuite dans les profondeurs du navire en virevoltant et tournoyant gaiement, emportant avec lui la mallette remplie d'argent. Le blond attrapa la fille par le cou et la conduisit à son tour à l’intérieur du navire. D'autres pirates les suivaient en traînant ses deux compagnons menottés et inconscients. Le dénommé Dilinger ouvrit brutalement une lourde porte en bois et ils jetèrent sans ménagement leurs prisonniers dans deux cellules distinctes.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas petite, on ne te tuera pas ! Tu sais les filles se vendent plus facilement que les hommes et Shabaoddy est l'endroit parfait pour ça !

Lola regardait l'homme tatoué avec terreur. Le pirate s'éloigna en riant. Dès que l'homme eut disparut, elle se précipita sur la porte et attrapa les barreaux en métal pour essayer de l'ouvrir désespérément. Rien à faire, la cellule était totalement verrouillée.

…

La salle était complètement hermétique. Aucune ouverture sur l'extérieur ne permettait de savoir quelle heure il pouvait être. Complètement isolée du dehors, Lola s'assit à même le sol et prit ses genoux entre ses bras avant de commencer à prier silencieusement. Cela faisait faire plusieurs heures qu'ils avaient quitté le port.

Les geôliers étaient partis depuis un bon moment et les avaient laissés seuls dans la prison complètement vide et sale. Lola regardait l'autre cellule. Thatch était toujours inconscient sur le plancher, mais le phénix semblait commencé à émerger. Il mit encore quelques minutes avant de se relever douloureusement. Il se remémora ce qu’ils leur étaient arrivés et grimaça de douleur à cause de toutes ses blessures. Les pirates du Vautour avaient été plutôt brutaux. Toujours sans un mot, il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

\- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

\- Dans le navire des pirates du vautour... Du capitaine Geier Aasfresser..., souffla-t-elle.

Elle lui raconta ensuite tous les détails de toute la nuit : Leur soirée au casino, les 200 millions de la mallette, l'attaque de la bête et la marche dans la ville jusqu'à leur emprisonnement. Marco restait de marbre. Il devait lui en vouloir, mais son visage ne laissait rien paraître.

\- C'est quoi ces marques ? Dit-il en montrant les côtés de son visage au bout d'un moment.

\- Ce n'est rien ! S'empressa-t-elle de répondre en plaquant rapidement ses mains sur ses joues douloureuses.

De gros bleus commençaient à apparaître là où les doigts du capitaine ennemi l'avait attrapée. Marco se pencha au-dessus du cuisinier toujours dans les vapes.

\- Il doit avoir quelques côtes fêlées, parla-t-il pour lui-même.

Une bonne heure plus tard, Thatch se réveilla à son tour. Il regardait dans tous les sens. Un profond mal de tête lui lacérait le crâne. Après avoir été lui aussi mis au courant de leur enlèvement, il se referma comme une huître en jetant des regards féroces du genre « je te l'avais bien dit » à la demoiselle. Lola se contenta de détourner le regard, plein de remords. Il avait raison. Elle aurait du l'écouter...

Cela faisait un bon bout de temps qu'ils avaient levé l'ancre. Le bateau continuait de tanguer. Les trois prisonniers étaient assis à même le sol, appuyés contre les barreaux en acier. Thatch n'avait plus dit un mot depuis son réveil. Il était profondément plongé dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vide. Marco profitait de ce moment de calme. Il fermait à moitié les yeux. Dire que s'ils n'avaient pas été capturés, il serait en train de superviser la fin du ravitaillement et une bande de bras cassés... Il soupira et regarda la fille enfermée à sa gauche. Elle luttait contre le sommeil.

Soudain, des bruits de pas dans le couloir résonnaient dans la pièce en attirant l'attention des trois pirates de Barbe Blanche qui se redressèrent. La porte s'ouvrit dans un long grincement sonore. Un gros homme se tenait sur le seuil. Son nez épaté qui avait l'air d'avoir été plusieurs fois cassé et se retroussa quand le sourire de l'homme s'élargit à la vue de la jeune femme. Le voyant dangereusement s'approcher d'elle, Lola recula jusqu'à toucher la grille du fond. L'homme ouvrit la cellule avec une des clefs du trousseau qu'il portait à sa ceinture.

D'une main il empoigna la jeune fille. Lola se débattait en criant. Elle mordit brutalement la main qui l’agrippait. Soudain le gros homme la gifla violemment. Elle s’effondra sur le sol, étourdie. Un goût de sang remonta dans sa bouche. Le coup lui avait fendu la lèvre inférieure. Elle essuya ses lèvres du revers de sa main en y laissant une trace sanguinolente. La brute la saisit par les cheveux et la traîna jusqu'à la sortie. Lola hurlait et se débattait

\- Marco ! Aide-moi ! Supplia-t-elle entre deux sanglots en essayant en vain de se libérer.

Le phénix tira sur les menottes de ses poignets. Les chaînes étaient beaucoup trop serrées. Bon Sang ! Détachez-vous ! Il tira encore et encore. Le granit marin s’enfonçait dans la chair de ses mains.

\- LOLAAA ! Crièrent à l'unisson les deux prisonniers quand la fille disparut derrière la grosse porte en bois avec les yeux remplis de peur et de larmes.


	10. Les pirates du vautour, ou comment crouler sous les ennuis

_\- Marco ! Aide-moi ! Supplia-t-elle entre deux sanglots en essayant en vain de se libérer._

_\- Le phénix tira sur les menottes de ses poignets. Les chaînes étaient beaucoup trop serrées. Bon Sang ! Détachez-vous ! Il tira encore et encore. Le granit marin s’enfonçait dans la chair de ses mains._

_\- LOLAAA ! Crièrent à l'unisson les deux prisonniers quand la fille disparut derrière la grosse porte en bois avec les yeux remplis de peur et de larmes._

* * *

Quelques heures plus tôt :

Le grand capitaine referma la porte de sa cabine. Le jour avait bien pointé le bout de son nez et le soleil avait déjà commencé son ascension. Barbe Blanche descendait les quelques marches qui menaient au pont du vaisseau. Une bonne quantité de ses fils étaient attroupés autour du grand mat principal et semblaient attendre quelque chose... Au moment où il allait s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, la petite foule l’aperçut et une bonne partie de l'équipage se précipita à ses côtés en le saluant. Il les regardait interrogatif. L'échange silencieux dura quelques secondes avant qu'un des pirates ne demande où se trouvait le second.

Le capitaine balaya rapidement le pont de son regard à la recherche de la dite touffe blonde avant de se réintéresser à ses fils agglutinés autour de lui.

\- Il nous avait dit de nous réunir sur le pont à huit heures. Il devait nous donner les consignes de la journée, expliqua un des pirates.

\- Il n'est jamais en retard d'habitude ! Dit un autre.

\- Ça va faire plus d'une heure qu'on l'attend !

\- Et personne ne l'a vu ce matin et il n'est pas dans sa cabine. On est allé voir...

Le capitaine réfléchissait. Le phénix était habituellement un lève-tôt sûrement à cause de son fruit du démon. S’il avait passé la nuit sur l'île en bonne compagnie, il serait forcément revenu pour superviser les ravitaillements. Il prenait son rôle de second très au sérieux. Même parfois trop au sérieux. Le grand pirate s'adossa à son vieux fauteuil qui grinçait un peu sous son poids. Ses fils continuaient de le regarder et d'attendre ses ordres.

Les infirmières se pressèrent à leur tour autour de lui.

\- Lola n'est pas rentrée cette nuit... son lit n'est pas défait..., informa Marie-Charlotte, inquiète. Elle avait promis qu'elle nous aiderait à réorganiser l'infirmerie aujourd'hui.

\- Marco et Lola seraient ensemble ? Demanda Barbe Blanche confus.

Un long silence lui répondit.

\- Non, impossible..., nièrent en cœur tous les pirates présents sur le pont.

\- Elle avait semblé très intéressée par le casino avant hier quand elle nous avait accompagnée dans la Haute-Ville. Elle a dû y retourner seule. Il lui est sûrement arrivée quelque chose sur le chemin du retour, dit naturellement Rody en arrangeant son uniforme.

Le capitaine réfléchissait encore quelques secondes avant de déclarer :

\- Très bien. Nous attendrons encore un peu. S'ils ne sont pas revenus dans une heure, nous partirons à leurs recherches.

…

L'équipage était assis en tailleur sur le pont. Ils attendaient le retour des équipes de recherches dispersées sur toute l'île, les bras croisés. Cela faisait plus de deux heures et demie qu'ils attendaient leurs deux camarades, en vain.

Soudain l'escargophone que tenait un des pirates sonna. L'homme se précipita aux pieds de son capitaine qui décrocha. Tous les autres pirates suivirent à l’affût de la moindre information :

 _\- Père, nous avons cherché dans to_ _ute la Sous-Ville et personne ne les a vu...,_ dit le den den mushi.

\- Continuez vos cherches, ils sont forcément quelque part, répondit gravement le capitaine avant de raccrocher.

Le géant soupira. Si la gamine était avec Marco, elle ne risquait rien. Si elle ne le provoquait pas (ce dont elle avait la fâcheuse habitude de faire!). Le Phénix était fort, il saurait la protéger... Il avait cependant un mauvais pressentiment...

\- Peut-être qu'ils ne sont plus sur l'île..., risqua un des pirates assit au sol.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, idiot ! Rétorqua un autre en lui donnant un coup sur le haut du crâne. Pour quelle raison ils auraient quitté l'île sans nous prévenir, hein ?

\- Mais aïe ! Ne me frappe pas !

Barbe Blanche se redressa soudainement de son siège en attirant tous les regards de l'équipage présent.

* * *

De retour au présent sur le vaisseau des Vautours :

Lola agrippait fortement la main de l'homme qui la tirait par les cheveux dans l'espoir d'atténuer un peu la douleur. Elle ne pouvait pas empêcher quelques larmes de frustration, de douleur et de colère dévaler le long de ses joues. Le gros homme la traînait dans ce qu'il semblait être des kilomètres de couloirs. Lola se débattait en criant et en gémissant. Sa jolie robe ne ressemblait désormais plus à grand-chose. En grande partie froissée et déchirée, ce n'était maintenant plus qu'un haillon de tissu bleu marine. Elle était pied-nu et ses jambes étaient couvertes de saletés.

Lola griffa, tordit et tira sur la main de l'homme pour lui faire lâcher prise, mais rien n'y faisait. Au bout de quelques minutes le gros homme ouvrit une large porte en bois où était gravée un grand oiseau de proie et la lança à l'intérieur. Elle s'écrasa lamentablement au sol en essayant d'amortir le choc avec ses deux mains menottées. Elle se releva difficilement. Méfiante, elle se mit à détailler la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. La salle était dans la pénombre et les murs étaient sombres comme tout le reste du navire. Au fond, trois fenêtres étaient collées et parfaitement alignées les unes aux autres et créaient un immense contre-jour dans la pièce. Le ciel avait l'air d'être d'un blanc laiteux. Un bric-à-brac traînait le long des murs et sur le grand bureau sculpté à quatre à cinq mètres d'elle. À droite une porte entrouverte menait à une autre pièce. Sur la gauche, une vieille pendule qui avait dû être magnifique il fut un temps, se tenait contre le mur penchée sur le côté. Le balancier peinait à basculer. Le cadrant était très fissuré. La grande aiguille avait complètement disparut seule celle qui donnait l'heure semblait être intacte. La petite aiguille se trouvait entre le douze et le un qui était entièrement effacé.

Lola sursauta quand une grande masse se dressa derrière le bureau. Une longue et très fine silhouette se tenait devant la fenêtre. D'un geste sec, l'homme tira les rideaux bruns qui glissèrent dans raclement métallisé le long de la tringle. La salle était maintenant en partie privée de sa seule source de lumière.

Le lourd silence qui pesait était seulement interrompu par quelques grincements de la coque et les tic-tacs erratiques de l'horloge.

Lola s'éloigna du centre de la pièce et s'adossa contre la porte. L'homme grimpa sur son bureau et s'assit en tailleur sur des documents étalés dans tous les sens. Il fixait la jeune fille devant lui. Seuls ses yeux semblaient briller dans l'ombre de la pièce. Le capitaine du vaisseau se contentait de la dévisager sans broncher. Lola soutenait son regard. Une sueur froide coulait dans le dos. L'échange silencieux dura longtemps... Très longtemps...

\- Café ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment en sortant une cafetière et deux tasses d'on ne sait d'où.

\- Euh... vo-volontiers, balbutia la jeune fille prise par surprise.

Le pirate à la chevelure grise versa le liquide noir dans un des tasses avant de la tendre à la jeune femme. Lola se leva hésitante, s'approcha de lui et attrapa la tasse fumante avec ses deux mains liées. Elle attendit que le capitaine se serve à son tour. Le pirate ingurgita son café bouillant sans attendre la jeune fille qui soufflait sur la boisson pour la refroidir. Il se resservit une deuxième tasse qu'il vida aussitôt. Puis une troisième, de même... une quatrième... une cinquième... jusqu'à ce que la cafetière soit entièrement vidée...

Lola tenait toujours sa petite tasse pleine, très mal à l’aise. Il ne l'avait pas quitté une seule fois des yeux. L'homme descendit de son bureau et se planta devant la jeune femme et chuchota à son oreille :

\- Il me manque 2 846 Berrys...

Quoi ? Lola aperçut la mallette ouverte et vidée dans un coin de la pièce. L’extérieur était complètement cabossé et le molleton en tissu était entièrement déchiré et éparpillé tout autour. Son cœur rata un battement et lâcha la tasse qui se brisa en tombant.

\- ... Il faut rembourser..., continua-t-il en faisant glisser sa main le long de la hanche de la fille.

Lola repoussa violemment le capitaine qui recula en clopinant, surpris. Elle se tenait droite devant l'homme abasourdi et lui dit d'un air menaçant :

\- Ce sont MES 200 millions ! C'est VOUS qui me les avez volés ! VOLEUR ! JE les ai gagnés ils sont à moi !

En reprenant pied, le « vautour » poussa un puissant cri de rage et lui sauta dessus.

\- JE NE SUIS PAS UN VOLEUR ! Rugit-il.

Lola tomba au sol et se coupa légèrement les avant-bras sur les morceaux de tasses tranchants éparpillés par terre. Le capitaine se tenait debout devant elle. Il la saisit par les cheveux et la souleva. Lola couina.

\- LA CARTE ! OÙ EST LA CARTE ?! ELLE DEVRAIT ÊTRE À L’INTÉRIEUR ! Hurla-t-il.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !

Dans un autre hurlement il la jeta à travers la pièce. Elle dérapa sur le bureau et s'écrasa contres les fenêtres qui tremblèrent sous le coup, en arrachant au passage un rideaux dans sa chute. Le souffle coupé, elle était étendue sur le sol. Geier frappait furieusement tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Le mur de l'entrée vola en éclat. Soudain, il bondit sur le bureau et se jeta sur la fille. Lola se releva en vitesse et évita de justesse le pirate qui fondait sur elle. Au moment où elle allait s'enfuir en courant, il lui attrapa la cheville. Elle retomba lourdement sur le sol. Ses dents claquèrent quand son menton heurta le plancher. Le capitaine la tira par la jambe. Clouée au sol par la force du vautour, Lola l'entendait répéter en hurlant sans cesse de sa voix éraillée des « OÙ EST MA CARTE ? ».

\- ÇA FAIT DES ANNÉES QUE JE LA CHERCHE ! JE NE LA LAISSERAIS À PERSONNE ! OÙ EST-ELLE ?!

Il souleva la fille en la prenant par la peau de la nuque et plaqua sa tête contre les fenêtres de la salle. Elle se débattait. La joue droite collée contre la vitre froide, elle sentait la poigne du pirate se resserrer de plus en plus.

\- OÙ EST-ELLE ?!

Des larmes coulaient sur le visage de la jeune femme.

\- Le ch-chien ! J'ai vu l'homme-chien ouvrir la ma-mallette et récupérer quelque chose ! Gémit-elle.

Le capitaine lâcha sa prise sur la jeune femme. Elle s’effondra à genoux. Lola se précipita loin du pirate dans un des coins de la pièce en soufflant, les mains sur sa gorge. Elle se colla contre l'horloge.

L'homme avança doucement vers elle. Il s'accroupit calmement à son niveau. Il lui replaça une mèche folle derrière son oreille. Le cœur de la fille tambourinait et résonnait dans sa poitrine. Elle était terrifiée. L'homme finit par coller son front au sien. Son regard anthracite brillait d'une lueur malsaine.

\- Quel homme-chien ? Demanda-t-il doucement en fermant les yeux.

Lola tremblait comme une feuille. Le capitaine tenait son visage entre des mains et caressait doucement sa mâchoire bleuit.

\- Celui qui nous a pourchassé sur l'île..., renifla-t-elle.

Le capitaine se redressa subitement en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Dihn ? Ce n'est pas un chien, c'est un chat, dit-il en penchant sa tête exagérément sur le côté.

\- Hein ?

\- C'est un chat..., répéta-t-il en serrant les poings et retroussant le nez.

Voyant le pirate se tendre brutalement, Lola se jeta instinctivement à terre.

CRAC !

Le capitaine venait de défoncer le mur là où quelques secondes auparavant se trouvait sa tête. Couchée de tout son long sur le sol, Lola fixait avec effroi le bras du pirate enfoncé dans le mur. Une quantité de poussière vola sous la puissance de l'impact. Il avait littéralement transpercé le bois de la cloison avec sa main ! Si elle n'avait pas suivi son instinct, elle se serait retrouvée avec un gros trou en plein milieu du visage !

Se déplaçant le plus rapidement possible à quatre pattes, Lola se réfugia sous le bureau. Hors de lui, Geier venait de balancer en l'air la vieille horloge complètement brisée en deux. Elle s'éclata en mille morceaux en rebondissant violemment sur le bureau avant de rouler jusqu'au mur du fond. Lola tenait sa tête entre ses mains menottées.

\- L'ENFOIRÉ ! Rugit le capitaine en détruisant une autre partie du mur. IL A REJOINT MON ÉQUIPAGE POUR ME VOLER ?! MOI ?! JE VAIS LE TUER ! JE SAVAIS QU'IL NE FALLAIT PAS LUI FAIRE CONFIANCE !

Profitant de l’inattention du vautour sur sa personne, Lola sortit soudainement de sa cachette et sprinta jusqu'au mur de l'entrée complètement défoncé. Pieds nus, elle sauta sur la porte en bois effondrée sur le sol puis s’élança souplement et disparut dans le couloir sombre.

Le pirate enragé continuait de détruire tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Il abattit son poing sur le bureau qui se brisa net dans sa largeur. Tous les documents volèrent dans tous les sens. Le capitaine prit une partie de l'ancien meuble en bois et le jeta contre les fenêtres. Elles explosèrent à leur tour en dégringolant dans une tempête de verres brillants et tranchants. L'homme hurlait à en perdre la voix, il criait sans cesse des « TRAHISON ! MUTINERIE ! FÉLONIE ! MENSONGE ! TRAITRE » en défonçant tous les objets de la pièce. Des cadres brisés s'écrasèrent sur les murs après avoir traversé la pièce en volant. Le plancher était désossé de ses lattes en bois qui traînaient plus loin, fendus en deux.

Le pirate s'arrêta soudainement, essoufflé. Il surplombait de son regard gris le chaos de la pièce. Tous les meubles étaient détruits. Les papiers autrefois entassés sur le bureau se posèrent finalement au sol en virevoltant comme des feuilles mortes. Éparpillés dans toute la salle, ils recouvraient la scène apocalyptique sous une fine couche de notes écrites.

Le pirate tournait sur lui-même en cherchant du regard la captive qu'il interrogeait quelques instants auparavant. Il souleva une partie des gros meubles fracassés en l'appelant doucement. _Personne_... Il se tenait au centre de la salle, penaud... Au bout d'un moment, ne la voyant nulle part, il poussa à nouveau un cri strident qui résonna dans tout le navire et se précipita à son tour dans le couloir.

* * *

Un énorme craquement résonna. Le bureau avait dû à son tour subir le courroux du capitaine fou. Lola continuait à courir dans les couloirs sans s'arrêter. Elle cherchait à mettre le plus de distance possible avec le pirate. Elle courait à en perdre haleine. Arrivée à un croisement, elle s'arrêta. Après s'être assurée que la voie était libre, elle s'élança à nouveau. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve les cellules. Une fois libéré du granit marin, Marco pourrait se soigner et les emporter loin d'ici !

Un hurlement à glacer le sang retentit dans tout le vaisseau. Lola accéléra. Il avait dû se rendre compte de sa disparition.

Soudain, quelque chose attrapa une des bretelles de sa « robe » stoppant brutalement sa course. Prise dans son élan, la lanière de tissu bleue céda. Au moment où la jeune femme allait tomber en avant, une puissante main la rattrapa et la tira en arrière. Lola se retrouva ensuite plaquée contre un torse large et chaud. Surprise, elle se débattit pour se libérer.

\- Holà ! Tout doux ma minette ! S'amusa l'homme qui la retenait.

\- On dirait que c'est notre jour de chance, ricana un deuxième qui sortait de l'ombre.

\- LÂCHEZ-M…

Une grosse main étouffa sa protestation. En essayant de se dérober, Lola envoyait les coudes dans le ventre de son agresseur. Elle se tordait dans tous les sens. Le pirate dut resserrer sa prise. Il l'emporta plus loin dans le couloir et s’arrêta devant une porte. Le deuxième homme l'ouvrit doucement et le pirate y entra en traînant sa proie qui essayait toujours de s'enfuir et de le mordre.

Maintenue fermement au sol, Lola frappait avec ses jambes l'homme qui la surplombait et tentait de le repousser en vain. Il caressa sa taille et le haut de ses cuisses avant de commencer à tirer sur son haillon bleu nuit. Lola voulut protester et crier, mais la main qui la bâillonnait l'en empêchait. Furieuse, elle continuait à marteler le torse avec ses poings liés.

Un hurlement les fit tous sursauter. Lola se trouva brusquement écrasée sous la masse musculaire de l'homme qui lui coupa le souffle. Le deuxième pirate qui guettait le couloir se fonda discrètement dans l'ombre de l’entrebâillement de la porte. Le bruit de course et les cris se rapprochèrent d'eux. Du coin de l’œil, Lola entraperçut la silhouette du capitaine du vaisseau pirate passer en sprintant devant la porte entrouverte. Il beuglait des « Femme ! Femme, où es-tu ? » à tout va. Il s'éloigna rapidement en grandes enjambées avant de disparaître complètement dans un tournant.

Les deux pirates soufflèrent. Maintenant la jeune femme au sol, le pirate recommença à l'enlacer. Lola réussit à dégager sa tête de son emprise et se mit à l'insulter et à le griffer. Le pirate la maîtrisa facilement.

\- Reste tranquille, lui ordonna-t-il en attrapant ses chaînes d'une main avant de les plaquer au-dessus de sa tête. Tu vas voir, tu vas aimer...

Il fondit sur sa gorge et lui mordit brutalement le cou. Lola glapit de douleur. _Non..._ Effrayée, elle essayait de le repousser... _Non._ Sa robe se déchira... Non ! Elle tenta de le désarçonner... _NON_ !

\- AIDEZ-MOI ! Pleura-t-elle. PITIÉ !

Elle suppliait l'autre pirate... _Il allait faire quelque chose !... C'était obligé_!... Il regardait son camarade en souriant. Des larmes de détresse montèrent aux yeux de la fille et coulèrent en se perdant dans ses cheveux. Elle sanglotait. Le pirate qui la chevauchait jeta dans un coin la boule de tissus bleue marine qui était autrefois une jolie petite robe de soirée. La main calleuse de l'homme remonta le long de ses cuisses nues et commença à tirer sur sa culotte.

Une masse sombre passa soudainement à côté d'elle en la frôlant. Soudain l'homme qui la dominait s’effondra sur elle. Un autre bruit sourd de chute se fit entendre. Lola arrêta de respirer... Plus un bruit... Attentive au moindre son, elle tendait l'oreille. Ses larmes lui brouillaient la vue et une nausée commença à prendre sa gorge. Elle se tordit dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de se dégager du poids qui l'écrasait...

\- Tout va bien, demoiselle ?

Lola tourna rapidement la tête cherchant l'origine de la voix. Elle sentit le poids qui la comprimait s'amenuiser de plus en plus. Le corps de son agresseur roula. Il était mort. Une fois dégagée, elle se redressa en reniflant. La jeune femme essuya d'un revers de main les larmes qui n'arrêtaient pas de couler contre son gré. Elle attrapa en tremblant le reste de la robe déchirée et elle essaya de cacher son corps à moitié nu.

Un homme s’accroupit à son niveau. Lola eut un mouvement de recul. Il devait avoir dans la soixantaine. Son épaisse chevelure reliée à une barbe mal rasée encadraient sa mâchoire comme une crinière de fauve poivre et sel... Son regard inquiet et désolé valait toutes les excuses du monde...

Soudain, Lola se jeta contre le buste du vieil homme en lâchant au passage son morceau de tissu inutile. Elle l'entoura de ses maigres bras et plongea sa tête dans le creux de son cou avant de crier pour évacuer toute sa frustration, toute sa colère et toute sa peur accumulées. Ses mains agrippèrent la chemise claire de son sauveur. Le visage enfouit dans le tissu écru, elle pleura et pleura...

Le soixantenaire abasourdit tomba assit sur le sol. La fille se blottit contre lui comme un animal effrayé. Ses sanglots étouffés par le tissu résonnèrent dans la pièce. Hésitant, le vieil homme tapota doucement le haut de son crâne en essayant maladroitement de la réconforter. La jeune femme entre ses bras tremblait. De nombreuses blessures parcouraient son corps : des hématomes zébraient son visage, de multiples coupures entaillaient ses bras et ses mollets et d'autres ecchymoses menaçaient d’apparaître sur son ventre et ses jambes.

Lola resta collée à son sauveur de longues, très longues minutes. Sa respiration s'était calmée. Les yeux fermés, elle restait assise contre le vieil homme, bercée par les battements de son cœur.


	11. Calmez-vous !

_Lola resta collée à son sauveur de longues, très longues minutes. Sa respiration s'était calmée. Les yeux fermés, elle restait assise contre le vieil homme, bercée par les battements de son cœur._

* * *

Lola reniflait. Sa joue gauche était collée contre le vêtement chaud du soixantenaire. Une forte main calleuse caressa doucement ses cheveux courts. Deux ou trois mètres plus loin, le corps sans vie de son agresseur était étendu au sol avec deux fines lames enfoncées dans le dos et une dans le bas de la nuque. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille se redressa et se détacha quelque peu de son protecteur en essuyant d'un revers de main les traces de ses larmes séchées. Embarrassée, elle gardait la tête baissée. Elle s'était quand même précipitée sur un inconnu et l'avait enlacée à moitié nue... À moitié nue ?!

Brusquement, elle repoussa le vieil homme abasourdit et cacha le haut de son corps avec ses maigres bras. Les mains toujours liées, elle frissonna au contact du métal glacé des menottes. Le sauveur s'approcha doucement d'elle sans se relever. Accroupis à son niveau en attrapant une petite bourse rouge dans sa poche arrière, il lui demanda de lui tendre les poignets. Très hésitante, elle finit par lui obéir, gênée. Après que ses entraves furent crochetées, elle ramena ses bras contre son corps. Rouge de honte, elle s'éloigna grâce à ses jambes en glissant sur ses fesses contre le plancher en bois. Elle dévisageait scrupuleusement le vieil homme en plissant les yeux, méfiante.

Une forme humaine bougea près de la porte qui se referma dans un claquement sec. Lola sursauta. Maintenant que l'adrénaline était redescendue, elle commençait à frissonner de froid. L'unique lumière de la pièce sombre chancelait et se balançait au même rythme que les vagues. Quelques tonneaux étaient alignés au long des murs. Le corps du deuxième de son deuxième agresseur traînait derrière quelques barils en ne laissant apercevoir que ses jambes inondées de sang. La silhouette humaine s'approcha du vieil homme. Des yeux luisants dans l'ombre étaient posés sur la jeune fille assise sur le sol. Le vieil homme se retourna doucement.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps... dit-il doucement.

La silhouette apparut sous le faible éclairage. Il acquiesça sans un bruit.

\- Toi ! Rugit Lola. Tout ça c'est de ta faute !

\- Ferme-la. Tu vas rameuter tout l'équipage en criant de la sorte, gronda-t-il.

Le Mâche-fer se tenait droit à côté du vieil homme qui se relevait. Toujours sous sa forme d'hybride, le regard agressif et distant, l'homme scrutait la jeune fille en sous-vêtement. Honteuse, la jeune fille brisa le contact visuel en essayant inutilement de cacher un peu plus son corps pratiquement dévêtu. L'homme-hyène leva les yeux au ciel et enleva sa chemise et la lança à la jeune femme au sol. Lola l'attrapa et sans demander son reste, elle s'empressa de l'enfiler en fusillant du regard l'homme-chien qui ne se gênait pas pour la reluquer. _S'il n'était pas un chien-chien surpuissant elle lui en aurait bien collé une à celui-la..._

\- Ça va ? Le spectacle t'a plus ? Demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

\- Pas vraiment...

 _Comment ça pas vraiment ?!_ Lola insulta intérieurement le molosse. L'ignorant totalement, la bête ouvrit doucement la porte et inspecta le couloir. Voyant que le vieil homme la regardait Lola s'inclina en rougissant.

\- Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait... vous-vous m'avez sauvée...

\- C'est Dihn que tu dois remercier. C'est lui qui t'a entendu, répondit-il.

Surprise, elle se redressa. La jeune femme scruta le dos tacheté de l'homme-chien qui écoutait discrètement leur conversation en faisant semblant de surveiller le couloir.

\- Nous devons récupérer tes amis, continua le soixantenaire. À cinq nous aurons plus de chance de fuir ce maudit navire. Ton ami le phénix peut voler non ?

Voyant l'air étonné de la jeune femme, il reprit :

\- Aasfresser doit maintenant être au courant pour Dihn et la carte je suppose ? Tu as dû voir qu'il n'aimait pas trop être contrarier. On ne peut plus rester ici, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne trouve un lien entre Dihn et moi. Il est peut-être fou, mais pas stupide...

\- Mais c'est quoi cette carte ? Pourquoi la veut-il à ce point ? À quoi mène-t-elle ?

\- On y va, siffla soudainement le Mâche-fer en coupant le soixantenaire avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre.

Sans attendre la fille et le vieil homme qui soupirait exaspéré, Dihn s'élança rapidement dans le couloir. Tous ses sens en alerte, il partit en reconnaissance.

 _À quoi pouvait donc conduire cette carte pour qu'elle soit si importante ? Le Vautour avait parlé de barbesque, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ?_ Un bon nombre de questions tournaient sans cesse dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. _Et ses deux sauveurs ? Qui sont-ils ? Pour qui travaillaient-ils ?_

La fille et le vieil homme à l'arrière se glissèrent à leur tour par la porte et partirent à la suite du canidé. Trottinant souplement comme un fantôme, le Mâche-fer ouvrait la marche toujours à l’affût sous sa forme d'animale. Ses oreilles rondes dressées pivotaient sur son crâne, attentives au moindre bruit suspect. Le museau en avant, il humait l'air. Les deux autres le suivait silencieusement. Arrivé à une des intersections, le chien tacheté s'arrêta brusquement. Automatiquement, le vieil homme plaqua Lola dans l'ombre contre le mur sombre. D'un geste suggestif, il lui intima de ne plus faire de bruit. Une vingtaine de pirates armés couraient dans le couloir perpendiculaire au leur. Sans apercevoir les trois fuyards cachés dans l'angle du mur, ils continuèrent rapidement leur route.

Une fois parti, un petit sifflement agacé sortit de la gueule du chien. La mine soucieuse du soixantenaire attira l'attention de la fille.

\- Ils viennent de renforcer la garde des cellules, dit le canidé.

\- Pas le temps de trouver un nouveau plan. Ils risqueraient de s'en prendre aux prisonniers pour nous forcer à sortir, répondit le vieil homme ennuyé.

\- On pourrait les laisser, ils risqueraient plus de nous gêner qu'autre chose.

Lola jeta un regard de tueur à la hyène. Il était hors de question d'abandonner son ami et le Phénix ! En voyant la mine pincée de la fille il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je plaisantais.

Mais Lola n'en était pas convaincue. Finalement, d'un accord commun, les trois compères s’élancèrent à leur tour dans le couloir de droite à la poursuite du groupe armé. Les deux hommes s’élancèrent, prêts à faire un massacre.

* * *

Marco était assis sur le sol, adossé contre les barreaux de sa prison. Il soutenait douloureusement son bras blessé. À côté de lui, Thatch restait silencieux. Les bras autour de ses genoux, il fixait un point devant lui le regard dans le vague. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le départ forcé de Lola. Sa respiration sifflait doucement à chaque inspiration. Ils n'étaient pas en très bon état. Marco rejeta sa tête en regardant le plafond. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Lola. _Que lui avaient-ils fait subir ?_ L'imaginant se faire violenter voir pire par le capitaine et l'équipage, le poing valide du phénix se serra... Il n'appréciait pas cette enquiquineuse de première, mais il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de s'en vouloir... Les cris de la fille continuaient de hanter ses oreilles. Personne ne devait subir ce genre de choses... _C'était tout bonnement inhumain_!

La pièce continuait de tanguer en même temps que les vagues. _Depuis combien de temps avaient-ils quitté Texas primes ? Quatre heures ? Dix heures ? Un ou deux jours ?_ Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir _. Père et l'équipage s'étaient rendu compte de leur disparition ? Les cherchaient-ils ? Allaient-ils leur venir en aide ? Comment pouvaient-ils savoir qu'ils avaient été embarqués de force sur un navire ennemi_?

Marco releva ses poignets menottés de granit marin au niveau de ses yeux en grimaçant. S'il avait été plus fort, il aurait pu sauver les deux jeunes. Il avait volé inutilement à leur secours quand il les avait entendus crier... Et il avait été incapable de leur venir en aide... Ils se retrouvaient dans ce merdier à cause de lui... Ses bras retombèrent mollement sur ses genoux dans un chuintement de métal. Ignorant la douleur cinglante de son bras droit, il ferma ses yeux.

Soudain une foule de pas précipités se fit entendre au loin derrière la porte. Des cris de rages et de douleurs accompagnés de coups de feux et de bruits de lames retentirent. Au bout de quelques minutes le silence revint. La porte de la prison s'ouvrit brusquement. Une fine silhouette se tenait sur le seuil, essoufflée. Pieds nus et uniquement habillée d'une chemise qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et beaucoup trop grande pour elle, Lola se dressait devant la prison. Elle hurla un « me voilà ! » très héroïque avant de se précipiter fièrement sur le verrou, brandissant le trousseau de clefs. La cellule s'ouvrit enfin dans un grincement sinistre.

\- Lola ! Cria Thatch en se jetant sur elle puis en la serrant très fort en ignorant la douleur de ses côtes blessées. J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais plus jamais !

La jeune femme eut un rire forcé et se détacha de l’apprenti cuisinier en le tenant fermement par les épaules. Elle lui dit d'une voie forte et déterminée :

\- Voyons ! Personne ne peut me vaincre ! Je suis Lola la mauvaise herbe ! On peut toujours me piétiner ou essayer de se débarrasser de moi, je reviendrais toujours !

\- Je confirme, yoï, appuya le phénix amusé en se relevant.

L'adolescent rigola doucement en essuyant des larmes de joies qui menaçaient de couler. Lola détacha ensuite leurs menottes. Elles tombèrent sur le plancher. Le jeune cuisinier se frotta énergiquement les poignets.

\- Tu ne te soignes pas ? Demanda La fille au second de Barbe Blanche qui soutenait toujours son bras blessé.

\- Je ne peux pas.

Marco voyait le visage de la jeune femme se décomposer, de plus en plus horrifiée _. Ce n'était pas possible ! C'était une blague ! Il était l'oiseau légendaire, le phénix_ ! Voyant l'air perdu de la fille il lui expliqua :

\- J'ai interrompu ma guérison sur l'île, quand ils m'ont mis le granit marin. Je ne peux pas la reprendre tant que j'ai de la pierre marine sur moi. Ils m'ont mis un bracelet en granite quand tu es partie.

Marco leva son bras valide. Un épais anneau sombre entourait son poignet. Il était tenu fermé par un solide cadenas.

\- Mais tu devais nous emmener sur ton dos ! Tu es le phénix ! Une créature surpuissante ! On devait s'envoler loin d'ici et retourner sur l’île ! Dit-elle en paniquant.

\- De toute façon, sans Éternel Pose nous n'aurions pas pu la rejoindre.

Complètement perdue, Lola tomba à genoux sur le sol. _Comment allaient-ils faire maintenant ?! Ils étaient bloqués ici ?!_

\- Je m'en doutais. De toute façon je ne pense pas qu'il aurait pu porter quatre personnes en même temps. C'est peut être une créature mythologique, mais ça reste quand même un vulgaire canard.

Lola, toujours au sol soupira en acquiesçant. D'un bon Marco se mit en position de défense, Thatch à ses côtés. Le mâche-fer se tenait appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte. Les bras croisés, il les observait. Un rictus inquiétant étirait ses fines lèvres noires. Du sang avait éclaboussé la toison plus claire de son poitrail. L'homme-chien s'avança vers le phénix, défiant. Ses crocs acérés luisaient comme des miroirs. Des filets et des taches pourpres entouraient et coulaient de sa puissante mâchoire.

\- Tu veux te battre ? Que vas-tu faire dans cet état, Phénix ? Le provoqua-t-il.

De sa bouche le mot « Phénix » sortit pratiquement comme une insulte. Dressée devant la jeune femme, face à la créature mi-humaine mi-carnivore, Marco répondit d'une voix grave et menaçante :

\- Tu me défies le chien ? Tu ne viendras pas couiner après, yoï ?

\- C'est quand tu veux, l'estropier. Que veux-tu que je t'arrache cette fois ci ? la tête ? Proposa le Mâche-fer en ricanant. Elle ne me revient pas... On a un combat à terminer.

Les deux combattants se tenaient à moins de trois mètres l'un de l'autre. Face à face, aucun ne semblait vouloir céder. Dihn avait l'avantage de la taille. Il dépassait pratiquement d'une tête l'oiseau légendaire et était en plein possession de ses moyens, contrairement à son adversaire. Marco se tenait droit et défiant, décidé à ne pas se laisser faire. La tension dans l'air était plus que palpable.

Lola attrapa doucement la chemise colorée du second en se relevant. Les yeux bleus clairs de l'homme-oiseau ne quittaient pas les orbes noirs et luisants du Mâche-fer. Elle tira délicatement le vêtement cherchant à attirer l'attention du phénix décidé à ne pas la lui donner.

\- Marco... Dit-elle sans lâcher le tissu. C'est grâce à lui que nous sommes libres. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu m'arriver s'il n'avait pas été là... Nous devons en priorité trouver un moyen de partir d'ici ! Avec le raffut qu'on a fait, d'autres risqueraient de se ramener !

Elle attendait l'approbation du Phénix, mais elle ne venait pas.

\- Bon sang Marco ! On n'a pas le temps de se battre ! Ils sont tous les deux de notre côté ! Enfin je crois... Ils peuvent nous aider !

Le vieil homme se posa à côté du Zoan carnivore. Marco réfléchissait à toute allure sans quitter une seule fois le Mâche-fer des yeux. Thatch et lui n'étaient pas vraiment en état pour battre pour l'instant et Lola ne valait rien en combat... Le phénix grimaça. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils allaient devoir compter sur eux...

Marco reprit son air nonchalant pour montrer son accord, mais il continuait tout de même de garder à l’œil les agissements de l'homme-chien. Sans faire attention aux regards méfiants et prévenus des deux pirates de Barbe Blanche, Dihn dit en se dirigeant vers la sortie :

\- Nous devons quitter les cellules. Si le capitaine nous trouve maintenant, nous ne tiendrons pas le coup.

\- Il est si fort que ça ? Demanda Lola inquiète

Rien que le fait de parler de l'homme fou, elle frissonna et sentit son cœur paniquer.

\- Plus que nous cinq réunit en tout cas. Il a navigué de nombreuses fois dans le nouveau monde et vaincu à lui tout seul plusieurs équipages assez puissants. Il faut se méfier de lui, sans un plan il nous sera impossible de le battre.

\- N'oublie pas Mocha, lui rappela le vieil homme.

Le Mâche-fer acquiesça en pinçant les lèvres en serrant les poings. Mocha était un assassin. On ne savait jamais quel mauvais coup il était en train de prévoir. Il fallait s'occuper de lui en priorité. Étant le plus fort membre de l'équipage, il était celui qui avait le plus grand champ d'action de sur le navire. Il vivait uniquement dans le but de tuer. Si le Vautour l'avait envoyé sur les traces des pirates de Barbe Blanche la nuit dernière, il aurait sûrement pris plaisir à les achever... peu importe les ordres.

\- Allons-y, dit l'homme-hyène en passant la porte.

Le vieux pirate suivit son camarade. Lola légèrement en retrait sur sa droite se mit à les suivre. Les deux autres finirent à leur tour par les rejoindre en gardant une petite distance de sécurité avec eux. Une bonne vingtaine de corps sans vie longeaient les murs des couloirs. Tailladés, transpercés ou brutalement éventrés, ils gisaient face au plancher sur une quinzaine de mètres les yeux grands ouverts. Slalomant entre les cadavres encore chaud, les trois pirates de Barbe Blanche marchèrent rapidement en suivant les deux habitués du vaisseau ennemi qui prenaient de nombreux détours.

* * *

\- Vous ne les avez toujours pas trouvé ? Demanda le second du navire, un grand homme aux cheveux blonds coupés en brosse en interpellant un des pirates de l'équipage.

\- N-non ! Mais nous c-continuons nos recherches ! S’empressa de répondre prestement l’interrogé en suant de terreur.

Le pirate blond se leva de la caisse qu'il utilisait comme siège.

\- Cherchez mieux ! Ils sont forcément quelque part ! On est sur un bateau en pleine mer ! Ils n'ont pas pu s'envoler !

Le capitaine apparut à un coin de couloir et passa en courant devant eux sans faire attention. Il continuait à beugler et à appeler la jeune femme puis disparut comme il était apparut dans un angle du couloir.

\- Le capitaine n'est pas un peu perturbé ? Demanda visiblement une nouvelle recrue

\- Pas plus que d'habitude, lui répondit un autre.

\- Vous allez vous y mettre oui ou non ?! Aboya Dilinger.

Les pirates retournèrent en vitesse à l'intérieur du vaisseau en fuyant promptement le second. Si les fugitifs n'étaient pas capturés ou bien repérés rapidement, Dilinger n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de Le réveiller. Il ne pouvait pas laisser des ennemis vagabonder librement dans le vaisseau. L'homme frissonna. Il détestait l'idée d'être impuissant et de devoir faire appel à Mocha. Une fois laché, cet homme faisait un immense massacre sans distinction. À la prochaine île, les pirates du Vautour allaient devoir recruter une grosse quantité de membres d'équipage, car plus de la moitié allaient tomber aujourd'hui...

Dilinger se leva de sa caisse avec un air grave...

* * *

\- Nous sommes vraiment en sécurité ici ? Demanda Lola.

\- Non, mais c'est le meilleur endroit pour l'instant, répondit Dihn en croisant les bras, appuyé contre un tonneau apparemment vide.

Les cinq fuyards étaient regroupés dans un coin d'une cale. Des caisses avaient été empilées les unes sur les autres et avait formées un petit abris un peu trop petit pour eux cinq. Dihn qui était le plus grand était plié inconfortablement, mais il ne se plaignait pas. La lumière de la cale leur parvenait à peine et leur permettait juste de pouvoir s’identifier.

\- Mais arrête de me pousser ! Tu me fais mal ! Se plaignit le cuisinier.

\- C'est toi qui m'écrase ! Répondit Lola.

\- J'y peux rien si on est trop serré !

\- Aïe ! Ça c'était mon pied, grogna le Mâche-fer.

\- Désolé... s'excusèrent les deux jeunes, à l'unisson.

La cale sentait fortement le moisie et il ne fallait pas regarder de trop près les objets sur lesquels ils étaient assis. Cela faisait plus de quinze minutes que les trois adultes gardaient le silence et réfléchissaient à un plan. Ils ne pouvaient pas combattre l'équipage tout entier. Dans le quintuor, seuls Dihn et le vieux pirate possédaient tous leurs moyens et avaient assez de force pour se battre. Même si le Phénix assurait le contraire, il était plutôt mal en point et était limité dans les mouvements par l'anneau en granit marin qui l’affaiblissait. Thatch était encore un adolescent de quatorze-ans et Lola n'en parlions pas. Elle était complètement incompétente dans ce domaine.

Du côté des ennemis, ils avaient à faire face à plus de soixante-dix pirates entraînés. Mais ce n'était pas eux le plus gros problème. Le capitaine Aasfresser était plutôt fort et le dénommé Mocha semblait être un expert en assassinat. La hyène et le vieux pirate semblaient le craindre particulièrement.

Marco avait appris tous les montants des mises à prix et il savait que le capitaine des pirates du Vautour était un des rares pirates qui était toujours présent dans le Paradis à posséder une prime au-dessus des 400 millions de Berrys (Barbe Blanche aussi en faisait partie. Il disait qu'il aimait prendre son temps).

\- Tout d'abord, il faudrait vous trouver des armes, réfléchit le soixantenaire.

\- Je me bas principalement au corps à corps, mais je pense que ça pourrait être utile. Il faudrait au moins trouver quelque chose pour Thatch et Lola.

En entendant son nom la fille se redressa.

\- Je ne me suis jamais battue ! Je ne sais même pas tenir correctement une épée !

\- Je serais rassuré si tu avais quelque chose pour te défendre. On n'est pas sur le bateau de Oyaji ici. Tu dois pouvoir te défendre seule en cas de problème. On ne pourra pas toujours t'aider.

Lola se raidit. C'était vrai. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans le bateau de Barbe Blanche elle avait toujours compté sur les autres pour la protéger. Vista l'avait sauvée plusieurs fois, Stan aussi. À Texas Primes, elle s'était appuyée sur les infirmières lors de la première traversée de la 'sous-ville'. Puis Thatch avait essayé de la défendre et Marco était venue à leur rescousse. Et enfin les deux anciens matelots du Vautour l'avaient sauvée de son funeste sort une heure auparavant. Tout ce dont elle était capable c'était de pleurnicher comme une gamine et d'attendre l'aide des autres.

Lola serra des poings en baissant la tête. Tout au long de sa vie elle n'avait toujours été qu'un fardeau pour les autres. Que ce soit pour son père ou pour l'équipage, elle avait sans cesse mis les autres en danger à cause de son incapacité et de sa maladresse. Vista avait faillit mourir par sa faute et Marco était sérieusement blessé

Mais tout ça devait changer. Elle allait devoir devenir plus forte. Non ! Elle deviendrait forte ! Lola regarda le Phénix et hocha la tête, déterminée. Il sembla aimer ce qu'il vit, car pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur l'intrépide, Marco lui fit un sourire sincère.

* * *

Bonus :

La joue gauche collée contre le vêtement chaud du soixantenaire, Lola reniflait. Une forte main calleuse caressa doucement ses cheveux courts. Deux ou trois mètres plus loin, le corps sans vie de son agresseur était étendu au sol, deux longs couteaux enfoncés dans le dos et un dans le bas de la nuque. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille se redressa et se détacha de son protecteur. Elle renifla fortement. Un long filet gluant et transparent reliait son nez au tissue dorénavant mouillé de la chemise de son sauveur. Les yeux écarquillé de dégoût, le vieil homme contemplait son haut en tirant férocement dessus. Le devant était complètement barbouillé de la substance infâme

\- Ma chemise ! Hurla-t-il. C'était ma préférée ! C'était aussi la dernière qui était propre !

Sans prêter attention aux puissantes lamentations et cris de rage du soixantenaire, Lola essuya son nez dégoulinant sur toute la longueur de son avant-bras en y laissant une large trace luisante.

Le vieux se leva soudainement. Il était sur le point de la réduire en bouillie quand une forte créature l’attrapa et l'immobilisa au sol. Le vieillard se débattait.

\- Lâche-moi Dihn ! Je vais lui apprendre à ne pas se moucher sur les gens moi ! C'était un cadeau de ma défunte femme ! Et non un tire-jus ! Rugit-il toutes les dents dehors.

  
  


  
  



	12. Notre But ? la fuite !

_Lola serra des poings en baissant la tête. Tout au long de sa vie elle n'avait toujours été qu'un fardeau pour les autres. Que ce soit pour son père ou pour l'équipage, elle avait sans cesse mis les autres en danger à cause de son incapacité et de sa maladresse. Vista avait faillit mourir par sa faute et Marco était sérieusement blessé_

_Mais tout ça devait changer. Elle allait devoir devenir plus forte. Non ! Elle deviendrait forte ! Lola regarda le Phénix et hocha la tête, déterminée. Il sembla aimer ce qu'il vit, car pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur l'intrépide, Marco lui fit un sourire sincère._

* * *

Le second des pirates du Vautour circulait lentement dans les couloirs sombres du vaisseau, pensif. Ses pas résonnaient lourdement. Personne ne venait dans cette partie du navire. Elle était interdite et les nombreuses menaces sur les panneaux cloués tout le long des murs le rappelaient constamment. Dillinger s’arrêta devant la seule porte capitonnée encore debout. Il actionna son briquet et alluma une lanterne accrochée sur un des murs. Il respira ensuite profondément et entra dans l'entre de la mort sans frapper...

Un plan était maintenant élaboré. Les quatre hommes et Lola sortirent chacun à leur tour de leur cachette. Ils tombèrent nez à nez avec trois pirates qui les mirent immédiatement en joue.

\- Ne bougez plus et mettez vos mains en évidence ! Ordonna celui du milieu.

Avant qu'ils eurent le temps de réagir, Marco se jeta sur eux et en quelques rapides jeux de jambes et de nombreux coups bien placés, il les assomma. Dihn qui mettait un temps fou à sortir à cause de sa grande taille grommela puis s'étira en faisant craquer quelques vertèbres. Cela faisait du bien de sortir, ils commençaient à étouffer à cause de la chaleur qui s'était accumulée dans la cachette. Des tonneaux mal rangés roulaient légèrement sous le léger tangage du navire.

\- C’était une mauvaise idée de se cacher ici, râla Lola en s'époussetant.

Des traces de moisissures s'étaient collées à la peau de son fessier. Elle fronça le nez en frottant énergiquement son fondement.

\- N’empêche, heureusement que je fais constamment le ménage sur l'intrépide sinon il serait pratiquement dans le même état que ce bateau !

Dihn passa le museau par l'encadrement de la porte qui menait au couloir. Attentif, il huma l'air à la recherche d’autres ennemis potentiellement dissimulés. Des bruits de courses résonnaient dans le vaisseaux.

\- Il faut bouger d'ici, grommela l'homme-hyène.

Du même avis que la bête, tous les cinq se glissèrent furtivement dans le passage. Le plus silencieusement possible ils bifurquèrent dans un coude du couloir. Dihn était toujours en tête et guidait les autres en évitant les hordes de pirates qui les recherchaient grâce à son odorat. Malgré cela, ils durent tout de même en éliminer quelques-uns quand ils se retrouvaient pris en tenaille, mais les ennemis n'étaient pas assez forts pour résister aux coups de Marco et des deux déserteurs.

Finalement, le petit groupe arriva devant une porte cadenassée et gardée par une dizaine de pirates. Sans attendre, Dihn prit sa forme animale et bondit sur eux les crocs en avant. Ses mâchoires se refermèrent brutalement sur le cou d'un des gardes et arracha au passage de gros bouts de chair. L'homme tomba dans un gargarisme écœurant. Les autres brandirent leurs armes, prêts à attaquer le monstre, mais Marco intervint à son tour. Souplement et rapidement, il mit ses adversaires hors combat en quelques coups bien placés. Les deux zoans, même si le Phénix était toujours affaiblit par le granit marin, formaient un duo imbattable.

Quelques pirates tentèrent de fuir pour donner l'alerte, mais le vieil homme aux côtés de Thatch dégaina rapidement ses lames et les lança. Les armes de jet se plantèrent parfaitement dans les points vitaux de ses ennemis. La voie était maintenant libre.

En quelques foulés Dihn se planta devant l'entrée bloquée et essaya de l'ouvrir. Âpres s’être acharné en vain sur le verrou, il força la porte en bois massif qui finit par sortir de ses gonds dans de gros craquements secs. En partie retenue par les chaînes et le cadenas qui l'avaient maintenue fermée, elle pendouillait désormais lamentablement contre le couloir du navire et vacillait. La hyène inspecta hâtivement la nouvelle pièce et d'un léger coup de tête, il intima aux autres de le suivre.

Ils étaient désormais dans une cale au moins trois fois plus grande que la dernière. Elle était pratiquement plongée dans la pénombre et semblait plus ordonnée malgré la grosse quantité de caisses en bois qui bloquaient en grande partie l'unique passage. Thatch se précipita sur une des caisses entrouvertes et fouilla à l’intérieur, très intéressé. Il jeta un long et lourd objet à la fille qui le rattrapa maladroitement avant de se remettre à farfouiller.

Lola regardait la chose avec méfiance. Le long canon du fusil entre ses bras miroitait légèrement sous l'unique source de lumière qui se balançait au plafond. Elle avait effectivement dit qu'elle deviendrait forte, mais se retrouver aussi soudainement avec une arme en main renforça son appréhension.

Thatch lui tendit une boite qu'elle récupéra mal à l'aise. Hésitante, elle finit par l'ouvrir. Une bonne quinzaine de grosses cartouches étaient éparpillées à l’intérieur. Le cuisinier sortit une nouvelle arme à feu identique à la sienne qu'il garda pour lui. En quelques mouvements sûrs, il lui montra comment armer et changer les munitions du fusil. Elle l'imita gauchement en essayant de mémoriser les gestes.

\- Ce sont les stocks de poudre ? Demanda Marco à la hyène qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux.

Dihn sous sa forme mis-bête acquiesça.

\- Ce ne sont que les réserves d'urgences, le plus gros se trouve à l'arrière du vaisseau, dit-il

\- Vu la quantité d'armes, on croirait que le navire va partir en guerre, murmura Thatch en comptant le nombre de caisses jumelles à celle qui venait de dévaliser.

\- C'est le cas, répondit la hyène qui l'avait visiblement entendu. Il doit fournir quelques pays en armes à feu et poudre à canon. Certaines îles sont entrées en guerre civile. Ils étaient prêts à payer cher des pirates pour obtenir des armes plus rapidement.

\- Et le Gouvernement Mondiale n'intervint pas ? Demanda Lola.

\- Tu sais comment ils sont, non ? Siffla Marco, ils ne bougeront pas le petit doigt pour les pays qui ne leur rapporteront rien.

\- Mais ce n'est pas dangereux de posséder une aussi grosse quantité de poudre dans un bateau ?

Dihn sourit sinistrement.

\- Oh, si ! On navigue actuellement sur une bombe flottante. Si une seule de ces caisses explose, on est tous mort.

Lola resserra le fusil contre elle en déglutissant. Les pirates étaient tous des fous ! L'homme-bête venait de dire qu'ils étaient actuellement sur un navire explosif et personne sauf elle semblait s'en inquiéter ! Ses compagnons continuaient à inspecter les caisses qui étaient à leur portée, indifférents, en récupérant deux ou trois trucs qui leur semblaient utiles et intéressants. Ça ne leur faisait rien de savoir que ces armes étaient destinées à tuer des civils ? Peut-être même des innocents ou des enfants ! Elle ne put empêcher un frisson de dégoût remonter le long de sa colonne en fixant son arme. Elle restait plantée au milieu de la salle.

Soudain la jeune femme releva la tête. Elle avait entendu un bruit étrange comme un raclement. Dihn l'avait visiblement perçut lui aussi. Il s'était redressé à l’affût. Il regardait à droite et à gauche pour l'identifier. Un autre son se fit entendre. Plus proche du bruit, Lola s'avança doucement vers ce qui lui semblait être l'origine. Elle ouvrit une caisse et resta stupéfaite.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Murmura Thatch.

Lola ne répondit pas. Elle mit son fusil sur l'épaule et plongea doucement ses deux mains dans la boite. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle sortit une sorte de peluche grisâtre qui n'était pas plus grosse qu'un melon. La voyant pas prête à répondre, le jeune cuisinier s'approcha d'elle et de sa trouvaille.

\- Un bébé chien ?!

La boule de poils sales gémit doucement. Elle devait initialement être entièrement blanche, mais la saleté et l'insalubrité de la caisse avait souiller son pelage. Une forte odeur d'urine et d'excrément émanait de la boite et de la petite créature. Lola inspecta le chiot et se tourna ensuite vers Dihn.

\- Pourquoi il y a un chien ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit la hyène qui ne semblait pas comprendre non plus. Ici c'est la cale où toutes les armes de guerre sont stockées.

\- Les armes de guerre ?

La fille regarda à nouveau la petite bête. Voyant qu'il était au centre de l'attention, le chiot se mit à remuer la queue.

* * *

La cabine était plongée dans le noir complet. Une masse de tissues claires et informe remuait à l'extrémité dans un des coins de la pièce. Le bras tendu vers le centre de la chambre, Dillinger cherchait à illuminer le plus possible le lieu. Deux yeux pratiquement blancs finirent par se distinguer sous l’amas de couvertures. Le second s'immobilisa ne quittant pas du regard les deux orbes à moitié camouflées. Au bout de quelques secondes, un nez, une bouche puis un buste entier se dessina sous les yeux incommodants. Une forme humanoïde se releva sur le lit en baillant et s'étirant. Un casque antibruit était placé de travers sur ses oreilles.

\- Vous êtes trop bruyant... grommela l'homme qui assit sur le matelas en passant sa main derrière la nuque.

Il replaça correctement son casque en baillant à nouveau. Au moment ou Dillinger allait lui expliquer la situation, il le coupa d'un geste agacé et lui siffla acerbement :

\- Pas la peine, je ne suis pas sourd ! Ils sont actuellement dans la deuxième cale en train de fouiller les caisses de munitions. Je les entends. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant de les attraper... Passe moi une clope.

Dillinger se pencha sur le côté et récupéra une boîte de cigarettes posée sur la table de chevet. Doucement, il l'en prit une et la tendit à l'homme toujours assis sur sont lit. L'homme aux yeux laiteux la récupéra et d'une main habille, il prit le briquet de son supérieur calé dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il l'actionna le zipo rapidement en fronçant soudainement les sourcils avant de le balancer rageusement au milieu de ses couvertures une fois sa cigarette allumée. Il souffla la fumée d'un air provocateur au visage de l'homme qui l'avait dérangé.

\- Tu me dis si ça te gêne, hein ? Ricana-t-il.

Il eut pour réponse qu'un regard haineux. Dellinger connaissait le pouvoir de l'homme devant lui. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas lui répondre. Au bout de quelques minutes Mocha écrasa sa cigarette contre le bois de son lit et se releva en s'étirant à nouveau.

\- Content d'avoir discuté avec toi Dellinger, sourit-il avant de disparaître par la porte en direction de la cale.

* * *

Une fois leur inspection terminée, la petite équipe retourna dans le couloir prête à accueillir les idiots-suicidaires qui auraient le malheur de se croire capable de les arrêter. Lola n'avait pas pu se contraindre à abandonner le petit animal à son sort. L'idée de laisser cette pauvre petite chose entre les mains de ces monstres la révulsait. Dihn n'était pas très content et n’arrêtait pas de lui dire que le chien risquerait de les faire repérer s'il s’excitait. Mais pour l'instant le chiot semblait plutôt calme et il se contentait de jeter des regards curieux à droite et à gauche.

Lola avait forcé le Phénix à lui céder contre son gré sa ceinture en toile. La boule de poils blanches était maintenant ligoté sur le ventre de la fille à la manière d'un nourrisson ce qu'il semblait plutôt bien apprécier. Il était très confortablement installé.

Après s’être assuré que le couloir était dégagé, la hyène se tourna vers son équipe de fortune.

\- On est bien d'accord ? On la joue discrète, grogna-il manifestement contre cette idée. Les canots sont à l'extérieur, à l'arrière du navire. Nous devons détruire les canons et le gouvernail pour pouvoir s'échapper sans se faire tirer comme des lapins.

\- On devrait peut-être attendre des renforts... Le capitaine Barbe Blanche doit être à notre recherche non ? Tenta Lola en tournant la tête vers le phénix.

C'était assez déstabilisant de voir le petit chien imiter exactement tous les gestes de la fille. Il regardait lui aussi Marco en attendant la réponse.

\- Nous n'avons pas assez de temps. Si on attend et que le Vautour nous trouve avant qu'ils n'arrivent, on est cuit, répondit le vieux pirate qui sortait de la cale et rejoignait le groupe en finissant de reboutonner sa chemise. Ils nous récupéreront quand nous serons dans la barque loin de ces pirates sanguinaires.

Le vieil homme offrit un petit sourire réconfortant qu'elle lui rendit timidement.

\- Si bien sûr, si vos potes ont capté votre disparition et qu'ils vous estiment assez pour venir vous chercher, rajouta le mâche-fer d'un air goguenard sous le regard noir des deux hommes de Barbe Blanche.

En ricanant, l'homme bête reprit son apparence animal et se lança dans le couloir suivis par les quatre fugitifs. Le petit groupe évoluaient silencieusement dans le vaisseau, les uns derrière des autres en évitant les groupes trop importants et annihilant les autres. Circulant souplement et sans un bruit sur ses quatre pattes, la hyène ouvrait la voie, guidant ses compagnons dans le navire. Ils grimpèrent puis descendirent de nombreux escaliers en bois pour finalement arriver dans une salle qui devait faire la longueur du navire. Des dizaines de canons étaient alignés et étaient maintenus en place à l'aide de nombreux crochets reliés à d'épaisses chaînes en fer. Clouées au sol, les entraves empêchaient les canons de se balader dangereusement dans la pièce en cas de fortes houles.

Dihn et Marco se raidirent soudainement.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Leur demanda la jeune fille en chuchotant.

Les deux continuaient à observer attentivement le fond de la pièce.

\- Ce n'est pas normal. Les canons auraient dû être gardés, répondit doucement l'homme-hyène en passant devant l'arme la plus proche désormais sous sa forme d'hybride.

\- Ils sont peut-être partis à notre recherche... commença-t-elle avant que le vieux pirate ne lui ait demandé le silence d'un léger signe de main.

Dihn continuait à avancer prudemment. Pratiquement arrivé au bout de la pièce, la hyène s’intéressa au dernier canon de la salle. Une odeur métallique très familière s'accentuait à chacun de ses pas. Il se figea soudainement avant de se retourner vers le groupe. Sans attendre, le vieux pirate se glissa entre les deux plus jeunes, une dague dans chaque main. Les deux anciens membres de l'équipage du vautour s’échangèrent quelques regards que les trois autres remarquèrent. Rapidement le vieil homme leur demanda de façon pratiquement inaudible de ne plus faire de bruit. Il passa à son tour devant les anciens captifs, tendu prêt à abattre un potentiel ennemi. Imitant les deux autres, Marco se mit lui aussi en position de combat en gardant au coin de l’œil les deux plus jeunes.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Une atmosphère et un silence lourd planait au-dessus d'eux. Tout en continuant de surveiller la salle vide, le vieux pirate grisonnant se rapprocha de son compagnon d'arme toujours immobile au fond de la salle. Choisissant au préalable les lattes du parquet qui semblaient les moins grinçantes, il évoluait lentement et silencieusement dans la pièce. En se penchant légèrement sur le côté, il vit un corps étendu derrière le dernier canon... Puis un deuxième... un troisième... six ou sept cadavres étaient empilés les uns sur les autres. Le sang qui coulait le long de leur corps était s'évacué par une des failles des lattes du plancher.

Doucement, le vieux pirate fit demi-tour, remarchant le plus silencieusement possible dans ses pas. Imitant son compagnon, la hyène s’apprêtait à le rejoindre quand une bonne douzaine de pirates essoufflés déboulèrent brutalement par la porte du fond de la salle. Surpris par leur apparition soudaine, Dihn recula brusquement et trébucha sur une des pyramides de boulets stockée à portée d'un des canons. Dihn chercha à reprendre son équilibre pour lui faire face. Au même moment, les pirates aperçurent les cadavres ensanglantés de leurs camarades.

\- ENCULÉ DE TRAITRE ! Beugla l'un d'eux.

Animé d'une pulsion soudaine, il se jeta sur son ancien compagnon le sabre en l'air prêt à le trancher. Ses yeux brillaient d'une rage démesurée. Lorsque la lame allait rentrer en contact avec la toison tacheté de l'hybride, un gros craquement du plancher retentit avant de se tordre et de se briser dans une tempête de bois. L'homme-hyène fut projeté violemment à l'autre bout de la salle et atterrit sur un des canons de l'entrée. Un homme entièrement habillé de blanc sortit des décombres du sol. Dans sa main, le corps du pirate qui avait attaqué Dihn ballottait mollement et sans vie. L'homme desserra sa poigne et le cadavre retomba à ses pieds.

D'un geste assuré, le nouveau venu épousseta sa chemise claire et ses cheveux décoloré. Il remit en place ses caches oreilles qui avaient encore glissé et se tourna vers les cinq fugitifs. Il les fixait avec ses yeux blancs laiteux et leur fit un grand sourire qui n'était pas très rassurant.

\- Bâtard ! T'es mort ! Rugit un autre pirate en s'élançant vers l'assassin.

Une grimace de douleur déforma soudainement le visage du nouveau venue et se retourna soudainement. Sans que le pirate du Vautour ne puisse réagir, il se glissa rapidement à ses côtés et lui transperça le ventre de tout son avant-bras. Surpris, le pirate agonisant recracha une énorme quantité de sang avant de s’effondrer à son tour au pied de l'homme.

Les deux mains rouges de sang de l'assassin gouttaient sur le plancher et contrastaient étonnamment avec sa peau crayeuse. Les dix autres pirates se mirent à reculer doucement sans quitter du regard leur compagnons étendus sur le sol.

\- C-c'est lui ! C'est Mocha ! Gémit l'un d'eux.

\- Tu as tué tes propres compagnons, enfoiré ! Lui lança sauvagement un autre.

L'homme aux caches-oreilles se jeta brutalement sur le groupe. Sans distinction, il se mit à attaquer et à transpercer et déchirer ses compagnons d'équipage à main nues avec haine. Les derniers debout tentèrent de s'enfuir en suppliant, mais furent rapidement rattrapés et promptement exécutés.

Marco et les deux anciens membres du vautour profitèrent de ce désordre pour se regrouper et se mettre en position de combat devant les deux plus jeunes.

\- Ne dites pas un mot ! chuchota le Mache-fer en s'adressant aux trois pirates de Barbe Blanche. Quoi qu'il arrive ne parlez pas, ne criez pas et déplacez vous le plus silencieusement possible. Il arrive à localiser sa cible grâce au son qu'elle produit et de deviner ses mouvements ! Il ne supporte pas le bruit, au moindre son il vous tuera ! N'attirez sur tout pas son attention !

\- C'est trop tard pour ça, glissa l'assassin qui revenait tranquillement de sa scène de massacre.

Il remit en place quelques mèches rebelles en laissant une épaisse trace de sang dans ses cheveux délavés et sur son casque antibruit qu'il remettait encore en place pour l'énième fois. Il fixait les trois combattants de ses yeux blancs. Il n'était pas très grand et devait arriver sous le menton de Marco. Sans un bruit les deux zoans commencèrent à le contourner pour le prendre en tenaille pendant que Thatch et Lola reculèrent doucement pour laisser la place aux combattants.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas me surprendre ! Je suis peut-être aveugle, mais je vous entends ! Souffla-il.

Sans attendre, il s’élança sur Marco et chercha à le maîtriser avec ses mains ensanglantées. Le Phoenix le para avec sa jambe droite et réussit finalement à le repousser. Mocha tenta de réitérer son coup avec son autre bras quand Dihn se précipita sur lui. Entièrement transformé en bête, il se jeta crocs en avant. Mocha l'évita sans efforts. Dans un saut, Marco chercha à son tour à l'atteindre, mais l'homme en blanc lui attrapa la cheville en plein vol et l'envoya valser sur la hyène. Fauché par le corps du phénix, les deux combattants s'écrasèrent plus loin en renversant un canon dans un gros bruit sourd. L'assassin serra des dents et un tremblement parcourut entièrement son corps. Profitant de l’inattention de leur ennemi, le vieux pirate s'élança à son tour sur le meurtrier avec ses deux longs poignards dans chaque main. Ils échangèrent quelques coups, mais le pirate ennemi les évitaient naturellement et le vieil homme se retrouva lui aussi les dents au plancher un peu plus loin. Mocha se redressa nonchalamment en secouant ses cheveux pratiquement blancs.

Sans se retourner, il écrasa avec son pied le sabre d'une de ses anciennes victimes. Le phénix avait cherché à récupérer furtivement. Mocha continua avec un coup de pied que Marco évita en roulant sur le sol. Le second de Barbe Blanche se releva un peu plus loin près à éviter une nouvelle attaque potentielle.

Mocha ricana quand Dihn tenta une attaque « furtive » sur sa gauche. Il devina un coup destructeur qu'il évita puis riposta en abattant la tranche de sa main derrière la nuque de la bête ce qui la fit traverser le plancher dans un gros couinement. Le Mâche-fer s'écrasa dans l'étage du dessous, en partie assommé et salement amoché. Le pirate ennemi dodelina de la tête en haussant les épaules.

\- Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi ! Ria-t-il en fixant un point dans le vaisseau avec ses yeux aveugles. J'ai mangé le mimi mimi no mi, le fruit de l'oreille ! J’entends tout ! J'ai l'ouïe absolue ! Je peux entendre les battements de votre cœurs, les bruits de votre sang qui circule et vos os qui s’articulent ! Je peux savoir quels seront vos prochains mouvements grâce aux sons de vos muscles qui se contractent ! Je sais tous !

Quelques gémissements de douleur venaient d'un des trous du plancher. Le petit chien lié à Lola jappa. Le pirate ennemi eut un nouveau frisson et tourna la tête dans direction des deux adolescents. Profitant de la baisse la garde de l'assassin Marco réussit à lui porter un coup dans le dos et à récupérer le sabre au sol. Le Phénix se mit en position de combat. Mocha se tourna vers lui furieux. Au moment où les deux combattants allaient se jeter l'un sur l'autre, le pirate aveugle fit soudainement un saut sur le côté. Surpris par une dague volante, il ne réussit pas à l'esquiver complètement. Elle entailla légèrement son bras gauche. Mocha jura intérieurement. D'un bond, il s'éloigna du Phénix et dégaina un large poignard qu'il cachait sous sa veste. Une autre dague vola dans sa direction. Quand l'aveugle se décala pour l'esquiver, une deuxième lame dévia la première dans un chuintement de métal. La trajectoire de la première lame fut déviée et elle finit sa course dans l'épaule droite de l'homme sanguinaire quand la deuxième arme se planta dans un des murs de derrière.

Mocha retira sèchement le couteau de son corps. Déterminé, il jeta négligemment ses caches-oreilles dans un coin de la pièce et se redressa haineusement. D'autres lames volèrent dans sa direction. Avec le même stratagème que précédemment, les armes se heurtèrent pour changer mutuellement leurs trajectoires. Mais cette fois-ci Mocha les anticipa. Sans bouger de sa place, il les dévia toutes avec sa propre arme. Les couteaux retombèrent dans des bruits métalliques qui agacèrent le pirate aux yeux blancs. Il se pencha pour en ramasser quelque-uns et les relança habillement en direction du vieux combattant qui les esquiva à son tour.

Un bruit de chute et un hoquet de surprise derrière lui attira l'attention du vieil homme. Les couteaux s'étaient encastrés dans le mur à la place que tenait quelques secondes auparavant les deux plus jeunes du groupe. Il les avait oubliés ! Heureusement aucune lame ne les avait touchés. Couché au sol, Thatch protégeait son amie avec son corps en se plaquant devant elle.

\- Trop facile, ricana le pirate du vautour.

Il lança les trois dernières dagues qu'il faisait tournoyer dans sa main. Le vieux pirate se plaça rapidement dans leurs trajectoires devant les adolescents. Les lames se plantèrent facilement dans son corps. Il tomba à genoux devant les regards horrifiés des plus jeunes. Le pirate du vautour fit une mine déçue et s’intéressa à Marco qui se précipita sur lui.

Le vieil homme retira les couteaux ensanglantés de son bras et de son épaule. Thatch s'avança vers lui inquiet.

\- Je ne suis plus ce que j'étais, souffla doucement le vieil homme.

Après avoir rassuré l’apprenti cuisinier, il tenta de se relever. Marco continuait d'échanger des coups de lame que Mocha esquivait obstinément et facilement. Le pirate aveugle dévia soudainement le sabre du Phénix et taillada le torse du second de Barbe Blanche avec son poignard. Marco réussit à limiter les dégâts en cédant du terrain, mais il fut finalement projeté plus loin dans la pièce par un coup de pied rapide.

Sans attendre que son ennemie se relève, Mocha s'élança soudainement vers le vieux pirate essoufflé. Thatch prit position devant le vieil homme encore au sol. Il avait récupéré une des dagues renvoyées par l'assassin qui s'étaient plantées dans le mur derrière lui. L'apprentie cuisinier était déterminé à défendre ses deux compagnons. Lola pointa en tremblotant son fusil en direction du pirate qui les chargeait. Sans laisser aux deux plus jeunes le temps de réagir, le vieux pirate récupéra la jeune femme par la taille et bondit sur le cuisinier. Thatch fit tomber son arme sous la surprise. Les trois pirates roulèrent jusqu'aux écoutilles du vaisseau. Au moment où l'aveugle arrivait là où ils se tenaient auparavant, un homme sortit soudainement du plancher. Les lattes de bois volèrent partout, blessant les avants-bras du pirate ennemi qui protégeaient son visage. Dihn qui ressortait de l'étage inférieur tenta de lui envoyer un violent coup de griffe. Mocha recula prestement pour éviter l'attaque, mais il trébucha sur une des chaînes qui tenait le canon en place.

La hyène n'attendit pas que son adversaire récupère son équilibre et lui envoya un coup de pied en plein dans l'estomac. Les griffes de ses pattes arrière déchirèrent le vêtement de Mocha et entailla son ventre. L'aveugle fut envoyé en arrière, mais il se réceptionna quelques mètres plus loin, furieux. Dihn vacilla légèrement. Il tenait difficilement sur ses jambes. Un large filet de sang coulait de sa cuisse droite qui avait été transpercée par un énorme morceau de bois sûrement pendant sa grosse chute. Sa jambe tremblait sous son poids.

Mocha s'élança sur le Mâche-fer. D'un coup de poing dans la figure, il le renvoya au sol. L'aveugle s'approchait dangereusement de la hyène blessée et à terre. Marco bondit et se positionna devant son allier étendu au sol. Mocha évita le coup de taille qui lui était destiné et frappa l'épaule blessée du Phoenix. Le pirate ennemi projeta le second de Barbe Blanche qui atterrit sur un des canon. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre. Marco empêcha un gémissement de douleur de sortir de sa bouche. Son épaule blessée s'était déboîtée.

Ignorant le phénix qui s'était écrasé sur la gauche, le pirate du vautour saisit par la gorge son ancien compagnon blessé. Il réussit malgré la grosse carrure de l'homme-hyène à le soulever. Mocha souriait cruellement.

\- J'ai l'impression de te connaître... On s'est déjà rencontré n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, avant que tu n'entres dans l'équipage... rectifia-t-il.

Ne sentant pas le Mâche-fer répondre, recula son bras prêt à le transpercer comme il l'avait fait précédemment à ses anciens compagnons. Ne le quittant pas des yeux, Dihn le regardait haineusement et impuissant. Un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche. Il était trop blessé pour esquisser le moindre geste...

\- EH ! Lâche-le tout de suite ! Ordonna Lola qui se tenait vaillamment debout.

Le chiot attaché sur le ventre de la fille comme un bébé kangourous dans la poche de sa mère jappa furieusement en direction de l'ennemi. Mocha se tourna lentement vers eux très contrarié par le raffut. La jeune femme pointait son fusil sur le pirate aveugle. Il l'ignora et se reconcentra sur Dihn entre ses mains. Lola sentait sa rage augmenter et les tremblements de son fusil s'accentuèrent. Elle n'était pas prise au sérieux. Elle n'était jamais prise au sérieux. Lola sentait ses mains devenir de plus en plus moites... Du coin de l’œil, elle voyait Marco qui tentait de se relever, la main sur son épaule blessée... il n'aurait pas le temps d'intervenir...

Au moment où le bras du pirate aveugle allait transpercer le corps du Mâche-fer, Lola se mit à crier.

\- JE T'AI DIT D'ARRÊTER !

BANG ! Une détonation résonna dans la pièce...


	13. BOOM ?

_\- EH ! Lâche-le tout de suite ! Ordonna Lola qui se tenait vaillamment debout._

_Le chiot attaché sur le ventre de la fille comme un bébé kangourous dans la poche de sa mère jappa furieusement en direction de l'ennemi. Mocha se tourna lentement vers eux très contrarié par le raffut. La jeune femme pointait son fusil sur le pirate aveugle. Il l'ignora et se reconcentra sur Dihn entre ses mains. Lola sentait sa rage augmenter et les tremblements de son fusil s'accentuèrent. Elle n'était pas prise au sérieux. Elle n'était jamais prise au sérieux. Lola sentait ses mains devenir de plus en plus moites... Du coin de l’œil, elle voyait Marco qui tentait de se relever, la main sur son épaule blessée... il n'aurait pas le temps d'intervenir..._

_\- Au moment où le bras du pirate aveugle allait transpercer le corps du Mâche-fer, Lola se mit à crier._

_\- JE T'AI DIT D'ARRÊTER !_

_BANG ! Une détonation résonna dans la pièce..._

* * *

Sous la puissance de l'arme à feu, la jeune femme bascula en arrière et tomba en lâchant son arme qui rebondit avec fracas sur le plancher un peu plus loin. En une fraction de seconde elle se redressa. Le chiot aboyait comme un fou. Mocha se tenait toujours droit dans la pièce et le Mâche-Fer était encore entre ses mains. Affolée, elle chercha du regard où la balle avait fini sa course. Elle avait plus que lamentablement ratée sa cible. Un petit trou sur le mur au fond de la salle laissait échapper une légère fumée qui disparut pratiquement immédiatement.

Un puissant hurlement la ramena à elle en la faisant sursauter. Mocha s’effondra au sol la tête entre ses mains et se tordait de douleur. Il entraîna dans sa chute l'homme-hyène qui retomba lourdement. Le pirate du Vautour gémissait.

Lola regarda à nouveau l'impact de son tir sur le mur. _Elle l'avait loupé, non_ ? Méfiante, elle observait le pirate qui se tordait de douleur. Elle jeta un rapide coup d’œil au Phénix qui tenait son épaule blessée un peu plus loin à moitié couché sur un des canons. Il semblait lui aussi totalement abasourdit. Dihn profita de cette diversion pour s'éloigner et tentait de se relever. Mocha finit par se mettre à genoux, le front collé au sol les mains sur ses oreilles. Il bouillonnait de rage et hurla :

\- JE VAIS TE BUTER, SALOPE !

Du sang éclate coulait de ses oreilles. La détonation de l'arme à feu lui avait perforé les tympans. Son fruit du démon avait multiplié son audition, il avait une ouïe beaucoup plus sensible aux bruits forts qu'un homme normal !

Mocha récupéra rapidement son poignard qui traînait non loin de lui et se leva d'un bond avant de s'élancer vers la fille, prêt à la trancher. La perte de son audition dû au coup de feu avait aussi affecter son équilibre. Lola bondit sur son fusil et l'ouvrit pour le recharger. L'aveugle s'approchait dangereusement et maladroitement d'elle en criant. Elle récupéra en tremblant deux cartouches de la poche de sa chemise. Elle essaya de les mettre dans son arme, mais sa main tremblotante l'en empêchait. _Merde_! L'assassin n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Le chien blanc autour de son ventre grognait furieusement sur le pirate... Les deux recharges s’échappèrent soudainement de ses mains tremblantes de la fille et tombèrent au sol dans des chuintements métalliques... _Putain_ ! Le pirate était au-dessus d'elle, prêt à abattre son arme... Par réflexe elle ferma les yeux et dans un dernier mouvement. Elle se jeta au sol dans l'espoir d'éviter l'attaque.

l'aveugle heurta le mur qui était derrière elle. Sans ses oreilles il avait complètement perdu son sens de l'orientation.

Prise d'une poussée d'adrénaline, Lola empoigna une des lames du vieil homme qui traînait à ses pieds et dans un puissant cri de rage elle la planta dans la jambe du pirate. L'arme pointue transperça sa cuisse gauche. L'aveugle hurla de douleur et tenta de reculer, mais il s’effondra. Sa jambe n'était plus capable de le porter.

La jeune femme se releva. La respiration sifflante, la fille fixait haineusement le pirate dont le visage se tordait de douleur. Mocha finit par rouler sur le côté et il essaya à nouveau de se lever tant bien que de mal. Malgré son échec, il attrapa la fille au niveau des genoux et l'emporta dans sa chute. Écrasée par le poids de son ennemi, elle sentit sa respiration se couper. Mocha se redressa au-dessus d'elle.

\- T'ES MORTE, SALE PÉTASSE !

Il s’apprêtait à la transpercer de son bras quand deux couteaux se plantèrent dans son dos. Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de se relever, Thatch lui sauta dessus et l’immobilisa de tout son poids. Sans attendre, il lui planta une autre lame entre les omoplates. Dans un dernier mouvement inouï, l'aveugle blessé réussit à le désarçonner. Il empoigna la jeune fille par le col de sa chemise. Lola essayait de lui faire lâcher prise en le mordant. Étouffée par le col de son haut, elle continuait de se débattre.

Deux puissants bras finirent par saisir le pirate aveugle et l'envoyer valser en arrière lui faisant lâcher prise. Projeté un peu plus loin, le pirate roula jusqu'au centre de la pièce en laissant des traces ensanglantées sur le plancher. Il tenta à nouveau de se relever, mais sa jambe blessée ne pouvait plus le soutenir. Il fut violemment ramené et immobilisé au sol par l'homme-hyène. Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, Dihn lui saisit la tête. Dans un hurlement de rage, il la tordit brutalement. Un puissant et horrible craquement retentit et le corps immobile du pirate aveugle retomba mollement sans vie.

Le mâche-fer s’effondra à son tour sur le plancher en mauvais état. Dans un soupir de soulagement, Lola glissa elle aussi au sol. Assise en tailleur avec le poignard ensanglanté toujours entre les mains, elle continuait de fixer silencieusement le corps sans vie de leur ennemi.

\- Nous ne sommes pas encore sauvés, dit sérieusement le vieux pirate en s'approchant de la fille.

Il la releva en inspectant ses potentielles blessures. Elle n'avait rien. Le petit chien blanc s'était calmé.

\- Nous devons nous dépêcher. Les autres risquent d'arriver d'une minute à l'autre et je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver face à Geier. Surtout dans notre état actuel ! On doit encore saboter les canons avant de rejoindre les canots !

\- Mais comment veux-tu détruire tout ça ? Répondit la jeune femme en montrant la grosse quinzaine de canon en acier parfaitement positionnés devant leurs sabords.

Le vieux pirate tournait la tête dans tous les sens à la recherche d'une réponse.

\- Récupérez les clous du plancher ! Répliqua-t-il avant de rejoindre Marco qui tenait toujours son épaule blessée. Il faut remettre ça en place.

Marco acquiesça stoïquement. Laissant le second entre les mains du vieux pirate, Lola et Thatch s'acharnèrent à récupérer les clous sur les débris de planches qui traînaient au sol. Ce n'était pas très difficile. Le pirate aveugle et Dihn avait laminé une bonne partie du sol. Il n'y avait qu'à se pencher pour en trouver.

Toujours assis au sol, Dihn se fit un garrot à la jambe avec le foulard brun qu'il portait autour du cou. Il se mit à fouiller sans aucun respect le cadavre de leur ancien adversaire étalé sur le sol. Il trouva seulement une cigarette à moitié brûlée qu'il s'empressa de mettre entre ses lèvres.

\- T'as du feu ? Demanda-t-il au vieux pirate près de Marco.

D'un geste sec, le vieil homme remit rapidement l'épaule démit du Phénix qui gardait son air impassible malgré la douleur qu'il devait ressentir. Le soixantenaire mit une main dans sa poche et retira un briquet qu'il lança à la hyène toujours au sol.

\- Tu me le rends illico, je vais sûrement en avoir besoin, soupira le vieux pirate quand l'allume feu atterrit entre les mains de Dihn.

Le Mâche-fer le lui renvoya ensuite. Au même moment Thatch et Lola revinrent les mains remplies de clous de la taille d'un pouce et les lui tendirent.

\- C'est pourquoi ? Demanda l'apprenti cuisinier.

\- On va enclouer les canons, répondit le vieux pirate en inspectant les morceaux de métal que lui tendait l’adolescent.

Il chercha du regard un marteau ou une masse. Malheureusement, aucun de ces objets ne se trouvaient dans la salle. Comprenant ce qu'il cherchait, le phénix lui montra les boulets de canons.

\- On peut utiliser ça. Si on le positionne bien, il pourra nous servir de masse yoï.

Septiques, les deux plus jeunes regardaient le second revenir avec un boulet dans son unique main valide. Le vieil homme coinça le clou dans la mise à feu d'un des canons avant de se reculer en éloignant les deux adolescents. Le phénix grimpa sur le cylindre en acier de l'artillerie. Il tendit le boulet au-dessus du clou positionné. Une fois bien aligné, il lâcha la boule de métal qui tomba précisément sur la lumière du canon en enfonçant le clou avant de finir de rouler sur le bois du plancher dans un bruit sourd. Impressionnée, la jeune femme s'approcha de l'arme. Le clou était parfaitement encastré et bloquait l'accès à la mèche.

\- Et ça suffit ?

\- S’ils veulent utiliser à nouveau ce canon ils devront le reforger, yoï, déclara Marco.

Lola laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif.

\- C'est comme jouer aux billes ! S'écria-t-elle les yeux pétillants.

\- Euh... si on veut..., soupira le zoan mythique en descendant de l'arme en acier.

Les quatre pirates se séparèrent et imitèrent le phénix pendant que Dihn toujours au sol tirait sur sa demi-cigarette en râlant à chacun de leurs échecs. Finalement, après quelques essais infructueux, les canons finirent tous par être obstrués.

Dihn jeta son mégot sur le plancher avant de tendre les bras en direction de Marco et de Thatch. Il leur dit d'un air sardonique :

\- Je ne peux pas marcher tout seul. Il va falloir m'aider.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on fait aux bêtes blessées ? Le questionna le phénix. On les abat.

Il eut pour réponse qu'un regard noir qu'il rendit sans attendre. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire par ce chien galeux ! Ignorant l'échange bilieux, Thatch prit l'homme-hyène par le bras pour l'aider à se relever. Qu'est-ce qu'il était lourd ! S'appuyant de tout son poids sur le jeune cuisinier, Dihn finit par se redresser et tenir maladroitement sur son unique jambe valide. Marco finit tout de même par le soutenir nonchalamment. Le Mâche-Fer les dépassait allègrement.

Le petit groupe traversa la porte et le couloir clopin-clopant. Les corps des nombreuses victimes de l'aveugle traînaient au milieu du passage. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à fuir très loin. Le vieux pirate en tête de la petite équipe de fortune s’arrêta au niveau d'un croisement avant de se retourner doucement vers les membres de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche.

\- Cette porte mène sur le pont, dit-il sérieusement en montrant le couloir et un escalier. Dès qu'ils nous verront, tout l'équipage nous attaquera et je doute qu'ils nous veulent encore en vie. Les canots se trouvent à l'arrière, nous allons devoir traverser une petite partie du pont pour pouvoir les atteindre.

Les quatre pirates présents l'écoutaient avec attention et Dihn approuva ses dires d'un hochement de tête.

\- Aasfresser se trouve probablement là-haut, enchérit le Mâche-fer toujours soutenu par les deux pirates de Barbe Blanche. Il va falloir les prendre de vitesse, s’ils arrivent à nous coincer avant qu'on atteigne les barques on est foutu.

Les cinq pirates se tenaient silencieusement devant la porte, prêt à se lancer dès le signal donné. Une petite agitation se manifestait sur le pont et de nombreuses courses résonnaient au-dessus d'eux. La porte s'ouvrit subitement et sans attendre les cinq fugitifs s'élancèrent sur le pont en renversant trois pirates déconcertés qui se tenaient dans l'encadrement. Pratiquement porté par ses deux appuis, Dihn montrait le chemin en grimaçant de douleur à chaque pas, suivi de près par la jeune fille et le vieillard qui fermait la marche en boitillant légèrement. Immédiatement, tous les pirates du Vautour se ruèrent à leur poursuite les armes à la main. De nombreux projectiles sifflaient à leurs oreilles. Une véritable horde les talonnait, prêt à les massacrer.

Soudain, la jeune femme chuta sur le plancher du pont attrapée par un poids qui s’effondra sur elle. Lola ne cessait de se débattre. Sans attendre, le vieux pirate trancha brutalement l'agresseur qui s'affaissa sur la fille. Le vieil homme attrapa brusquement la jeune femme par un des pans de sa chemise et la tira brutalement pour la dégager de la dépouille avant de la jeter en direction des trois autres fugitifs qui venaient tout juste d'atteindre les canots. Lola se releva instantanément et jeta un dernier regard en arrière. Elle ralentit sa course quand elle vit que le vieillard s’était arrêté et avait fait demi-tour. Il se retrouva face à une véritable horde de pirates furieux.

\- Mais ! qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Demanda la fille d'une voix blanche en s’arrêtant à son tour.

\- Ils sont trop nombreux ! Vous n'aurez pas le temps de filer ! CHANGEMENT DE PLAN ! DIHN ! JE COMPTE SUR TOI ! TU SAIS QUOI FAIRE !

Une main se referma sur le poignet de la fille et la tirait sans ménagement en arrière vers la barque.

\- Dépêche-toi ! On n’a pas le temps de traînailler, yoï !

Le phénix essayait de la tirer à sa suite, mais elle continuait de se débattre et tentait de lui faire lâcher prise. Elle refusait d'abandonner le vieil homme. Les deux derniers fugitifs se tenaient aux aguets dans la barque, prêts à lâcher les cordages qui retenaient l'embarcation et à la mettre à l'eau. Emportée contre son gré, Lola regarda impuissante les pirates se rapprocher de son vieux sauveur et qui s’apprêtaient à le mettre en pièce.

Soudainement, tous les pirates ennemis s’arrêtèrent brusquement et se bousculèrent devant le vieil homme. Ceux du premier rang cherchaient à fuir quand ceux de derrière tentaient d'atteindre le vieux traître. Fendant la troupe de pirate le capitaine des Vautours s'avança et se figea brutalement en apercevant la jeune femme fermement tenue et embarquée de force par le second de Barbe Blanche.

\- TOI ! Lâche-la tout de suite ! Rugit furieusement le capitaine au manteau noir. Elle a quelque chose qui m'appartient !

\- GEIER ! S'époumona le vieux pirate.

Dans un bond le capitaine ennemi se retourna face au vieil homme et en une fraction de seconde il se figea et son visage se décomposa. Le vieil homme se retourna rapidement vers ses deux derniers compagnons à la traîne.

\- MAIS CASSEZ-VOUS PUTAIN !

Sa chemise ouverte laissait voir une bonne quantité de dynamites et de sacs de poudre. Au moment où son briquet tomba à ses pieds, le capitaine du vaisseau fit demi-tour et bondit entre les pirates de son équipage pour s'éloigner du vieux traître. Au même moment, Lola et Marco furent aveuglés par une lumière éblouissante et furent projetés contre les rambardes du navire par un puissant souffle. De nombreux morceaux de bois furent emportés par la bourrasque assourdissante. Un des mâts du navire s'abattit sur le pont en écrasant tout sur son passage et quelques cordages et une des voiles prirent feu.

L'explosion avait envoyé la barque où Dihn et Thatch se trouvaient à la mer. Un sifflement strident retentissait dans les oreilles des deux pirates de Barbe Blanche restés sur le bateau des Vautours. La jeune fille toussait. La détonation avait laissé un immense cratère noircit sur le pont. De nombreuses masses calcinées et disloquées non identifiables étaient éparpillées au sol. Des respirations bruyantes et sifflantes s'échappaient de certains corps qui tentaient de se redresser quand de petites flammes continuaient à lécher langoureusement tout ce qui se trouvait à leurs portées.

Les pirates ennemis en partie étourdis commencèrent à se relever en titubant. Un amas de cadavres carbonisés se souleva laissant apparaître le capitaine un peu amoché. Il jeta furieusement un des corps qui lui avait servi de bouclier et se leva maladroitement.

Les flammes dues à l'explosion se décuplèrent et se propagèrent sur le navire en bois et commencèrent à dévorer le dernier mat. Le capitaine Aasfresser s'élança haineusement en direction des fuyards restant avant de s'écrouler à mi-chemin. Il était encore désorienté par l’explosion.

Marco ramassa la jeune femme toujours vaporeuse et s'élança sans attendre dans la mer. Le contact glacé de l'eau réanima subitement la jeune femme. Elle nagea le plus rapidement possible vers la surface. Elle finit par l'atteindre. Elle recracha une bonne quantité d'eau salée imitée par le chien qui grelottait toujours attachée à elle. Ballottée par les vagues, Lola ne put empêcher un frisson d'horreur la parcourir en voyant Aasfresser la fixer du haut du navire ardent et qui s'énervait tout seul en aboyant des ordres de manœuvres.

Lola se retourna et finit par apercevoir la barque de ses compagnons à une trentaine de mètres d'elle. Elle commença à nager dans leur direction en ignorant les grandes vagues qui essayaient de l'immerger et l'eau salée qui brûlait ses blessures.

Voyant la jeune femme nager dans leur direction, Thatch se pencha au-dessus de l'eau et l'appela avec de grands gestes.

\- Où est Marco ?! Cria-t-il à la fille pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

Lola s’arrêta subitement. Merde, Marco ! Il avait consommé un fruit du démon il ne pouvait pas nager ! Affolée elle le chercha brièvement du regard. Elle plongea immédiatement. Retenant sa respiration le plus longtemps possible, elle inspecta rapidement du regard la zone autour d'elle avant de retourner d'où elle venait. _Là !_ Lola plongea plus profondément et réussit à attraper Marco par sa chemise. Emportée par le poids du commandant, ils continuaient de descendre dans les profondeurs de la mer. Lola chercha une meilleure prise. Elle battit furieusement des jambes en essayant de le remonter et elle effraya au passage quelques curieux poissons attirés par l’étrange divertissement.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle vit le jeune cuisiner les rejoindre et attraper à son tour le fardeau. À deux, ils tirèrent le Phénix avec force. Les trois pirates finirent par atteindre la surface et respirer à nouveau l'air frais. Marco toussa et se laissa conduire par les deux adolescents qui l'encadraient de chaque côté.

Arrivé au niveau de la barque, Dihn attrapa le phénix et le hissa dans l'embarcation. Il fit de même aux deux plus jeunes en essayant d'ignorer les blessures qui le tiraillaient. Affalés au fond du canot, Marco et Lola cherchaient à reprendre leurs souffles.

\- COUCHEZ-VOUS !!! hurla soudainement l'homme-hyène.

Dihn et Thatch eurent juste le temps de s’aplatir sur les deux autres quand une immense détonation et une puissante vague de chaleur manqua de les faire chavirer et projeta le canot plusieurs mètres plus loin. Une pluie de morceaux de bois enflammés tombait du ciel et atterrissaient dans les hautes vagues bouleversées par l'explosion. La barque s'agitait violemment au même rythme que la mer erratique.

Les quatre rescapés se redressèrent dans leur embarcation chancelante face au navire ennemi anéantit.

\- Le feu a dû atteindre les stocks de poudre, dit gravement l'homme-hyène.

De très hautes flammes dansaient sur la carcasse de l'ancien navire. Rongé par l’incendie et brisé par la puissance de la déflagration, il se consumait lentement tout en commençant à s'enfoncer doucement dans les profondeurs de la mer. Une lourde et sombre fumée noire s'élevait vers le soleil brûlant après s’être échappée et propagée en épais nuage de la scène ardente.

Les quatre fugitifs se retrouvaient dorénavant seul sur la mer. Quelques planches et cordages noircis flottaient autour de leur embarcation. Maintenant ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre le passage d'un navire qui les repêcherait tout en espérant de ne pas tomber sur un vaisseau de la marine.

* * *

Tout était bleu à perte de vue. À gauche, à droite, devant et derrière, seule la petite barque brisait le paysage monotone, calme et ensoleillé de l’après-midi. Une torride chaleur régnait sur toute l'étendue salée qui n'avait pas laissés apercevoir une seule fois l'ombre d'une voile à l'horizon. L'humidité qui s'évaporait de la mer rendait malheureusement l'air encore plus étouffant, sûrement le signe d'un orage prochain. Quoique, sur Grand Line la météo n'avait aucune logique.

Le soleil brûlant continuait de taper inlassablement les quatre naufragés en bien mauvais état. Thatch et Lola s'étaient réfugiés tous les deux sous un abri bricolé à la va-vite principalement constitué de morceaux d'épave repêchés et recyclés en pilier qui soutenaient la chemise du cuisinier pour créer une petite protection factice contre le soleil. Le petit chiot était lui aussi allongé dans la petite zone d'ombre. Ils étaient tous assoiffés et affamés. À maintes reprises, Lola avait dû à empêcher le petit animal de se jeter à la mer pour se désaltérer. Ils avaient la gorge encore plus sèche que le désert d'Alabasta. Maintenant accroupie avec le cuisinier, Lola et Thatch ne cessaient de déplacer des petits morceaux de bois calcinés qui avaient atterri dans la barque après l'explosion. Ils avaient créé un jeu ennuyant totalement incompréhensible pour les deux autres. Dihn, lui, s'était allongé de tout son long sur un des côtés de la barque. Il était plaqué contre une paroi en bois à la recherche d'une malheureuse zone d'ombre inexistante qui pourrait être épargnée par le soleil assassin. Du sang continuait de suinter de sa blessure qui badigeonnait une partie du sol du canot. Sa respiration était saccadée, son teint était de plus en plus inquiétant et une fièvre commença à se pointer.

Marco gardait un œil sur l’horizon et guettait attentivement un potentiel changement de climat qui leur permettraient de ne pas cuire définitivement sur place comme des grenouilles dans un bain-marie. Royalement ignoré par l'astre brillant, le soleil continuait de chauffer la mer en assommant les rescapés d'une chaleur étouffante.

…

Le soleil continuait toujours de brûler sans relâche... Au bout de plusieurs heures qui leur semblèrent durer une éternité, une petite brise balaya le canot. Elle fut suivie par de nombreux soupirs de soulagement en cœur avant que le dur climat ne recommence à chauffer assidûment les carcasses des quatre passagers sans que personne ne se pointe à l'horizon.

Ce fut seulement quand l'astre incandescent commença à entamer sa descente du crépuscule qu'une voile blanche apparut au loin dans leur vision. Une grande bouffée d'espoir asservit la petite barque. Le cuisinier agitait vaillamment sa chemise et bondissaient dans tous les sens en réveillant Dihn fiévreux et le petit chien blanc à moitié dans les vapes. Les deux adolescents faisaient grands gestes désespérés avec leurs bras. Marco se contenta d'observer le navire lointain disparaître totalement de leur vision. Les deux plus jeunes abattus regagnèrent leur place la tête basse et le menton sur les genoux en attendant le passage d'un nouveau vaisseau en enchaînant de nouveau un concert de soupirs.

La nuit finit par tomber en emmenant avec elle un peu de fraîcheur très appréciée malgré les puissants grondements d'estomac qui retentissaient dans la barque en se répondant. Avachi sur la rambarde du canot, Thatch regardait avec envie les petits poissons argentés qui se promenaient tranquillement sous leur embarcation en ignorant le regard affamé du jeune cuistot qui les suivait avidement. Il avait passé pratiquement tout le reste de l’après-midi à tenter d'en attraper, mais ils étaient bien trop rapides. Ils s'échappaient à chaque fois mystérieusement. Dans un coin de la barque Lola et Dihn avaient réussi à trouver le sommeil, même si pour l'homme-hyène c’était plutôt inquiétant. Du sang s'écoulait toujours de sa jambe meurtrie. Il n'avait plus bougé depuis un bon moment et seuls quelques soubresauts d'un de ses sourcils ou du coin de sa bouche prouvaient qu'il était encore en vie malgré son air cadavérique. Mais il ne le serait plus pour très longtemps s'il ne recevait pas de soins très rapidement. Lola avait passé une partie de la soirée à essayer de lui parler et à éponger la sueur qui lui coulait de son front. Maintenant épuisée, elle restait à ses côtés en dormant assise contre le bois de la barque. Marco lui, continuait à s'acharner sur son bracelet en granit marin dans l'espoir de pouvoir enfin s'en débarrasser.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, une faible lumière apparut au loin entre la mer et le ciel en se différenciant des étoiles par sa petite teinte orangée. La surveillant attentivement, le phénix eut la satisfaction de la voir grossir et de se rapprocher de leur position.

Lola se réveilla soudainement alerté par les grognements du chiot. Une immense coque en bois se tenait parallèlement à leur petite embarcation de fortune. Sans attendre une échelle en corde se déroula jusqu'au sol du canot et trois hommes plutôt baraqués descendirent le long du cordage. Ils atterrirent dans la petite embarcation sans quitter des yeux les quatre rescapés.

* * *

**FeF (1#) :**

Une grosse masse de deux cents-trois cents personnes était attroupée dans une salle en formant une demi-lune autour d'une large estrade en bois. Sur la scène, deux fauteuils se tenaient côte à côte, face aux spectateurs agglutinés les uns sur les autres. Certains se tenaient debout sur des tables et tendaient le cou pour avoir une meilleure vue du plateau.

Dans un des coins de la salle se tenait l'équipage complet du Vautour. Le capitaine au centre de tous ses compagnons grignotait patiemment quelques biscuits secs pendant que son second appuyé contre le mur observait la salle en s'attardant sur l'équipage de Barbe Blanche qui se trouvait à côté du sien. À l'autre bout de la pièce, quelques marines en uniforme surveillaient les mouvements suspects des pirates qui buvaient et discutaient jovialement en trinquant avec leurs chopes de bière ou de rhum. Au milieu de l'amas de soldats de la mer et entourée de chevaliers en armure sombre, une créature habillée tout de blanc et casquée d'une sorte d'aquarium, braillait son mécontentement à tue tête.

\- Comment ça on ne peut pas la capturer maintenant ?! Elle va se donner en spectacle juste ici, devant toute la salle et sous les yeux de mon époux ! Aboya-t-elle en se tournant distraitement le rouge aux joues vers un grand homme habillé élégamment dans la salle surpeuplée. Cette sorcière lui a jetée un mauvais sort, j'en suis sûre ! Il n'a d'yeux que pour elle !

\- Je vous en prie, essayez de garder votre calme ! S'affola un jeune officier qui assurait la sécurité du Dragon Céleste.

\- Je vous ordonne de l’appréhender dès qu'elle apparaîtra ! Siffla la Tenryubito.

\- Mais c'est impossible ! Nous devons suivre l'histoire ! Nous risquons de détraquer le scénario de l'auteur ! S'horrifia le gradé.

\- MAIS JE LA VEUX ! JE LA VEUX ! JE LA VEUX ! S'égosilla-t-elle en balançant ses poings boudinés dans tous les sens et tapant du pied.

Une quinzaine de mètre plus loin, un pirate se pencha et chuchota à l'oreille de son compagnon d'arme assis en face de lui:

\- C'est quoi cette horreur ? Tu la connais ? Elle n’arrête pas de te regarder... ça fait froid dans le dos...

\- Non, du tout ! Trancha nettement le pirate élégamment costumé.

Il replaça son chapeau haut-de-forme bleu marine sur ses cheveux noirs et tenta d'ignorer les cris hystériques de son ancienne ex-future épouse. Il fit mine de s'intéresser à la scène pour couper les questions indiscrètes et incessantes de son camarade de bord sous le regard amusé de Barbe Blanche qui sirotait tranquillement son verre d’alcool. Tout l'équipage se tenait au côté de leur capitaine et se chamaillait pour les quelques boissons éparpillées dans la salle.

Le silence retomba soudainement dans la pièce quand l'intensité des lumières diminua. Une fois le silence total obtenue et la salle pratiquement plongée dans l'obscurité, trois-quatre projecteurs inondèrent la scène de lumière.

Une dizaine de jolies filles habillées uniquement de bikinis aux couleurs saturées s’élançaient sur le plateau en agitant entre leurs mains des foulards multicolores. Après quelques pas de danse aguicheurs, une jeune femme sortit en trombe devant les danseuses qui remuaient habillement leur postérieur sous les yeux éblouis des hommes de la salle. Un concert de sifflements retentit quand les filles laissaient leur place à la nouvelle arrivée.

\- Bonjour à tous ! Bienvenue à toutes et à tous pour la première édition et publication du FRUIT EN FOLIE ou la vie intime des Utilisateurs de Fruits du Démon ! Je me présente même si tout le monde me connait déjà, je suis Lola, membre maintenant en CDI de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche à titre provisoire et-

\- JE T'AIME LOLAAAAAA ! Hurla le capitaine des Vautours.

\- Euh... hum, je serai donc la présentatrice de cette toute nouvelle chronique qui servira à éclaircir les lecteurs sur les particularités des fruits du démons et sur leurs utilisateurs présents dans cette histoire ! bien, je vous demande donc d’accueillir silencieusement notre tout premier invité !

La lumière des projecteurs se concentra sur le petit escalier en bois sur un des côtés de la scène. Prudemment, un homme habillé et coiffé tout de blanc monta les cinq marches et s'assit sur un des fauteuils de l'estrade.

\- C'est ridicule, grommela un pirate du public en se réintéressant à sa boisson.

Lola se posa sur le siège libre en tendant un escargoparleur au pirate aveugle à ses côtés.

\- Bonjour ! Heureux d’être parmi nous ? Demanda doucement, mais gaiement la jeune fille.

\- Pas vraiment, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix, grogna Mocha. Surtout que je suis mort dans l'histoire.

\- Vous avez quelque chose à dire avant de commencer à répondre aux questions ?

\- Oui, effectivement. Mon nom s'écrit Mocha, mais se lit MOTCHA ! Comme le thé matcha sauf que c'est un O ! « MoCHa » est comme ce mot l'indique, tout bonnement moche. L'abrutie d'auteure a tout simplement oublié de le mentionner dans le chapitre précédent.

\- Merci pour cette éclaircissement... bien, nous allons donc commencer. Tout d'abord, une très bonne question, que se pose sûrement pas mal de monde, formulée par Rustal D Amandine, la béta de l'histoire que nous remercions énormément vu l'état de la fic AVANT son passage: « _Pourquoi mettre un cache-oreille si ton fruit du démon te permet d’avoir une ouïe très fine ? Tu ne dois pas en porter, sinon quel intérêt d’avoir bouffer un fruit du démon si tu n’entends rien ? »_ C'est vrai ça, pourquoi ?

\- Effectivement cela peut porter à confusion, réfléchit le pirate aveugle. Il faut savoir Amandine, que mon fruit du démon est un Paramecia, il a donc modifié ma capacité auditive. J’entends largement mieux que tous les mortels du monde entier. Cependant, mes oreilles sont beaucoup trop sensibles maintenant. Je peux entendre une mouche voler à une cinquantaine de mètres et entendre une conversation jusqu'à plusieurs kilomètres. Mes caches oreilles me permettent d'atténuer les sons, pas de les couper. C'est beaucoup plus supportable. Je ne les enlève que contre des ennemis qui en valent vraiment la peine et avec lesquels je dois être très concentré.

\- Ho ! C'est donc pour ça que tu tuais tous ceux qui parlaient à côté de toi et que tu t'es effondré en pleurant ta maman quand il y a eu le coup de feu ! Tu entends tout dix fois plus forts ! Ton fruit du démon n'est finalement pas si bien que ça. Mais comment tu fais pour... ne pas me tuer ici vu que je parle juste à côté de toi ? Demanda la fille méfiante en s'éloignant du pirate.

\- Je ne pleurais pas ! Cracha furieusement l'aveugle. Mais oui... C'est la raison... Je reconnaîs que ce fruit est souvent contraignant. J'ai mis spécialement des bouchons à oreilles sous mon casque antibruit pour l'occasion, il suffit juste de ne pas parler trop fort...

\- Très bien ! Question suivante ! C'est la mienne ! « _Dans l'histoire, Dillinger va te réveiller pour faire appel à tes services pour nous débusquer, mais pourquoi tu n'es pas dans le dortoir de l'équipage ? Comment as-tu fais pour avoir une cabine à toi ? J'aimerais bien en avoir une moi aussi ! »_

\- Haha ! Au départ j'étais effectivement dans le même dortoir que mes compagnons, sourit l’interrogé. Je pense que Dillinger n'a pas supporté de devoir recruter de nouveaux membres à chaque nouvelle escale. Je tuais mes compagnons de chambre les uns après les autres pendant leur sommeil. Que veux-tu ? Ils étaient insupportables, ils respiraient beaucoup trop fort. Après, il m'a fait aménager une petite pièce dans le vaisseau. Plus de ronflements, mais elle se trouvait près des toilettes du navire... C'était horrible... Entendre distinctement les déjections, ce n'est pas très agréable... les autres bruits suspects non plus d'ailleurs...

\- Des bruits suspects ? S'étonna Lola. De quels genres ?

\- Voyons, soixante-dix mecs qui ne voient pas terre pendant quelques semaines et qui n'ont pas de cabine à eux, ils font quoi à ton avis dans les toilettes ? Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'ils vont se vernir les ongles de pied, répondit sournoisement Mocha.

\- MAIS ! MAIS C'EST DÉGUEULASSE ! DANS MON ÉQUIPAGE AUSSI ?! C'ÉTAIT ÇA LES TRUCS BIZARRES QUI COLLAIENT DERRIÈRE LES PORTES DES TOILETTES ?! ET C'EST MOI QUI NETTOIE ?!

\- C'EST PAS GRAVE ! JE T'AIIIME QUAND MÊME ! beugla la voix éraillée du capitaine des Vautours.

\- TOI, TA GUEULE ! S'égosilla-t-elle. MAIS C'EST HORRIBLE ! Je vais directement y mettre un écriteau d'interdiction dès que j'y retourne !

Un tonnerre de hurlements retentit dans la salle. Tous les pirates de Barbe Blanche huaient la jeune présentatrice.

\- VOS GUEULES BANDE DE PORCS ! Rugit-elle, toutes les dents dehors. C'EST PAS VOUS QUI NETTOYEZ VOS SALOPERIES APRES ! BANDE DE GROS DÉGUEULASSES !

Le silence finit par revenir dans la salle. Fulminant, le pirate aveugle se repositionna dans son siège, sans oublier de lancer une menace visuelle de ses yeux blancs à la jeune fille qui l'interviewait après avoir replacé ses caches-oreilles. Lola déglutit et lui demanda de continuer son récit.

\- Donc j'ai tué tous ceux qui se rendaient aux WC et causé de nombreuses cystites chez les survivants. L'infirmerie était surchargée. Et j'ai fini par déménager à l'autre bout du vaisseau. Tu sais quoi faire maintenant, sourit hypocritement le pirate.

\- Euh... oui. Et bien merci pour tous ces éclaircissements. Il n'y a plus de questions ! Je remercie tous nos lecteurs ! Cette fiction ne serait rien sans vous ! Et n'oubliez pas ! Si vous avez des questions à poser à nos utilisateurs de fruit du démon préférés ou un message à leur faire passer n'hésitez pas ! Laissez votre question dans l'espace reviews juste en dessous ou par MP pour les plus timides ! Et vous pouvez aussi laisser des menaces de mort à l'intention de l'auteure pour qu'elle écrive plus vite ! Nous nous ferons une joie de les lui transmettre ! Retrouvez-nous une prochaine fois pour le deuxième numéro de Fruits en Folie ou la vie intime des Utilisateurs de Fruits du Démon ! Tcho bye bye !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le prochain FeF concernera probablement Marco ou peut- être Dihn s'il survit, qui sait ! Je vous invite donc à poser les questions qui vous porte à cœur et il sera obligé de répondre ! Promis !
> 
> À la prochaine les petits gens ! :D


	14. Mise à prix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Voici le nouveau chapitre tout bô tout chô !

_Au bout d'une bonne heure, une faible lumière apparut au loin entre la mer et le ciel, se différenciant des étoiles par sa petite teinte orangée. La surveillant attentivement, le phénix eut la satisfaction de la voir grossir et se rapprocher de leur position._

_Lola se réveilla soudainement, secouée fermement par le jeune cuisinier. Une immense coque en bois se tenait parallèlement à leur petite embarcation de fortune. Sans attendre une échelle en corde se déroula jusqu'au sol de la petite barque et trois hommes plutôt baraqués descendirent le long du cordage et atterrirent dans la petite embarcation sans quitter des yeux les quatre rescapés._

* * *

La jeune femme bondit sur ses pieds face aux trois nouveaux arrivants. Elle était tendue, les poings serrés et prête à se défendre en cas de problème.

\- Hey, tout doux Lola ! L'appela une voix cachée derrière une des montagnes de muscles.

\- Tony ?! Vista ?! S’écria-t-elle ensuite en reconnaissant une des armoires à glaces qui lui faisait face dans l'obscurité.

La jeune femme se jeta sur l'ancien Noble et le serrait fermement entre ses maigres bras. Gêné, Vista se contenta de lui tapoter le haut de la tête en ignorant les moqueries du petit pirate blond qui s'était faufilé jusqu'à eux.

\- Comment vous nous avez retrouvés ? Finit par demander la jeune fille en relâchant son ami encore embarrassé.

\- Père avait une Vivre Card de Marco, lui répondit Tony avec un grand sourire. Elle nous indiquait où vous vous trouviez. Mais on a vraiment eu du mal à vous rejoindre sans véritable navigateur. J'ai bien cru qu'on allait chavirer au moins trois ou quatre fois !

\- Il va falloir corriger ce problème, répondit sérieusement le phœnix en les rejoignant.

\- Mais notre super navigateur est de retour ! Plus de quoi s'en faire, continua fièrement le jeune pirate en donnant une accolade dans de dos du second en le faisant involontairement grimacer de douleur à cause de ses blessures.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, il faudrait d'abord occuper du chien fou... Il est vraiment mal en point.

Le second montra d'un coup de tête l'ancien membre de l'équipage du Vautour totalement inconscient et plus que blême au fond du canot. Reprenant son sérieux, Tony s'agenouilla au niveau du blessé avant de prendre son pouls.

\- Il est brûlant ! Appelez un médecin ! Hurla-t-il à ses compagnons toujours à bord qui s’exécutèrent immédiatement.

Sans attendre un des colosses prit le blessé sur une de ses épaules et commença à remonter de long de l'échelle en corde. Ballotté dans tous les sens, Dihn sembla entrouvrir un œil vitreux, mais beaucoup trop faible pour bouger, il fut contraint de se laisser porter jusqu'à la balustrade avant d’être récupéré par de nombreux bras et emporté hors de la vue de ceux restés dans la barque.

Incitée à suivre le Mâche-fer, Lola commença à grimper à son tour le long de la coque en tenant sous un bras le petit chien blanc qui apprécia la promenade. Elle finit par atteindre le pont du bateau avant de s'étaler sur le plancher affamée, assoiffée et épuisée. Un éclair rose l'étouffa soudainement en la redressant.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir en vie! Ne nous fais plus jamais peur comme ça ! Renifla Marie-Charlotte les larmes aux yeux en continuant de l’enlacer devant les autres infirmières qui s'attroupaient autour d'elle.

Émue par cet accueil, Lola sentait son cœur se gonfler et elle rendit leurs étreintes amicales. Entouré et harcelé de questions, Marco finit par arriver sur le pont. Il commença à répondre aux incessantes interrogations des membres de l'équipage qui se pressèrent autour de lui. À quelques pas du groupe de filles rose bonbon, le jeune cuisinier atterrit à son tour sur le pont.

Le navire de Barbe Blanche fut soudain survolé par un profond silence. Thatch releva la tête. Pourquoi tout le monde le regardait d'un coup ?

\- Tha-Thatch ! Quel plaisir de te revoir !

L'apprenti cuisinier fronça les sourcils et dévisagea les membres de l'équipage qui se trouvait proche de lui. Soudain il eut un flash de compréhension et les pointa d'un index accusateur.

\- Vous m'aviez oublié ! Vous ne vous étiez même pas rendu compte de mon absence !

\- Mais-Mais non voyons ! Répondit un des pirates.

\- SI ! Je le vois dans vos yeux ! Bandes de faux-frères !

Stan s'approcha de Lola qui se plaisait à raconter le début de leur aventure et qui était souvent coupée par de nombreux auditeurs qui cherchaient à obtenir toujours plus de détails. Il passa à côté du jeune cuisinier.

\- Ah tiens ! Tu étais là toi ?

\- Je vous déteste tous !

Du coin de l’œil, Lola aperçût quelques personnes se précipiter à l’intérieur du vaisseau. Suivant le regard de la fille, une des infirmières la relâcha avant de continuer :

\- Il va plutôt mal, Héléna et les docteurs l'ont directement emmené au bloc opératoire...

Avant que la jeune femme de ménage eut le temps de lui répondre, tous les pirates rassemblés s'écartèrent pour laisser la place au capitaine gigantesque qui s'avançait jusqu'aux trois rescapés.

\- Voyons les enfants, laissez-les respirer, s'amusa Barbe Blanche visiblement rassuré de les revoir entiers.

Sans attendre l'autorisation des concernés, les quelques infirmières présentes sur le pont commencèrent à inspecter et à tâter les blessures des naufragés quand Osis revint très gênée vers l'ancienne captive. Elle lui tendit quelques vêtements plus convenables que l'unique chemise qui l'habillait. Prenant soudainement conscience des conditions vestimentaires dans lesquelles elle se trouvait au milieu de tout un équipage masculin, Lola saisit rapidement les habits proposés par l'apprentie infirmière et jeta un rapide coup d’œil aux pirates qui les encerclaient. Pratiquement au centre de tous les regards, elle bondit sur ses pieds en rougissant avant de s'élancer la chemise virevoltante dans les couloirs du vaisseau sous une cinquantaine de regards très intéressés et de plaisanteries qui la suivaient assidûment.

* * *

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi moi, je devrais rester enfermer ici, alors que le fichu Phénix aurait le droit de se balader tranquillement sur le bateau ! Bouda Lola en croisant les bras, assise sur un des lits de l'infirmerie. En plus, je dors dans votre cabine, vous pourriez tout simplement me surveiller là-bas ! Ça arrangerait tout le monde et en plus j'aurais mon lit !

Cherchant à mettre la plus mauvaise volonté possible, Lola continuait de grommeler à tout va en veillant à bien montrer son mécontentement. À côté d'elle, Thatch se montrait beaucoup plus coopératif. Allongé sur son lit, il acceptait toutes les petites attentions en souriant niaisement, bien heureux d'être pour une fois chouchouté par les femmes de l'équipage.

\- C'est grâce à son fruit du démon. Une fois son bracelet en pierre marine coupé, il s'est entièrement régénéré, lui expliqua Héléna en poussant dans la petite allée entre les deux alités un grand chariot en métal où était disposé deux gros bols de soupe, une carafe d'eau avec des verres et quelques morceaux de pain frais.

\- C'est injuste, siffla la jeune femme alitée qui attrapa violemment son bol fumant et une cuillère en bois en continuant de bougonner et d'engouffrer allègrement son repas. Et en plus on a que de la soupe pour dîner...

Fatiguée par la jeune femme de ménage, Héléna leva les yeux au ciel avant de récupérer le bol vide du cuisinier occupé à lécher les dernières traces de son repas imité par le chiot blanc qui venait de terminer ses morceaux de poulet. Au départ, Les infirmières avaient été contrariées par la présence de la petite bête en affirmant qu'il n'était pas hygiénique d'avoir un chien dans une infirmerie, mais le chiot avait une bouille tellement adorable qu'il avait finalement été accepté. De toute façon elles n'avaient pas eu le choix, car il se mettait à pleurer, à gémir et à gratter à la porte quand il ne se trouvait pas dans la même pièce que Lola. Marie-Charlotte termina d'étaler la pâte transparente et grumeleuse sur les multiples bleus de la fille pendant que Rody s'occupait du bandage de l’adolescent. Lola ne pouvait s’empêcher de grimacer quand l’infirmière brune massait les nombreuses ecchymoses violacées qui lui zébraient le corps et le cou avec de la crème.

La porte de l'infirmerie finit par s'ouvrir et laisser passer un brancard poussé par deux autres infirmières suivies par un docteur que Lola avait déjà entraperçu lors de sa première visite. Dihn, toujours inconscient était allongé et entièrement recouvert de pansements. Il était branché à une perfusion pour le tenir hydraté et un gros bandage couvrait l'intégralité de sa jambe blessée. Le docteur gribouilla deux-trois trucs dans son carnet avant de le ranger dans une des poches de sa blouse blanche. Voyant les deux adolescents l'observer attentivement en attendant sûrement des nouvelles sur la santé de leur compagnon d'une journée, le médecin les informa :

\- Il est sauvé, mais je ne sais pas comment se soignera sa jambe. Elle est restée trop longtemps sans soin, il faudra peut-être envisager une amputation. Tout va dépendre de sa façon de guérir. En tout cas il ne faudra pas s'attendre à ce qu'il remarche de ci-tôt, expliqua le médecin en sortant de la pièce sans oublier de chiper au passage un morceau de pain qui traînait encore sur le chariot.

À l'entente du mot amputé, les deux blessés se regardèrent très mal à l'aise. Marie-Charlotte finit par retourner voir son amie et la rassurer.

\- Joao exagère, on ne va pas l'amputer... du moins on va éviter... de toute façon on va attendre qu'il se réveille avant de prendre ce genre de décision sauf si son état empire évidemment...

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Lola sortit de ses pensées et reposa son bol impeccablement nettoyé sur le chariot. Les quelques infirmières restantes s'appliquaient à laver ou à remettre en place le matériel utilisé lors de l'opération et se préparèrent pour leur futur nuit de garde tout en racontant les mésaventures de l'équipage lors de leurs recherches avant d'enchaîner sur la manière la plus efficace pour amputer un membre le plus proprement possible. Inutile de dire que la nuit fut plutôt longue...

* * *

\- Bon sang j'ai cru qu'elles n'allaient jamais te laisser sortir ! Ricana Tony en apercevant la jeune femme de ménage qui baillait comme une carpe en sortant sur le pont.

Tranquillement assis sur un tonneau entouré par quelques amis dont Stan et Vista, le jeune pirate blond regardait la jeune femme venir vers eux en shootant dans des cailloux imaginaires tout en continuant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Le soleil du matin était déjà haut dans le ciel.

\- Avec les bleus que tu as sur le visage tu ressembles à un zèbre ! Ça pourrait être un nouveau style.

Lola fusilla des yeux le petit pirate et décida d'ignorer sa remarque.

\- Tu parles je me suis faite virer de l'infirmerie, râla la jeune fille en essuyant les petites larmes de fatigue qui perlaient de ses yeux.

Elle s'assit en tailleur à côté de Vista avant de s'avachir, la tête appuyée sur sa paume en pestant.

\- J'ai demandé à avoir moi aussi un arrêt de travail aux infirmières puisque Thatch en a eu un à cause de ses cotes « félées », mais elles ont refusé, continua la jeune fille. J'ai même essayé de soudoyer les médecins, mais rien n’y fait. Je me suis faite violemment jetée.

La jeune fille se plaignit encore de nombreuses fois en grommelant sur les mauvais traitements qu'elle avait subie dans l'infirmerie et sur le vaisseau des Vautours en insistant allègrement sur un soi-disant « état de choc », avant d’enchaîner à nouveau sous les regards et les oreilles attentives de ses auditeurs les dites « Grandes Mésaventures » de la nuit dernière. Ils étaient devenus célèbres mine de rien. Elle leur re-raconta l'épopée du Casino et de la mallette remplie à craquer d'argent jusqu'à leur sauvetage en plein océan, sans oublier le sacrifice du vieil homme qui l'avait sauvé et de l'état dans lequel se trouvait actuellement le nouveau blessé à bord.

\- Je ne l'aime pas, dit Stan debout appuyé contre la rambarde attirant l'attention de ses compagnons assis sur le plancher à ses côtés. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

\- C'est vrai, il a changé de bord un peu trop rapidement..., réfléchit Vista en caressant son début de moustache les yeux plissés.

\- Il nous a sauvés. Sans lui, Marco, Thatch et moi serions toujours prisonniers ! S'indigna Lola.

\- Et sans lui, vous ne vous seriez ni retrouvé sur ce rafiot de timbrés ni perdu en pleine mer, répliqua Tony

\- D'après ce que tu nous as raconté, j'ai plus l'impression qu'il a profité de vous, continua sérieusement le bretteur à la queue de cheval en ignorant les protestations de la jeune femme. Il a juste suivit le mouvement et je ne pense pas qu'il serait venu vous aider de lui-même si vous ne lui aviez pas rapporté quelque chose. Il n'a pas hésité à sacrifier son propre compagnon et n'oublie pas qu'il a bien amoché Thatch et Marco. Si le combat n'avait pas été interrompu, ils se serraient sûrement entre-tué et il n'avait pas l'air contre, d'après ce que j'ai entendu.

\- Comme n'importe quel autre pirate. Toi, Tu n'as pas hésité à blesser Vista sur Tiara Diamond que je sache. Et Marco aussi ne semblait pas contre l'idée de lui taper dessus, lui répondit sèchement la jeune femme. Et qu'est-ce qu'on lui a apporté à part des problèmes ? Rien du tout. Si on n’avait pas été là il serait encore tranquille dans son équipage ! Il a fait ça pour nous sauver !

Stan leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Il savait qu'il était pratiquement impossible de raisonner une tête de mule pareille, autant donner des briques à manger à un âne.

\- Il ne se serait pas mouillé s’il n'avait rien à gagner. Il s'est servi de vous pour se barrer dès que l'occasion s'est pointée. Il devait attendre ça depuis un bon moment puis quand il a vu une sortie se profiler, paf ! Il en a profité pour se carapater en se remplissant les poches le plus possible. Tu as dit que le capitaine cherchait une carte qui lui avait été volée non ? Tu paries combien qu'il l’a récupérée en cherchant à te faire porter le chapeau et qu'il la garde toujours précieusement sur lui ?

Surprise Lola se redressa. Elle avait complètement oublié cette histoire de carte ! Le capitaine des Vautour avait carrément disjoncté quand il s'était aperçut qu'elle avait disparu la nuit précédente.

La voyant se redresser soudainement et réfléchir intensément, Stan se permit de continuer :

\- Il est pratiquement le seul responsable de tout ce qui vous est arrivé sur le bateau. Une fois qu'il avait récupéré la mallette il n'était sûrement plus obligé de vous livrer à son chef puisqu'il avait récupéré ce qu'il était venu chercher, il l'a fait délibérément. Ce n'est qu'une supposition, mais je pense que vous avez dû contrecarrer quelque chose.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, soupira la fille en essayant de faire abstractions des doutes que le pirate avait commencé à implanter.

\- Stan a raison ! Je suis sûr qu'il manigance un mauvais coup ! Siffla Tony. Ce serait trop risqué de le laisser vagabonder sur le navire sans surveillance, il a quand même une prime supérieure à celle de Marco !

\- Vu dans l'état où se trouve sa jambe, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire de ce côté-là, le rassura un pirate aux cheveux bruns en prenant la parole pour la première fois.

\- Il a quand même trahi et tué des membres de son ancien équipage, rajouta le plus petit du groupe. Sa fierté de pirate ne trône pas bien haut, tout ça pour une carte et il n'y a pas pire pour faire mauvaise impression. Qui dit qu'il ne va pas monter une mutinerie ici ? Nous vendre à la marine ou chercher à nous livrer à un des yonko vu que Moore risque d'avoir une dent contre nous après ce qu'on a fait sur « Zultanie » machin !

\- Ce n'est pas parce que nous l'avons sauvé qu'on le laissera vagabonder tranquillement sur le vaisseau, lui rappela Stan les bras croisés, très attentif à la discussion. Toutes les décisions viendront de Père et on devra s'y plier, ne l'oublies pas.

Le groupe de pirate continuait de débattre plus ou moins sympathiquement sur l'hypothétique devenir du Mâche-Fer et les garçons du groupe s'étaient évidemment tous mis d'accord sur le même point : ils ne pouvaient pas faire confiance à l'ancien membre du Vautour.

Lola continuait à regarder silencieusement les échanges de ses compagnons en gardant pour elle ses commentaires pour éviter de subir à nouveau les foudres de ses compagnons, alors qu'elle avait enfin réussi à se faire accepter. Ça serait stupide d’être à nouveau la bête noire du navire pour quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait à peine, même si cela concernait un de ses sauveurs... Mais elle savait ce que c'était d'être une nouvelle recrue et être rejetée rejetée par le groupe. Mais elle, elle n'avait pas attenté à la vie de l'un d'eux. Cela allait être très difficile pour Dihn de se faire accepter ici.

Le mâche-fer n'aurait effectivement pas agit sur le navire des Vautours si cela ne lui avait rien rapporté, c'était évident. Quel aurait été l'utilité de se retrouver avec des bras cassés, blessés ou inutiles et de se mettre à dos tout l'équipage de zizins avec un capitaine psychopathe ? Cela aurait été parfaitement crétin et sans intérêt et s'engagerait plus sur la voie du héros idiot, suicidaire et masochiste qui ne fait pas long feu en voulant épater toute la galerie que du malin prédateur qu'elle le soupçonnait d’être. De plus, elle était très mal positionnée pour parler de lui en tant qu' « opportuniste ». En embarquant clandestinement sur le vaisseau des pirates de Barbe Blanche elle avait quand même cherché elle aussi à profiter d'eux. Bien que l'équipage se soit en quelque sorte vengé en l'envoyant « seule » sur une île du Gouvernement Mondiale quelques semaines auparavant. De ce point de vue-là, Dihn semblait avoir plus de mérite qu'elle : au moins il avait fait quelque chose pour l'équipage qui l'avait sauvé et ne risquait pas d'avoir une dette à combler à leur égard, alors que celle de la fille ne cessait de s'agrandir continuellement.

Mais pourquoi il les avait aidés au juste ? Il aurait peut-être dû faire profil bas quelques temps avant de disparaître... Peut-être qu'il n'était pas si mauvais au final... évidemment qu'elle avait elle aussi des doutes sur les agissements de Dihn, surtout que Stan semblait avoir raison (ce qui ne la surprenait pas vraiment d’ailleurs même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer), l'homme-hyène était le principal responsable du mauvais traitement qu'elle avait subi chez les mabouls...

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à voir l'homme-hyène comme une véritable menace pour l'équipage à l'inverse de ses cinq compagnons, même si elle devait avoir plus de raisons qu'eux de se méfier. Dihn l'avait attaqué lors de son retour du Casino et lui avait flanqué la peur de sa vie. Il avait aussi bien massacré Marco sous ses yeux en obéissant à un capitaine qui contenait à lui tout seul tous les adjectifs du champ lexical du mot « foldingue », et pour finir il se transformait en espèce de gros chien super flippant... Non pardon, c'était une hyène super flippante, c'était pire. Et il aurait fait tout ça pour une carte ? (En plus, vu que c'était elle qui l'avait gagnée, elle lui revenait évidemment de droit) Il y avait vraiment de quoi avoir des doutes sur le personnage... Et cela méritait quelques explications en bonne et due forme dès son réveil ! Elle ne le lâcherait pas !

\- C'est hors de question de le garder avec nous ! Je propose de le laisser sur la prochaine île, blessé ou pas !

Le soudain haussement de ton de Tony, la fit sortir de ses pensées.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va au fait ? Finit-elle par demander. On retourne à Texas Primes ?

\- Non, on doit continuer le voyage, yoï. Le logue pose était chargé quand Père avait donné l'ordre de partir et il n'avait pas pensé à prendre un Éternel Pose, l'informa le second du navire en passant derrière les six pirates groupés.

\- Ha! Hello Marco ! L’apostropha-t-elle joyeusement avec un grand sourire et d'un geste de main amical.

Le phœnix s’arrêta à son niveau et prit son air nonchalant une main appuyée contre sa hanche, l'autre tenant quelques papiers jaunis. Il semblait détailler la jeune femme pendant quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je te cherchais. Tu as l'air en forme, yoï.

\- Carrément ! On ne m'abat pas comme ça, hé hé ! Répondit-elle en se tapant violemment et bombant fièrement le torse. Mais si on ne retourne pas sur l'île, comment on va faire pour la nourriture ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est pour cela qu'on s'occupe toujours de refaire en premier le plein de vivres quand on accoste. En cas de problème majeur, comme celui qu'on a eu, on a la possibilité de reprendre la route rapidement sans manquer de rien, expliqua le phœnix.

Vista, Stan, Tony et les autres pirates autour regardaient Lola et Marco échanger un dialogue civil et naturel avec des yeux ronds. Il n'y avait aucune insulte, aucun cris et aucune menace. Ils avaient été échangés ou avaient subi un lavage de cerveaux chez les méchants ! Ce n'était pas possible !

Marco eut un petit sourire en coin

\- J'ai trouvé quelque chose de très intéressant dans le journal ce matin.

Il tendit à la jeune femme les quelques feuilles qu’il tenait en main. Très intriguée, Lola les prit avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

\- Des avis de recherches ?!

\- En effet, il y a toute votre petite équipe de votre aventure de chez le Gouvernement Mondial, précisa le second.

Oh merde ! Lola fit défiler plusieurs fois la petite pile de papiers avant que Tony très pressé, ne les lui arrache brusquement des mains. Il les fit rapidement défiler à son tour avant de s’arrêter sur celle qui affichait son portrait.

\- 15 000 000 Berrys ! Pourquoi c'est le mien le plus bas !? Se plaignit le jeune pirate en passant les avis de recherches aux quatre autres qui attrapèrent chacun le leur.

Attiré par le bruit, une horde de pirate visiblement très joyeux se déploya autour des nouveaux recherchés en déversant une multitude de félicitations et de compliments sur leurs nouvelles primes.

\- On va fêter ça ! Proposa l'un d'eux.

\- Sortons le rhum ! Brailla un autre.

\- Et la bouffe !

\- Ouaaai ! Répondit en cœur tout le reste de l'équipage.

L’énorme horde de pirates poussèrent les nouvelles têtes à prix jusqu'au centre du pont du vaisseau juste qu'aux pieds de leur capitaine sans oublier de leur distribuer de nombreuses accolades viriles. Une chope déjà en main, Barbe Blanche regardait en souriant ses fils s'attrouper devant lui en roulant de nombreux barils d'alcool.

\- QUOI ?! MAIS C'EST QUOI C'TE MERDE ?!Rugit soudainement une voix en coupant le début des festivités.

Les yeux exorbités, Lola transperçait du regard une malheureuse affiche incroyablement tendue entre ses mains et qui était pratiquement sur le point de se déchirer.

\- Marco... C'est une blague hein ? Tu me fais une face ! Dis-moi que je rêve et que ce n’est pas vrai !

La fille avait tenté d'attraper le second par sa chemise ouverte, mais il s'était dérobé d'un geste de main plutôt dédaigneux. Très intéressé, un des pirates passa la tête au-dessus une des épaules de la jeune femme de ménage qui s'était effondrée de désespoir. Le pirate écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

\- 9... 90... 900 millions de Berrys ! S'étrangla-t-il.

Un gros silence parcouru soudainement le pont. Sans attendre une multitude de pirates se jetèrent sur le morceau de papier encore entre les mains tremblantes de la jeune femme.

\- Fais-voir ça !

\- Ce n’est pas possible ! Ta prime est pratiquement deux fois plus haute que celle du paternel ! Hallucina un des pirate en l'arrachant des mains de la fille.

\- … Mais pourquoi ton affiche est rose ?! Interrogea au bout d'un moment un autre.

\- Je suis finie... morte..., chouina Lola à quatre pattes sur le pont. Je n'ai jamais rien fait de mal dans ma vie ! Ah ! J'ai peut-être piqué deux-trois bonbons dans une épicerie quand j'étais gamine... Je vais être traquée le restant de mes jours !

\- Gurararara ! Vu l'image qu'ils ont mis, tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire de ce côté-là petite, s'amusa Barbe Blanche en portant sa choppe d'alcool à ses lèvres.

Lola lui envoya un regard noir.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Et d’ailleurs ! Pourquoi moi j'ai cette connerie comme image ?! Ce truc horrible ne me ressemble même pas ! Aboya-t-elle. On dirait un dessin d'un gamin de cinq ans ! C'est un croisement entre un Haring et un Dubuffet* ! Tant qu'à avoir un avis de recherche autant en faire un qui ressemble à quelque chose !

\- Et en plus il est rose...

\- C'est très contemporain, commenta Joz en se joignant au groupe.

\- Je vais mourir..., se lamenta-t-elle.

\- Je ne pense pas, rectifia le phœnix en pointant du doigt une petite différence avec une affiche classique.

\- « Only alive » et c'est encadré et doublement souligné, lu finalement un des hommes autour.

\- Oui, mais en rose...

\- C'est quoi cette odeur ? Demanda soudainement un des hommes en reniflant l'air puis le papier coloré. Du parfum ?

Intrigués les pirates autour sentirent à leur tour l'affiche.

\- Ça sent bon...

\- Ça sent les fleurs..., répondit un des pirates.

\- C'est du jasmin, trancha un autre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a foutre que ce soit du jasmin ?! Rugit la jeune femme au sol. Je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou ! Je suis condamnée, ok ?! Que ce soit du jasmin où du romarin, je suis morte !

Les pirates autour soupirèrent consternés. Lola s'était réfugiée contre la rambarde du navire, les bras autour de ses genoux et psalmodiait des lamentations et des supplications dans son coin avec son avis de recherche étendu à ses pieds. Sans se soucier de la jeune femme, l'équipage reprit leur début de fête improvisée comme si de rien n'était.

\- Je ne pense pas que cette affiche soit authentique, réfléchit Marco en attrapant et en observant à nouveau un bon moment la dite feuille posée sur le sol. On dirait qu'elle a été modifiée après son impression. Regarde le montant, yoï.

Lola se redressa et tira sur la feuille de mise à prix pour observer à son tour ce que le phénix pointait de son doigt.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! On dirait que des zéros ont été rajoutés au stylo bic ! Hallucina la fille.

\- Ça veut dire que quelqu'un a vraiment une dent contre toi...

\- Mais qui ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

* * *

**Bonus :**

Au même moment, une île lambda sur Grand Line... comme dans de nombreuses autres sur les différents océans:

\- OYEZ ! MESDAMES, MESSIEURS ! APPARITION D'UN NOUVEAU DÉMON DES MERS ! DEMANDEZ UN JOURNAL ! Hurla un crieur de journaux avec une immense sacoche en cuir entièrement remplie de gazettes du jour. UN NOUVEAU MONSTRE DES MERS A-T-IL FAIT SON APPARITION ? COMMENT RÉAGIT LE GOUVENEMENT MONDIAL ? SERAIT-CE LA VENUE D'UN NOUVEL EMPEREUR PIRATE ? DEMANDEZ UN JOURNAL !

Complètement bousculé par la population qui s'arrachait les gazettes, le vendeur continuait de vendre ses nouvelles qui partaient comme des petits pains.

\- 900 millions de berrys ?! C'est un démon ! Paniqua un homme en récupérant une des affiches de recherches glissées entre deux pages du journal.

\- Je n'avais jamais entendu parlait d'elle auparavant ! Elle a eu ce montant en une seule fois ?! Quelle horrible crime a-t-elle pu commettre ?! S'affola une jeune maman en tenant sous son coude son lardon qui se mit subitement à hurler.

Alerté par tout le raffut, les habitants des immeubles alentours se penchèrent sur les rambardes de leurs balcons pour en apprendre davantage.

\- Comment a-t-elle pu échapper aussi longtemps au gouvernement ?!

\- C'est la venue d'un cinquième yonko ?!

\- Mais pourquoi l'affiche est-elle rose ?!

* * *

Sur une île du nouveau monde, devant une caserne de la marine :

\- S'il vous plaît, messieurs ! Veuillez rester derrière la grille ! Ordonna un officier en formant une barrière humaine avec de nombreux hommes en interdisant l'accès à la foule.

Essayant d'empêcher le blocus de rentrer dans la caserne, les marines repoussèrent les flots d'êtres humains qui cherchaient à passer en force.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai attrapée ! Elle est là ! Cria un homme habillé d'une cape noire parmi le flot d'être humains.

\- Mais non elle est ici ! répondit brutalement un autre individu en montrant un sac en toile de jute qui semblait enfermer une forme humaine qui se débattait.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? C'est moi qui ai attrapé le nouveau Yonko ! L'argent est à moi !

Les trois hommes se toisèrent haineusement avant de se jeter les uns sur les autres et de s'envoyer de gros coups de poing dans la figure.

\- Les 900 millions sont pour moi ! Cracha l'homme en noir en envoyant un crocher qui s'écrasa sur la mâchoire de son rival après avoir essuyé un filet de sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

\- Bâtard ! Ce n'est pas la vraie, connard ! La mienne est authentique ! Frappa un quatrième.

\- Menteur ! J'ai la vraie avec moi ! Hurla un autre.

La foule finit par se taper entièrement dessus. Les marines totalement submergés furent projetés loin de la cohue.

\- Ici, le lieutenant-colonel Stanford ! Je demande un soutien immédiat ! Envoyez des renforts à l'entrée de la caserne ! Réclama l'officier à travers un petit Den den mushi accroché en montre à son poignet.

\- Lâche-la ! C'est ma proie ! Va t'en trouver une autre ! Aboya un chasseur de prime dans la lutte en enfonçant sa botte dans le ventre d'un de ses rivaux.

 _\- Colonel ! Nous ne pouvons pas accéder à votre requête !_ Paniqua son interlocuteur à travers le petit mollusque affolé. _La salle d'attente des chasseurs de primes subit elle aussi un véritable carnage ! Ils affirment tous qu'ils possèdent la vraie Lola ! Ils de battent entre eux ! La majorité des troupes a pratiquement été décimée en cherchant à les séparer !_

Au même moment une fenêtre du deuxième étage explosa en déversant une bonne quantité de débris de verre dans la cour de la caserne. De nombreux cris de rage et de coups de feux résonnèrent dans le bâtiment. Abrité derrière un muret, le colonel surveillait les combats archaïques qui faisaient rage à quelques pas de lui.

\- Appelez les casernes voisines ! Demandez l'envoi de nouvelles troupes ! Ordonna le plus haut gradé.

 _\- Déjà fait monsieur ! Malheureusement, elles subissent toutes elles aussi un véritable carnage ! C'est l'anarchie totale_ !

\- MAIS C'EST QUOI CE PUTAIN D'BORDEL ! Rugit l'officier. TROUVEZ-MOI UN RESPONSABLE !

* * *

Sur le navire de Barbe blanche :

\- ATCHOOOOUM !

Lola renifla en essuyant son nez d'un geste de main, entièrement recroquevillée sur elle-même. Une forte odeur d'alcool flottait dans son abri. Elle était décidée à ne plus jamais sortir de sa cachette.

\- Hey ! Mais ne fais pas l'idiote ! Sors de ce tonneau ! Dit un des pirates le secouant. Et viens faire la fête avec nous !

\- PAS MOYEN ! Laissez-moi crever dans mon coin ! Ça ne devrait plus tarder de toute façon !

( _À suivre..._ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben ça c'était du gros bonus ! Je vous dis maintenant bonne nuit à tous et je vais me pieuter de ce pas ! TCHO TCHO! ;)
> 
> * Keith Haring et Jean Dubuffet sont deux artistes de l'Art moderne et Contemporain plutôt uniques ;)


	15. C'est MA carte

Lola traînait des pieds et errait comme une âme en peine sur le vaisseau. Complètement absente, elle circulait sans but dans les couloirs pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi en tirant mollement son balais derrière elle avec son avis de recherche toujours coincé sous son aisselle. Elle était totalement imperméable aux salutations et aux félicitations de ceux qu'elle croisait. Elle tournait et retournait inlassablement dans sa tête sa discussion avec le Phénix.

_\- Je ne pense pas que cette affiche soit authentique, réfléchit Marco en attrapant et en observant à nouveau un bon moment le dit avis de recherche posé sur le sol. On dirait qu'elle a été reprise après son impression. Regarde le montant, yoï._

_Lola se redressa et tira sur la feuille de mise à prix pour observer à son tour ce que le zoan mythique pointait de son doigt._

_\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! On dirait que des zéros ont été rajoutés au stylo bic ! Hallucina la fille._

_\- Ça veut dire que quelqu'un a vraiment une dent contre toi..._

_\- Mais qui ?! Lui demanda-t-elle._

Lola soupira. Elle avait vraiment le don de se mettre les gens à dos. Mais pourquoi elle ? Qu'est ce qu'elle avait pu bien faire dans une vie antérieure pour mériter ça ? Depuis l'âge de douze ans elle naviguait sur les mers comme clandestin le plus anonymement possible. Elle ne restait jamais sur une île plus de quelques semaines, pour ne pas de se faire remarquer... mais là... c'était fichu... 900 millions d'un seul coup... elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux... son affiche avait déjà dû faire le tour du monde au moins vingt fois !

Stephan n’arrêtait pas de la suivre où partout où elle allait en la regardant avec adoration. Oui, elle avait appelé son chien Stephan au grand déplaisir des trois Stéphans humains de l'équipage qui n'arrêtaient pas de se retourner quand elle appelait son chien. Et elle prenait un malin plaisir à parler à l'animal quand l'un d'eux était à côté. _Mais que tu es mignon mon petit Stephan ! Allez-donne la patte Stephan ! Oh que tu es un bon chien-chien mon Stephan !_ Thatch avait bien essayé de changer le nom du chien, mais il n’obéissait étrangement qu'à Lola et parfois quand il était de bonne humeur au capitaine. Mais elle avait fini par se lasser de cette plaisanterie. Ça l'avait amusé un moment de faire tourner en bourrique les trois membres de l'équipage, mais elle finissait toujours par retomber dans le désespoir que lui avait apporté cette fichue prime. Inconsciemment, ses pas traînants la conduisirent devant la porte de de l'infirmerie. BONG... Sa tête heurta doucement la porte en bois de la salle de soin adjacent à son dortoir. Elle marmonna dans sa barbe. Avachis contre l'encadrement, elle fut soudainement violemment bousculée.

\- Excuse-moi ! Lança un docteur en blouse blanche qui disparut en courant dans un angle du couloir.

Soudain toutes les infirmières en uniforme sortirent rapidement à leur tour de la salle de soin et passèrent à côté de la femme de ménage et de son chien en galopant derrière le médecin. Elles étaient suivies par de nombreuses autres personnes en blouse blanche.

Lola réussit à attraper au vol le poignet d'une de ses amies, l'arrêtant soudainement dans sa course.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! Demanda Lola.

Fanfan papillonna des yeux avant de se reprendre.

\- C'est le patient que vous nous avez ramené ! Il a disparut ! Il est introuvable ! Répondit l'infirmière aux cheveux Parme. Il ne devrait pourtant pas pouvoir marcher !

Dihn ? Lola relâcha l'aide soignante qui se remit à courir et finit par disparaître à son tour à la suite de ses collègues. Sans attendre, la femme de ménage posa son balais contre le mur et se mit elle aussi à la recherche de son sauveur. Il fallait le retrouver rapidement, si ses blessures se rouvraient elles pourraient être plus graves ! … et elle avait surtout deux-trois mots à lui dire, à ce gus-là !

Trottinant dans le navire, elle prit soin d'inspecter toutes des cales et toutes les pièces sur son chemin en insistant particulièrement sur celles encore inoccupées ou réaménagées. Surpris par l'arrivée subite de la fille, Stan attacha en catastrophe une serviette autour de sa taille.

\- MAIS À QUOI TU JOUES ?! Aboya le pirate. ICI, CE SONT LES DOUCHES DES HOMMES !

Lola se tourna rapidement dos au spectacle et se retrouva face à la porte d'entrée.

\- Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas vu Dihn par hasard ? Il s'est enfuit de l'infirmerie, commença-t-elle à raconter.

\- NON ! JE NE L'AI PAS VU !

\- Tu es sûr ? Il est peu-

\- SORT ! Rugit le pirate encore dégoulinant d'eau en lui balançant sa serviette qui était le seul objet à sa portée.

Mise violemment à la porte, Lola esquiva le tissu et s'ébroua contrariée. Mais quel caractère ! … Mais il n'est pas si mal... pas très jeune, mais il n'était pas moche. Elle ne put empêcher un frisson d’appréhension la parcourir. Non... Il était beaucoup trop effrayant... Ignorant les images internes que lui envoyait son cerveau, elle se remit à la recherche du fugitif en traînant les pieds avec son animal sur les talons encore plus collant que sa propre ombre.

L'homme était finalement introuvable, Lola se résolut à remonter sur le pont en abandonnant ses recherches. La nuit venait de tomber et le vent se faisait toujours désirer. Son estomac gronda bruyamment. Massant son petit ventre vide, elle se dirigea d'un bon pas vers le réfectoire surpeuplé à cette heure de la soirée. Elle poussa les deux battants de l'entrée et s'orienta automatiquement vers la table réservée aux infirmières. Elle se glissa entre deux rangés de pirates sans oublier de saluer d'un léger geste de main ses amis attablés un peu plus loin qui lui renvoyèrent la politesse...

Lola arriva à la table et s'assit entre Rody et Osis qui se décalèrent un petit peu sur le banc pour lui laisser de la place.

\- Vous l'avez retrouvé ? S'empressa de savoir la fille.

\- Non, mais on a mis père au courant. Il ressortira quand il aura faim, grogna l'infirmière aux cheveux noirs en se servant un blanc de poulet entreposé dans le plat au centre de la nappe.

Lola imita son amie après avoir servie la fidèle sentinelle à quatre pattes qui était encore plus collante que du papier attrape-mouche. Lola se servit d'une bonne portion de poulet et dévora goulûment son assiette. Posé devant une très haute table, Barbe Blanche surveillait ses enfants qui faisaient les pitres devant lui puis il s’intéressa à la conversation que Joz entretenait avec un autre colosse de l'équipage assit en face de lui. Au même moment, Stan passa les portes du réfectoire et s'avança en saluant quelques hommes qui l’interpellaient. Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de la jeune femme, son regard se changea soudainement en envoyant des éclairs et des menaces visuelles du style « reviens ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois pendant que je prends ma douche et je te pends par le nez aux vergues* du grand mât !».

Ignorant l'intimidation du pirate à la queue de cheval, Lola fit semblant de s’intéresser à la discution des infirmières sans oublier de continuer de guetter Stan qui s'installait tranquillement à droite de Vista avant de rire aux plaisanteries qu'un pirate racontait en face de lui.

Après avoir engloutit leurs repas, les pirates ressortirent les tonneaux d'alcools et remplirent leur choppes à ras bord avant de se mettre à chanter et à danser sur les tables en renversant leurs bières et leurs rhums sous les rythmes de début de chansons guillerettes et paillardes. Lola bondit vers les fêtards en hurlant. Elle menaçait de mille morts ceux qui seraient les futurs responsables de sa prochaine journée de dur labeur.

Profondément dégoûtée par leur manque de considération, elle finit par abandonner et elle sortit en grommelant sur le pont. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la poupe du vaisseau et donna au passage un bon coup de pied dans une bouteille vide de la fête du midi qui traînait sur son chemin. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mât d'artimon** et s’assit en tailleurs les bras croisés en s'ébrouant et bougonnant dans sa barbe en pensant au futur foutu nettoyage du grand réfectoire et de celui du pont qui était déjà encrassé par leur festivité du matin.

L'air frais de l’extérieur et l'odeur salée de la mer eurent le don de l'apaiser. Les sons étouffés des rires et des quelques notes de musique de la nouvelle petite fête improvisée résonnèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles. Lola soupira et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Une nuée d'étoiles scintillait vaillamment dans la nuit quand le croissant argenté de la lune s'élevait et se reflétait doucement sur la mer d'huile d'un calme olympien. Elle éclairait de sa douce lumière blanchâtre l'intégralité du pont pratiquement désert. Une légère brise parcourut le vaisseau en gonflant délicatement les voiles du mât principal comme une lente respiration animale.

Lola ressortit son affiche de mise à prix plié en quatre dans une de ses poches, les yeux plantés sur le montant. Comment pourrait-elle éclaircir ce malentendu ? Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de devenir pirate, surtout pas avec une prime aussi élevée ! Avec une telle somme sur sa tête, elle risquait d'attirer l'attention des hauts gradés de la marine et celles de célèbres chasseurs de primes du nouveau monde voire même des yonko en personne ! Elle était maintenant devenue un danger pour cet équipage si de telle pointure décidaient de la pourchasser... Ce n'était pas comme si elle se souciait vraiment de ces pirates, mais elle avait quand même finis par s'attacher à quelques personnes...

\- 900 millions ?! incroyable ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé. Tu caches bien ton jeu, susurra une voix masculine.

Dans un sursaut la jeune femme replia sa prime brutalement et la refourra sans attendre dans la poche de sa veste. Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens en cherchant l'origine de la voix.

\- En haut...

Lola leva le nez. En partie cachée par la voile, une forme humanoïde s'était installée sur une des poutres verticales et se distinguait grâce à quelques nuances argentées. Une courte queue poilue pendouillait mollement dans le vide quand deux points brillants la guettaient en contre-haut.

\- Dihn ! S'exclama-t-elle. Que fais-tu là-haut ?! Tu es blessé, tu ne devrais pas grimper ! Mais comment tu as fait avec ta jambe ?! On t'a cherché de partout !

L'homme-hyène leva les yeux au ciel et répondit nonchalamment :

\- Visiblement non, vu que vous ne m'aviez pas trouvé.

\- Ne bouges pas ! J'arrive ! Répondit Lola en ignorant le sarcasme de la bête.

Au moment où Lola encerclait le large mât de ses maigres bras pour grimper, la hyène atterrie maladroitement au sol derrière elle. Dihn dévisagea la fille et se redressa en s'appuyant sur son unique jambe valide tout en reprenant son apparence d'hybride. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle n'avait jamais vu Dihn sous forme entièrement humaine. Dépassant la jeune femme d'au moins trois têtes, il se mit face à elle en la surplombant dangereusement en gardant appuis contre le grand pilier de bois.

\- 900 millions... c'est vraiment quelque chose... Sourit mauvaisement le félin en montrant une large rangée de dents qui étiraient quelques unes des blessures qu'il avait obtenues contre Mocha, aurais-tu un pouvoir caché ? Félicitations, il est vraiment très bien dissimulé. Mais 900 millions... c'est beaucoup trop pour une petite fille comme toi.

Malgré sa jambe toujours bandée et inutilisable, son aura était encore bien imposante. Il ne cessait de fixer du regard la jeune fille en empêchant de possibles mouvements de retraites. Pratiquement acculée contre la rambarde, Lola paniquée chercha une sortie quand l'homme-hyène tendit une main pleine de griffes dans sa direction.

\- Je ne te le conseille pas.

Vista se tenait en retrait juste à côté de l'homme-bête et venait d'attraper le poignet de son bras. Un reflet soudain attira le regard de la bête vers l'arrière. L'ancien Noble tenait fermement une de ses lames déjà à moitié dégainée. Il était prêt à la sortir rapidement au moindre geste suspect de la part de la hyène. Les deux combattants se jaugèrent quelques secondes avant que Dihn arrache son bras de l'emprise du chapeauté et s'éloigne des deux pirates en boitant douloureusement sans oublier de leur jeter un regard amusé.

\- Il y a quelques personnalités intéressantes sur ce navire.

Le Mâche-Fer tournant le dos au duo et se dirigea vers une porte qui menait dans les profondeurs du vaisseau.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda Lola en partie cachée derrière la carrure de l'épéiste sans quitter des yeux la hyène qui s'éloignait en claudiquant. Il n'était pas comme ça avant. Pourquoi il est aussi froid soudainement ?

\- Tu sais, il se trouve seul sur un navire inconnu, souffla Vista. Je pense qu'il cherche à se montrer fort. En plus, il a devant les yeux une grosse prime facile d'accès, désolé mais... Euh...

Un flash soudain illumina les yeux de la fille. Au moment où elle allait se jeter à la suite du Mâche-fer, de puissants bras l'attrapèrent et l'immobilisèrent.

\- Hey ! Lâche-moi Vista ! Ordonna la jeune femme. Dihn ! Rends moi ma carte ! Je sais que c'est toi qui l'as, voleur ! Tu me l'as prise la nuit dernière ! C'est moi qui l'ai gagnée au casino !

Juste avant de passer la porte du couloir , Dihn s’arrêta et toisa la jeune femme encore immobilisée sur le pont.

\- Attends ! Rends-la-moi ! Brailla-t-elle.

Ignorant la demande de la fille, la hyène disparut à l’intérieur. Lola se débattait pour se libérer de l'emprise de son ami et se lança à son tour dans le couloir, Vista sur les talons. Dihn avait de nouveau disparu. Lola jura avant de se retourner vers l'épéiste qui se tenait derrière elle.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as retenue ! S'énerva-t-elle. Il a MA carte !

\- Tu n'es pas de taille contre lui. Tout ce que tu risques c'est de te faire écraser, se justifia l'ancien Noble. Viens, on retourne avec les autres.

Lola cala une main contre son front avant de jurer une nouvelle fois.

\- Et pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ?! Toi, tu aurais pu facilement le maîtriser, il était blessé ! Et j'aurais pu reprendre ma carte !

\- Se battre contre un blessé n'est pas loyal, répondit l'ancien Noble apparemment offusqué.

Lola pesta. Ah, les hommes et leur maudite fierté ! Elle inspecta encore une fois les couloirs sans trouver trace du voleur. Les mains dans les poches et la mine complètement renfermée, elle finit par se diriger vers l'infirmerie qui était à côté de sa chambre commune. Stephan avait visiblement terminé de manger, car il était réapparut et s'était remis à la suivre. Vista marchait à côté d'elle. Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde soit disant par « sécurité ».

\- Où vas-tu ? Finit-il par demander.

\- Me coucher, grogna-t-elle. Il y a des jours où il faudrait mieux rester dans son lit.

\- Les autres font la fête en haut.

Lola continuait son chemin comme si de rien était, le visage fermé.

\- Pas envie, trancha-t-elle. Regarder les autres mettre le bordel que JE vais devoir nettoyer ne m'enchante pas vraiment.

Vista regardait la jeune femme disparaître dans un des couloirs. Il soupira. Ah, les femmes... Une fois la fille hors de son champ visuel, le Noble fit demi-tour et regagna le pont avant de retourner dans le réfectoire très animé.

\- Vista ! Tiens goûte-moi ça !

À peine eut-il passé les portes que Stan venait lui mettre une choppe de rhum remplie à raz-bord dans les mains. Rejoignant la table la plus proche, Vista se retrouva face à Thatch et à quelques autres pirates qu'il avait déjà croisé sur le pont.

\- Ah ! Tu ne devais pas ramener Lola ?

\- Elle n'a pas voulu revenir, répondit le Noble au jeune cuisinier en commençant à boire.

\- Elle n'est pas drôle cette fille. Elle ne fait jamais la fête avec nous !

\- Ce n'est pas une perte de toute façon, elle plombe plus l'ambiance qu'autre chose, grommela Tony assis dans un coin en sirotant son verre.

Tous ses amis autour de la table, surpris, se retournèrent vers lui.

\- Il est comme ça depuis qu'il a reçut sa prime ce matin. Je crois qu'il est jaloux, chuchota un pirate à l'oreille de l'ancien Noble.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux !

\- Et amoureux...

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux ! S'énerva le petit pirate blond les joues complètement rouges. Surtout pas d'elle ! Elle... elle est trop... Voilà vous m'avez compris ! C'est n'importe quoi ! En plus ce n'est qu'un boulet !

Il se leva d'un bond et récupéra une bouteille encore pleine sur une des tables avant de sortir à son tour du réfectoire en jetant un regard dédaigneux à ses frères.

\- Et bien c'est joyeux aujourd’hui, quelle ambiance ! S’exaspéra le jeune cuisinier en portant à ses lèvres une choppe d'alcool.

* * *

De nouveau installé sur une des vergues d'un des mats, Dihn observait un point invisible dans l'obscurité. Il faisait frais cette nuit là, mais grâce à la fourrure de son fruit du démon il n'avait pas froid. Une petite brise glissa le long de son pelage gris et fit claquer le Jolly Roger au-dessus de sa tête en gonflant légèrement les voiles.

De son perchoir il pouvait surveiller les allées et venues les pirates de plus en plus ivres au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Au bout d'un moment les quelques notes et les derniers rires de l'équipage finirent par s'estomper et laisser place à un profond silence quelques fois coupé par les bruits des rondes des « volontaires moins éméchés » de garde pour le reste de la nuit.

La hyène posa son museau entre ses pattes en faisant abstraction de sa malheureuse jambe blessée qui ne manquait pas de lui rappeler sa présence.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Demanda une voix à côté de lui.

Le Mâche-fer redressa sa tête et fixa l'homme qui venait de le rejoindre sur son perchoir. La bête soupira dédaigneusement.

\- Et moi qui pensais que les poulets s'endormaient dès que la nuit tombait... répondit-il en reposant sa tête entre ses larges pattes sombres.

Le phénix lui jeta un profond regard courroucé en faisant disparaître ses longues ailes enflammées.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, yoï.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Soupira la bête en se relevant avant de grimacer au contact de sa douloureuse jambe bandée. Je vois que tu t'es tout rafistolé, c'est quand même pratique d'être un zoan mythologique...

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû quitter l'infirmerie, ta jambe risque de se réinfecter.

Dihn leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Arrête ton cinéma, tu m'agaces. Tu ne m'aimes pas et je ne t'aime pas. Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille et retournes faire mumuse avec tes soit disant frangins et ton p'tit papounet chéri. Vous êtes parfaitement ridicules à vous comporter de la sorte, siffla la hyène. Tu crois que se comporter comme une pseudo famille sert à quelque chose ? Vous finirez par regretter amèrement de vous être autant attachés les uns aux autres, parce que tout finira forcément par s’arrêter... Si un des membres de votre « famille » est trop faible ou ne vous est plus utile vous n'hésiterez pas à l'abandonner, comme n'importe quel équipage. La vie de pirate ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il faut prendre à la légère comme vous semblez tous le faire. Il ne faut rien faire dans les sentiments après vous allez vous retrouver seul.

Marco et Dihn se dévisageaient silencieusement.

\- Ça t'es arrivé, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le second sans quitter des yeux les deux orbes brillantes qui le fixaient. Tu as perdu ce à quoi tu tenais.

\- On peut dire ça... grommela la bête en hochant les épaules et en plongeant son regard nostalgique dans l'océan noir comme de l'encre. De toute façon, on a tous perdu quelque chose sur cet océan. Mais s'attacher aux autres quand on est un pirate, c'est la pire des choses à faire. Je me suis trop attaché et j'ai perdu. C'est une leçon que j'ai finalement bien comprise... Tout finit par nous être reprit... Il ne faut penser qu'à soi-même et à rien d'autre.

\- Tu pourrais nous rejoindre, yoï. Nous, nous n'abandonnons personne.

La soudaine proposition du phénix eut l’effet d'une baffe et manqua de faire tomber le Mâche-fer de son perchoir. Sans attendre, Dihn attrapa le zoan mythologique par le col de sa chemise et le ramena face à lui.

\- Tu comprends ce que je viens de dire ?! Vous me débectez, jamais je me soumettrais à tes ordres ou à ceux du guignol que tu appelles père ! Rugit la hyène en soulevant le phénix. Moi je ne suis pas un faible comme vous ! Je ai besoin de personne !

Sans attendre, les deux jambes du second se transforma en longues serres et projeta le carnivore sur pont. Il s'écrasa violemment. Marco remit en place le col de sa chemise froissée avant de se laisser tomber à son tour. Il atterrit souplement sur ses jambes devant le mâche-fer qui essuyait un filet de sang le long de son museaux en se redressant sur ses jambes en grimaçant. Sans lui jeter le moindre regard, le second du vaisseau passa devant lui et rejoignit la porte du vaisseau.

\- Ne t'avise plus jamais d'insulter notre père, menaça le phénix.

\- Vous finirez forcément pas vous faire trahir ! Aboya haineusement la hyène. Il n'y a pas de place pour les sentiments sur les océans ! Accorder autant de confiance envers vos soit disant frères ou votre capitaine sera votre plus grande faiblesse ! Un jour vous serez trahi ! et tu veux savoir le pire !? Ce sera que lorsque de vous vous en rendrez compte que ce sera trop tard ! Vous aurez tout perdu et vous n'aurez plus que des regrets et vos yeux pour pleurer !

Quelques pirates de gardes, alertés par tout le raffut finirent par arriver et entourer les deux combattants. Marco se retourna lentement et fixa nonchalamment la hyène toujours assit au milieu du pont la main sur son museau ensanglanté.

\- Tu veux parier, yoï ?

* * *

Bonus (suite) :

Quartier général de la marine, Marine Ford :

\- Amiral-en-chef Kong ! S'exclama un jeune officier fraîchement gradé en se mettant fièrement au garde à vous sur le pas de la porte du bureau de son supérieur. Nous avons reçu de nombreuses demandes de renfort des casernes alentours, monsieur !

L'homme assis sur le large fauteuil leva doucement le nez de son journal. Ses cheveux blancs étaient dressés en quelques pointes claires qui contrastaient avec sa large figure mate où descendait trois autres mèches poilues en guise de barbe. Il reposa sa lecture sur son bureau à côté de quelques poids de musculation qui traînaient entre trois ou quartes piles de documents officiels. Sur le mur, accroché derrière le grand fauteuil, un large et long tableau où était calligraphié « Marine, force d'esprit » surplombait impérialement les deux combattants. L'amiral à la forte musculature souffla et croisa ses puissants bras.

\- C'est à propos de la nouvelle prime, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis au courant. Envoyez toute l'assistance nécessaire, commandant. Je veux que les émeutes soient maîtrisées avant la nuit et faites réunir tous les hauts gradés présents, ordonna le grand dirigeant de la marine toujours assit derrière son gigantesque bureau

L'officier s'inclina avant de sortir exécuter les ordres. L'amiral-en-chef soupira une énième fois en s'appuyant contre le dossier de son large fauteuil où était posée sa longue cape blanche à l’effigie du gouvernement mondial. Il récupéra un papier plutôt singulier glissé dans le journal. Un vulgaire dessin qui semblait représenter vaguement un être humain illustrait vulgairement le nom du dit « démon ». Une solution drastique à son encontre devait être déployée. Comment une femme de cette trempe avait-elle réussi à rester inconnue de la marine aussi longtemps ?

Il reposa le papier rose sur son espace de travail avant de se masser les yeux. Une solution devait être rapidement mise en place pour régler ce problème.

* * *

\- BWAHAHAHA !! 900 000 000 Berrys ! Les larmes aux yeux le grand vice-amiral aux cheveux grisonnants se tenait les côtes en riant allégrement.

\- Garp ! Arrête de rire ! Grogna un autre haut gradé avec une coupe afro de cheveux noirs et une longue barbe tressée de la même couleur sombre placé à ses côtés.

Tous les regards étaient tournés dans leur direction. Le premier vice-amiral continuait de taper bruyamment la table de réunion à chaque tentative de respiration en faisant rebondir la coupelle de biscuits secs devant lui.

\- Si elle arrivait à réunir sous son joug d'autres équipages de pirates renommés, elle pourrait devenir un des plus sérieux problèmes de la marine ! Continua sérieusement un des officiers. Elle a déjà réussi à rallier une des pires primes montantes de cette génération à sa cause. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que d'autres équipages ne la rejoigne !

\- Se soumettre à une parfaite inconnue jusqu'à lors... cela m'étonne de Barbe Blanche... réfléchit à autre voix la seule femme officier de la salle sans quitter des yeux le morceaux de papier coloré d'un horrible rose. Elle doit faire preuve d'un immense charisme et d'un pouvoir incommensurable pour réussir à contrôler un tel homme...

\- Sans oublier une volonté de fer pour soumettre et s'imposer aussi rapidement à tout son équipage ! D'après nos sources, il considère ses hommes comme ses enfants.

\- Ce démon doit les mener à la baguette. Nous allons devoir faire attention face à elle... chuchota l'amiral en chef assit au bout de la table, les doigts joins au niveau de son menton.

* * *

Au même moment dans un navire sur GrandLine :

Une jeune femme releva la tête de sa besogne et essuya son front poisseux de transpiration sur son bras droit en évitant ses longs gants roses en caoutchouc trempés d'eau sale. Elle étira ensuite ses membres groggy par son dur travail. Ses articulations craquèrent douloureusement. Recroquevillée sur le sol elle reprit sa dure tâche en frottant énergiquement l'émail blanchâtre encrassé par une étrange texture brunâtre malodorante avec une vulgaire éponge qui faisait pâle figure

Une tête blonde passa par l’entrebâillement de la porte en ignorant l'odeur pas très sympathique qui se dégageait de la pièce.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas fini, yoï ? Soupira le second du navire.

La jeune femme se contenta de lui envoyer un regard courroucé par-dessus son épaule. L'homme ignora l'air furieux de la jeune femme.

\- Eh bien tu n'as qu'à m'aider ! À deux, ça ira plus vite !

Marco lui fit un grand sourire et s’appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte en croisant les bras nonchalamment. Il continua sans la quitter des yeux :

\- Voyons je ne veux pas gâcher ton petit plaisir personnel ! N'oublie pas que tu as aussi les toilettes de l'autre côté du pont à nettoyer après celles-là. Les douches sont dans un état pitoyable et la lessive ne se fera pas toute seule... du rhum a été renversé sur le pont, il faudrait nettoyer. Ça colle désagréablement aux semelles...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Longues pièces en bois en travers des mats qui soutiennent les voiles
> 
> **Mât arrière d'un trois mât


	16. La vie à bord

\- Pfff... Bande d'enfoirés, grogna hargneusement la jeune femme de ménage.

Depuis l'arrivée des premiers rayons de soleil, elle était bloquée entre les quatre murs du réfectoire et condamnée à nettoyer tout le fatras bien étalé de la fête de la veille. À laquelle elle n'avait bien sûr même pas participé. Il faudrait que ces fichus pirates aient à nettoyer leurs propres saloperies à tour de rôle, comme ça ils verraient ce que ça faisait de se retrouver seul face à ces tâches incommensurables ! À quatre pattes sous les tables, armée de sa serpillière et de son seau d'eau savonneuse, elle frottait furieusement les tâches d'alcool bien collantes renversées négligemment sur le sol de la pièce en imaginant à leurs places la tête alcoolique des fichus responsables. Heureusement que les pirates avaient décidé d'aller profiter des rayons du soleil matinal pour déguster leur petit-déjeuner dehors en lui laissant tout le réfectoire, car elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à voir une seule de leurs sales têtes. Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment les « pirates » et dès aujourd'hui elle les exécrait dorénavant au-delà du possible et leurs foutues fêtes comprises ! Surtout quand c'était elle qui devait se taper tout le nettoyage par la suite !

Lola poussa violemment un banc qui la gênait en pestant contre cet équipage qui ne savait pas boire sans en mettre partout. Une tâche plus tenace que les autres tentait de lui tenir tête, mais finalement la saleté ne put que s'incliner face à tant d'acrimonie.

Elle s'en souviendrait longtemps de la compassion des pirates de Barbe Blanche ! Forcée à servir de bonniche à une armée de truands fêtards alors qu'elle était blessée, faible et toujours en état de choc. Tout ça parce qu'elle était en partie la « principale responsable » du séjour chez les fous de deux de leurs compagnons et qu'elle avait été surprise à tenter de déserter ses tâches obligatoires pour la première fois de sa vie! Le capitaine l'avait donc condamnée à nettoyer intégralité du pont et du réfectoire jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ! Et vu la taille du vaisseau, elle sera effectivement morte avant d'avoir terminé ! Et pour couronner tout ça, Dihn était de nouveau introuvable ! Elle avait eu pour plan de le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et qui lui rende enfin SA carte, mais s'il restait introuvable donc elle ne pouvait pas mener à bien son projet !

À la mémoire du félin boiteux, Lola balança haineusement sa serpillière gorgée d'eau grisâtre à l'autre bout de la pièce qui atterrit dans un gros « SPLOTCH ! » pas très glamour sur une des tables à manger du réfectoire. Elle se fichait que ce ne soit pas hygiénique, de toute façon ce n'était pas sa table ! La femme de ménage fulminait sur place. Quand elle retrouvera ce maudit kleptomane elle lui fera la tête au carré et ravaler toutes ses dents ! Il allait regretter d’être venue au monde le matou galeux ! Car oui, elle s'était trompée tout ce temps et le capitaine des Vautour avait eu raison. La hyène était un félin et n'appartenait pas à la famille des canidés.

Après le nettoyage du réfectoire ce fut ensuite au tour du pont. Une bonne trentaine de bouteilles vides traînaient encore sans que personne n'ait eu l'idée de les mettre à la poubelle, évidemment ! Pourquoi s'embêter à les ramasser si Bobonne allait le faire ?! À se demander comment faisait cet équipage de cochons avant son arrivée ! S'employant à la basse besogne, Lola rassembla péniblement les cadavres de verre et les fourra dans un énorme sac, sans oublier de jeter deux-trois regards haineux aux glandeurs de garde qui se complaisaient à la regarder tournoyer furieusement dans tous les sens. Ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire ?

Elle faisait des allées et retours avec son énorme sac remplis sur une épaule puis à genoux en frottant le plancher avec sa brosse dure et sa fidèle serpillière crasseuse. Stephan avait dû sentir sa mauvaise humeur, car il ne montra pas une seule fois le bout de sa truffe. Le petit chiot était devenu la mascotte de l'équipage. Tout le monde venait le caresser, jouer avec lui ou lui donner quelque chose à manger. Mais quand il faillait nettoyer ses crottes, il n'y avait plus personne !

Son travail sur le pont ne fut réellement terminé que lorsque le soleil commença enfin à décroître dans le ciel. Complètement épuisée par sa journée de boulot, elle se rendit directement dans sa chambre encore déserte de ses bruyantes colocataires et s’effondra sur son lit qui grinça sous son poids. La tête complètement dans l’oreiller et sans prendre la peine de se changer elle s'endormit immédiatement.

* * *

Quelque part sur une île dans le nouveau monde :

Un homme armé courrait dans les entrailles d'un immense château en pierre. Il avait dans une main un journal qui datait de quelques jours et dans l'autre un avis de recherche. L’île sur laquelle son équipage se trouvait était dans une zone très difficile d'accès. De ce fait, les nouvelles avaient tendance à arriver avec un peu en retard. Il toqua à une porte qui devait mesurer dans les dix mètres de hauteur et attendit quelques secondes puis poussa difficilement un des colossales battants. Il rentra prudemment dans la grande pièce. Un homme gigantesque était assis au fond de la salle. Il avait dans une main une immense choppe l'alcool et cinq jolies jeunes femmes posées sur son ventre. Le nouveau venu savait que les filles étaient là contre leur grès, mais le sourire factice qu'elles avaient constamment collé sur le visage arrivait à paraître presque réel.

L'homme s'inclina devant le géant et sa coure. Il posa les nouvelles et l'affiche sur une table basse devant le colosse puis il s'inclina de nouveau les mains sur les genoux.

\- Boss ! Nous avons trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser dans le journal !

Le mastodonte se pencha et attrapa en premier l'avis de recherche. Le papier apparaissait aussi petit qu'un timbre poste dans la main gigantesque de l'homme. Il plissa les yeux pour pouvoir lire le nom avant de les écarquiller. _Lola_. Il se mit à rire puissamment, mais sans joie en faisant trembler les murs de la pièce. Les filles et le messager s'éloignèrent promptement de l'homme avec la tête toujours basse. Le rire du géant finit enfin par s’arrêter. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Après tout ce temps, elle refait enfin surface. Je pensais qu'elle était morte.

L'homme regarda à nouveau l'affiche rose.

\- Dommage qu'on n'ait pas son visage. Ça sera plus difficile de la retrouver. En cinq ans la petite a dû changer. As-tu d'autres nouvelles la concernant ?

\- D'après le journal, elle voyagerait avec l'équipage d'Edward Newgate, aléas Barbe Blanche. Elle l'aurait sous ses ordres. Il commence à être assez connus dans le milieu. Ils sont pratiquement sur le point de passer dans le Nouveau Monde.

\- Barbe Blanche ? Ce n'est pas lui qui a foutu en l'air toutes nos transactions avec le Gouvernement Mondial de Tiara Diamond?

Le messager eut un mouvement de recule en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête. Une étincelle furieuse parcourut soudainement les yeux du grand homme et l'accoudoir en bois entre ses mains se fissura. Les immenses fenêtres de la pièce s'ouvrirent brutalement dans une puissante rafales et les vitres explosèrent en un millier de morceaux avant d'être projetés dans la salle. Les bouts translucides aussi tranchants que des lames se plantèrent profondément dans les murs. La bourrasque traversa la pièce en arrachant au passage les rideaux. Le messager cacha son visage dans son bras pour se protéger du vent et dû renforcer ses appuis pour ne pas être balayé. Une véritable tornade se forma dans la pièce.

\- Fais venir les meilleurs mercenaires que tu possèdes ! Je suis près à les payer une fortune pour qu'ils me ramènent leur tête ! Je veux que l'équipage de l'Alezan et de Balios partent à leur recherche dès qu'ils auront terminé avec leurs îles ! Je les veux morts le plus rapidement possible ! Et je ne veux aucun échec ! Si elle s'est alliée avec des pirates et qu'elle se dirige vers le Nouveau Monde c'est qu'elle s'est enfin décidée à me tenir tête ! je ne tolérerais pas qu'elle vienne contrecarrer mes plans après tout ce temps ! Je la veux morte !

Le messager se précipita à l'extérieur et partit transmettre les ordres. Dans la salle qu'il venait de quitter la tempête s'accentua et les murs se mirent à craquer. Les tapisseries se déchirèrent et des morceaux de cloisons furent arrachés et broyés par la pression de la tornade. Sous la force du vent le toit s'arracha. Les cinq filles qui n'avaient pas pu s'éloigner du cataclysme furent soulevées par le tourbillon et furent disloquées dans de gros hurlements et craquement secs. Elles furent projetées haut dans le ciel comme des poupées de chiffon désarticulées.

Des nuages d'orages se rassemblèrent en cercles noirs autour de l'île. Compressés les uns contre les autres, des éclairs furent créés et la foudre s’abattit en continu sur le sol. Un colossal cyclone tournoyait désormais autour de la tornade en balayant les flots déchaînés sur plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde.

* * *

Sur le navire de Barbe Blanche :

Le réveil bipa. Les quatre filles qui étaient profondément endormies se retournèrent. Rody couvrit sa tête avec sa couette en grommelant. Un bras fin sortit de l'amas de couvertures du lit de Marie-Charlotte et chercha à tâtons l'horrible appareil pour enfin stopper ses cris stridents qui étaient sur le point de les rendre sourdes. Une fois la machine de torture arrêtée, le membre se rétracta sous les édredons chauds. Fanfan se redressa sur sa couchette en s'étirant. Un incroyable épis avait élu domicile sur sa tête pendant la nuit. Elle se frotta les yeux avant de descendre l'échelle de son lit en hauteur et de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Lola s'assit sur son lit et jeta un coup d’œil au réveil. _6H30_. Elle se leva à son tour en baillant et rejoignit l'infirmière aux cheveux lavande dans la salle de bain. Une fois son visage savonné, rincé et séché, elle retraversa la chambre pour récupérer des vêtements propres pour la journée. Au passage, elle regarda dans la couchette au-dessus de la sienne. Osis avait dû être de garde, car elle était absente. Une fois habillée, elle se pencha dans la caisse en bois aux pieds de son lit. Stéphan était toujours roulé en boule dans les couvertures et semblait être imperméable à l'agitation de la pièce. Lola le caressa pour le réveiller. Il passait tout son temps de la journée à dormir ou à jouer, il ne pouvait pas être fatigué. Une truffe sombre finit enfin par émerger du demi-tonneau. Les charpentiers du navire lui avait construit un panier avec un fond de tonneau d'alcool vide. Il était rempli de tissus bien moelleux, mais il continuait d'émettre une odeur de vieille vinasse malgré tous les lavages qu'il avait subi. Heureusement que l'effluve commençait enfin à s'estomper, car le premier jour cela avait été insupportable.

Le chien finit par s’étirer et se jeta aux pieds de sa maîtresse. Lola le prit dans ses bras et ils sortirent ensemble de la chambre pendant que Rody et Marie-Charlotte essayaient de rentrer en symbiose avec leur lit. Lola remonta le long des couloirs jusqu'au réfectoire.

Il n'y avait pas encore grand monde et le soleil commençait à peine à montrer le bout de son nez. La fille posa le chiot au sol et récupéra un plateau et plaça une assiette dessus. Elle prit un croissant qu'elle couvrit de confiture d'abricot, une tasse de thé au lait et une pomme. Elle posa son plateau sur une des tables vides puis s'assit sur le banc. Stephan se posa bien en évidence sur son derrière et regarda sa maîtresse avec des petits yeux implorants. Thatch rejoignit son amie attablée avec son propre petit-déjeuner et une gamelle remplie de viande. Le chiot lui donna immédiatement son attention.

\- Aller, donne la patte Stephan ! Demanda le jeune cuisiner.

Le chien s'exécuta illico et un des Stéphans humains assis plus loin dans la salle se retourna en grommelant. Thatch adorait nourrir le chiot. C'était le seul moment où l'animal acceptait de lui obéir.

\- Il est vraiment trop mignon, dit le garçon en posant la gamelle parterre.

Le chien blanc se rua dessus en remuant la queue. Thatch le caressa avant de se mettre à manger silencieusement son croissant sans quitter des yeux la boule de poile blanche. Il buvait pensivement son café.

\- Dis-moi, tu ne le trouves pas un peu plus grand qu'avant ?

\- C'est un chiot, c'est normal qu'il grandisse, répondit Lola en buvant sa propre boisson.

\- Non, je suis vraiment sérieux. Je trouve qu'il a grandi. En quatre jours, il est impossible qu'un animal grossisse autant.

Lola se pencha au-dessus de la table pour regarder la bestiole. Stéphan qui avait déjà engloutit goulûment son repas et remua la queue. Maintenant qu'elle le regardait de plus près, il semblerait que Thatch avait raison. L'animal avait pris pas mal de poids. Quand elle l'avait récupéré sur le navire des Vautours il était à peine plus gros qu'un poivron. Maintenant, il avait la taille d'une grosse pastèque.

\- Peut-être qu'il mange trop ? Hésita la fille.

Thatch paraissait dubitatif.

* * *

…

Lola avait passé la matinée à nettoyer les douches. Comme elle avait réussi la veille à récurer entièrement le pont et le réfectoire, elle pouvait enfin passer un après-midi comme bon lui semblait. Elle s'était posée dans un coin tranquille et faisait bronzette sur le pont. La fille profitait de son temps libre en emmagasinant de plus vitamine D possible. Le soleil n'était pas très chaud, mais il était très agréable.

Stephan la laissait tranquille pour une fois. Il s'était découvert une véritable passion pour les bottes. Il mordillait les pieds de tous ceux qui en portaient. Celles du capitaine étaient ses préférées. Il passait son temps à tirer les lacets et à s'acharner sur le bout de la chaussure. Barbe Blanche essayait constamment de le repousser gentiment du bout du pied pour ne pas le blesser, mais la petite boule furieuse aux dents de lait et qui n'avait pas pour ambition d'abandonner son nouveau jouet, revenait sans cesse à l'attaque toujours plus vaillamment.

Thatch, lui, échangeait des coups d'épée avec Vista sur le pont. Il avait demandé à l'ancien Noble de l'entraîner. Le cuisinier s'était senti très frustré de ne pas avoir réussi à défendre son amie quand ils avaient été en danger sur Texas Primes. Il avait décidé de devenir plus fort. Vista le trouvait plutôt doué avec deux lames. De temps en temps, Stan qui était lui aussi un bretteur qualifié et qui s'était assis juste à côté de leur zone d’entraînement, regardait le combat en glissant quelques conseils avisés au jeune garçon.

Chacun vaquait tranquillement à ses occupations. Cela faisait du bien d'avoir un peu de calme. Après toutes les aventures désastreuses, un moment de détente était toujours le bienvenue. Bon, toutes les péripéties n'avaient pas été complètement catastrophiques. Il y avait eu quelques petits points positifs : Vista les avait rejoints, elle avait trouvé Stephan (même si le Capitaine ne paraissait pas apprécier les coups de dents sur ses chaussures, mais le petit chien était trop mignon donc on lui pardonnait tout) et elle était à l'heure actuelle l'heureuse propriétaire d'une carte aux trésors dont elle n'avait même pas vue la couleur à cause du matou flippant qui restait continuellement introuvable. Il aurait pu quitter le navire à la nage que personne ne s'en serait rendu compte. Lola leva la tête vers l'endroit où elle lui avait parlé la dernière fois, mais le vergue du mât ne soutenait aucune hyène.

Elle était quand même curieuse. À quoi pouvait donc mener cette carte ? C'était logique que ce soit un trésor, mais elle était persuadée qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus dans cette histoire. Quelque chose d'unique. Geier Assfresser avait parlé de barbesque, mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ?

Une ombre passa et s’arrêta au-dessus de son visage en lui coupant l'accès aux rayons du soleil. Lola entrouvrit un œil et vit Marco qui la regardait avec son flegme habituel. Lola se redressa en grommelant.

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de prendre le soleil ? J'ai fini toutes mes tâches pour la journée, dit la fille en s'étirant comme un chat.

\- J'aurais pensé que tu profiterais de ton temps libre pour t’entraîner un peu. Tu avais dit que tu deviendrais plus forte, non ? Ça pourrait être une bonne chose d'apprendre enfin à tirer droit.

Lola lui jeta un regard mauvais.

Je n'ai peut-être pas bien visé sur le vaisseau des foldingues, mais mon tir a quand même été efficace. C'est un petit peu grâce à moi qu'on s'en ait sorti, tout se même.

\- Et c'est aussi à cause de toi qu'on y est arrivé, lui rappela le Phénix.

\- J'ai demandé à Tony de m'apprendre à tirer, mais il était occupé. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aiderait plus tard quand il aura terminé avec les cordages. Satisfait ?

Le second du navire ne parut pas convaincu, mais il commença à s'éloigner.

\- Attends Marco ! J'ai une question à te poser ! Est-ce que tu aurais déjà entendu parler de barbesque ?

Le Phénix s'arrêta et se retourna pour regarder la fille.

\- Bien sûr que j'en ai déjà entendu parlé. Tout le monde connaît La Barbesque.

La conversation avait attiré l'attention de quelques pirates qui se prélassaient autour d'eux.

\- Zhéhahaha ! Que de souvenirs ! Ça ne nous rajeunit pas ! Ria un gros pirate aux cheveux noirs et crépus à qui il manquait quelques dents.

\- Oui j'étais vraiment fan de Lionel Galley quand j'étais petit !

\- J'ai vraiment été triste quand ils ont arrêté de le publier. J'arrachais tous les matins le journal des mains de mon père pour avoir la suite.

\- Oui c'était vraiment dommage, qu'ils aient décidé de l’arrêter !

Lola suivait le palabre avec attention sans en comprendre le moindre sens. En les entendant parler d'un sujet qu'ils semblaient eux aussi apprécier, d'autres groupes se joignirent à la discussion. Ils semblaient tous connaître. Vingt-cinq pirates étaient maintenant attroupés et plaisantaient sur le sujet qu'elle avait lancé et sur lequel elle ne comprenait toujours rien. Voyant sa mine déconfite l'homme aux cheveux sombres et crépus reprit la parole.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne connais pas ?

\- Voyons Teach, c'est une fille. Elle jouait à la poupée quand elle était petite. Elle ne pouvait pas suivre les aventures de Lionel Galley.

Lola jeta un regard noir au pirate qui la dénigrait, mais décida qu'il ne valait pas la peine d'intervenir. Le dénommé Teach lui expliqua enfin :

\- Lionel Galley était une bande dessinée destinée aux enfants. Elle était publiée quotidiennement dans le journal, il y a quelques années. C'était les péripéties d'un aventurier qui parcourait vaillamment les mers. Ça parlait d'aventures et de trésors et tous les gamins ne parlaient que de ça. Je crois qu'un livre qui regroupe tous les chapitres a été publié il y a quelque temps.

\- D’accord, mais au final, c'était quoi La Barbesque ?

\- C'était le navire du capitaine Lionel Galley. C'était un bateau magique aussi rapide qu'un faucon qui pouvait voler dans le ciel au-dessus des nuages et dans l'espace. Il pouvait se rendre invisible de ses ennemis, traverser les tempêtes les plus violentes même se transformer en monstre marin. Personne ne pouvait le rattraper et l'équipage était composé des guerriers les plus forts du monde et certains avaient des pouvoirs sur-naturels.

\- Le bateau était aussi armé de canons qui tiraient des lasers et il pouvait naviguer sur la lave ! Rajouta un des pirates.

\- Ahlala... C'était le bon temps.

\- Et il existe ce navire ?

Un grand silence parcourut les hommes agglutinés qui regardaient la fille du genre « _t'es sérieuse ?_ ».

\- POUAHA HAHA HAHA !!!!!! Tous les pirates se mirent à rire.

Certains étaient pliés en deux d'autres avaient les larmes aux yeux. Lola vira à l'écarlate. Elle avait juste posé une question ! Les membres de l'équipage avaient du mal à reprendre leur souffle. Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes l'un d'eux finit par se calmer et lui répondre.

\- Voyons, miss. C'était des histoires pour les enfants. Ce n'était qu'une bande dessinée, il n'existe pas !

Les pirates la regardaient tous avec des yeux qui semblaient dire « _pauvre petite, elle perd complètement la boule_ » ou « s _es produits nettoyants ont atteint son cerveau_ ». Lola avait toujours le rouge aux joues et essaya de paraître indifférente en grommelant dans sa barbe. C'est vrai qu'un bateau volant, invisible qui tire des lasers et se transforme en monstre marin était plutôt risible. Heureusement, Tony arriva sur le pont au même moment et la fille en profita pour se précipiter dans sa direction et échapper aux regards des pirates qui pour certains avaient toujours du mal à reprendre leur souffle.

Elle n'avait pas pu le voir, mais Dihn l'avait attentivement suivi des yeux pendant toute la conversation jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse avec le pirate à face d'ange derrière le gaillard* arrière en direction de la poupe du bateau.

* * *

Quelques membres de l'équipage étaient réunis dans une petite pièce couverte, mais ouverte face à l'océan. Certains nettoyaient leurs armes à feu démontées sur des tables en bois et d'autres étaient assis sur des bancs disposés en quart d'arc de cercles au fond de la salle et papotaient entre eux ou regardaient quelques-uns de leurs compagnons s'exercer aux tirs.

Cinq cibles étaient montées sur des tréteaux et se tenaient debout à quelques mètres les unes des autres, face aux pirates et dos à la mer. Quelques hommes les tenaient en joue et tiraient en rafales. Des boites entières de cartouches étaient posées à côté d'eux et ils piochaient dedans pour recharger leurs armes. La plupart des coups faisaient mouches. Les cibles qui avaient une silhouette d'êtres humains étaient marquées d'anneaux concentriques au niveau de la tête et du cœurs et étaient numérotés de un à dix. De temps en temps, les tireurs se rapprochaient de leurs cibles pour admirer leurs coups.

Tony conduisit Lola devant une table vide. Il prit quelques exemplaires armes qui étaient rangées un peu plus loin et les étala devant la fille. Les trois revolvers ne semblaient pas de toute première jeunesse. Une des crosses était particulièrement usée. Le pirate à tête d'ange les présenta une par une en commençant par le revolver le plus à gauche.

\- Celui-là c'est un Flintlock. C'est un pistolet à silex. Il faut souvent le recharger, mais c'est un plus gros calibre que les autres. Le deuxième est un Taurus 82, il est classique donc on trouve très facilement les cartouches. Le dernier est un Colt Singer Action. Les deux premiers ont une capacité de six balles.

Lola prit le premier revolver qui était pratiquement deux fois plus long que les autres. Elle fut surprise par le poids de l'arme, c'était lourd !

\- Tu devrais commencer par celui-là, dit Tony en lui tendant le Colt. La première chose à savoir c'est que tu tiens dans les mains une arme. Tu dois toujours la garder pointée vers le sol. Tu ne la lèves uniquement quand tu vises ou pour tirer. Un coup peut partir très vite et on ne veut pas d’accident ! On va tous les essayer, après tu choisiras celui avec laquelle tu es le plus alaise.

Lola passa la fin de l'après-midi à tirer plus ou moins habilement sur les cibles même si pour l'instant les munitions finissaient plus souvent à la flotte que dans la cible. Mais à force de s'entraîner, elle finirait par s'améliorer. Au final et sans surprise pour les pirates autour d'elle, la fille finit par garder le Taurus. Il était moins lourd que les autres donc elle pouvait le tenir plus longtemps dans les mains sans trembler sous son poids et son recul. Après la séance de tirs, elle apprit comment nettoyer son arme, chose qu'elle devrait faire après chaque utilisation. Au prochain port, elle devra s'acheter son propre revolver et ramener celui qu'elle tenait actuellement dans les mains dans les réserves de l'armurerie du navire. C'était une arme de secours pour l'équipage.

Lola massa son épaule droite qui était toute endolorie par les reculs des coups de feu en remontant les couloirs pour regagner le réfectoire. Elle avait récupéré en plus du revolver, un étuis un peu trop grand pour sa taille et elle avait eu pour consigne de garder toujours sur elle. Une fois dans la salle à manger, elle remercia le petit pirate pour la leçon de tirs et regagna sa place. Elle était épuisée par sa journée et il faisait complètement nuit.

Stephan attendait avec impatience son repas et se mit à bondir à ses pieds pour attirer son attention. Lola lui mit des morceaux de poisson pêché par quelques hommes de l'équipage dans sa gamelle. Le chien n'était pas compliqué au niveau nourriture, il mangeait tout ce qu'on lui donnait.

Lola mangea lentement son délicieux ragoût de monstre marins pour profiter plus longtemps du plat. Les pêcheurs étaient particulièrement fiers de leur prise et ils avaient de quoi. Au milieu de l'après-midi, ils avaient remonté une énorme créature avec l'aides des gros bras de l'équipage. Le poisson faisait au moins quinze mètres de long et avait vaguement ressemblé à un blaireaux avec de très grosses dents, mais avec des nageoires et une grosse queue écailleuse. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'air appétissant, mais elle avait vite changé d'avis en gouttant le plat du soir. La cuisine était quand même un art incroyable. Les pêcheurs s'étaient pris en photo avec leur trophée et il fut vite encadré et accroché sur un des murs du réfectoire avec les autres photographies en créant le départ d'une nouvelle fête alcoolisée improvisée. Il en faillait peu pour commencer les festivités sur ce navire. Toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour s'amuser.

Mais avant que tous les tonneaux ne furent tous sortis et que seulement quelques choppes eurent le temps d'être bues, un des pirates entra dans le réfectoire en courant. Il passa devant les tables de ses camarades qui le dévisagèrent et il s'arrêta devant la chaise du grand capitaine.

\- Un navire ! Il se dirige droit sur nous !

Barbe Blanche se redressa en attirant l'attention de tous ses enfants. Les pirates s'étaient tous arrêtés dans leurs actions et attendaient les ordres de leur chef.

\- Avez-vous son pavillon ?

\- Pas encore Oyaji, il fait trop noir pour distinguer quoique ce soit ! On doit attendre qu'il se rapproche !

Newgate se leva et récupéra son bisento posé à ses côtés.

\- Les enfants, il va il y avoir de l'action ce soir ! Préparez-vous !

Tous les pirates rugirent en cœur ! Les cloisons en bois tremblèrent sous la force cris des hommes. Ils dégainèrent leurs armes et les brandirent au-dessus de leur tête. L’atmosphère de la salle avait complètement changé. Les tonneaux d’alcool furent placés contre les murs et les restes du repas abandonnés sur les tables.

Barbe Blanche aboya les ordres et ses enfants s'exécutèrent en quittant la salle. Les yeux des pirates étaient maintenant sérieux et résignés et près au combat. Prêts à défendre leur navire et leur honneur, ils se bousculèrent sur le pont en prenant leur place.

Lola sortit à son tour du réfectoire. Le navire ennemi se trouvait à plusieurs centaines de mètres à trois heures et n'était qu'un simple point lumineux dans la nuit.

\- Va dans ton dortoirs ! On viendra te chercher quand ce sera terminé !

Après lui avoir ordonné de quitter le pont Marco se transforma entièrement en Phénix et pris son envole en direction du bateau ennemis. Lola attrapa sous son bras le petit chien qui s'était mis à aboyer férocement face à la mer. Il était devenu complètement fou à cause de l'atmosphère des futurs combats. Il se débattait, mais elle réussit à l'emporter dans les couloirs. La fille arriva dans la chambre malgré le vacillement erratique du navire. La bataille avait commencé. Le chien était complètement enragé et ne se calmait pas. Le bruit constant des canons ne l'aidait pas. Il courrait dans toute la pièce en hurlant à la mort.

\- Bon sang ! Tais-toi !

Au moment où elle réussit à attraper l'animal fou une immense secousse fit stopper le navire. Sous la puissance du bringuebalement la fille tomba au sol. Le réveil et les différents objets présents sur les tables de nuit des infirmières atterrirent brutalement sur le sol de la chambre. Le raffut qui provenait de la salle de bain indiqua à la fille que les affaires de toilettes venaient de subir le même funeste destin. Les flacons de parfum avaient dû éclater sur le carrelage, car une odeur d'eau de Cologne flotta dans le dortoir.

* * *

Après avoir ordonné à la fille de se cacher Marco s'élança dans la nuit. Il survola la mer en direction des ennemis sous sa forme animale. Des tirs de fusils l’accueillit. Les blessures des balles se régénérèrent immédiatement grâce à ses flammes bleues. Marco fit gracieusement le tour du bateau en reconnaissance. Le vaisseau devait contenir une petite cinquantaine d'hommes habillés d'uniformes blancs qui vidaient inutilement leurs cartouches sur lui. Au moment de rentrer sur l'Intrépide une étrange sensation parcourut l'oiseau légendaire.

Le phénix finit à nouveau le tour du bateau sous les assauts des marines avant de s'éloigner davantage vers l'océan. Marco écarquilla les yeux et fit prestement demi-tour. Il rejoignit en vitesse le navire de Barbe Blanche et se posa immédiatement aux pieds de son capitaine et Père en reprenant forme humaine.

Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de dire un mot le bateau des assaillants tirèrent dans leur direction, mais les boulets de canon heurtèrent la surface de la mer à côté de leur flan. Le bateau vacilla à peine sous les remous des vagues. Habitué aux fortes houles de l'océan les pirates ressentirent à peine le mouvement et restaient aux aguets des ordres de leur capitaine.

Barbe Blanche n'eut besoin que d'une seconde pour comprendre son second. Il se redressa et dit d'une voix puissante qui résonna dans les oreilles de tous ses fils :

\- C'EST UNE EMBUSCADE !

* * *

** Bonus  ** **:**

Dans une des suites de la Terre Sainte de Mary Geoise, demeure des Dragons Célestes :

La nuit venait de tomber et il était maintenant l'heure d'aller se coucher. La femme en blanc s'étira en baillant. Une de ses esclaves préférées avait l'immense privilège de brosser ses magnifiques cheveux divins. Une fois la somptueuse chevelure démêlée, deux esclaves l'habillèrent de sa tenue de nuit en soie bleue marine. La maîtresse fixa ses jouets d'un air courroucé. Les esclaves se mirent à trembler. La femme attrapa une cravache posée en évidence sur sa coiffeuse et frappa brutalement une des soumises à portée de main qui tomba au sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas arrêté de vous répéter ?! Personne ne doit être plus grande que moi ! Pauvres ânes ! Je vous ferais couper les jambes !

Toutes les esclaves se mirent immédiatement à genoux et baissèrent la tête pour se trouver en dessous de la femme. La Dragon Céleste finit par se calmer et elle claqua des doigts. Toutes les esclaves de la pièce quittèrent la pièce toujours sur leurs genoux et la tête inclinée.

La tenryubito attendit que la porte soit fermée avant de récupérer la clef incrustée de diamants qui pendait sur une chaîne en or cachée autour de son cou. Elle se dirigea vers une porte au fond de la salle et la déverrouilla dans de petits claquements secs. La porte pivota et la femme entra dans la pièce et s'enferma immédiatement à l’intérieur.

Elle se retourna rapidement en rougissant.

\- C'est moi mon chéri ! Je suis rentrée, je t'ai manqué ?

Au milieu de la pièce, une photo d'un jeune homme aux yeux améthystes et aux cheveux noirs coiffés d'un chapeau haut-de-forme était encadrée et posée soigneusement en évidence sur une magnifique table nappée de soie blanche qui lui était entièrement dédiée.

Sans attendre, la femme se jeta sur le gigantesque lit en gloussant comme une adolescente prépubère.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te sauverai mon petit Viscentzo ~

Des milliers d'avis de recherche de Vista étaient placardés sur le plafond, derrière la porte et sur tous les murs de la pièce sans laisser d'espace à la tapisserie en dessous. La femme gloussa à nouveau et se roula dans les couettes du lit qui étaient un immense agrandissement de la photo de l'affiche de prime du Noble.

\- Ici, c'est notre petit coin secret ~ <3

* * *

Au même moment à plusieurs kilomètres de là :

Vista saisit immédiatement son ventre. Une nausée soudaine l'avait assailli et des horribles frissons parcoururent soudainement tout son corps.

\- Hé ! Mec, ça va ? Lui demanda Stan qui était assis juste en face de lui dans le réfectoire.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne me sens pas très bien d'un coup, répondit le chapeauté qui avaient brutalement pris une teinte verdâtre. Je pense que j'ai dû manger quelque chose qui n'était peut-être pas très frais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * c'est un morceau de pont qui est plus élevé que le pont principal  
> J'adore les cliffhangers ! <3


	17. Embuscade

_Barbe Blanche n'eut besoin que d'une seconde pour comprendre son second. Il se redressa et dit d'une voix puissante qui résonna dans les oreilles de tous ses fils :_

_\- C'EST UNE EMBUSCADE !_

* * *

Le vaisseau de la Marine continuait de se rapprocher. Barbe Blanche frappa l’extrémité de son arme sur le pont. Le bruit sourd attira l'attention de tous ses enfants qui s'étaient mis à murmurer entre eux malgré les bruits de canons. Le navire ennemi continuait de les provoquer. Le Phénix prit la parole d'une voix puissante pour se faire entendre sous l’intensité des canonnades ennemis :

\- Deux autres navires de la marine sont cachés derrière le premier ! Ils voulaient nous surprendre en se camouflant dans l'obscurité !

\- Nous allons nous séparer en trois groupes ! Ordonna de capitaine. Les deux premiers iront chacun sur un vaisseau et le dernier restera à bord pour protéger le navire et pour garder à distance et abattre le dernier bâtiment avec les canons ! Montrons leurs de quel bois on se chauffe à ces morveux !

La horde de pirate se mit à rugir puissamment. Le premier navire ennemi était à portée de tirs. Les brigands armés de fusils commençaient à faire feu sur les marines. Les pirates de Barbe Blanche avaient un petit avantage sur leurs ennemis. Leur vaisseau était plus grand donc ils se retrouvaient plus haut que les soldats et avaient une meilleure visée sur les marines qui se trouvaient en léger contre-bas. Les deux navires rivaux étaient maintenant flan contre flan.

\- Premier groupe ! Avec-moi ! Ordonna Marco.

Une petite quarantaine de pirates rugirent et se précipita derrière le vice capitaine. La horde dirigeait par une boule de feu bleu aborda le premier vaisseau en sautant sur le pont ou à l'aide de cordes et de grappins. Les forbans se jetèrent sur les marines et les armes s'entrechoquèrent. Le Phénix qui avait pris entièrement son apparence animal, attrapa deux tireurs en uniforme dans chacune de ses serres et les lança à la mer.

Les deux autres navires de la marine toujours cachée dans le noir, contournaient vicieusement le bâtiment de Barbe Blanche pour l'encercler, mais leur manœuvre surprise échoua. Ils avaient déjà été repérés avant même d'avoir commencé l'attaque. Le bateau ennemi qui se trouvait le plus proche au niveau de leur poupe fut lui aussi envahit par un bon groupe de bandits. Barbe Blanche atterrit à son tour sur le pont du navire de la marine et fit tournoyer son bisento entre ses mains.

\- C'est terminé pour toi Barbe Blanche ! Rugit un des soldats qui paraissait être un des supérieurs du navire.

L'homme capé menait un petit groupe de marine en uniforme. Armes aux poings, ils chargèrent ensemble le gigantesque capitaine au jolly roger noir qui les accueillit avec un grand sourire et les balaya d'un simple coup.

* * *

Resté sur le navire, Vista qui faisait partie du groupe de défense trancha subrepticement des boulets de canons avec ses sabres. Les boules de bronze se fendirent symétriquement en deux avant de retomber dans la mer causant quelques remous. Les autres salves tirés par les canonniers ennemis subirent le même destin. Le bretteur était déterminé à mener à bien la mission qui leur avait été confiée par leur capitaine.

D'autres boulets de canon furent de nouveau envoyés par le troisième bâtiment de la marine, mais les canonniers de Barbes blanches ne pouvaient pas répliquer, car le bâteau ennemi s'était positionné pile devant le navire et se trouvait dans un de leurs angles morts. L'Intrépide possédait seulement des canons sur les flans et le vaisseaux de la marine s'était placé devant la proue et n'était donc pas à portée de tirs. La marine coupait la route aux pirates. Constatant ce problème, les canonniers s'étaient ravisés sur le premier vaisseaux où Marco s'y donnait à cœur joie et qui était bien mieux positionné. Ils faisaient confiance à l'équipe de défense pour s’occuper du dernier vaisseau furtif. Les canons brûlants à cause de la chaleur crachaient sans interruption leurs lourdes munitions sur la coque de leurs ennemis. Le bois éclatait en milliers d'échardes aussi grosses que des avant-bras en laissant de gros trous.

\- ATTENTION ! Hurla soudainement une voix.

Emporté par les vagues, le navire de Barbe Blanche heurta brutalement le bâtiment qui lui coupait la route. L'intrépide fut brusquement arrêté net. Emportés par la force du choc, certains canons en acier lourd de plusieurs quintaux basculèrent sur le côté et rencontrèrent violemment le sol et la plupart des membres à bord subirent le même traitement. Quelques-uns avaient réussi à se rattraper à temps à une rambarde ce qui leur permis de rester debout. Le flan gauche de la corvette ennemie était défoncé et son pont était à moitié détruit. La proue de l'Intrépide s'était enfoncée à l'intérieur du bateau devant lui.

\- Vista ! Ça va ?!

Le chapeauté acquiesça, se releva et se mit immédiatement en position de combat face au navire accidenté de la marine.

\- Mettez vous en position ! Les soldats arrivent ! Ordonna l'ancien Noble.

Ses compagnons obéirent immédiatement. Ils étaient prêts à accueillir leurs ennemis. Les marines qui avaient eux aussi subit le choc commençaient à se relever. Quelques soldats alertes profèrent de l'étourdissement de certains pirates pour atterrir sur le navire de Barbe Blanche.

\- CHARGEEEEZ !

Ils brandirent leur sabres au-dessus de leur tête en se ruant sur les bandits. L'équipe de défense réussit tout de même à les contrer. Mais les soldats étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que prévu. Une bonne soixantaine de marines entraînés et armés déboulèrent des entrailles du navire accidenté en hurlant sur le pont de l'Intrépide. Les soldats étaient en supériorité numérique totale. Les deux tiers de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche se trouvaient sur les deux autres bâtiments de la marine et la moitié des brigands restés sur l'Intrépide était des canonniers qui tiraient actuellement sur le premier navire dans la soutes aux canons un étage plus bas. Ils étaient pour le moment un peu moins d'une vingtaine sur le pont à défendre le navire et les hordes de marines pugnaces se jetèrent sur eux avec acharnement.

* * *

Sur la première corvette ennemie, les marines tenaient vaillamment tête aux pirates combatifs. Les soldats de la mer tentaient de les abattre, mais les brigands leur résistaient.

Marco qui était à la tête de la première équipe se battait comme un lion. Il parait facilement les lames de ses ennemis avec ses serres avant de les laminer avec ses griffes. Il restait néanmoins attentif aux combats de ses compagnons et il était prêt à intervenir en cas de faiblesse de leur part, mais son groupe ne semblait pas en mauvaise posture.

\- Soit maudit sale pirate !

\- Meurs !

Une petite dizaine de marines se jetèrent sur lui. Le Phénix esquiva les sabres et trancha la gorge de quelques soldats et envoya les autres hors service au sol. Marco n'aimait pas tuer ses adversaires, mais certaines fois il se trouvait contraint de le faire. Son capitaine pratiquait la même idéologie. Il était fort, mais humain. C'était une des raisons qui lui avaient donné envie de rejoindre l'équipage de ce grand homme.

De temps en temps les canons de l'Intrépide touchaient profondément la corvette ennemie en la faisant chanceler. À quelques mètres de lui, Teach était aux prises avec le gradé du vaisseau. Il se débrouillait bien, le second l'avait laissé faire. Armé de trois griffes en métal à chaque main, le gros pirate arrivait à tenir à distance le colonel et à l’acculer contre une des rambardes du navire.

Un grand fracas suivi de cris attirèrent l'attention du second de Barbe Blanche de l'autre côté de la scène. L'Intrépide et un des vaisseaux de la marine étaient entrés en collision ! Marco enflamma ses bras devenu des ailes et s’apprêta à s’élancer dans le ciel pour rejoindre ceux qui étaient restés sur le navire et qui semblaient avoir besoin d'aide quand d'autres soldats de la marine se jetèrent sur lui. Il réussit à les éliminer rapidement et prit finalement son envole.

\- TEACH ! JE TE CONFIE LA SUITE !

Le dénommé acquiesça avant de reprendre son combat. Le groupe du premier abordage se débrouillait très bien. Il pouvait s'éloigner sans problème.

* * *

\- BAISSEZ-VOUS ! Hurla un marine.

Mais pratiquement aucun de ses compagnons ne purent obéir assez rapidement à leur camarade. Une grande lumière bleue passa au-dessus de leur tête et s'écrasa sur quelques soldats. Le feu-follet prit une forme humanoïde et d'un rapide coup balaya six marines devant elle.

\- Yoï, Vista ! Je viens en renfort !

\- Marco !

À quelques pieds du phénix Vista se démenait. Il tranchait vaillamment tous les soldats à sa portée en essayant de protéger l'arrière de ses camarades encore debout et blessés. Il faisait preuve de beaucoup d'adresse et il éliminait trois fois plus d'ennemis que tous ses compagnons réunis.

Une nouvelle vague de marins chargea la petite ligne de défense. Le phénix n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et se jeta dans la mêlée. Au même moment, une forme sombre tomba du mât et s'écrasa sur un marine qui se trouvait dessous. Dihn se redressa et bondit sur un des soldats. L'homme tenta de trancher le pirate avec son sabre, mais les crocs de la hyène se refermèrent sur l'acier de l'arme. En une pression de la mâchoire l'épée fut complètement brisée et le triste propriétaire se retrouva qu'avec une poignée dans les mains. Dihn ne portait pas le surnom de « Mâche-Fer » pour rien. La bête envoya d'un coup de griffe et le marine s'écrasa sur un autre. Le Phénix salua d'un léger coup de tête l'animal qui le lui rendit.

Les deux zoans se mirent dos à dos.

\- Alors ? Tu t'es enfin décidé le minou ?

\- Il est hors de question que je vous rejoigne ! Mais je déteste les marines ! Répondit la hyène en assommant un soldat à sa droite. Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça, sale perroquet !

\- C'est ça ta répartie ? Plaisanta le zoan mythologique.

Ils étaient toujours en large infériorité numérique, mais les deux utilisateurs de fruit du démon et Vista faisaient un incroyable nettoyage. Dihn se jetait à mains nues sur les soldats qui tentaient de se défendre inefficacement contre lui. Quand un des hommes en uniforme cherchait à atteindre le flan de la bête, Marco les envoyait valser avec ses serres et à l'inverse quand le Phénix était vilement ciblé, la hyène le défendait. À quelques mètres d'eux, Vista continuait de trancher furieusement les marines qui ne cessaient de revenir en vague pour les attaquer.

Une vingtaine de pirates sortirent des entrailles de l'Intrépide et se lancèrent à leur tour dans le combat. Les canonniers avaient dû être alertés de l'invasion de la marine sur leur vaisseau à cause de bruits des combats sur le pont principal. Avec leur sabre ou leur pistolet en main, ils chargèrent les soldats de la mer.

* * *

Sur la deuxième corvette de la marine, les bandits arrivaient à tenir tête à leurs ennemis sans aucun effort. Barbe Blanche qui les avait accompagnés s'occupait du contre-amiral responsable de la manœuvre. Le haut-gradé avait du rapidement intervenir, car Edward Newgate avait balayé une bonne partie de son équipage. Les soldats avaient eu pour consigne de rester éloignés convenablement de l'homme et de l'abattre à distance avec leurs armes à feu, mais la portée de l'arme du grand capitaine était facilement venue à bout de leur recule. La puissance des coups avaient envoyé à la mer une bonne quantité de marines.

Le contre-amiral tentait de parer difficilement l'immense bisento avec ses deux katana, mais les coups du grand pirate étaient forts et le marine lui cédait de plus en plus de terrain.

Du coin de l’œil, Barbe Blanche avait vu Marco se précipiter sur leur navire après la collision. Il avait confiance en son second. Il était fort. Il saurait être capable de s'occuper du contre temps. Heureusement, l'Intrépide avait toujours l'air d'être opérationnels.

Le capitaine pirate abattit soudainement l'extrémité de son immense arme sur le gradé. Surpris par son soudain changement de vitesse le marine n'eut pas le temps de parer ou d'esquiver et la lame trancha son buste. L'homme était toujours vivant, mais il s’effondra au sol incapable de continuer son combat.

Le reste des pirates continuait de se battre contre les derniers marines qui cherchaient encore l'affrontement, mais la plupart des hommes avaient perçu leur défaite inévitable. Les pirates avaient gagné la bataille, mais les soldats continuaient leur lutte vaine par fierté.

Thatch était aux côtés de Stan qui l'épaulait en cas de coups durs. Le cuisinier se battait encore vaillamment contre ses ennemis. Il avait réussi à dénicher deux sabres et avait parfaitement appliqué les conseils de ses deux entraîneurs. S'il continuait sur cette lancée, le jeune cuisiner finirait par un être un combattant implacable et Vista pouvait en tirer beaucoup de mérite. Barbe Blanche était fier de la corrélation son équipage. Il était fier de ses enfants.

Les derniers marines furent interpellés et maîtrisés. Une fois désarmé, ils furent tous assis et rassemblés en cercle au centre du pont. Quelques membres de l'équipage se portèrent volontaires pour surveiller les captifs et les autres se précipitèrent au secours de leurs camarades estropiés. Heureusement il n'y avait pas beaucoup de blessés graves dans le troisième groupe. En même temps, ils avaient eu largement moins d'ennemis que les deux autres, car le capitaine s'était déchaîné et les marines s'étaient envolés dans le ciel comme des nuées de moineaux. Ce fut plutôt une petite ballade de santé. Les heureux rescapés étaient maintenant rassemblés et baissaient la tête, honteux de leur défaite malgré leur supériorité numérique. Ils attendaient maintenant la sentence qui les amèneraient sûrement à rejoindre leurs ancêtres et leurs compagnons tombés pendant la bataille dans l'au-delà.

Les combats étaient tous terminés. Barbe blanche regagna son vaisseau en laissant les rênes à Stan qui avait déjà prouvé maintes fois sa valeur. Sur l'Intrépide beaucoup de marines étaient étendus morts. Un peu à l'écart des cadavres des marines, cinq corps étaient respectueusement alignés les uns contre les autres. Cinq de ses enfants avaient perdu la vie en se battant pour lui cette nuit.

Marco était un peu plus loin et venait en aide aux blessés. Ses flammes régénératrices pouvaient soigner les blessures superficielles, mais son pouvoir restait limité sur d'autres personnes que lui. La main droite du second était placée sur le flan ensanglanté d'un de ses frères. Il repéra son capitaine du coin de l’œil et après avoir terminé le soin, il vint à sa rencontre.

\- Nous avons eu cinq morts. Huit sont gravement blessés et ont été immédiatement emmenés à l'infirmerie. Je ne connais pas encore le quota de mon groupe. J'ai dû les laisser sous la tutelle de Teach.

\- Et le navire ? Demanda le grand capitaine.

Le pont avait l'air d'être en bon état, mais la partie la plus proche de la collision semblait avoir quand même souffert. L'Intrépide était toujours profondément enfoncé dans le flan de la corvette marine.

\- On va devoir retirer la corvette de la marine de notre proue, mais j'ai bien peur que la houle ait fait travailler la partie encastrée, yoï. Quelques charpentiers y jettent déjà un coup d'oeil.

À quelques mètres d'eux, Dihn grogna. Un marine prisonnier s'était un peu trop agité. Le prisonnier s'immobilisa immédiatement en entendant l’avertissement de la hyène. Le Mache-Fer semblait apprécier son rôle de chien de garde. Barbe Blanche n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'échanger quelques mots avec lui, car dès sa sortie de l'infirmerie, il s'était subrepticement planqué dans un coin du navire. Mais Edward Newgate était un homme patient (certaine fois) et lui parlerait quand le nouvel arrivant se sentirait plus en sécurité et acclimaté à l'équipage.

Quelques pirates du premier groupe d'abordage rejoignirent à leur tour le navire. Deux hommes portaient un de leur compagnon blessé et se dirigèrent immédiatement vers l'infirmerie.

Tous les marines captifs et désarmés furent rassemblés sur la corvette la moins abîmée. Barbe Blanche était contre les massacres inutiles. Il laisserait partir les soldats même si certains avaient pris la vie de cinq de ses enfants. Il ne chercherait pas vengeance. Dans cette bataille, plus de soixante marines avaient perdu la vie. Ils avaient compris la leçon: il ne faillait pas chercher l'équipage de Barbe Blanche !

Les pirates s'étaient tous alignés pour regarder les vaincus défiler silencieusement devant eux jusqu'à leur navire. Ils ne pouvaient s’empêcher de regarder haineusement les soldats de la mer, mais par respect pour leur Père et capitaine, ils ne firent aucun commentaire en les suivant des yeux. Les marins rejoignirent leur vaisseau qui avait été vidé de toutes les armes, munitions et poudres, mais qui contenant une quantité suffisante de vivres et d'eau potable à leur survie. Les pirates n'allaient pas risquer une nouvelle attaque de leur part. Les marines étaient surveillés par des brigands qui n'avaient pas l'air très commode. Le contre-amiral était toujours vivant, mais il était inconscient et paraissait sérieusement blessé. Les nouveaux captifs furent à leur tour mis silencieusement à genoux sur le pont aux côtés de leurs camarades. Ils avaient tous les mains posées en évidence sur le haut de leur crâne.

* * *

Stephan s'était enfin calmé et était tranquillement couché comme si de rien n'était sur la couette du lit de sa maîtresse. Lola était seule dans le dortoirs. Quelques instants auparavant, elle avait entendu de nombreuses courses et des portes claquer dans le couloir. La pièce à côté de sa chambre était l'infirmerie et il semblait que pas mal de monde commençait à s'y rendre. La bataille devait être terminée.

\- Tu penses qu'on peut sortir ? Demanda la fille en regardant son animal tranquillement installé.

Le chiot pencha la tête sur le coté en réponse. Au bout de quelques minutes Lola se décida et ouvrit la porte de la chambre qu'elle avait fermée à clef. Elle se risqua à passer le bout de son nez derrière. Le petit chien blanc avait quitté le confort des couvertures et l'imita. Dans le couloir des dizaines de pirates blessés étaient alignés en file indienne en attendant les soins des docteurs et des infirmières. L'intérieur de l'infirmerie était complètement surbookée. Les soignants couraient dans tous les sens en allant aux chevets des blessés plus grave. Certains pirates qui patientaient à l'extérieur s'étaient assis à même le plancher et pressaient des tissus imbibés de sang contre leurs blessures plus légères. Lola fut rassuré en ne trouvant aucun de ses amis sur les brancards. Elle s'approcha de la porte et héla une de ses colocataires submergée de travail.

\- Besoin d'aide ? Demanda la jeune femme de ménage.

La jeune femme fut accueillit comme le Messie en Terre promise.

\- Tiens ! Prends ça, ça et ça !

Fanfan lui lança immédiatement une bassine d'eau tiède, des torchons propres et une caissette des premiers secours. Lola se retrouva assaillit de bandages et de boites à pansements neufs. Elle n'avait aucune compétence en médecine, mais si elle pouvait ne serait-ce que désinfecter et bander les plaies légères ou tenir compagnie aux blessés, elle pourrait peut-être être utile.

Sans attendre et les mains débordées, elle se dirigea vers le premier pirate de la file d'attente. Il était assis en tailleur à l’embrasure de la porte de l'infirmerie et il tenait sa chemise couverte de sang en guise d'éponge sur son œil gauche. Il n'était au début pas très serein à l'idée d'avoir une pire que novice comme infirmière, mais il se laissa tout de même faire.

Lola nettoya la plaie. Une lame avait entaillé le front et le sourcil du combattant. Ce n'était pas profond, mais les plaies à la tête étaient toujours impressionnantes, car elles saignaient beaucoup. Le pirate ne pouvait pas garder l’œil ouvert à cause du sang qui ruisselait le long de son visage. Au bout d'un moment le flot se calma et Lola put désinfecter la coupure et coller des strips adhésives pour la maintenir fermée. Une fois soigné, le pirate la remercia et quitta le couloir d'attente. Lola s'approcha de son prochain patient.

Il était beaucoup plus rassuré que le premier, sûrement parce qu'il avait vu la fille s'occuper de son frère avant lui. La jeune femme continua de « soigner » les pirates de la file d'attente avec quelquefois l'aide de ses amies infirmières jusqu'au petit matin.

* * *

Une fois que les marines furent réunit sur le vaisseau, le capitaine ordonna à ses fils de récupérer les vivres et les armes qui leur semblaient intéressantes sur les deux autres navires ennemis. Les pirates s'organisèrent à nouveau en groupes. Deux iraient sur les dernières corvettes, un évacuerait les corps du pont de l'Intrépide et le dernier, composé des charpentiers de l'équipage, tenterait de démêler les navires sans trop accentuer les dégâts déjà apparent. Une des cales du vaisseau commençait à prendre l'eau, mais tant que la proue était enfoncée dans le flan de la corvette il était impossible de la réparer. Il commençait à devenir urgent d'intervenir.

Les nouvelles vivres étaient les bienvenues. Celles actuellement sur le vaisseau qui se trouvaient dans la cale inondée d'eau salée et étaient devenues immangeables pour certaines.

Les pirates récupérèrent de nombreux tonneaux et caisses, mais sans surprise aucun d'eux contenaient d'alcool. Les marines n'étaient pas des gens très marrants. Les provisions furent stockées dans une des cales sèches à l'arrière du navire.

…

Même au bout de plusieurs heures, l'Intrépide restait toujours profondément planté dans le navire ennemi. Des pirates armés de masses et de haches s’acharnaient à découper et à broyer la corvette petit à petit. Barbe Blanche avait proposé son aide. Il pouvait facilement trancher un navire de guerre en un seul coup de bisento après tout, mais tous ses fils charpentiers s'étaient brutalement opposés à leur capitaine. Vu le placement des deux vaisseaux n’importe quelles poutres pouvaient perforer la coque déjà bien endommagée de leur navire si elles subissaient un choc trop importants et le capitaine était toujours un peu trop bourrin. Un nouveau trou, selon sa taille, pouvait définitivement endommagée leur navire et les faire couler. Voilà pourquoi ils se trouvaient toujours coincés.

C'était à peine perceptible pour le moment, mais l'Intrépide avait commencé à légèrement piquer du nez dans la flotte. Il était entraîné par l'autre bâtiment qui commençait à s'enfoncer dans l'océan. Tous les membres de l'équipage en état s'étaient rangés en plusieurs files côtes à côtes et se passaient des seaux remplis d'eau puisée au fond du bateau. L'eau de la cale qui avait été évacuée de tout son chargement pour l'alléger au plus possible, arrivait maintenant au buste des pirates.

Le soleil commençait à se lever. Les hommes qui avaient tous passés une nuit blanche pour se battre et à tenter de vider rapidement la cale avaient les traits du visage tirés. Le capitaine ordonna à la moitié de ses fils d'aller se reposer. Les autres devaient rester éveillés et actifs pour dégager le vaisseau. Le roulement d'équipe était prévu dans quatre heures, juste le temps pour les petits veinards de se reposer un minimum et de prendre le relais. Il faillait un équipage en forme pour naviguer sur Grande Line. La baisse d'adrénaline s'était faite ressentir et tous les hommes encore éveillés et épuisés étaient pataud. L'équipage avait passé toute la nuit à se battre férocement et à évacuer énergiquement l'eau des cales du vaisseau, ils commençaient à se fatiguer.

…

La flotte avait commencé à atteindre une autre réserve et l'Intrépide n'était toujours pas dégagé. Barbe Blanche voulait attendre que leur navire soit opérationnels avant de relâcher les marines qui avaient passé toutes la nuit à genoux sur le pont de leur corvette. Il ne voulait pas que les soldats puissent donner leur position et demandent du renfort avant qu'ils soient opérationnels. Ses fils s'étaient relayés à la surveillance, mais les soldats étaient complètement vaincus et anéantis. C'était le problème avec les marines, il suffisait de couper la tête pensante et les soldats se retrouvaient complètement démunis. Pas que ça ne le dérangeait au contraire, c'était plus facile pour eux, mais c'était décevant de voir des hommes capables de tenir tête (pas très longtemps) à son équipage, abandonner complètement. À l'inverse, quand des pirates étaient vaincus, ils n'hésitaient pas à verser toutes leurs vergues sur les vainqueurs en aboyant comme des petits chiens fous tout en gardant la flamme vive dans les yeux.

La corvette accidentée se trouvait pratiquement coupée en deux maintenant. Marco était harnaché de cordes et sous sa forme d'oiseau, il servait de treuil aux charpentiers. Grâce à sa force d'animal légendaire, il était capable de soulever pas mal de poids. Le plus gros des planches et bois était évacué de cette manière.

Il eut besoin d'encore une bonne heure pour libérer complètement l'Intrépide qui se dégagea en tanguant soudainement. La proue avait finalement subi plus de dégâts que prévu. Le côté droit de la pointe de la coque était fendu dans la hauteur et laissait passer l'eau qui remplissait les cales avants. La partie gauche avait été épargnée sous la ligne de flottaison mais au-dessus six gros trous allants de quarante centimètres à pratiquement un mètre de diamètre perforaient le bois. Si la mer était trop agitée ou si une tempête se déclarait, il risquait d'y avoir une forte pénétration d'eau. L'Intrépide devait subir de lourdes réparations de toutes urgences.

Mais en pleine mer, il était impossible de réparer parfaitement la fissure. Il faillait absolument sortir le navire de l'eau. Les trous ne posaient pas vraiment de problème, ils pouvaient facilement être obstrués par des planches pour le moment, car ils ne se trouvaient pas sous le niveau de la mer. Mais la faille était longue et assez large. Ils ne pouvaient pas se contenter que de la rafistoler et de prier que cela tienne jusqu'à la prochaine île sans avoir de mauvais temps, car c'était impossible sur cette mer. Il faudrait faire escale dans un chantier naval dans la journée, mais leur destination n'était pas avant deux bonnes semaines de voyage et ils ne pouvaient pas faire demi-tour pour retourner sur Texas Prime qui était encore l'île la plus proche d'ici, car ils n'avaient pas d'Éternel Pose. Mais quelle erreur monumentale ils avaient commis en ayant pas acheté une de ces satanées boussoles !

Quelques charpentiers avaient attaché des longues cordes autour du mât et descendaient en rappel le long de la coque. Certains tenaient des planches en bois dans les mains et d'autres les caisses à outils. Ils devaient plonger dans l'eau pour réparer la partie immergée de la fissure.

À l'intérieur de la salle de stockage inondée, les pirates continuaient d'évacuer l'eau avec des seaux quand une autre équipe de menuisiers s'acharnaient à réparer en même temps la faille par l’intérieur. Ils avaient colmaté la brèche avec des tissus imperméabilisés et de nombreuses planches. Les réparations étaient moches, mais elles avaient l'air de tenir. Une légère intrusion d'eau qui ne pouvait pas être évitée continuait de couler sur le bois de la cloison comme du sang translucide le long d'une blessure grave. Il fallait maintenant garder à l’œil les réparations et veiller à ce que la pression de la mer ne fasse pas sauter les réparations provisoires tout en continuant d'évacuer l'eau qui risquait de s'amonceler.

Sur le pont les pirates avaient été relayés, mais les nouveaux arrivants ne semblaient pas avoir réellement récupérés pendant leur court sommeil. La corvette découpée en deux avait fini sa course au fond de la mer. Les marins venaient d'être relâchés et s'éloignaient à l’horizon. Le dernier vaisseau qui ressemblait plus à un gruyère flottant qu'à un navire, tenait miraculeusement encore à flot. Il avait été complètement dépouillé de toute sa cargaison et de tout son matériel. Ce n'était plus qu'une épave flottante prête à couler elle aussi. Ne voulant pas risquer le moindre problème, la corvette fut incendiée. Les hautes flammes consumaient le navire en laissant une fumée noire s'élever dans le ciel. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minute, la corvette rejoignit sa sœur jumelle au fond de la mer.

Les voiles avaient été affalées et l'Intrépide avait reprit la route vers sa prochaine destination. Ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de continuer leur route en suivant les indications du Log Pose.

* * *

\- Oh Mon dieu, gémit Lola.

Elle venait de terminer d'aider à soigner les derniers blessés légers à l'infirmerie. Le soleil avait déjà commencé à pointer le bout de ses rayons depuis deux-trois heures et la fille n'avait pas fermé les yeux depuis la veille comme une bonne majorité de pirate. Debout avec un teint bien fatigué, elle se tenait devant un désastre indescriptible.

On aurait dit que l'apocalypse s'était déroulée dans la cantine. Les lourdes tables en bois massif étaient complètement couchées au sol en se déplaçant de plusieurs mètres et certains bancs avaient été détruits par le poids des lourds meubles qui leur étaient tombés dessus. Les assiettes qui avaient été encore pleines de victuailles étaient éparpillées et brisées en mille morceaux sur le sol et les ustensiles complètement disséminés dans le réfectoire. Les gros récipients de ragoût de monstre marin encore bien pleins s'étaient renversées en déversant la sauce dans toute la pièce. Les tonneaux d'alcool qui avaient été déposés avec soin au fond de la salle avaient l'air saufs aux grands plaisirs des poivrots du navire, mais ils avaient roulé partout en écrasant et mélangeant bien tout le fatras.

Cela prendrait plus d'une journée pour le remettre en état et le pont devait être absolument nettoyé et purifié en priorité. Lola avait tourné de l’œil en voyant l'état du pont. Elle était prête à se lancer seule à la chasse aux marines pour se venger, mais leur vaisseau avait déjà disparut à l'horizon.

Le pont était rouge. On ne pouvait plus y distinguer le bois du navire sous les croûtes encore fraîches de litres de sang séchés et une horrible odeur prenait le nez. Les corps des marines avaient été jetés à la mer et ceux de leur cinq frères décédés avaient été couverts d'une voile blanche et descendus dans une des pièces froides du vaisseau. Une cérémonie d'adieux leur serait dédiée quand tous les problèmes du navire seraient résolus.

Des litres d'eau de mer furent versés sur le pont et à l'aide de raclettes et de balais à brosse, le sang séché se décolla. L'eau rougeâtre fut évacuée dans la mer. Une bonne dizaine d'hommes avaient eu pour consignes d'assister la jeune femme qui dirigea les opérations avec brio. Il fallut plusieurs heures pour remettre le pont en état et tous les pirates durent manger leur repas de midi à même le sol fraîchement lavé, car le réfectoire n'était toujours pas nettoyé. Une autre équipe s'était occupée du rangement de la salle chaotique et il ne restait plus que le sol qui avait été débarrassé des meubles à laver. Avec une bonne équipe, le ménage était beaucoup plus rapide et efficace ! Seule elle aurait mis des plombes voire tout un mois !

À la fin de l’après-midi, le réfectoire fut lui aussi remis à propre et était de nouveau opérationnel. L'équipage put de nouveau manger sur des tables, mais la bonne humeur n'était pas présente. Ils étaient tous trop épuisés pour avoir une conversation avec leur voisin et n'aspiraient qu'à la douce chaleur de leur lit.

Thatch passa devant les tables occupées et s'avachit sur le banc vide en face de Lola. La brusque arrivée du cuisinier surprit le pirate qui somnolait juste à côté de lui. L’adolescent croisa ses bras sur la table et posa sa tête dessus.

\- Je suis mort. J'ai passé toute la journée à ranger les frigos et la cuisine. C'était le chaos complet. Il y avait plein de bouteilles explosées dans tous les sens. Et ta journée ? Comment elle était ? Demanda-t-il en baillant.

Le bâillement du jeune homme réussit à se propager à tous ceux qui étaient proches de lui.

\- Horrible, répondit la fille en essuyant des larmes de fatigues qui perlaient ses yeux. Mais heureusement que c'est terminé ! Dieu, merci !

\- J'ai entendu Chris discuter avec un des charpentiers, dit le garçon en baissant la voix. Il paraît que la première cale est complètement immergée et que la deuxième est maintenant bien inondée. Père a fait réunir tous les charpentiers dans sa cabine pour trouver des solutions et ils ont fait déménager ceux qui dormaient à côté de la brèche.

\- Alors, on continue de couler ?

Thatch acquiesça. Tout le monde était inquiet à l'idée de passer la nuit sur un navire fendu qui laissait passer l'eau. Les pirates se relayaient incessamment pour puiser la flotte qui continuait de rentrer dans la cale malgré les réparations rudimentaires.

\- Mais où vont-ils dormir ? Demanda la fille. Ils sont quand même pratiquement une trentaine !

\- Je sais que deux gars vont déplacer leur matelas dans mon dortoir. Les autres vont sûrement faire pareil dans d'autres cabines.

\- On aurait peut-être dû garder les vaisseaux des marines.

\- Ils étaient irrécupérables et il est hors de question d'abandonner l'Intrépide ! C'est notre maison ! S'indigna le jeune commis aux cuisines.

Au même moment Vista entra dans le réfectoire. Il vit qu'il restait de la place à côté de Lola.

\- Yo ! Le salua le cuisinier juste en face de lui.

Le bretteur lui répondit d'un léger signe de tête en s'asseyant. Lui aussi semblait très épuisé.

\- Tu sais, j'ai entendu Marco dire à Oyaji qu'il avait été très impressionné par tes capacités pendant la bataille sur le pont.

Vista soupira en regardant tristement l'adolescent.

\- Si j'avais été plus fort, il n'y aurait pas eu de morts.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Vous n'étiez que seize contre une horde de plus de quatre-vingt-dix marines ! C'était le vaisseaux qui avait le plus de soldats ! Et les autres c'est grâce à toi s'ils sont encore en vie ! Marco a dit que tu les avais protégés alors que tu étais toi-même encerclé et attaqué !

Thatch et Lola regardaient le Noble avec admiration et les joues du chapeauté se mirent à rosir.

Finalement, le trio finit par se séparer épuisés et regagnèrent chacun leur dortoir. Lola se força à prendre une douche rapide pour se nettoyer de l'odeur de transpiration, mais surtout de celle du sang qui l'avait tachée pendant le nettoyage. Elle s'était retrouvée comme femme de ménage sur un bateau pirate, donc elle s'était attendue à nettoyer un jour ce genre de carnage. Elle était surprise que ce ne fut pas plus tôt d’ailleurs. Elle avait encore l'odeur du pont taché en mémoire dans son nez malgré les savons et gel douche parfumés de la salle de bain.

Une fois sa douche terminée, Lola regagna à pas de loup son lit. La chambre était plongée dans le noir. Trois infirmières étaient déjà en train de dormir. Elles n'avaient pas arrêté de courir dans tous les sens depuis la bataille. La femme de ménage se glissa sous sa couverture. Elle avait vérifié le panier de son chien avant de dormir. Quand elle est arrivée dans sa chambre, Stephan avaient traîné la patte jusqu'au demi-tonneau, s'était roulé en boule et s'était immédiatement endormis. Lola posa sa tête sur son oreiller, ferma les yeux et se laissa à son tour gagner par le sommeil.

* * *

Le lendemain matin avait été particulièrement difficile pour tout le monde. Certains pirates s'étaient remis à l’entraînement, mais tous étaient inquiets.

Maintenant, on pouvait clairement voir que le vaisseau avait un petit problème. La proue était beaucoup trop enfoncée dans l'eau. Ça s'était beaucoup ressentit dans les lits au réveil, car ils avaient tous une inclinaison étrange sur un côté et ce n'était pas très confortable. La deuxième cale était remplie au trois-quart et une troisième commençait à se transformer à son tour en pédiluve.

Mais il fallait rester positif. Au moins, Lola avait l'avantage d'avoir moins de boulot vu que le nombre de pièces accessibles qu'elle devait entretenir continuait de se restreindre. Maintenant le capitaine avait interdit l'accès à tout l'avant du navire pour qu'il n'y ait pas trop de poids sur la proue. Toutes les munitions, gardes manger, boulets et canons avaient dû être entassés à l'arrière. Le réfectoire aussi était interdit vu qu'il se trouvait pile dans la zone limitée, seul les cuisiniers pouvaient aller dans la cuisine pour préparer à manger. Donc c'était dorénavant pique-nique à chaque repas. C'était plutôt convivial et aurait été très sympathique s'ils ne craignaient pas à chaque instant de se retrouver complètement dans la mer !

L'après-midi s'annonçait au départ identique à la matinée, mais un cri dans la vigie attira l'attention de tous ceux présents sur le pont. Les pirates saisirent immédiatement leurs armes pour se préparer à une nouvelle attaque. La sentinelle reprit son souffle et s'exclama avec un grand sourire :

\- Une île, Oyaji ! Une île se trouve à neuf heures !

\- C'est impossible ! S'exclama Marco qui était navigateur. On atteindra Sabaody que dans quatorze jours !

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit Sabody, l'île ne ressemble pas à sa description.

\- Il n'y a aucune île répertoriée entre Texas Primes et Sabaody ! Continua le Phénix en enflammant ses ailes et il prit son envole pour avoir une meilleure vue de la fameuse île.

Les pirates aux alentours soupirèrent de soulagement. Et certains crièrent de joie, ils pourraient faire réparer le navire dans un des docks de l’île ! Ils n'allaient pas couler ! Ils avaient enfin de la chance ! Ils étaient sauvés ! Thatch prit Lola dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer. Les pirates sautèrent de joie dans de grands cris d'allégresse. Barbe Blanche ria en voyant l'enthousiasme de ses enfants.

Marco revint de sa petite inspection et se posa devant les pieds du paternel. Il y avait effectivement une île, mais il n'était pas allé jusque là-bas. Il avait à nouveau un mauvais pressentiment. Il regarda le Log Pose à son poignet et son aiguille indiquait le parfait opposé de leur nouvelle destination. Elle ne semblait pas sentir son champ magnétique ce qui était d'après tous les livres de navigation dignes de ce nom, un très mauvais signe. Ce genre d'îles portait de nombreux noms différents, mais pas rassurant pour un sous : Terre Noire, île Corbeau, Wraith ou île Spectre.

Mais vu l’état de l'Intrépide, ils n'iraient pas très loin s'ils ne le faisaient pas réparé rapidement. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de débarquer. Ils étaient obligés de sortir le navire de l'eau pour le rafistoler. Les charpentiers avaient l'air vraiment ravis et soulagé par la nouvelle. Peut-être qu'un chantier naval se trouvait dans un des ports et qu'ils pourraient acheter du bois pour remettre entièrement l'avant de la coque à neuf. Elle avait aussi besoin d'un bon nettoyage.

* * *

Dihn avait reprit sa place habituelle sur la vergue du mat. Depuis qu'il avait mangé son fruit du démon il appréciait la hauteur. Ça devait être son nouvel instinct félin. De sa position il pouvait parfaitement voir l'île de leur nouvelle destination. Il pourrait quitter plutôt que prévu cet équipage et trouver un nouveau bateau pour continuer sa quête.

Mais plus ils se rapprochaient de l'île plus il sentait son malaise s'accentuer. Elle était étrange et elle dégageait quelque chose de lugubre et de malsain.

En bas, l'équipage de Barbe Blanche dansait de joie, mais le capitaine avait lui aussi visiblement sentit le problème. Le « Mâche-Fer » était très intrigué par cet homme. Il était fort, même très fort, mais il n'était pas comme les autres hommes puissants qui se complaisaient en haut de la hiérarchie et qui aimaient se sentir supérieure aux faibles en les brutalisant. La hyène l'avait observé pendant plusieurs jours du haut de son perchoir et le grand homme savait qu'il était surveillé, mais il avait respecté son besoin de rester à l'écart. Pas comme l'autre. La fille l'avait repéré plusieurs fois. Non, il ne se cachait pas particulièrement d'elle, mais elle était affreusement casse-couille à répéter encore et encore « rends-moi ma carte, sale matou kleptomane» donc il l'évitait, mais juste un peu.

Au bout de trois heures, ils avaient enfin un bon aperçut de l'île. Ceux qui dansaient quelques heures plutôt avaient été complètement refroidis dans leurs espérances, mais Dihn aussi. L'île était sombre et un épais brouillard avait aspiré le navire. Il faisait froid et humide et même le son des vagues de la mer étaient étouffés par un pesant silence. Personne n'osait émettre le moindre bruit à bord ni même un mot, mais tous avaient compris : l'île était inhabitée.

Le Mâche-Fer allait devoir rester encore un peu avec l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, mais ce n'était pas le pire. Sur cette île, il semblait il n'y avoir aucun chantier naval, aucun matériel pour la réparation de navire un peu fendu qui commençait à prendre l'eau. Et ils étaient bloqués sur cette île pour un bout de temps.

Et ils étaient seuls.

Ils étaient dans le caca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et non pas de Bonus aujourd'hui les loulous !  
> Bon sang, je viens de me rendre compte que Thatch est une véritable commère ! XD


	18. WRAITH

_Dihn allait devoir rester encore un peu avec l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, mais ce n'était pas le pire. Sur cette île, il n'y avait aucun chantier naval, aucun matériel pour la réparation de navire un peu fendu et qui commençait à prendre l'eau. Ils étaient bloqués pour un bout de temps._

_Et ils semblaient être seuls._

_Ils étaient dans le caca._

* * *

L'Intrépide n'était plus très en forme. La proue était maintenant deux fois plus profondément enfoncée dans la mer que la normale. Le problème c'était que plus l'avant était immergé plus le navire devenait lourd et plus il devenait lourd plus la proue s’enfonçait. C'était un cercle vicieux qui s'accélérait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

La nouvelle île était en vue, mais la question que tout le monde se posait maintenant était : Pourraient-ils arriver sur la plage avant d'avoir coulé définitivement ? L'angle du navire était très inquiétant et les pirates avaient accéléré la cadence du vidage des cales, mais c'était comme remplir un tonneau percé.Ce n'était pas très efficace. L'autre problème auquel ils étaient aussi confrontés était la perte de vitesse dû au surpoids de la proue. Même avec des conditions de navigation optimales la vitesse continuait de se réduire de plus en plus.

Marco était reparti en reconnaissance sur l'île pour trouver une plage adaptée à leur besoin. Ils allaient devoir tirer le navire hors de l'eau et faire cale sèche pendant un bout de temps. Il fallait une plage avec une bonne distance de sable et une inclinaison idéale. Heureusement dans leur malheur, ils avaient quand même un peu de chance, car ils se trouvaient actuellement en marrée haute. La mer allait se rétracter en laissant le navire au sec sur la terre pour pouvoir entamer les réparations plus rapidement.

Sous sa forme d'oiseau légendaire, Marco survolait l'île. Il fit plusieurs cercles dans le ciel pour avoir un meilleur aperçu, mais l'épais brouillard ne semblait pas vouloir se lever. La brume avait l'air d'être formée au centre de l'île et planait au-dessus de la mer en volutes épais à une bonne distance des côtes. Le Phénix était obligé de se rapprocher du sol pour pouvoir distinguer quelque chose. L'île avait l'air pratiquement circulaire. Elle n'était pas grande, mais pas petite non plus. Les plages de sable étaient parsemées de gros rochers arrondis et hauts de plusieurs mètres chacun. Le centre de l'île était principalement composé de jungle et une petite chaîne de montagnes perforaient la brume avec leurs sommets couverts uniquement de caillasses.

Au bout d'un moment le navigateur à plume finit par trouver une plage de sable qui serait idéale. Il fit quelques cercles au-dessus de la zone pour identifier les éventuelles problèmes, mais la place semblait sécurisée. Il se posa tout de même pour avoir une meilleure idée du lieu.

La plage était spacieuse et avait une forme de croissant. À une bonne centaine de mètres, la sombre et épaisse forêt formait une haute barrière végétale. La brume était toujours présente et semblait être une option inéluctable. Marco activa son Haki pour avoir une vision optimale de l'endroit. Il était plutôt satisfait.

Le phénix s'enflamma de nouveau et s'élança dans le brouillard opaque. Il remonta au-dessus du nuage de vapeur et regagna le ciel dégagé. L'Intrépide était un peu pitoyable vue de dessus. L'oiseau se dirigea vers le bâtiment où ses compagnons l'attendaient avec des visages anxieux. Le zoan mythologique se posa sur le pont aux pieds de son Père de cœur. Les pirates à proximité se précipitèrent pour entendre les nouvelles en espérant recevoir enfin du positif.

\- Il y a une plage convenable à l'ouest d'ici. Il y a beaucoup de récifs et la visibilité est quasi-nulle. Il va falloir être prudent avec les manœuvres, car certaines zones sont peu profondes. Heureusement, la plage n'est pas très loin et on peut y arriver rapidement.

\- Ça a l'air d’être notre unique option, soupira le capitaine. Que tout le monde aille à son poste ! Repliez la grande voile !

L'équipage semblait soulagé et chacun prit sa place immédiatement. Ils allaient devoir faire volontairement échouer l'Intrépide sur la plage de l'île. C'était une manœuvre risquée, mais ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix.

Lola était anxieuse, mais le professionnalisme de l'équipage la rassura. Ils avaient l'air de savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. La femme de ménage s'était posée contre une des rambardes où elle ne risquait pas de gêner. Elle se contentait de regarder les pirates s’affairer et courir dans tous les sens en obéissant à un charabia qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Lola leva soudainement la tête. Les rayons chauds du soleil furent soudainement obstrués : ils avaient pénétré dans le nuage de brume opaque. Elle ne put s’empêcher de frissonner face à ce brusque changement de climat. L'air était froid et humide. Elle ne pouvait plus voir l'autre bout du pont. De temps en temps une silhouette humaine passait devant elle, mais elle ne pouvait plus différencier ses compagnons s'ils se trouvaient à plus de quelques mètres d'elle.

Le capitaine avait pris la barre et suivait les directions de Marco. Lola s'était tournée vers la mer. Malgré le brouillard, elle apercevait de temps en temps des morceaux d'épaves prisonniers entre deux rochers qui dépassaient d'un récif. Ce n'était pas très rassurant et l'atmosphère était très pesante. Joz passa à côté d'elle avec quelques autres pirates. Ils avaient dans les bras une bonne vingtaine d'épaisses cordes et attachaient les extrémités autour des mâts et des rambardes.

Le navire vira légèrement sur la droite. Quelques pirates rejoignirent la fille au bord du navire et se penchaient pour essayer d’apercevoir l'île malgré l'opacité du brouillard. Mais c'était inutile. Le soleil avait lui aussi été complètement effacé par la brume grise.

\- On doit se rapprocher de la plage. Marco avait dit qu'elle était encore plus entourée de brouillard et qu'on ne pouvait rien voir à plus de vingt pieds, murmura un des hommes en coupant le silence pesant.

À quelques mètres du navire, trois grosses pierres parfaitement lisses et ovales dépassaient dangereusement de la surface de la mer.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que ces rochers ressemblent à des visages, demanda Tony qui s'était placé à côté de la fille en se penchant pour essayer d'avoir une meilleure vue.

\- C'est peut-être des visages qui ressemblent à des rochers, répliqua Lola. Ils vont sûrement attendre la nuit tombée pour attaquer et tous nous dévorer.

Tous les pirates qui l'avaient entendu se tournèrent vers elle. Certains étaient choqués et les autres médusés. Au même moment une des gigantesques pierre frôla de peu la coque du navire. L'immensité rocailleuse avait effectivement une vague ressemblance avec une face humaine. Le géant de pierre paraissait fixer la plage de l'île. À bien regarder, toutes les pierres qui dépassaient, ressemblaient à des figures humanoïdes gigantesques.

\- Ne dis pas des choses comme ça !

\- Oh ! J'ai l'impression que celui-ci te regarde, dit la fille en pointant du doigt une des pierres face à eux. Tu dois être à son goût !

\- Arrête ça ! Trancha le jeune pirate en essayant de se rassurer et en posant sa main sur son arme à feux, prêt à dégainer.

\- Peut-être qu'ils clignent des yeux en même temps que toi, continua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Tony la foudroya du regard quand Lola se mit à ricaner. Déjà qu'il n'était au départ pas très serein avec l'atmosphère de l'île, maintenant il était complètement mal à l'aise.

Soudain un étrange raclement et une secousse se firent ressentir. Tous les pirates attrapèrent la rambarde pour se tenir. Au même moment le navire s’arrêta brusquement. Certains tonneaux sur le pont se renversèrent sous le choc. L'Intrépide était maintenant totalement immobilisé. Ils avaient pratiquement atteint la plage et le navire avait touché le fond. Il devait rester quelques mètres de mer avant de pouvoir atteindre le sable.

Deux grandes chaloupes furent mises à la mer et un groupe d'une trentaine de pirates volontaires se retrouvèrent à pagayer en direction de la plage. Les hommes restaient à bord regardaient leurs compagnons disparaître dans la brume en emportant les bouts de cordes reliées aux mats. Il fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que les câbles soient tendus.

Marco réunit le reste de l'équipage sur le pont. Il avait des informations et des consignes à faire passer avant de débarquer tout le monde. Lola se trouvait au deuxième rang à côté de Tony. Ils étaient incapables de voir leurs camarades dans le cercle rassemblés à leur opposé. L’écran de fines gouttelettes d'eau ne voulait toujours pas disparaître.

\- Bien ! Nous allons devoir former quelques groupes pour commencer, mais les consignes pourraient évoluer. Personne ne devra s'éloigner seul pour le moment. Je veux que tout le monde soit sur ses gardes et reste attentif à leurs compagnons. Nous ne connaissons rien de cette île et je ne veux pas que quelqu'un prenne inutilement des risques.

\- Voyons Marco, ce n'est pas la première île que nous explorons sans avoir d'information et ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière. On a vu largement pire sur Grand Line. On est des pirates. C'est de nous que les gens devraient se méfier, objecta un des pirates attroupé.

Les hommes rassemblés autour de l'homme-oiseau acquiescèrent. Leur vice-capitaine était en train de les déprécier. Pour de nombreux membres de l'équipage qui combattaient sur les mers déchaînées depuis des années, une île non répertoriée c'était de la rigolade ! Ils venaient de foutre la raclée de leur vie à la marine qui était largement en supériorité numérique ! Ils n'avaient pas peur de ce bout de cailloux !

\- Un excès de confiance apporte toujours son lot de désolations, répliqua le phénix en croisant les bras.

Son mauvais pré-sentiment s'accentua. Ses compagnons étaient en train de sous-estimer l'île. C'était mauvais. De nombreux équipages avaient été complètement anéanti avec ce genre de réaction. Marco décida d'ignorer la remarque pour l'instant sans pour autant l'oublier. Il allait de voir traiter ce problème plus tard.

\- Pour commencer, nous allons nous séparer en plusieurs équipes avec un responsable à chaque tête. Johan, tu dirigeras l'équipe de réparation. Tous les charpentiers s'occuperont du navire en priorité.

Un grand homme aux cheveux gris et proportionnellement court sur patte à quelques mètres du duo acquiesça suivis par une bonne dizaine d'hommes.

\- Joz, tu dirigeras une des équipes qui partira en excursion au nord-est dans la fôret. Choisis quelques hommes avec toi. Vista, tu feras la même chose vers l'est en suivant la plage.

Le Noble était surpris. Il était nouveau et il se retrouvait à la tête d'un groupe. Marco sourit face à l'incompréhension de l'épéiste. Ses compétences de bretteur avaient impressionné le capitaine et le paternel voulait voir ses aptitudes à diriger une équipe.

\- Père mènera celle du nord-ouest et je mènerais la dernière à l'ouest en suivant la mer. Pour finir, Stan, tu t'occuperas de monter le camp et de protéger la plage avec ceux qui restent.

À la fin des consignes tous les pirates commencèrent à se séparer en groupe. Certains allèrent demander à ceux choisi comme tête de groupe de les prendre dans leur équipe, car tous voulaient partir en exploration. Vista se trouva pour la première fois assaillit par ses camarades et ne savait plus où donner de la tête, mais il finit par réussir à former son petit groupe et à se faire entendre.

Les canots n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour transporter tout l'équipage et les affaires pour le camp du premier coup. Un système de navette fut organisé. Lola se retrouva embarquée sur le troisième voyage avec sept autres pirates, Stéphan à ses pieds et une bonne quantité de caisses de nourriture. Les quatre groupes d’excursion étaient déjà partis, mais une bonne quarantaine d'hommes étaient restés pour mettre en place le camp et s'affairaient sur la plage. Du bois sec avait été rassemblé en plusieurs monticules et recouvert de bâches pour empêcher l'humidité ambiante de la nuit de venir le ramollir plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Les cinq feux de camps avaient du mal à prendre et ils laissaient une fumée sombre et acre disparaître dans le brouillard. Quelques bûches et rondins avaient été placés autour pour faire des sièges et les caisses de provisions avaient été déplacées au centre de tout l’attroupement. Même si cette île semblait sauvage et inhabitée, il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un ou quelque chose puisse voler les vivres. Un roulement de surveillance fut organisé pour les protéger.

La chaloupe de Lola finit par atteindre la plage. Stéphan sauta immédiatement sur le sable et s'ébroua de bonheur avant de partir renifler les odeurs du sol avec attention. Une bonne quinzaine de rochers polis et identiques à ceux qui émergeaient de la mer étaient parsemés sur toute la plage. Certaines tentes commençaient à être montées derrière eux pour qu'ils puissent servir de protection contre un éventuel mauvais temps. Stan arriva devant une vieille souche déteinte par le sel au pied d'un gros roc et leva la patte pour se soulager.

Des hommes de l'équipage arrivèrent devant le canot pour aider à décharger le matériel. Lola sauta à son tour à terre pour dégager la place. Le sable était humide et la plage était à l'opposé complète des images de littoraux tropicaux et paradisiaques des cartes postales. À quelques mètres d'elle de grosses cordes étaient tendues et attachées autour des arbres et des rochers les plus proches pour garder le navire immobile et serviraient à le maintenir en place lors du retrait des eaux. Un peu plus loin les cuisiniers débutaient la préparation du repas. Thatch s'était assis sur une vieille bûche et commençait à éplucher quelques légumes en grommelant dans son coin.

Lola s'approcha de lui et plaça ses mains près du feu pour profiter de la source de chaleur. Elle avait mis un pull sur ses épaules en plus de son gilet, mais l'humidité de l'île refroidissait davantage l'atmosphère. Elle ne serait pas contre une petite laine supplémentaire, mais toutes ses affaires étaient restées dans son armoire sur le navire.

Thatch s'affairaient en ignorant le regard de son amie. Lola l'avait entendu demander à chacun des chefs d’excursion s'il pouvait se joindre à leur groupe, mais ils avaient tous refusé. Ils lui avaient dit qu'il était encore trop tôt pour qu'il les accompagne, qu'il n'était pas assez fort et qu'il risquerait de les ralentir. Il avait été brutalement piqué dans sa fierté.

\- Tu as à peine commencé à t'améliorer à l'épée. Je suis sûre qu'il faudra peu de temps pour que tu deviennes très fort. D'après Vista tu es très doué.

Le jeune cuisinier lança la patate qu'il épluchait dans une bassine et se tourna vers la jeune femme de ménage.

\- Si j'étais si doué il m'aurait prit dans son groupe !

\- Tu as à peine 14 ans et tu t'es déjà battu contre la marine ! Tu as encore le temps de faire tes preuves. Et moi je suis contente de t'avoir à mes côtés. Tu me serviras de bouclier humain en cas de problème.

Thatch renifla et leva les yeux au ciel face à la tentative de réconfort ratée de son amie. À plusieurs reprises, il dut empêcher Stéphan de se brûler les pattes en s'approchant trop près du feu en voulant le renifler.

La mer commençait à se retirer. La marée basse emporta avec elle quelques branches mortes vers le lointain. Au bout d'un moment l'eau se retira complètement sur une bonne centaine de mètres en laissant le navire abîmé de Barbe Blanche sur le sable de la plage. Le retrait de la mer l'avait laissé pencher sur le côté et permettait l'accès à son flan et à la zone endommagée sous la ligne de flottaison. Des échafaudages de cordes et de planches avaient été installés et quelques charpentiers étaient en train de percer des trous dans la coque pour vider l'eau des cales. Des litres et des litres de flottes salées coulèrent le long des brèches. L'eau devait être entièrement évacuée avant d'entamer les grosses réparations.

Sur la plage, un doux fumet de viande grillée montait dans l'air et fut suivi par de nombreux gargouillis d'estomac. Cela faisait deux bonnes heures que les équipes de découvertes étaient parties et elles ne tarderaient plus à rentrer pour le dîner. Des assiettes et des couverts avaient été rapportés du navire pour la distribution des rations du soir. Stéphan était en train de ronger un os encore sanguinolent aux pieds de Thatch. Les cuisiniers avaient dû en avoir marre de voir l'animal rôder autour de leur cuisine de fortune et lui avait donné quelque chose pour l'occuper.

* * *

Groupe de Joz, direction nord-est :

Le groupe de huit pirates avançaient en file indienne. Un épéiste était en tête et s'appliquait à trancher énergiquement les buissons et les herbes qui bloquaient l'avancé de son équipe. La forêt était épaisse et sombre. Les arbustes étaient particulièrement coriaces. Joz qui se trouvait au centre de la formation, était plutôt embêté à cause de sa grande taille. À de nombreuses reprises, il avait dû se démêler des lianes qui pendouillaient mollement des branches basses.

\- Putain ! Marre de cette île ! Pesta un des pirate qui venait de trébucher pour la millième fois dans ce qu'il semblait être une racine. Il n'y a rien ici !

Le brouillard ne voulait pas se lever et ils avaient du mal à voir le bout de leurs pieds. Il faisait frais et l'atmosphère était poisseuse. La jungle était très haute, mais étrangement aucun animal ne faisait de bruit et les oiseaux semblaient avoir désertés les lieux. Seul le bruit de leurs pas et les craquements des végétaux se faisaient entendre.

Dès que le groupe avait pénétré dans la forêt, ils avaient été immédiatement isolé des bruits de leurs camarades. Les arbres avaient occulté les sons. Pour communiquer avec les autres équipes ou leur camp en cas de danger, Père leur avait confié un escargophone, mais en attendant rien de dangereux ne se profilait. Ils se demandaient même si quelque chose de vivant subsisté sur cette terre.

Plus le temps passait et plus ils s'enfonçaient dans la jungle, plus l'étrange brouillard s'accentuait. Ils avaient du mal à voir leurs voisins devant eux. Leur rang avait dû être resserré.

\- Joz, il y a quelque chose de bizarre, héla un des hommes du groupe au bout d'un moment immobile devant un des grands arbres.

Le géant s'avança vers l'origine de l'appel. Tous les hommes s'arrêtèrent. Le grand trésorier de l'équipage arriva à côté de son compagnon d'arme et se pencha pour regarder ce qui l'avait interpeller. Le pirate chauve montra un des troncs d'arbres à son chef d'expédition. Après une longue observation, Joz vit enfin une fine poudre grisâtre qui semblait être incrustée dans l’écorce.

\- Ce n'est que de la poussière, John, soupira le chef.

\- Non, c'est impossible.

Joz dévisagea son camarade malgré la brume opaque qui cherchait à effacer son visage.

\- Il fait beaucoup trop humide ici pour que la poussière puisse atteindre le haut des troncs des arbres comme ici, car l'humidité empêche sa volatilité, exposa le dénommé John en pointant la cime du grand végétaux. Et comment expliquer qu'il y en ait sous les feuilles alors que la poussière reste normalement sur le dessus ?

\- Oh ! Mais tu es super observateur ! Le félicita un de ses compagnons impressionné en tapotant son épaule.

Le visage de John se mit à rosir et il se gratta machinalement la joue droite.

\- Comment tu sais pour la poussière ? Demanda un autre.

\- Euh... Disons que Lola m'a forcé à l'aider à nettoyer une des cales du navire il y a quelques temps... donc elle n’arrêtait pas de blablater à ce sujet et j'ai eu le temps d'observer, répondit machinalement le dénommé John.

\- AH ! TOI AUSSI ! Tu lui as demandé de nettoyer ta chambre !

\- C-comment tu le sais ?!

\- Elle m'a fait le même coup ! Je lui avais gentiment demandé de nettoyer mon dortoir et de faire ma lessive ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle s'est énervée ! Elle m'a insultée et m'a forcé nettoyer le couloir qui mène au pont ! Qu'elle diablesse ! On ne va quand même pas nettoyer nos propres chambres et laver nos fringues nous-mêmes !

Les pirates autour acquiescèrent et Joz leva les yeux au ciel. Ses frères étaient parfois tellement affligeant ! Le trésorier se concentra à nouveau sur le tronc d'arbre pendant que ses compagnons continuaient de geindre et de se lamenter du mauvais traitement qu'ils subissaient de la part de la seule femme de ménage de l'équipage. Joz gratta un peu la substance qui recouvrait l'écorce. C'était une pellicule de pierre qui craquelait quand il passait son doigt dessus. En regardant autour de lui il s’aperçut que son camarade avait raison. Tous les végétaux et le sol étaient recouverts de cette discrète particule de pierre durcie qui moulait parfaitement le feuillage et rendait la plante solide.

L'équipe reprit la route en restant attentif à leur environnement. Le nuage de vapeur était toujours très intense et les croûtes de pierre qui recouvrait les végétaux devenaient de plus en plus épaisses. Au bout d'un moment les plantes étaient tellement recouvertes qu'elles devenaient complètement pétrifiées et aussi dure que du marbre. Les fines herbes qui au début de la forêt chatouillaient leurs chevilles étaient maintenant comme de longues griffes solides et les égratignaient jusqu'au sang. Leur excursion s'était transformée en véritable calvaire. La forêt était maintenant entièrement faite de roches et l’intensité de la brume commençait à les faire tousser.

Au bout de quelques temps, les arbres finirent par se raréfier et la forêt de pierre laissa sa place à une large plaine elle aussi entièrement faite de roches. Comme si toutes les plantes avaient été sculptées dans de la pierre, elles restaient droites et les brindilles pouvaient pratiquement soutenir le poids des plus petits membres de la petite équipe sans se briser. Il était pratiquement impossible d'avancer dans la clairière sans se blesser. Les pirates se forcèrent tout de même à faire quelques pas qui leur lacérèrent les mollets pour avoir un meilleur aperçut de la petite plaine à travers le brouillard. Un peu plus loin, de gros rochers sombres, étranges et imposants étaient apparus à travers la brume. Ils étaient différents de tous ceux qu'ils avaient vu jusqu'ici. Les pirates se consultèrent du regard. Certaines herbes de pierre montaient jusqu'à leurs épaules et empêcher toute progression et aucun d'eux ne semblaient avoir envie de se labourer le corps pour aller regarder de plus près les étranges formes. Joz leva les yeux au ciel et finit par se dévouer.

Le géant se concentra sur son chemin. Un seul pas de travers et il se retrouverait avec des mollets en lambeau. Il avait de la chance, grâce à sa taille les crochets de pierre acérés comme des lames ne dépassaient pas ses genoux contrairement à ses camarades. S'il calculait bien son coup il pourrait rejoindre l'autre bout de la clairière sans trop de blessures.

Il mit bien dix minutes à atteindre les roches situées à moins de trente mètres de ses compagnons. En s'approchant, il put apercevoir que les formes qui lui arrivaient à la taille étaient placées en masse près d'un arbre en pierre un peu rabougri. En regardant de plus près les gros rochers, Joz pu voir qu'il s'agissait de sculptures d'animaux grotesques. Ils ressemblaient vaguement à un troupeau de biches et de cerfs en pleine course. Les quadrupèdes devaient mesurer dans les deux mètres de haut. Et si tous les animaux de l'île avaient été recouverts de roche comme les plantes de l'île ? Il se passait des choses étranges ici.

\- Hey Joz ! Ça va ? Tout va bien ? Appela un de ses compagnons.

Le trésorier ne voyait plus ses camarades qui étaient restés à l'entrée de la forêt, cachés par la brume. Quand il voulut répondre et faire demi-tour, il fut pris d'une crise de toux. Au même moment son attention fut attirée par l'arbre rachitique. Il était à peine plus grand que lui et semblait être couvert de fruits eux aussi transformé en pierre, sauf une seule baie. L'étrange fruit était blanc et avait une vague forme de fraise. En s'approchant, Joz put le détailler plus précisément. La baie était couverte d'arabesques. Le trésorier écarquilla des yeux. C'était un fruit du démon !

Précieusement, il cueillit doucement la fraise. Elle était toute petite dans sa main. Le pirate ne pouvait pas la quitter des yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un fruit du démon, mais il avait su d'instinct que ce fruit était unique. Il le retourna entre ses doigts. L'espèce de fraise devait mesurer dans les huit centimètres de long au grand maximum et elle ne pesait que quelques grammes. Quel pouvoir pouvait contenir cette toute petite chose ?

À l'autre bout de la clairière ses amis s’impatientaient et ils l’appelèrent de nouveau. Le géant mat finit par les rejoindre.

\- Qu'est-ce que... c'est un fruit du démon !

Les pirates tendaient le cou pour apercevoir la trouvaille que leur compagnon gigantesque tenait précieusement au creux de la main. Pour eux aussi c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un fruit du démon sous sa forme originelle. Ils étaient extrêmement rares et il n'y avait qu'un seul utilisateur de fruit du démon dans l'équipage (Dihn ne comptait vu qu'il n'était pas avec eux et que personne ne le croisait jamais). Un jour Marco leur avait décrit son fruit, mais celui tenu par le trésorier ne lui ressemblait aucunement.

Les hommes de la petite équipe retournèrent sur leurs pas pour retourner au campement. Le trésorier ne pouvait toujours pas quitter des yeux le minuscule fruit et ses compagnons le regardaient avec envie, mais ne firent aucun commentaire, car ils connaissaient tous une des règles les plus importantes de l'équipage : Ce que tu trouves est à toi.

Joz hésitait. Avoir un nouveau fruit du démon dans l'équipage serait un véritable atout, mais voulait-il sacrifier sa faculté de nager pour un pouvoir dont il ignorait les capacités ? Pour un pirate l'impossibilité de nager serait fatal, mais la puissance qu'il pourrait tirer de ce fruit ferait de lui un combattant surpuissant et unique. En même temps, il avait un bon équipage et ses camarades serait là et prêt à intervenir et à venir le tirer de l'eau en cas de problème. Il avait confiance en ses frères et en son Père. Il pourrait aussi le donner à son capitaine. L'homme était fort et avec le pouvoir d'un fruit du démon, il serait inarrêtable.

\- John ! Ça va ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?!

Joz fut soudain tiré de ses pensées. Un des hommes était tombé au sol et fut pris d'une crise de toux. Un de ses compagnons essaya de le relever, mais les jambes du dénommé John ne voulaient plus le tenir debout. Un craquement soudain retentit non loin du groupe. Sans attendre les pirates se regroupèrent en cercle et se mirent en position de défense autour de l'homme à terre. Ils ne pouvaient toujours pas voir à plus de cinquante centimètres devant eux à cause de la brume qui était complètement opaque.

Attentifs aux sons des alentours, les hommes tendirent l'oreille. Aussi soudainement que le bruit s'était fait entendre le silence revint. Plus aucun son ne leur parvenait hormis les respirations de leurs camarades. L'écran de fumée opaque était étouffant et tournoyait autour d'eux. Un autre membre du groupe toussa. Joz se sentait lourd sur ses jambes et un léger tournis le fit légèrement vaciller. Il mit immédiatement sa main devant sa bouche. C'était le brouillard ! Il était empoisonné ! Ses camarades qui comprirent à leur tour l’imitèrent.

Malheureusement un autre de leurs compagnons s’effondra au sol. Deux des hommes les plus proches le tirèrent au centre de leur formation. Il était toujours conscient, mais il était incapable de tenir seul sur ses jambes. Les autres brigands de la petite équipe étaient déployés autour de leurs camarades.

\- Il faut retourner au campement en vitesse ! Ordonna Joz sans enlever la main de sa bouche.

C'était inutile. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de respirer le gaz opaque qui tournoyait autour d'eux. Il fut pris à son tour d'une crise de toux comme quelques autres de son groupe. Il ignora les légers vertiges qui le parcourraient et força son équipe à bouger.

Au moment où le groupe se mit en route un autre craquement encore plus proche d'eux se fit entendre. Quelque chose dans la forêt les épiaient. Les pirates se tournèrent tous face au chemin qu'ils avaient parcourut depuis la carrière. Deux gros yeux ronds et brillants les observaient.

* * *

Campement sur la plage :

Lola avait terminé les tâches qu'elle s'était confiée pour la journée. Avec les infirmières elles avaient étendu les draps et les serviettes de l'infirmerie qu'elles avaient lavé. Après la bataille contre les marines la salle de soin avait été complètement assaillie et elles avaient dû faire de nombreuses lessives express pour continuer à avoir du matériel médical propre. Les liens qui tenaient en place de navire avaient été reconvertis en corde à linge. D'autres fils avaient été tendus du bateau jusqu'à quelques rochers pour créer un autre étendage provisoire. Mais vu l'humidité de l'île, il faudrait au moins un mois pour que les draps sèchent.

Le dîner était prêt et seul le groupe de Marco était rentré. Ils avaient tous décidé d'un accord commun de commencer leur repas sans attendre les retardataires. Les assiettes remplies de victuailles avaient été distribuées et laissaient leur délicieuse odeur s'échapper autour d'elles. Stéphan avait déjà été nourris, mais il avait pris la mauvaise habitude de venir réclamer un supplément. Lola en avait eu marre de le réprimander à chaque fois qu'il harcelait quelqu'un et l'avait attaché au pied d'un autre rocher en bordure de forêt. Il avait tiré un bon moment sur la corde autour de son cou pour se détacher, mais sans résultat. Il avait enfin abandonné et s'était couché sur le flan en boudant et gémissant dans son coin.

Un bruissement de feuille attira l'attention de quelques pirates du camps. Ils se mirent directement en position de défense.

\- Hey, c'est nous ! Tony sortit des buissons en levant ses bras en signe de paix.

Vista suivit de quelques hommes apparurent de la forêt et les sentinelles baissèrent immédiatement leurs armes. Quelques accolades amicales furent échangées.

Le groupe d'explorateurs affamés se dirigea immédiatement vers les cuisiniers. Une fois leurs assiettes remplies de brochettes fumantes cuites au feu de camps replies, ils se séparèrent. De nombreux pirates avides de connaître les détails de leur excursion rejoignirent les explorateurs. Vista se dirigea immédiatement vers Marco qui était déjà rentré. Le Noble s'assit sur une des souches et posa son écuelle sur ses genoux. Le Noble souffla sur son repas pour le refroidir.

\- Cette île ne semble pas habitée. Pas le moindre animal, rien. Et vous ? Demanda le chapeauté.

Marco dodelina de la tête.

\- Rien de notre côté non plus. Nous avons suivi la plage, mais rien à part des rochers et du sable. Père et Joz ne sont pas encore rentrés. Ils avaient tous les deux la zone de la forêt.

\- J'espère qu'on finira par trouver quelque chose, soupira Vista. On risque vite de faire le tour de cette île sinon.

Lola avait réussi à trouver une bûche inoccupée dans un coin et l'avait faite rouler juste à côté des deux hommes. Elle avait dû jouer des coudes pour trouver sa place et elle était décidée à ne la laisser à personne. Elle avait une assiette remplies de brochettes et de quelques légumes sautés sur les genoux et elle écoutait distraitement les conversations autour d'elle.

La viande partait à une vitesse folle, mais les cuisiniers guettaient à ce qu'il en reste assez pour les deux équipes retardataires. C'était leur boulot de veiller à ce que tous les membres de l'équipage puissent manger correctement et à leur faim.

Lola était très concentré sur son repas. À maintes reprise elle avait vu des petites mains chipeuses qui avaient essayé de chaparder ses morceaux de viandes, mais elle les avait vite remises à leur place avec quelques petits coups de fourchette pointue et bien placés. Les charpentiers s'étaient regroupés non loin pour le repas. Ils avaient pratiquement fini d'évacuer l'eau des cales et s'étaient imposés comme objectif de terminer les réparations avant que la mer ne revienne le lendemain soir. Mais malgré leurs compétences en matières de réparations et d’efficacité, ils seraient loin d'atteindre leur but.

\- Espérons que cette fois le navire ne sera pas endommager. Il n'y aura plus assez de bois pour faire d'autres réparations de cette envergure, dit un charpentier assis sur le sable.

\- Il faudra faire de plein de matériaux à Shabaody de toute urgence, soupira un autre. Vu tout ce qu'il faudra acheter pour le Nouveau Monde, notre paye à la fin du moi va en pâtir.

\- D'après Marco, on aura quinze jours en mer avant de rejoindre l'île et peut-être que d'ici là-

\- ON SE DIRIGE VERS LE NOUVEAU MONDE ?! Coupa Lola en sortant de sa rêverie.

Les pirates à côté d'elle sursautèrent.

\- Euh... Oui ?

C'était une catastrophe ! Après tout le mal qu'elle s'était donnée pour quitter cette mer de damnés, elle allait y retourner !

\- Hey, ça va ? Tu as l'air toute pâle, s’inquiéta Thatch assis à quelques places d'elle.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'on allait dans le Nouveau Monde !

\- Oh ! C'est vrai que tu y as déjà été ! C'est comment là-bas ? Demanda le jeune cuisinier.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la fille.

\- Tu as été dans le Nouveau Monde ? Interrogea Marco.

Le vice capitaine et Vista dévisagèrent la jeune femme. Comment avait-elle pu survire là-bas ? Elle était faible et de nombreux hommes cent fois plus puissants et robustes qu'elle y avaient péri. Une simple femme n'aurait jamais pu survivre face aux dangers de cette mer.

\- Il paraît que le temps change toutes les heures ! C'est vrai ?

\- Tu as déjà du voir des pirates célèbres ! S'exclama un pirate.

\- Comment as-tu réussi à revenir ?! Demanda un autre.

\- Tu as déjà vu l'île des hommes-poissons ?! Il paraît que les sirènes sont magnifiques !

Soudainement devenue le centre de l'attention, Lola se sentit oppressée. Les hommes autour d'elle n’arrêtaient pas de la harceler de questions sur le Nouveau Monde.

À l'autre bout de la plage, Stéphan s'était mis à aboyer furieusement. Profitant de la diversion de l'animal, Lola se précipita hors de l’attroupement de curieux pour échapper aux multitudes de questions incessantes.

Lola profita d’être seule pour respirer un bon coup et se calmer. Elle avait paniqué. Savoir que leur destination était cet océan qui n'apportait que le malheur la faisait trembler d’effroi. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de retourner là-bas. Elle avait pour objectif de regagner une des quatre mers, pas de partir à l’aventure ! Elle devait aller sur Est Blue, la mer la plus faible, là où la mort ne planerait pas continuellement au-dessus de sa tête ! Lola soupira. Elle fixa son regard sur son assiette encore remplie dans les mains. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à voyager avec eux. Au prochain port, elle quitterait cet équipage et embarquerait sur un nouveau navire qui l’emmènerait loin du Nouveau Monde.

La fille s’arrêta et jeta un coup d’œil triste par-dessus son épaule. Vista mangeait son repas à côté de Tony et Thatch avait repris la conversation avec un de ses voisins et faisait de grands gestes enthousiastes. Elle était trop loin pour les entendre et la brume autour d'elle semblait aspirer les sons. Ils allaient lui manquer quand elle partirait. Une main sembla compresser son cœur. Dans quelques semaines elle allait devoir leur dire adieu.

Un volute de brouillard passa devant elle. Ses futurs ex-compagnons disparurent de sa vue et une profonde tristesse l'envahie. Stéphan se remit à aboyer à côté d'elle. Lola se retourna vers l'animal et leva les yeux au ciel. Ce chien était insupportable! Lola s’apprêta à le rouspéter, mais un écran de fumée opaque venait de lui obstruer à nouveau la vue et cacha la silhouette du chien attaché à quelques mètres d'elle. Le brouillard s'était fortement intensifié d'un seul coup et elle pouvait à peine voir le bout de ses pieds. Lola se dirigea à l'aveuglette. Le chiot continuait d'aboyer à s'en casser la voix.

\- Stéphan, ça suffit !

Le chien apparut enfin dans son champ de vision, mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Son aboiement était devenue rauque à cause de la corde tendue autour de son cou et qui l'étouffait. Il grognait et montrait les dents à quelque chose que Lola ne pouvait pas apercevoir à cause de la vapeur. La fille plissa des yeux, mais ne vit rien.

\- Arrête ça ! Il n'y a rien ici ! Maintenant tu te tais !

En instant, la fille sentit sa respiration se bloquer et une sueur glacée coulait dans son dos. En fait, il y avait bien quelque chose. Quelque chose qui devait faire la taille d'un bel éléphant. Quelque chose qui devait directement sortir de ses cauchemars.

Une immense créature la regardait avec des grands yeux ronds qui brillaient à travers la brume opaque. La grande gueule de la bête était ouverte et révélait une impressionnante dentition en biseau. Si Lola avait pu crier elle l'aurait fait, mais aucun son n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche, sa respiration était bloquée. Le monstre devait mesurer dans les trois mètres voire quatre mètres de haut et être large d’au-moins quinze pieds. À sa droite une deuxième bestiole identique, mais beaucoup plus petite était apparue. Elle aussi la dévisagea, mais elle restait plutôt attentif à l'assiette que la fille tenait entre ses mains.

Lola prit une bouffée d'air qui lui fit tourner la tête. Elle vacilla et elle s’effondra silencieusement sur le sable meuble. L'assiette roula un peu plus loin en renversant au passage son contenu. Avant de plonger dans l'inconscience, la fille vit la gueule remplie de crocs acérés de la grande créature gober le chien blanc qui se débattait de terreur. La grosse bête tira d'un coup sec sur la laisse qui dépassait de sa bouche et la cassa net. La créature s'approcha de la fille au sol et s’apprêta à la dévorer à son tour quand un cri retentit dans le campement.

\- LOLAAA !

À travers l'épais brouillard, la fille aperçut une silhouette humaine qui se précipitait vers elle. Au même moment les deux créatures reculèrent, la grosse bête creusa dans le sable, s'enfonça et disparut dans le sol. Avant de s'éclipser à son tour, la petite créature engloutit le reste du dîner étalé sur le sol. Des cris d'alerte retentirent autour de la fille et Lola ne vit plus que du noir.


	19. Disparus

_\- LOLAAA !_

_À travers l'épais brouillard, la fille aperçut une silhouette humaine qui se précipitait vers elle. Au même moment les deux créatures reculèrent, la grosse bête creusa dans le sable, s'enfonça et disparut dans le sol. Avant de s'éclipser à son tour, la petite créature engloutit le reste du dîner étalé sur le sol. Des cris d'alerte retentirent autour de la fille et Lola ne vit plus que du noir._

* * *

Lola ouvrit les yeux, mais tout restait sombre autour d'elle. La nuit devait être tombée. Elle était couchée seule sous une tente dans des couvertures bien chaudes. Une aiguille était plantée dans son bras et reliée à une pochette d'un liquide transparent. Que c'était-il passé ? La fille essaya de se remémorer ses derniers souvenirs.

Elle avait dîné avec une partie de l'équipage. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne qu'ils allaient se suicider en allant dans le Nouveau Monde et qu'en conclusion si elle restait avec eux elle se condamnait elle aussi. Puis Stéphan s'était mis à aboyer comme un fou. Stéphan ! Lola se redressa brutalement sur son lit en embarquant au passage une machine médicale. Elle fut soudainement prise d'un vertige et d'une puissante crise de toux. La fille chercha à enlever le tuyau planté dans son bras. Au même moment Héléna entra dans la tente et l'en empêcha.

\- Ne touche pas à ça.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Où est mon chien ? Il a été enlevé ! Et mon repas aussi !

L'infirmière recoucha la fille dans le lit de camp et vérifia tous les branchements. Elle avait l'air très inquiète et triste. Lola attendait que l'infirmière réponde, mais visiblement elle cherchait à prendre le plus de temps possible. Au bout d'un moment la femme en rose finit par céder. Elle baissa la voix et lui raconta les événements qu'elle avait manqués.

\- Le groupe de Joz a disparut. Ils ne répondaient pas à leur escargophone donc Père et Marco sont partis à leur recherche. Personne n'a été retrouvé, mais on sait qu'ils se sont battus. Oyaji pense qu'ils ont du être emporté par la bête qui t'a attaquée. Il y a peu d'espoir de les retrouver. Ils ont dû être dévoré par ces créatures.

Lola sentit son cœur se serrer. Son chien avait été enlevé par ces monstre lui aussi. Stéphan était mort littéralement gobé cru. Il avait aboyé pour les prévenir d'un danger et elle, comme une idiote, elle était allée le réprimander et le faire taire. La fille sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux. Elle détourna la tête pour que l'infirmière ne la voit pas pleurer. Un reniflement qui ne venait pas d'elle attira soudainement l'attention de la convalescente. Héléna pleurait elle aussi. La femme de ménage se trouva désemparé devant l'infirmière quadragénaire. La fille savait grâce à ses copines de chambre que la matrone de l'infirmerie avait une relation particulière avec le trésorier de l'équipage.

Lola se trouva impuissante face à Héléna qui avait fondu en larme. Par solidarité, elle lui attrapa la main.

\- Je suis désolé, sanglota la femme en rose. Joz était mon petit frère. Je n'avais plus que lui. Il était le dernier membre de ma famille encore en vie. C'est pour lui que j'ai rejoins l'équipage. J'avais promis de garder un œil sur lui. Qu'est ce que je vais devenir sans Joz ?

Elles restèrent ainsi quelques bonnes minutes avant que Marco n'entre à son tour sous la tente. Il resta devant l'entrée et Héléna retira vite sa main de celle de la jeune femme de ménage et essaya de sécher les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle se dépêcha de sortir un mouchoir. Le phénix glissa un regard compatissant sur l'infirmière puis s'approcha de l'alité.

\- Hey, ça va ?

\- J'ai déjà été mieux. Je ne peux pas me redresser sans être pris de violents vertiges, mais sinon je me sens bien. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivée ?

\- On t'a retrouvé étendue sur le sol à côté de la corde de Stéphan, yoï. Tu n'es pas restée incontinente très longtemps. La nuit vient tout juste de tomber.

Lola acquiesça. Cela expliquait l'absence de soleil à l'extérieur, mais pourquoi était-elle prise de nausées quand elle essayait de se lever ? Héléna qui s'était calmée mais qui avait les yeux gonflés, comprit son interrogation et lui expliqua :

\- On pense que ce qui t'a attaqué, t'a en quelque sorte empoisonné.

\- Empoisonné ?! Comment ça en quelque sorte ?! Je vais mourir ?! Vous avez l'antidote ?!

L'infirmière hésita. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

\- On pense que tu as dû respirer quelque chose qui a étrangement contaminé tes poumons. Ce n'est pas vraiment du poison car cela ne se propage pas dans ton corps, mais une étrange particule a commencé à couvrir tes alvéoles pulmonaires. Un peu comme une pellicule de roche.

\- J'ai essayé de te soigner avec mes pouvoirs, mais il ne s'agit pas de blessure physique à proprement parler. D'après ce qu'on a pu déduire de ton « empoisonnement », on suppose que cette substance couvre les parois de tes poumons et empêche les échanges gazeux de s'effectuer correctement dans ton sang. En cas d'effort physique, ton cerveau se retrouve avec trop peu d'oxygène. Ça expliquerait tes vertiges. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! On pense qu'il faut être en contact prolongé avec la substance pour que le phénomène puisse continuer de se développer, yoï.

\- Père a dit que la forêt avait subi le même sort, ajouta la femme en rose. Elle est aussi recouverte de croûtes de pierre, mais à un stade mille fois plus avancées. L'intérieur de l'île a été entièrement pétrifiée.

\- D'accord, mais comment ça se soigne si même tes capacités ne peuvent rien faire ? Demanda Lola avec crainte au phénix.

Les deux pirates restèrent silencieux. Héléna détourna ses yeux rougis de ceux de la fille. Lola sentit son cœur rater un battement. Elle déglutit.

\- Vous allez pouvoir faire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Implora la jeune femme. Je ne vais pas rester comme ça ! Je ne veux pas être pétrifiée !

\- On va essayer de trouver une solution ! Je te promets ! Essaya de rassurer Héléna.

Le silence retomba dans la tente. Au bout d'une minute Lola demanda :

\- Tu penses que ça pourrait être l'œuvre de ces créatures ?

\- Je sais que quelque chose sur cette île a transformé la jungle, Répondit Marco. Je sais aussi que la même chose a réussi à te contaminer et peut-être dévorer nos frères, mais tant que ces créatures restent cachées dans la brume, on ne peut pas les identifier et en être sur à cent pourcent.

\- Je les ai vus, affirma Lola.

Le second de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche détailla à nouveau la malade. Les empreintes de créatures retrouvé sur les lieux de la disparition de ses frères étaient inconnues, mais coïncidaient avec celles des bêtes qui avaient attaqué la fille et il avait espéré que Lola puisse les identifier. Il avait effectué quelques recherches dans la maigre bibliothèque du navire, mais il n'avait rien trouvé qui puisse correspondre.

La femme de ménage frissonna. Les bêtes gigantesques ne l'avaient pas quittées des yeux et elle se rappelait clairement de la large bouche qui parcourait toute la largeur du visage du plus gros. Elle l'avait à peine eut le temps de l'apercevoir que la fumée empoisonnée l'avait directement frappée. Heureusement qu'elle l'avait à peine respiré. Elle s'était immédiatement retrouvée au sol impuissante. Si elle avait inhalé la substance toxique à plein poumon, elle serait actuellement morte et sûrement entièrement statufiée comme la jungle. Après sa chute elle avait vu un des monstres gober Stéphan d'un seul coup.

Lola se dépêcha de raconter le peu qu'elle avait vu et de dessiner les monstres sur un morceau de carton. Il n'y avait d'après ses deux visiteurs sûrement aucune chance de retrouver les pirates et son animal en vie. Mais dans tous les cas, elle espérerait que le capitaine ou que Marco retrouvent ces monstres et leurs fassent payer la mort de son chien. Et des autres évidement !

* * *

Le capitaine Edward Newgate attendait que son premier fils ressorte de la tente de l'infirmerie avec des informations supplémentaires. Il avait senti que la fille s'était réveillée, mais il ne pouvait pas accéder à la petite infirmerie de fortune à cause de sa trop grande taille. L'ancienne clandestine était leur dernier espoir d'obtenir quelque chose de concret sur cette attaque. Personne n'avait vu les agresseurs et heureusement les seules victimes du camp avaient été le petit chien et la gamine. La corde qui retenait le chien avait été tranchée net et de grosses traces de pattes griffues avaient piétiné le sol puis s'étaient volatilisés. D'après les médecins la petite était sortie d'affaire pour l'instant.

Le groupe d'exploration du capitaine était rentré au moment où elle avait été évacuée et ils étaient restés en alertes jusqu'à présent. Les créatures n'étaient pas revenues, mais il manquait toujours le groupe d'excursion de Joz. Il avait appelé plusieurs fois l'équipe du trésorier avec le Den den mushi, mais personne ne lui avait répondu. Il avait aussi mené un nouveau groupe à la recherche des absents, mais sur le chemin ils n'avaient trouvé personne. Des traces de combats et de sang ainsi que des empreintes de créatures identiques à celles qui avaient attaqué la jeune femme recouvraient le sol. C'était étrange, car aucun des autres groupes n'avaient trouvé de signes de vies. Cette île semblait morte.

Le grand pirate soupira de lassitude. Il avait sous-estimé Grand Line. En deux jours, il avait perdu treize de ses fils. Combien de ses enfants allait-il encore perdre avant même d'avoir atteint le Nouveau Monde ? Était-il un si mauvais père ?

Marco finit enfin par sortir de la tente et mettre fin à ses interrogations. Il se dirigea directement vers lui. Le phénix avait entre les mains un bout de carton qu'il n'avait pas en entrant sous la tente de l'infirmerie. Arrivé à son niveau, son second lui tendit le morceau où quelque chose avait été rapidement griffonné.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- C'est Lola qui l'a dessiné. Elle dit que c'est cette chose qui l'a attaquée.

Le capitaine regardait toujours le bout de carton et soupira à nouveau. Bon, et bien malgré ses espérances, ils n'étaient pas plus avancés au final. L'horrible dessin ne ressemblait à rien du tout. Une sorte de patate avec six pattes avait été gribouillée et l'espèce de chose qui pourrait vaguement ressembler à une tortue-vache-hérisson avait une bouche en dent de scie et des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- D'après elle, les créatures étaient entourées de gaz qui serait responsable de la pétrification de tout l'environnement. Il ne faut pas le respirer.

\- Bien. Je voudrais que tu réunisses l'équipage et que tu les mettes au courant. Je veux aussi que les masques que les charpentiers utilisent lorsqu'ils vaporisent des produits sur le vaisseau soient mis à la disposition de l'équipe de sauvetage.

Il y avait peu d'espoir de retrouver Joz et les autres kidnappés, mais en tant que Père il ferait tout son possible pour retrouver leurs corps et leurs offrir une cérémonie digne. Il était hors de question de les laisser en pâture à ces monstres.

\- Je doute que des masques soient utiles pour ce genre de situation, hésita Marco.

\- Je le pense aussi, mais c'est mieux que rien. Regarde combien il y en a. Je veux que les combattants qui surveillent le camp puissent eux aussi en avoir en cas de nouvelle attaque. Je veux que l'équipe soit prête à partir dans cinq minutes. On a déjà trop attendu, répondit le capitaine en se levant d'une des bûches qui servait de sièges autours d'un des feux.

Marco acquiesça et partit réunir les quelques élus. Il allait partir en excursion avec son Père et quelques hommes et il devait vite organiser la surveillance du camps avant de partir.

Marco avait eu un mal de chien à réunir ses hommes. Beaucoup de ses frères désireux de venger leurs camarades voulaient aussi les accompagner, mais il avait été intransigeant. La protection du camps était une des priorités absolues et la majorité des combattants devaient rester sur le qui-vive près du navire. Si l'Intrépide se retrouvait visé et était malencontreusement mis hors service, ils seraient tous bloqués pour un bon bout de temps et il était hors de question de rester plus longtemps sur cette île. À cause de la forêt pétrifiée et la présence de ces créatures empoisonnées, une bonne partie de l'équipage risquerait de se retrouver décimé avant d'avoir terminé les nouvelles réparations. Ils avaient déjà eu beaucoup de chance dans leur malheur, car ils avaient eu peu d'attaques et de victimes pour l'instant, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Si un groupe entier avait été décimé, les agresseurs devaient être fort, mais ils ne feraient pas deux fois la même erreur. Ils ne sous-estimeraient plus cette île.

* * *

Lola fixait le toit en tissus taché de la nouvelle infirmerie. Elle était seule sous la tente depuis que Marco l'avait interrogée. Elle avait demandé à Héléna de la laisser pour qu'elle puisse se reposer tranquillement, mais elle n'avait pas sommeil. Lola ne voulait voir personne. Elle avait entendu un peu de remue-ménage tout à l'heure. Le capitaine avait dû s'organiser et partir à la recherche des deux monstres. La fille espérait vraiment que le grand homme les retrouvent et les éliminent.

Lola serra les poings. Elle n'arrêtait pas de ressasser en boucle la mort de son chien. La grosse bête en avait fait qu'une bouché et elle l'avait regardé sans rien faire. Elle avait été pétrifiée par la peur, encore.

Pourtant, cette fois elle avait été armée. Elle avait écouté Tony et n'avait jamais quitté son pistolet. Il était continuellement dans son étuis, accroché à sa hanche ou sur sa table de chevet dans son dortoir pendant son sommeil. Même maintenant elle l'avait ré-accroché à ses côtés sur sa ceinture. Il était toujours à portée de main, prêt à être dégainé. Le jeune pirate lui avait même appris à tirer et elle touchait peut-être sa cible une fois sur trois pour l'instant, mais le bruit de détonation aurait sûrement suffit à effrayer les créatures. Mais elle avait échoué, comme d'habitude. Elle s'était promise de devenir plus forte. Elle l'avait juré devant Marco. Il devait la trouver terriblement pitoyable.

Lola se roula sur le côté et se recroquevilla dans son lit. Elle était si faible et continuellement un poids pour tout le monde. Elle était toujours dépendante de quelqu'un et elle était incapable de protéger ceux à qui elle tenait. Une larme coula et s'écrasa sur son oreiller. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle pleurait. Son cousin était trempé et collait désagréablement à son visage. Lola renifla et couvrit sa tête sous sa couverture. Il faisait trop chaud dessous. Elle était si pitoyable. Elle n'aurait pas dû embarquer clandestinement sur le navire de Barbe Blanche. Elle aurait dû laisser Marco la foutre sur une barque quand elle avait été repérée la première fois. Elle aurait dû attendre et trouver un autre navire sur l'Archipel de Tiara Diamond ou sur Texas Primes. Elle n'était douée que pour se cacher, pour disparaître et abandonner ceux à qui elle tenait. Lola sanglota. Elle ne changera jamais et restera toujours une lâche.

Un bruit de tissus se fit entendre à l'entrée de la tente. Lola cessa de sangloter. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un la voit pleurer. Elle renifla le plus silencieusement possible et s'essuya le nez puis fit semblant de dormir cachée sous ses couvertures. La tente était silencieuse, mais la fille savait que Héléna devait avoir des choses à préparer, car elle était responsable de l'infirmerie le temps de l'excursion. L'infirmière devait penser que la jeune femme de ménage dormait profondément et qu'elle pouvait revenir continuer ses petites affaires.

Lola attendait en silence le temps que la soignante termine ses tâches et reparte, mais aucun bruit ne perturbait le silence de la tente. L'infirmière ne semblait rien faire. À moins qu'elle était assise sur une des chaises pliantes et lisait un de ses magasines de mode comme elle en avait l'habitude. La fille patienta encore quelques minutes, mais aucun bruissement de page ne résonna. Peut-être qu'elle était repartie ? Lola était pourtant sûre que quelqu'un se trouvait dans l'infirmerie. Elle le sentait.

L'alitée se retourna le plus discrètement possible dans son lit en direction de l'entrée de l'habitation de toile et souleva sa couette pour jeter un petit coup d'œil dans la tente.

\- YAAAAAAAH !

Lola se redressa en faisant voler sa couverture et se plaqua immédiatement contre le mur de tissus qui longeait son lit à l'opposé de l'entrée. Dans son mouvement brusque, elle avait emporté la potence en aluminium qui soutenait la poche transparente. La grande tige médicale sur roulette s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd en arrachant la seringue qui était plantée dans le creux du coude de Lola. La fille avait le souffle coupé par l'effroi. Ce n'était pas une infirmière qui se trouvait devant elle et certainement pas un des membres de l'équipage.

Elle écarquilla des yeux. Une grande statue humanoïde se tenait au centre de la pièce. La forme en pierre devait faire un peu plus de deux mètres de haut et ce qui lui servait de tête était disproportionné par rapport au reste de son corps. Une roche ovale était reliée à un corps massif et devait faire la moitié de sa carcasse.

\- B-bonjour ?...

La chose restait silencieuse. Le cœur de Lola battait la chamade, mais elle restait immobile. La créature minérale tourna doucement ce qui lui servait de tête dans sa direction. Elle n'avait pas de visage à proprement parler, mais deux trous et une esquisse de bouche en fente étaient profondément gravés dans la pierre circulaire. Une des mains de la jeune femme glissa doucement jusqu'à sa cuisse. Lola avait son arme accrochée sur sa hanche droite. Cette fois, elle serait prête à se défendre en cas de problème. Sans un bruit et le plus discrètement possible, elle réussit à détacher la courte sangle qui clipsait son revolver. Elle l'avait pratiquement en main.

\- ON EST ATTAQUÉ ! Hurla un des gardes à l'extérieur.

Autour de l'infirmerie, des cris et des bruits de courses retentirent dans tous les sens. Cela sembla soudainement réveiller la statue de pierre qui se précipita sur le lit en direction de la fille. Lola eut juste le temps de se reculer jusqu'à une des extrémités de son lit avant que la chose ne l'atteigne. La pierre s'écrasa sur le fin matelas. Le poids de la roche brisa en deux le lit d'appoint. Sous la puissance du coup, le sommier de la couchette fit levier et la fille se trouva projeté directement sur son attaquant. Lola s'agrippa par réflexe la première chose qui lui passa sous la main.

La statue se secoua dans tous les sens pour désarçonner le poids qui se cramponnait sur son dos. Le monstre de pierre essaya d'attraper la fille avec ses bras trop courts en se contorsionnant, mais ils ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre. La créature furieuse rugit en se débattant. Dans sa folie, il fit tomber des caisses de matériels qui s'éclatèrent au sol en répandant des compresses, des désinfectants et des boites de comprimés. Tête baissée, la créature fonça dans un des murs en toile.

* * *

Groupe de Barbe Blanche :

\- Au final, les masques ne servent à rien du tout, grommela pratiquement inaudiblement un pirate en réajustant une énième fois l'objet qui pendouillait inutilement autour de son cou.

Contrairement à la journée, la nuit était complètement dégagée. La brume s'était levée, mais les pirates ne pouvaient toujours pas avoir un clair aperçut de ce qui les entouraient. La forêt occultait la faible source lumineuse des étoiles. Malgré les torches tenues par certain de leurs congénères, le chemin restait à peine visible. Le peu de lumière produite par les flammes semblait être absorbée par les troncs recouverts de pierre sombre. Marco était en tête et illuminait lui aussi le sentier avec son pouvoir.

Cela faisait deux bonnes heures voire trois qu'ils avaient quitté le camps, mais comme précédemment rien ne s'était interposé sur leur chemin. Malgré leurs recherches et leur inspection au haki, cette île paraissait toujours aussi vide que leurs bourses en lendemain de soirée à terre. Barbe Blanche avait décidé de suivre l'itinéraire du groupe des disparus. Au bout d'un moment, ils débouchèrent sur une clairière. Les herbes hautes et pétrifiées s'élevaient agressivement face à eux et allaient ralentir leur progression.

\- D'après les empreintes, c'est ici qu'ils ont fait demi-tour.

Marco inspectait le sol. Les autres membres du groupe s'étaient rapprochés du second et restaient sur leurs gardes. Même s'il était réconfortant de quitter enfin la sombreur de la forêt pour une clairière dégagée et un peu plus claire, ils se trouvaient maintenant à découvert. Heureusement la lune ne tarderait pas à se montrer et éclairer plus convenablement leur environnement.

\- Oyaji, il y a des traces qui semblent traverser les herbes, remarqua un de pirates en pointant du doigt le centre de la clairière vers la silhouette sombre et rabougrie d'un arbre.

\- On dirait que nous allons devoir traverser.

Barbe Blanche ne sentait pas beaucoup d'engouement de la part de ses fils à l'idée de s'aventurer dans la jungle de ronces aussi tranchantes que des lames.

\- Je m'en occupe, réagit le phénix.

Les pirates soupirèrent de soulagement. S'ils devaient traverser cet enfer, ils en auraient eu pour la nuit en gagnant au passage de belles cicatrices. Certaines plantes arrivaient au niveau de leur cou tout de même.

Sans attendre Marco laissa son fruit du démon interagir avec son corps. Ses bras se transformèrent en ailes, suivi immédiatement par le reste de son corps. En un battement, il prit son envole et survola la zone dangereuse. Il mit quelques secondes pour atteindre l'arbre couvert de fruits pétrifiés. C'était quand même très pratique d'avoir un zoan volant comme fruit du démon. Grâce au haki, Marco sentit son père et ses compagnons se remettre en mouvement et commencer à contourner la plaine. L'oiseau se posa sur une des branches en pierre qui ne ploya même pas un demi-millimètre sous son poids.

Attentif à l'environnement autour de lui, Marco étudia ce qui l'entourait. De grandes traces de pas avaient marqué la poussière du sol sous les branchages de son arbre. Quelqu'un était venu jusqu'ici puis avait rebroussé le chemin. Ce devait peut-être être Joz. Il était le seul de son équipe à être aussi grand et donc d'avoir d'aussi grands pieds. À quelques mètres du tronc, une petite dizaine de grosses formes bizarroïdes étaient étrangement rassemblées. Curieux, le phénix s'approcha et se posa sur l'une d'elle. Vu de près, elles ressemblaient à des animaux. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ce genre de rocher sur cette île. Marco pensa immédiatement à la jeune femme de ménage alitée dans le camps. Si les animaux avaient respiré eux aussi le gaz et s'étaient transformés totalement en pierre ? Si Lola avait inhalé plus de gaz, elle se serait peut-être elle aussi statufiée ?

À part les cervidés difformes et pétrifiés, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant dans cette clairière. Les créatures qui avaient attaqué ses frères étaient bien vivantes et ne semblaient pas vivre ici. Le phénix s'envola à nouveau en direction de son groupe. Du coin de l'œil, l'oiseau légendaire vit une lumière pointer à l'horizon. La lune avait entamé son ascension et éclairait l'île avec sa lumière pâle. Marco piqua en direction du sol et rejoignit ses frères. Ils avaient à peine contourné la moitié de la clairière. Mine de rien elle était plutôt grande et de nombreux buissons et racines entravaient le chemin des pirates au sol.

Le second eut tout juste le temps de se poser et de reprendre sa forme humaine que le Den den mushi dans la poche de la cape de son capitaine se mit à sonner. Le géant attrapa la créature de communication et décrocha. Ses fils autour de lui s'arrêtèrent pour écouter.

_\- PÈRE ?! IL FAUT QUE VOUS REVENIEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT ! ON EST ATTAQUÉ ! ILS SONT TROP NOMBREUX POUR QU'ON PUISSE LES GÉRER!_

Les pirates se tendirent se le champ. Des bruits de lames et des coups de feux rendaient la conversation difficilement intelligible.

\- Stan ? Que se passe-t-il ? Les créatures vous attaquent ? Ne respirez surtout pas le gaz qu'ils dégagent !

_\- Non ! Ce ne sont pas les mêmes !_

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Il y en a d'autres ?! Questionna un des pirates paniqués.

 _\- Ils sont plus d'une trentaine et ils– VISTA ! LE NAVIRE ! COUPE LES CORDAGES !_ Hurla soudainement l'escargophone.

Tous les marins autour de l'engin sursautèrent. De nombreux cris retentirent de la bouche de l'escargot.

\- Stan ?! Tout va bien ?! STAN ! Bon sang ! Retournons au campement ! Ordonna le grand pirate.

La communication s'était coupée. Au moment où les pirates s'apprêtèrent à revenir sur leur pas, d'étranges crissements se firent entendre à côté d'eux. Le groupe se figea à nouveau, attentif aux alentours. Le chef se mit en position de défense et fut rapidement imité par ses subalternes. De lourds bruits de courses et des craquements secs provenaient du centre de la clairière et se dirigèrent vers eux.

Dans un reflex sur-humain, le capitaine bondit devant un de ses subordonnés positionné à sa droite. Il abaissa son lourd bisento pile dans la face d'une créature qui s'était jetée vicieusement sur un de ses fils. Sous le choc, la tête de la créature explosa en une multitude de débris et de poussière avant que le reste du corps ne s'effondre lourdement. Au contact du sol, la créature s'émietta entièrement en une multitude de morceaux et souleva un nuage de poussière. Les pirates furent couverts par les particules minérales et tentèrent de ne pas respirer les résidus.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?! Toussota un pirate en utilisant son bras comme éventail pour disperser le nuage de poussière qui volait dans l'air.

Aucun des hommes n'eut le temps de répondre, car huit autres choses identiques à celle qui les avait attaquée avaient surgi de derrière les hautes herbes et s'étaient mises en position de combat devant eux. Certaines des créatures avaient des sortes de ramures qui dépassaient des formes ovales et disproportionnées qui leur servait de tête. Elles étaient entièrement faites de pierre et leur corps ressemblait grossièrement à celui d'un cheval grotesque. Campées sur leurs quatre pattes, elles semblaient déterminées à empêcher les pirates de passer. Une des créatures plus grosse que les autres s'était positionné en avant de son groupe et mugit.

Marco se positionna à la gauche de son capitaine. Comment ces créatures pouvaient bouger ?! Il y avait même pas deux minutes qu'il avait inspectée les animaux pétrifiés ! Il n'avait ressentit aucune vie émaner d'elles ! Elles ne pouvaient pas être vivantes !

Sans attendre les pirates qui étaient pourvus d'armes à feux tirèrent sur les animaux. Les balles ricochèrent sur la roche en arrachant quelques éclats par endroits. Les quadrupèdes répliquèrent en chargeant. Les hommes autours du capitaine se dispersèrent pour pouvoir les éviter sans les quitter des yeux. Le plus gros cervidé se jeta sur Barbe Blanche, les bois en avant. Le géant intercepta facilement la créature avec le manche de son arme. L'animal poussait le plus qu'il pouvait, mais le grand pirate restait sans difficulté ancré sur ses deux pieds et parvenait à maintenir la créature à distance.

\- Marco, pars en premier. Va aider tes frères. On s'occupe de ces choses, ordonna le capitaine.

Le second acquiesça et s'élança à nouveau dans le ciel sous sa forme animale. En bas les combats continuèrent, mais au bout de quelques secondes le phénix qui s'éloignait vers la plage perdit ses camarades de vu. Marco savait que ses frères et son père s'en sortiraient sans problème. Il était plus inquiet pour le reste de sa famille. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'oiseau aperçut la fin de la forêt. Il accéléra encore le rythme et piqua en direction de la plage. Marco atterrit au sol et se mit immédiatement en position de combat.

Il n'y avait cependant personne pour l'accueillir. Le camp était désert et le clair de lune illuminait ce qui restait d'un champ de bataille.

Le sable semblait avoir été piétiné et retourné dans tous les sens. Une bonne dizaine de cratères profonds de plusieurs mètres parsemaient les lieux. Les feux de camps avaient tous été piétinés et fumaient encore lamentablement. En inspectant les lieux, le pirate marcha sur un épais bout de tissus. Le phénix se pencha et le ramassa puis l'épousseta. Du sable tomba de la toile déchirée de l'ancienne infirmerie. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ici ?! Plus loin, le navire avait perdu les cales qui le maintenaient à la verticale. Le bateau était complètement couché sur le flan gauche et s'était déplacé plus profondément sur le littoral. Un des mâts était brisé. Le navire était dorénavant complètement sorti de la mer. Les cordes qui lui servaient d'attache pendouillaient inutilement le long de la coque. Elles avaient été tranchées net par quelque chose.

Le zoan légendaire fit plusieurs fois le tour de la plage à la recherche d'indices sur ce qu'il s'était passé, mais ne trouva rien de plus. Il était soulagé de n'avoir trouvé aucun corps, mais le problème était que tout le monde avait disparut.

* * *

 **Bonus** :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda le grand capitaine.

\- C'est Lola qui l'a dessiné. Elle dit que c'est cette chose qui l'a attaquée, répondit Marco quand son chef prit le morceau de carton gribouillé d'entre ses mains tendues.

Barbe blanche soupira en regardant l'horrible dessin et le rendit presque aussitôt à son second.

\- Eh bien, on n'est pas plus avancé, grommela Newgate. Va rassembler ceux qui partiront à la recherche de l'équipe de Joz. Nous partirons le plus rapidement possible.

Le capitaine s'éloigna en laissant le vice-capitaine surplace. Marco se raidit soudain. Il avait perçut quelque chose avec son haki. Il se mit immédiatement en position défensive. Sentant que quelque chose s'approchait à grande vitesse dans son dos, il fit volte face. Il ne put apercevoir qu'un éclair de fourrure grisâtre du coin de l'oeil et le papier lui était brusquement arraché des mains. Le voleur se réfugia immédiatement sur une des branches dans un des arbres le plus proche. Dihn était tranquillement assis et observait le bout de papier. Agacé, Marco s'approcha et s'arrêta sous le tronc où était perché l'homme-bête.

\- Si tu voulais voir le dessin, il t'aurait juste suffi de demander !

La hyène détacha son regard du carton et dévisagea curieusement l'autre zoan.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Grommela le phénix. Dépêche-toi de répondre, car contrairement à toi j'ai plein de choses à faire.

\- Tu es le cartographe de l'équipage, non ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Demanda suspicieusement Marco.

Dihn retourna le papier pour montrer la grosse patate gribouillée au second. La hyène dévoila son impressionnante dentition dans un sourire moqueur et ricana.

\- Je pensais qu'il faillait avoir un minimum de compétences en dessin pour la cartographie. Je n'imagine même pas la tronche de tes cartes marines.

\- Ce n'est pas moi, je n'ai pas dessiné ça. C'est Lola. Mes cartes sont parfaites !

\- Ben voyons. OH ! Attends j'ai une idée !

La hyène sortit un stylo d'on ne sait où et fit six-sept traits sur le dessin. Dix secondes plus tard, le zoan carnivore éloigna le papier à bout de bras pour observer de plus loin le gribouillis modifié.

\- Voilà ! Parfait !

Le phénix imita la hyène quelques secondes plus tôt et arracha à son tour l'esquisse des mains de l'homme. Marco atterrit souplement sur le sol et découvrit le nouveau dessin. C'était toujours la même patate, mais au lieu de représenter le corps d'un animal c'était devenu un visage. Les six traits qui représentaient au départ des pattes de monstre semblaient être maintenant la représentation d'une barbe mal taillée. Les formes rajoutés par la hyène constituaient une chevelure en épis et deux yeux blasés grâce à deux nouveaux traits qui barraient horizontalement les anciens yeux des bêtes.

\- Pfff, n'importe quoi, idiot. Si c'est censé me ressembler, c'est raté.

Marco froissa la feuille entre ses mains et jeta le déchet de papier sur la plage en s'éloignant. Sur sa branche, Dihn ricana. Thatch qui s'était rapproché un peu tardivement des deux zoans, curieux de l'échange, vit la boule froissée sur le sable et la ramassa. Il déplia la feuille avant d'observer à son tour le dessin modifié sous le regard amusé de la hyène.

\- AH ! Mais c'est Marco ! C'est impressionnant ! Tu l'as hyper bien dessiné mec ! Il y a juste la bouche qui ne va pas !

Des dents pointues en biseaux dépassaient de la large bouche du portrait dessiné en empiétant sur une bonne partie de la mâchoire.

\- Mais sinon, on le reconnaît trop ! Affirma le jeune cuisinier.

\- PAS DU TOUT ! ÇA NE ME RESSEMBLE PAS DU TOUT ! Rugit le phénix plus loin toutes dents dehors.

\- Ah si, en fait c'est parfait, rectifia le plus jeune.


	20. Cauchemar

_Le bateau était complètement couché sur le flan gauche et s'était déplacé plus profondément sur le littoral. Un des mâts était brisé. Le navire était dorénavant complètement sorti de la mer. Les cordes qui lui servaient d'attache pendouillaient inutilement le long de la coque. Elles avaient été tranchées net par quelque chose._

_Le zoan légendaire fit plusieurs fois le tour de la plage à la recherche d'indices sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Il était soulagé de n'avoir trouvé aucun corps. Le problème était que tout le monde avait disparut._

* * *

Bon sang ! Où étaient-ils tous passés ?! Toute la plage avait été retournée et une multitude d’empreintes menaient dans tous les sens. Au centre de ce qui restait de l'ancien camps, la lune très lumineuse ce soir-là, éclairait les restes de caissons et de fournitures de l'infirmerie, éparpillés un peu partout. Des caisses de vivres étaient éventrées et des tonneaux d'alcool et d'eau avaient fini de déverser leurs contenus dans le sable. Quelques douilles d'armes à feu traînaient aussi à droite et à gauche.

Heureusement qu'aucun corps n'était présent. Ses frères devaient être encore vivants. À moins qu'ils aient été emporté par les créatures... Marco secoua la tête pour chasser cette horrible pensée de son esprit. Il ne fallait pas penser à ce genre de choses et rester positif. Le phénix se pencha au sol pour suivre les pas dans le sable.

Il longea une des traces qui le menèrent à la lisière de la forêt. L'équipage avait dû trouver refuge en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans l'île. Marco jura en jetant un rapide coup d’œil aux alentours. D'autres pistes s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans l'île, mais dans d'autres directions. Les idiots ! Ils s'étaient tous séparé ! Ils avaient couru dans tous les sens comme des canards décapités dans une forêt qui abritaient des créatures assez puissantes pour détruire une de leurs expéditions ! Le bras droit de l'équipage jura à nouveau.

Le pirate récupéra son bébé den den mushi et appela directement son capitaine. L'animal sonna quelques secondes dans le vide avant qu'une connexion ne s'établisse.

_\- Marco ?_

\- Je suis au campement Oyagi. Il n'y a plus personne. Tout le monde a fui dans la forêt.

Le gastéropode entre les mains du phénix soupira avant de lui répondre d'une voix gutturale :

_\- Reste près du navire. Nous te rejoignons le plus vite possible_

Sans rien rajouter de plus le capitaine raccrocha. Marco rangea son animal de communication et s’avança vers l'Intrépide qui était lamentablement couché sur le côté.

En plus des trous qui éventraient la coque de chaque côté, une partie des rambardes à bâbord et un des mâts avait cédé. Le vieux navire avait vécus de mauvaises choses dernièrement. Le phénix posa ses mains sur le bois usé et bien abîmé. Le capitaine voulait attendre d'arriver sur une certaine île dans le nouveau monde spécialisée dans les bateaux de très gros calibre pour changer de navire mais à cette vitesse, ils risquaient de revoir leur projet plus tôt que prévu. Le zoan soupira. Il savait que le vieux navire ne durerait pas éternellement, mais il avait tout de même un petit pincement au cœur. Il avait beaucoup appris sur cette grande et vieille corvette. Il y avait trouvé une famille qu'il ne quitterait pour rien au monde. Et l'Intrépide faisait partie de sa fratrie et il l'aimait. Même si il râlait dans son lit lorsque le bateau grinçait férocement quand certains types de vagues tapaient contre la coque et l'empêchaient de dormir. Même les jours de pluie lorsque l'air était trop humide et que le couloir des dortoirs sentait les vieilles chaussettes mouillées, sales et négligées - ce qui arrivait moins souvent maintenant que Lola s'occupait du ménage -. Même les écoulements d'eau mal conçus et souvent bouchés lui manquerait. L'Intrépide resterait toujours et à jamais la première maison des pirates de Barbe Blanche.

Un bruit à la lisière de la forêt sortit Marco de ses pensées. Le zoan se mit immédiatement en position de combat. Si ce qui venait lui chercher des ennuis voulait tâter de ses serres, il les lui ferait goutter volontiers. Le phénix se rapprocha furtivement du bruit. Un homme sortit du bois à toute vitesse. Il manqua de tomber dans le sable en trébuchant sur une racine mais il finit par se rattraper. Il n'avait pas vu Marco à quelques pas de lui. Paniqué, il sortit son sabre en retournant sur ses pas. Quatre autres personnes surgirent à leur tour de la forêt, essoufflés.

\- Il nous a suivi ? Demanda l'homme qui tenait toujours son arme à la main.

\- Je ne crois pas ! Répondit un des autres en se retournant à son tour face au centre de l'île.

Au milieu des hommes une jeune femme en vêtement rose bonbon très moulant tentait de reprendre son souffle. Elle avait perdu ses escarpins pendant sa course et ses bas léopard s'étaient déchirés par endroit laissant apparaître quelques égratignures. En se redressant elle vit le Phénix un peu plus loin.

\- M-Marco !

Le reste des hommes se retournèrent immédiatement vers leur vice-capitaine. Reconnaissant ses compagnons, le Phénix se détendit et les rejoignit. Il les détailla avant de demander :

\- Que c'est-il passé ici ? Où sont les autres ?

\- On ne sait pas ! On les a perdus dans la forêt ! Des monstres de pierre nous ont pourchassés ! On a dû se séparer pour les semer ! Répondit un des hommes.

\- J'étais avec Rody. U-Un des monstres nous a suivi dans la forêt. Elle m'a poussé derrière un arbre, raconta la jeune apprentie de l'infirmerie. Elle m'a dit de rester cacher et elle a attiré une de ces choses plus loin dans la forêt pour la semer. J'ai attendu, mais elle n'est pas revenue. P-Puis j'ai vu des hommes de l'équipage alors je les ai suivi. J-J'espère qu'elle va bien...

Osis avait les larmes aux yeux en parlant de sa supérieure de l'infirmerie. Cependant, Marco connaissait bien Rody et il savait qu'elle se débrouillerait seule. En rentrant dans l'équipage, l'infirmière taciturne aux cheveux noirs avait longtemps insisté auprès du capitaine pour aller se battre à l'instar des hommes de l'équipage. Barbe Blanche avait refusé à chaque fois. Il voulait que ses filles soient confrontées le moins possible aux dangers. Une volonté que Lola avait fâcheuse tendance à ne pas respecter.

Au final, Rody n'avait jamais pu participer officiellement aux combats de l'équipage. À la place elle s'était retrouvée responsable de la sécurité de l'infirmerie. Elle avait quand même continué d'insister pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce que lors d'une des batailles quelques pirates ennemis s'étaient faufilés dans le domaine médical pour éliminer les soigneuses et affaiblir l'équipage. Elle les avait mis hors d'état de nuire en quelques secondes et avait compris l'importance de son rôle et obtenue le doux surnom du Pitbull médical. Depuis, elle prenait la sécurité de ses sœurs très au sérieux et les pirates de Barbe Blanche avaient aussi tous compris qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se servir en cachette en cachet contre la gueule de bois tant que le chien de garde guettait au grain.

\- Est-ce que l'un de vous est blessé ? Demanda Marco.

Deux des cinq hommes s'approchèrent pour faire soigner leurs blessures. Un des deux avait un bras cassé et l'autre avait de méchantes coupures au niveau de l'épaule et de la clavicule droite.

Le bras de Marco s’enflamma d'un feu azur. Il concentra son pouvoir dans sa main et la posa sur les blessures ouvertes de son frère. L'homme blessé fit une grimace. Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, la peau commença à se reconstituer et à se rejoindre en gommant la blessure. Il ne restait qu'une fine entaille blanchâtre sur l'épaule du pirate et du sang séché. Le zoan passa ensuite à la fracture de son autre camarade. Un os cassé mettais beaucoup plus de temps à se ressouder qu'une blessure ouverte. Il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour rafistoler un minimum le bras.

\- Je ne peux pas faire mieux pour l'instant. Il va falloir que tu le portes en écharpe quelques jours.

Le pirate acquiesça. Au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour remercier son supérieur, des bruits de pas sourds se firent entendre. Les six pirates se mirent immédiatement sur leurs gardes. La source du bruit se rapprochait de leurs positions.

\- Père !

Les pirates de la baie laissèrent échapper des soupires de soulagements. Le capitaine gigantesque venait d'arriver sur la plage suivi par le reste de son expédition essoufflé par les larges et grandes foulées de leur chef. Si le capitaine était arrivé aussi rapidement, ils avaient dû trinquer derrière lui pour suivre le rythme et ne pas se faire semer.

Barbe Blanche analysa à son tour le décors chaotique qu'était devenu leur ancien campement. Son attention se dirigea ensuite vers Marco et ses autres enfants. Au moment où il allait sûrement demander des explications, une autre personne surgit d'un des sentiers en titubant. Voyant le capitaine, le nouvel arrivant s’effondra à genoux aux pieds du géant et s'inclina.

\- Je suis désolé. C'était moi qui étais responsable du campement. J'ai été pris par surprise !

Au moment où le capitaine allait répondre, il fut coupé par un de ses fils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Stan ?! C'est pas t'a faute ! On sait tous fait avoir ! Contredit le pirate au bras cassé.

\- J'étais celui à qui _Oyaji_ avait confié le campement ! S'énerva l'homme au sol.

Une croûte de sang mi-coagulé suinté de la chevelure rouge de Stan. Même proscrit au sol, le pirate n'avait pas l'air très stable. Du coin de l’œil, Marco vit l’apprentie infirmière commencer à se diriger vers le nouvel arrivant, inquiète. Grâce à ses facultés de phœnix, Marco avait commencé à s’intéresser à la médecine et avait effectué quelques « stages » à l'infirmerie pour optimiser efficacement ses compétences de guérisons sur autrui. Il voyait bien que Stan n'allait pas bien.

\- J'étais de garde avec trois autres gars et c'est nous qui n'avons rien vu venir ! Contra un autre homme.

Avant que l'épéiste rouge ne puisse répliquer, Barbe Blanche fixa le pirate au sol de ses yeux dorés et implacable. Il posa enfin la question qui trônait sur toutes les lèvres des hommes de l'expédition.

\- Peu importe qui était responsable pour le moment. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

* * *

Un peu avant, au campement :

_\- ON EST ATTAQUÉ ! Hurla un des pirates._

_Stan évita de justesse un bras de pierre qui avait tenté de le saisir. Il roula sur le sol et dégaina son sabre. Sans attendre il s'élança vers la chose qui l'avait attaqué. Pourquoi personne dans ce fichu campement avait donné l'alerte ?! En moins d'une minute, une bonne quinzaine de monstres avaient surgit du sol. Les pirates avaient été complètement pris au dépourvu. Les rochers qu'ils pensaient être des simples pierres toute la journée, étaient toutes en train de s'animer. Elles étaient restées à moitié ensevelies sous le sable tous ce temps et avaient surgit dès que le soleil s'était couché pour les attaquer ! Il para un autre poing de roche avec le plat de sa lame, mais au moment où il voulut répliquer, un nouveau rocher se mit à son tour à sortir du sol sous ses pieds. Le remous soudain de sable sous ses jambes manqua de le faire tomber. Déséquilibré, il eut à peine le temps de protéger ses points vitaux qu'un coup du nouvel arrivant le projeta plus loin. Il atterrit brutalement au sol dans un bruit sourd. Il se releva et cracha le sable humide qu'il avait ingurgité lors de son roulé-boulé._

_Autour de lui c'était la débandade. Ses compagnons étaient tous submergés et d'autres pierres s'étaient réveillées. Plus d'une trentaine d'humanoïdes difformes parcouraient la plage de leurs pas traînants et balayaient tout sur leurs passages. Sans aide, les marins ne pouvaient pas leur tenir tête. La plupart des pirates étaient contraints de se replier vers la forêt._

_L’épéiste au sol se dépêcha de sortir l'escargophone que son capitaine lui avait confié en espérant que son vol-plané n'avait pas trop abîmé l'animal. L'homme à queue de cheval entra rapidement le numéro de son capitaine._

_Une autre créature tenta de l'attraper, mais le bretteur esquiva et riposta en envoyant un bon coup de pied en plein dans le visage de pierre de la chose. Sous la force du coup, Stan ressentit une forte douleur à la jambe, mais la créature bascula en arrière et atterrit sur la plage. Le sable amortit sa chute et la laissa coincée sur le dos comme un scarabée pitoyable. L'humanoïde de pierre remua en vain ses membres rabougris pour se redresser._

_Le Den den mushi sonna quelques secondes avant d'entendre le <gatcha> habituel qui indiquait le retour de la communication. Sans attendre, l'épéiste hurla dans émetteur pour se faire entendre malgré le capharnaüm dût aux combats autour de lui._

_\- PÈRE ?! IL FAUT QUE VOUS REVENIEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT ! ON EST ATTAQUÉ ! ILS SONT TROP NOMBREUX POUR QU'ON PUISSE LES GÉRER!_

_À quelques mètres du pirate à queue de cheval, un groupe de sept hommes s'était fait encercler par quatre colosses. Le bretteur s’élança immédiatement à leur rescousse sans quitter le den den mushi des mains._

_\- Stan ? Que se passe-t-il ? Les créatures vous attaquent ? Ne respirez surtout pas le gaz qu'ils dégagent ! Répondit l'escargot à moustache._

_Mais pourquoi il lui parlait de gaz ?! Arrivé au niveau de l'humanoïde le plus proche, l’épéiste dégaina sa lame et trancha promptement ce qui semblait être l'arrière du genou droit de la statue. La pierre semblait plus tendre à cet endroit. La jambe se scinda en deux et déséquilibra la créature qui s’effondra sur le côté. Sa brusque chute attira l'attention de ses trois autres camarades qui se concentrèrent désormais sur le nouvel arrivant. Le monstre au sol ne resta pas longtemps à terre. En moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, sa jambe de pierre se recomposa et il se releva. Bon sang ! Ils étaient impossibles à tuer ! Comment détruire des créatures capables de se reformer à l'infini ?! Stan avait cependant réussit à secourir ses compagnons qui s'éloignèrent des statues animées en portant un blessé. Ils contournèrent une tente en toile et s'éloignèrent des combats._

_À la vue de l’infirmerie de fortune dressée à la va vite, Stan se souvint soudain de l'attaque de la jeune femme de ménage en début d'après-midi. D’après Marco elle avait été empoisonnée par des créatures._

_\- Non ! Ce ne sont pas les mêmes !_

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Il y en a d'autres ?!_

_\- Ils sont plus d'une trentaine et ils– VISTA ! LE NAVIRE ! COUPE LES CORDAGES ! Hurla soudainement le bretteur._

_À l'entente de son nom malgré la cinquantaine de mètres qui les séparait, le Noble tourna immédiatement la tête vers son camarade. Le chapeauté était seul face à deux grandes statues mais il semblait réussir à les garder à distance. Il n'eut besoin que d'un seul coup d’œil vers le bateau pour comprendre le message de son homologue à épée._

_Vista s’élança d'un bond vers la source du problème. Les cinq rochers qui servaient de supports d’amarrage au navire venaient eux aussi de prendre vie. Les créatures attachées aux cordages se dirigèrent à leur tour vers le centre de la plage en direction du chaos. Grâce à leurs forces, elles commençaient à tracter le bateau plus profondément dans leurs sillons sur la plage. Soudainement tirées à l'avant, les cales qui le maintenaient verticalement cédèrent. L'Intrépide bascula sur le flan dans un gros craquement sec. Sous l'élan de la bascule et du choc soudain sur la plage, un des mats céda dans un craquement sinistre._

_Le Noble qui était plus rapide que les monstres attelés contre leur gré, réussit à les rattraper et arriva enfin au niveau de la proue. Comme un chat, il esquiva les attaques des cinq créatures qui l'avaient repéré. Il bondit vers le cordages et d'un coup expert, il trancha net les attaches qui étaient reliées aux monstres. Le navire s'immobilisa immédiatement sur le sable. Stan soupira de soulagement._

_\- Stan ?! Tout va bien ?! Demanda l'escargot._

_Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de répondre, un cri féminin retentit à côté de lui. Soudain une énorme masse s'échappa de la tente des infirmières qui se déchira dans un gros <CRAAAC> et le heurta de plein fouet. Sous le coup du choc, le pirate à queue de cheval lâcha l'escargophone qui fit un magnifique vol plané et atterrit dans le sable. Un <scroutch> retentit ensuite à ses oreilles, mais il ne pouvait pas en voir l'origine. Étourdit par le coup, il aperçut tout de même son immense agresseur s'éloigner en courant et s'ébrouant dans tous les sens pour déloger une masse qui se cramponnait sur son dos. Vista s'était lancé à ses trousses et l'étrange trio disparut dans la forêt._

_Stan se releva difficilement. Du sang coulait de sa tête et un soudain vertige faillit le faire s’effondrer. Il chercha des yeux l'appareil de communication tombé au sol. Il le vit un peu plus loin. Du moins, ce qui l'en restait. Le pauvre animal avait été écrasé par l'humanoïde fou et n'était plus qu'un mélange de coquille en miette et d'une flaque bleuâtre gluante._

_L’épéiste jura. Des bruits de pas sourds dans son dos attirèrent son attention. Stan se retourna prestement en ignorant son mal de crane et son vacillement. Quinze colosses de pierre avancèrent dans sa direction. Il n'était pas de taille à les affronter seul. Autour de lui, tous ses frères s'étaient repliés dans la forêt et éparpillé dans toutes les directions. Il était le dernier humain sur la plage face à une grande troupe de pierre. Le pirate tenait son épée en main, prêt à se défendre, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rivaliser pour l'instant. Un filet de sang coulait dans un de ses yeux en l'aveuglant. Petit à petit, il amorça à son tour sa retraite en reculant vers la jungle._

_Prenant les statues de vitesse, Stan bondit soudainement vers l'orée de la forêt et disparut à la suite de ses comparses entre les arbres. Les colosses de pierre se lancèrent à sa poursuite mais ils étaient beaucoup moins agiles et rapides que lui._

* * *

\- Quand je cherchais les autres, j'ai vu une lumière bleue passer au-dessus de la forêt vers le camps. J'ai supposé que c'était Marco. J'ai fait demi-tour et je suis arrivé, termina l'épéiste rouge.

Barbe Blanche resta silencieux quelques minutes en pleine réflexion, sans quitter des yeux ses enfants devant lui. D'après les dires de Stan, le camp avait été attaqué par des humanoïdes de pierre et sa propre équipe par des statues d'animaux géants, eux aussi faits de roche. Cela faisait deux nouvelles créatures indigènes à cette île et dangereuses pour son équipage qui avaient échappé à leurs premières reconnaissances de la journée. Comment avaient-ils pu les manquer ? D'autres créatures pourraient être cachées dans la forêt, là où tous ses enfants s'étaient réfugiés.

Pendant sa réflexion, la jeune infirmière avait commencé à inspecter le nouvel arrivant sous les yeux analytiques du Phénix. Stan avait l'air encore un peu étourdi par le violent choc qu'il avait reçu à la tête. Les autres pirates étaient rassemblés autour de leur gigantesque chef et attendaient ses ordres.

Au bout d'un petit moment Osis finit par couper le silence pesant qui semblait s'éterniser et s'adressa à Barbe Blanche.

\- Il faut que Stan se ménage. Il a un léger traumatisme crânien. Ce n'est pas grand chose, Marco a soigné le plus important des dégâts, mais il faut qu'il reste tranquille.

\- Quoi ! Mais je me sens bien ! Hors de question d'être mis à l'écart !

L’épéiste semblait en effet avoir reprit contenance. Ses yeux étaient moins dans le vague et il était moins pris de vertiges.

\- Tu as reçu un très mauvais coup dans la figure ! Ton crâne était fêlé ! Sans l'intervention de Marco tu aurais dû être mis en convalescence pendant plusieurs semaines ! Rouspéta l’apprentie infirmière, toute timidité envolée.

\- Très bien miss, mais comment veux-tu que je me repose repose sur cette île ? C'est pas comme si on pouvait rester tranquillement sur le navire ! Répondit Stan en cherchant des yeux le soutient de son capitaine.

Osis se tourna à son tour vers Barbe Blanche, les mains sur les hanches. Le géant qui avait silencieusement suivi leur débat regarda ses deux enfants tour à tour. Il soupira.

\- La petite a raison, Stan.

L’épéiste grimaça et une lueur de victoire apparut dans les yeux de l'apprentie soignante. Barbe Blanche se tourna ensuite vers ses autres enfants.

\- Cependant, la priorité pour l'instant est de retrouver le reste de l'équipage et de garder ce qui reste du navire en état jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse le réparer, soupira le géant. Marco, il va falloir que tu survoles la forêt pour que les autres puissent te voir. Essaye de ramener le plus de monde possible. Personne ne doit rester seul dans cette forêt trop longtemps.

Marco acquiesça et se transforma immédiatement en phénix. Il se propulsa dans les airs grâce à de puissants battements d'ailes et fit un rapide tour du camps avant de s'éloigner au-dessus de la forêt. Après avoir regardé son second partir, le gigantesque pirate se tourna vers ses autres enfants.

\- Faites le tour de ce qui reste du campement et récupérez ce qui peut être encore sauvé. Nous allons tous rester sur le navire et organiser des rondes.

\- Oyagi ! Stan doit se reposer ! Râla la jeune femme.

Sans attendre la réponse du capitaine, l’épéiste rouge se faufila immédiatement avec ses frères et commença à les aider dans leurs tâches, loin de la petite infirmière.

\- Malheureusement, on a pas trop le choix pour l'instant. Quand les autres reviendront, je lui demanderais de prendre du repos. Ça te convient ?

La jeune femme allait protester, mais se ravisa. Elle ne pourrait rien obtenir de mieux, elle le savait. Elle acquiesça à contre cœur et parti à son tour. Elle tenterait de sauver le plus de matériel médical que possible.

* * *

Marco devait plisser des yeux pour pouvoir distinguer un minimum les arbres sous lui. Le zoan pesta. C'était comme si l'île avait deviné leurs prochaines actions et cherchait à les entraver. Peu de temps après son décollage, la brume avait de nouveau envahie l'île et l’empêchait de repérer ses compagnons au sol. À cause de l'opacité de la masse grise, il n'était certainement pas visible par ses camarades non plus malgré son pouvoir qui le faisait biller comme un feu follet. Il pouvait plonger mais il n'aurait plus aucun moyen pour se repérer. Cependant, il n'avait manifestement pas l'air d'avoir le choix. Décidé, l'oiseau se dirigea directement dans le brouillard et se fondit dans la brume.

Il ne voyait pratiquement rien et le clair de la lune était totalement obstrué. Heureusement que ses propres flammes étaient assez lumineuses pour éclairer un minimum à quelques mètres autour de lui et qu'il avait commencé à développer son haki de l'observation. Il avait pu esquiver au dernier moment quelques cimes d'arbres rocheux cachés et ainsi éviter de se manger violemment dans les troncs. Mais quelque chose d'étrange faisait interférence avec son haki.

Il ralentit son vol jusqu'à faire du surplace et finit par se poser sur une branche fossilisée. Il avait cru sentir des êtres vivants dans les alentours. Les voix étaient imprécises comme si elles étaient cachées derrière un large écran. Une fois immobile, Marco se concentra uniquement sur les présences humaines qu'il avait senti pas très loin. Il les avait presque localisées, mais elles furent soudainement totalement brouillées. Le phénix ouvrit immédiatement les yeux. La brume autour de lui s'était intensifiée pendant qu'il méditait et devenait encore plus étouffante. Et si c'était elle qui perturbait son haki ?

Décidé à vérifier son hypothèse, Marco déploya à nouveau ses ailes et prit de l'altitude. Il monta très haut, jusqu'à rejoindre enfin le ciel pur, loin au-dessus de la brume. Immédiatement son impression de malaise s'évanouit. En haut, il faisait clair et les étoiles brillaient comme à leur habitude. Il pouvait enfin respirer de l'air frais, loin de la fétidité du brouillard qui couvrait le sol comme une épaisse couverture d'hiver collante. Il n'avait pas eu conscience de la pestilence du manteau de brume jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne une petite distance avec l'île. Son instinct de zoan le mettait en garde contre ce phénomène.

Soudainement son attention fut attirée par de nombreuses « boules » de brume éparpillées sur l'île qui semblait plus compacte par endroit comme si elle était devenue solide et seulement concentrée sur de quelques petites zones. Le zoan fronça ce qui lui servait de sourcils. Immédiatement, tout en ignorant son instinct, il descendit vers l’une d'elles et plongea dans le concentré de nuage fétide.

Il se posa à nouveau sur une des branches de la forêt et replia ses ailes et tendit l'oreille. Dès qu'il avait pénétré à l'intérieur du nœud de brume, son haki s'était à nouveau instantanément troublé jusqu'à ne plus rien sentir. C'était perturbant. Comme s'il avait soudain perdu un sens. Le brouillard n'avait jamais été aussi opaque et Marco devait retenir son phénix intérieur de vouloir s'enfuir. La brume agressait son nez et ses poumons au point de le faire toussoter.

Un bruit attira l'attention de Marco. Immédiatement, il plana vers une autre branche qui le rapprochait de la source. Il réitéra plusieurs fois son action jusqu'à se retrouver capable de distinguer un minimum l'origine du bruit en contre bas.

Une quinzaine d'hommes marchaient précautionneusement et groupés. Marco reconnu instantanément les hommes de son équipage.

\- OÏ ! Tout le monde va bien ? Demanda-t-il.

Le second atterrit sans aucun effort dans sa forme humaine devant la troupe de pirates qui baissèrent automatiquement leurs armes en reconnaissant le bras droit de leur chef.

\- Marco !

\- Il y a des blessés parmi vous ?

Les pirates nièrent. Et se regroupèrent immédiatement autour du zoan.

\- Retournez tous au campement. Oyagi vous attends ! Je dois trouver les autres.

\- Quoi, tu pars déjà ?! Et qu'est ce qu'on fait pour les créatures ?! On ne peut même pas utiliser le haki pour les détecter ! On va se faire écraser !

\- Je vais vous ramener des renforts. Je crois que j'ai trouvé un moyen de localiser les autres.

Avant que les pirates ne puissent le contre-dire, Marco se transforma à nouveau et s'envola. Il dépassa à nouveau la brume et rejoignit le ciel clair.

Il inspecta à nouveau l'île sous lui. S'il avait raison, le brouillard se concentrait essentiellement sur ses camarades, le reste de l'île n'était qu'une brume légère en comparaison comme s'il cherchait à les étouffer. S'il pouvait les rassembler, il pourrait réunir tout le monde !

Une bonne trentaine de masses concentrées de fumée parsemaient la forêt et certaines étaient très proches les unes des autres. Il commencerait par celles là. Marco plongea vers une des zones à proximité des frères qu'il venait de quitter. Il sentit à nouveau cette impression malsaine. Le brouillard était toujours aussi agressif et nocif. Il se posa sur une branche au-dessus de la tête de ses frères. Il avait eu raison. Quelque chose sur l'île cherchait à les séparer. Huit pirates pointèrent immédiatement leurs fusils sur lui avant de baisser leurs armes en le reconnaissant.

\- Bon sang ! Tu nous as fait peur Marco !

Ses frères semblaient soulagés de le revoir. Le phénix analysa le petit groupe et s'approcha immédiatement d'un de ses frères qui soutenait un blessé. Le pirate n'avait appartement pas de blessures physiques, mais il était recouvert d'une pellicule grisâtre et sableuse qui collait son corps. Sa respiration était sifflante et il semblait constamment pris de vertiges.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Marco.

\- J'ai pas bien compris, mais il est comme ça depuis qu'on a fait explosé un des humanoïdes qui nous pourchassait.

\- As-tu respirer une sorte de gaz ou quelque chose qui y ressemblerait ?

Le pirate chercha à répondre, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il fut pris d'une crise de toues et avant qu'il ne put ouvrir la bouche à nouveau pour répondre, il s’effondra. Une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne touche le sol, il fut rattrapé par son camarade.

\- Hé ! James ! Reste avec nous ! C'est pas le moment de nous lâcher ! Héla l'homme à son camarade inconscient.

\- Vite ! Posez-le sur mon dos et attachez-le avec une ceinture ! Je le ramène immédiatement au camps ! Ordonna Marco.

L'utilisateur de fruit du démon se transforma en phénix et les pirates s’exécutèrent aussitôt. Une fois la charge installée et bien sanglée, le zoan mythologique se tourna vers ses compagnons agglutiné en cercle autour de lui.

\- Si vous vous dirigez vers le sud-ouest vous tomberez rapidement sur un autre groupe. Rejoignez-les et ensuite retournez ensemble au campement ! On se retrouvera là-bas.

Les pirates acquiescèrent et Marco s'envola.

Malgré son pouvoir mythologique, le second de Barbe Blanche était considérablement ralenti par le poids. James n'était pas le pirate le plus léger de l'équipage et la ceinture qui le maintenait en place n'était pas le meilleur des harnachements. Au moindre écart trop rude, Marco risquait de perdre son chargement.

L'oiseau montait de plus en plus haut. Il était pratiquement sorti de la brume quand un violent choc le percuta dans le flan et lui coupa le souffle. Déséquilibré par le coup et la charge sur son dos, Marco mit plus de temps que d'habitude à se rétablir. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? L'air était trop opaque pour pouvoir distinguer quelque chose et son haki était toujours brouillé. Sur le qui-vive, le zoan tendit l'oreille. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Une masse noire le heurta à nouveau par le haut cette fois-ci. Violemment projeté vers le bas, il empêcha son compagnon évanoui sur son dos de basculer sur le côté malgré la sangle. Le zoan ne put esquiver la troisième attaque que grâce à un heureux coup de chance.

Le phénix accéléra ses battements d'ailes pour reprendre de l'altitude, mais quoi que furent ces choses, elles n'avaient clairement pas l'intention de le laisser s'échapper. Plusieurs formes foncées de la taille d'un très gros chat apparurent de temps en temps dans son champ de vision au-dessus de lui mais elles étaient trop rapides pour que Marco puissent clairement les identifier. Trois nouvelles masses le heurtèrent lui et son fardeau. Avant qu'il ne puisse esquiver, une quatrième le cogna violemment sur son aile droite et la chose se planta dans sa chaire malgré les flammes régénératrices en lui arrachant un cri de douleur tout en le déséquilibrant. Il n'eut pas le temps de le dégager que d'autres créatures se jetèrent en sur lui. Six autres créatures se plantèrent dans les ailes avec ce qui leur servaient de dents. Submergé par le poids de son chargement par et les masses des créatures, Marco n'arrivait plus à garder l'altitude. Ses charges étaient trop lourdes ! Entraînés par les poids, l'oiseau et son frère chutèrent du ciel.

Marco sentait le sol se rapprocher de plus en plus. Il devait impérativement se dégager. Lui pourrait résister à la chute vertigineuse grâce à ses pouvoirs régénérateurs de son fruit du démon, mais son compagnon sanglé sur son dos plongeait vers une mort imminente. Le phénix parvint à se contorsionner et d'un habile coup de serres réussit à saisir deux des masses incrustées dans ses bras. Les choses qui se régalaient de son sang, ressemblaient à des chauves-souris faites de pierre. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Marco arracha les vampires de roche à l'aide de ses griffes qui emportèrent dans leurs dents des morceaux de ses chairs qui se régénèrent instantanément.

L'oiseau sentit son dos soudainement plus léger et moins contraint dans ses mouvements. La ceinture qui maintenait son frère en place flottait dans l'air. Il écarquilla des yeux et plongea immédiatement son regard en dessous de lui juste pour apercevoir le pirate chuter et disparaître de sa vue dans le brouillard opaque.

Le phénix replia ses ailes en ignorant les cinq autres créatures toujours agrippées à lui et piqua immédiatement vers le sol. La vitesse augmentait de plus en plus. Il ne savait pas réellement à quelle distance se trouvait exactement le sol, mais il devait rattraper son frère le plus rapidement possible. Une silhouette en chute libre apparut devant l'oiseau. Plus vite ! Le vent sifflait dans ses oreilles. Du coin de l’œil Marco vit une nuée de « chauves-souris » le prendre en chasse à travers la brume. Il y en avait plus d'une trentaine au-dessus de sa tête à quelques mètres de lui, prêtes à le recevoir dès qu'il chercherait à remonter, mais chaque chose en sont temps. Il devait rattraper son compagnon ! Il était à moins d'un mètre de son frère. Son instinct aviaire lui criait de se redresser, mais il continua. Il y était presque...

L'oiseau précipita ses puissantes serres qui se refermèrent in extremis sur la chemise de son compagnon. Sans attendre, il ouvrit ses larges ailes toujours contraintes et réussit à stopper la chute.

Marco n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son vol que les lourdes masses des poursuivants de roche le percutèrent violemment par le haut. Éjecté, le phénix lâcha inconsciemment son camarade et fut projeté au sol quelques mètres plus bas. Il heurta l'île brutalement. Le zoan toussa pour reprendre son souffle. Avant qu'il ne puisse se redresser, l’essaim de créatures vampiriques s’abattit sur lui comme une nuée de météorites en le clouant à terre.

Une bonne trentaine de créatures étaient plantées sur chaque parcelle de son corps et Marco se retrouvait enseveli sous plusieurs centaines de kilos de roche. Il essayait de se dégager, mais les masses étaient trop bien accrochées. Il ne pouvait pratiquement plus respirer et le peu d'air qu'il recevait lui semblait poisseux et putride. Le poids de ses entraves de pierre écrasait ses poumons et le manque d'air frais commençait à se faire ressentir. Les flammes régénératrices s'amenuisaient au fur et à mesure dû au manque d'oxygène. Marco se sentait de plus en plus faible et des points noirs commençaient à apparaître devant ses yeux.

Il dut retenir un cri de douleur quand quelques « chauves-souris » furent brutalement arrachées de son cou. Le phénix ne put que pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté pour observer le nouvel arrivant avant de sombrer vers l'inconscience. La dernière chose qu'il put voir, fut les deux grands yeux ronds d'une immense créature qui le fixait pendant que son frère de cœur évanoui disparaissait entre les canines d'un second monstre.

C'était un cauchemars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !   
> Malheureusement je viens de terminer de publier tous les chapitres que j'avais en stock. Il va falloir être patient pour les prochains (trèèèèèès patients) ! ;)  
> J'essayerai de publier au moins un chapitre par mois.   
> Merci et à la prochaine !


	21. Quand même les bruits de pas se dissipent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour les petits gens !  
> Je suis désolée pour l'attente ! Je suis en dernière année de mon diplôme et c'est assez compliqué de se mettre à écrire pendant mon temps libre, tout simplement parce que je n'en ai pratiquement plus...  
> J'espère que mon histoire continue de vous plaire ! ;)

_\- Stan ?! Tout va bien ?! Demanda l'escargot._

_Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de répondre, un cri féminin retentit à côté de lui. Soudain une énorme masse s'échappa de la tente des infirmières qui se déchira dans un gros <CRAAAC> et le heurta de plein fouet. Sous le coup du choc, le pirate à queue de cheval lâcha l'escargophone qui fit un magnifique vol plané et atterrit dans le sable. Un <scroutch> retentit ensuite à ses oreilles, mais il ne pouvait pas en voir l'origine. Étourdit par le coup, il aperçut tout de même son immense agresseur s'éloigner en courant et s'ébrouant dans tous les sens pour déloger une masse qui se cramponnait sur son dos. Vista s'était lancé à ses trousses et l'étrange trio disparut dans la forêt._

* * *

Lola était toujours fermement accrochée au cou de son attaquant. Prise de folie, la créature de pierre s'était lancée en trombe dans la forêt. Elle essayait toujours de déloger le parasite qui tenait fermement sur son dos. Sur son passage le monstre cognait et déracinait des arbres. Lola n'allait plus tarder à lâcher. Si seulement elle pouvait attraper son revolvers ! À bout portant elle ne pourrait que toucher son ennemi ! Mais la fille savait que si elle relâchait à peine sa prise, elle serait éjectée et la créature l'attaquerait de nouveau. Sa meilleure chance était que la chose s'épuise et alors elle pourrait l'abattre ! Si elle ne tombait pas avant évidemment !

La créature fit un brusque virage qui manqua de la désarçonner à nouveau. La jeune femme de ménage resserra sa prise. Ses bras tremblèrent sous l’effort. Elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

\- LOLAAA ! Appela une voix derrière elle.

La jeune femme jeta un rapide coup d’œil dans son dos. À une vingtaine de mètres d'elle, quelqu'un poursuivait la créature.

\- VISTA ! Répondit la fille.

\- Lâche ! Vite !

Lola n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir et d'obtempérer qu'elle fut éjectée par son support en pierre. La fille tomba et s'écrasa sur le sol dur. Sa chute lui coupa le souffle.

Sentant son poids parti, l'humanoïde de pierre ralentit brutalement sa course avant de s’arrêter, de faire demi-tour et de fonçer baissée sur la fille. Au moment où elle arriva au-dessus de la jeune femme pour l'écraser, Vista s'interposa et intercepta le lourd pied en roche avec ses deux épées. D'une habile contre-offensive, il dévia la jambe de sa trajectoire initiale et déséquilibra son adversaire. La statue n'eut pas le temps de se rééquilibrer que l'ancien Noble lui entailla le torse.

La créature recula de quelques pas vacillants puis s’effondra sous la force du coup. Vista s'approcha de la fille allongée sur le sol. Au moment où il allait l'aider à se relever un brusque et violent coup dans les reins le projeta contre un arbre. Il s'écrasa violemment et une de ses lames lui échappa des mains. Il atterrit ensuite sur le sol dans un bruit sourd à l'instar de son arme qui heurta le sol dans un chuintement de métal.

\- Non ! Lâche-moi ! Articula Lola dans un gémissement de douleur.

L'humanoïde de pierre s'était relevé et l'avait attrapée entre les rochers de pierre qui lui servait de doigts. Il était en train de resserrer sa prise en cherchant à étouffer la fille. La grosse pierre qui servait de corps à la statue avait été salement amochée mais aucune substance ne coulait de la faille, bien au contraire. Les morceaux de pierre se recomposaient au fur et à mesure et la blessure avait pratiquement fini par disparaître en ne laissant qu'une fine ligne blanchâtre. Comment détruire une créature capable de se régénérer pratiquement instantanément ?! Lola hurla de douleur. Vista se releva immédiatement et récupéra sa seconde lame. Il se jeta à nouveau sur le monstre solide en réitérant son attaque. Sous le choc, la créature lâcha la fille qui retomba à nouveau sur le sol, mais le torse de pierre recommença à se reconstituer. Il allait à nouveau saisir la fille mais cette fois elle ne resta pas sans rien faire et elle était prête à se défendre. Elle attrapa son revolver. Elle n'avait pas besoin de viser. La créature était trop proche pour esquiver.

Lola tira une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Les balles se plantèrent dans le crâne de pierre et la chose vacilla à nouveau. Une des munitions s'était profondément enfoncée dans un des deux trous qui lui servaient d'orbite. La créature de pierre essaya d'enlever la balle de son œil mais ses gros doigts ne purent que l'enfoncer davantage. Un étrange craquement sec et une fissure apparut immédiatement de l’œil et se propagèrent à l'horizontale à travers le visage. La chose tomba à genoux. Vista n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et s'interposa devant la fille. L'ancien Noble trancha délibérément la face entaillée. La roche se scinda en plusieurs morceaux. Vaincue, la créature s’effondra définitivement au sol.

Dès que le corps eut touché la terre, il se désagrégea en fines particules qui se mirent à flotter dans l'air en épais nuages sombres tout enveloppant les deux humains. Le grand bretteur toussa rangea ses deux lames et s'agenouilla immédiatement au-près de la fille pour l'aider à se relever. Ils étaient tous les deux entièrement gris et recouverts de poussière de leur ennemi.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il

\- Euh, oui ça va, merci, répondit la fille.

Mais lorsqu'elle se redressa elle fut à nouveau prise de vertiges et des tâches noires apparurent devant ses yeux. La voyant chanceler, Vista la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s’effondre.

\- Reste tranquille pour le moment, ordonna le chapeauté.

Sans attendre sa réponse, l’épéiste passa un de ses bras musculeux sous les genoux de la fille et l'autre au niveau de ses omoplates. Lola n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'elle se retrouva portée dans les bras du grand homme. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues en réchauffant l'intégralité de son corps. En même temps, être portée comme une princesse contre le torse large et chaud particulièrement bien développé du Noble n'aidait en rien sa condition. Au moment où elle allait à nouveau tenter de protester, Vista la déposa derrière un buisson en pierre.

\- Reste-là, je reviens dans quelques minutes, ordonna le pirate.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Tu vas où ? Chuchota rapidement la jeune femme, paniquée à l'idée de rester seule ici.

\- Je vais inspecter les alentours. Je ne veux pas être à nouveau surpris par quelque chose.

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

\- Non ! Ne me laisse pas toute seule !

Trop tard, il avait disparut dans les bois. Eh bien, tout était parfait ! Elle venait d'être lâchement abandonnée dans une forêt lugubre par un homme qu'elle considérait comme son ami. Si elle se retrouvait face à un nouveau monstre elle ne pourrait pas du tout se défendre ! Elle se retrouvait seule et recroquevillée comme un faon nouveau-né sommairement planqué dans un coin de la forêt par sa mère ! Génial. De plus, à l'instar du bébé animal, elle était incapable de se tenir debout et de fuir en cas de danger ! Vraiment, depuis qu'elle s'était tapée l'incruste chez ce fichu équipage, elle cumulait les emmerdes !

Lola déglutit. Elle était attentive au moindre sons de la forêt. Rien ne semblait bouger dans cette forêt « morte », ce qui n'était pas pour la rassurer. Le silence était très pesant et n'était aucunement rassurant. Heureusement qu'elle se fondait incroyablement bien dans le décors grâce à sa nouvelle coloration intégrale gris cailloux.

Cela devait faire dix bonnes minutes que le grand bretteur était parti et heureusement, rien ne s'était pointé. Lola était toujours roulé en boule sous un fourré avec la main sur son revolvers, prête à dégainer à nouveau en cas d'attaque. Des bruits de pas la firent se raidir, mais ce n'était que Vista qui revenait.

\- Alors ? Demanda la fille en se redressant. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Vista nia de la tête.

\- Rien ne nous a suivi et je n'ai trouvé personne. On est seul. Tu penses pouvoir bouger ?

\- Pas vraiment.

Lola soupira. Elle devrait faire un compte de toutes les fois où elle devenait un boulet pour les autres. Elle ferait rapidement un carton plein. Vista ne fit aucun commentaire et contourna la cachette végétale pétrifiée. Il se mit à genoux, dos à la fille.

\- Grimpe.

Lola hésita quelques secondes, mais elle ravala toute sa fierté et accrocha ses bras autour du cou chaud du pirate qui se releva. Elle passa ses jambes de chaque côté de la taille de l'homme qui dans un soubresaut, il la hissa plus confortablement sur son dos. Il passa ses mains sous les cuisses de la fille pour la stabiliser. Heureusement que l'ancien Noble ne pouvait pas voir son visage, Lola était devenue entièrement rouge.

Vista se mit immédiatement en route.

\- Mais, tu vas où ? Le campement est de l'autre côté.

\- Nous allons chercher un endroit sûr pour passer la nuit. Le camp a été entièrement envahi en quelques minutes. Il est hors de question de retourner là-bas pour l'instant. Tu as besoin de repos.

Vista continua son chemin en portant sa charge comme si ne rien n'était et Lola grommela en silence. Elle n'aimait pas du tout être un fardeau pour son ami. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour l'aider était de ne pas râler, à haute voix du moins. Elle était promenée comme un sac à patate tout de même !

Le Noble avançait prudemment. La forêt était toujours complètement silencieuse. Tout était toujours fossilisé. À l'instar de la plage, rien ne semblait vivre ici. À première vue en tout cas. Cependant, il y avait au moins deux espèces hostiles sur cette île et peut-être même plus. Une vivait cachée à demi-enterrée sous la plage. Et l'autre restait malheureusement encore inconnu même s'ils savaient juste deux choses sur elles : elles étaient grosses et avaient liquidé puis emporté un groupe entier de pirates entraînés et qui depuis avaient sûrement été dévorés.

Vista avait eu l'occasion de nouer un début de lien avec Joz, le trésorier de l'équipage. Ils s'étaient entraînés ensemble quelquefois, même si le Noble préférait affronter Stan lors de leurs exercices, il savait que le géant qui se battait à mains nues était très loin d'être faible. Le chapeauté avait gardé quelques bleus pendant plus d'une semaine après certain de leurs entraînements. Vista savait que si l'homme avait été battu par les monstres inconnus alors qu'il était accompagné d'un petit nombre d'hommes compétents, lui-même n'aurait aucune chance seul. Il devait vite trouver un lieu sécurisé avant que d'autres difficultés n'arrivent, sachant que tous les problèmes étaient toujours accompagnés de complications encore plus grosses.

Vista accéléra la marche et ses pas résonnèrent dans les alentours. Les semelles de ses chaussures claquaient sur le sol de pierre. Même l'humus de la forêt avait été fossilisé et malgré ses hautes bottes, il sentait les herbes de pierre acérées qui tentaient de labourer ses chevilles. L’ancienne foret de végétaux était difficilement praticable et la brume qui les encadrait les étouffait. Le brouillard était revenu et plus ils avançaient plus il s’épaississait en devenant pratiquement opaque. À plusieurs reprises, le bretteur et la fille sur son dos furent pris de toue. Quelque chose dans l'air était mauvais. La respiration de Lola devenait vraiment sifflante.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'ils parcouraient l'île mais la foret ne semblait pas avoir de fin. La sombreur de la nuit et l'atmosphère poisseuse des alentours les empêchaient de voir correctement autour d'eux. Lola frissonna. Le froid commençait lui aussi à bien se faire sentir. Elle n'était couverte que d'une longue chemise d'infirmerie, légère et pas adapté à la nuit de l'île. Vista l'avait couverte de sa longue cape lors d'une pause et elle avait pu s'enrouler pratiquement quatre fois à l’intérieur mais cela n'avait pas suffi à la réchauffer. Elle somnolait sur le dos du bretteur malgré ses frissons incessants.

Lola sursauta quand Vista trébucha sur un gros cailloux. Le chemin était devenu raide et moins praticable. La fumée continuait de leur tourner autour et Vista commençait à sentir de la fatigue.

Le Noble s'immobilisa soudainement. Au moment où Lola allait lui demander ce qu'il se passait, il lui fit signe de se taire. La jeune femme tendit l'oreille. Des bruits de pas venaient dans leur direction.

Vista resserra sa prise sur la jeune femme accrochée dans son dos. Les bruits de marche semblaient être intensifiés par le silence complet de la forêt tout autour d'eux et ils paraissaient résonner comme des bruits de maillet sur une plaque de ciment dur. Les choses qui se rapprochaient d'eux devaient être lourdes et imposantes d'après le son. Le pirate pouvait sentir le rythme cardiaque de Lola s'accélérer contre ses omoplates.

Sans attendre, Vista bondit sur la droite et s'élança à pleine vitesse pour s'éloigner du danger. Il ne voyait rien, le brouillard était trop opaque. Il courrait à l'aveuglette droit devant lui. Il réussit à éviter de justesse quelques troncs mal placés. Sur son dos, il sentait la fille se retourner pour surveiller leurs arrières. Peu importe ce que fut ces choses, elles semblaient les suivre. L'homme bifurqua soudainement sur la gauche sans arrêter sa course.

\- VISTA ! Attenti-

BLANG ! Le Noble heurta en pleine vitesse quelque chose qui se trouvait sur son chemin. La chose cria et se retrouva catapulté plus loin. Sous la violence du coup, Vista se trouva lui aussi propulsé en arrière et atterrit brutalement sur le sol.

Avant même qu'il ne put comprendre ce qu'il se passait, une lame au niveau de sa gorge l'immobilisa.

\- Ah ! BORDEL ! C'était quoi encore ce truc ?! Récrimina une voix plus loin.

\- Vista ? Demanda une voix féminine.

La lame courte du wakizashi* qui menaçait l'ancien Noble s'éloigna. Une femme d'assez grande taille, habillée de rose pimpant se tenait droite devant lui. Elle rangea la lame en le dévisageant. Vista reconnut Rody, l’infirmière taciturne de l'équipage. Thatch apparut à la suite de la soignante en massant son fessier.

\- Bon sang ! Mais ça va pas ? On ne rentre pas dans les gens comme ça !

Au moment où le Noble allait répondre, il sentit quelque chose qui s'agitait dans son dos. Vista se redressa légèrement et Lola aspira enfin une goulée d'air frais.

\- TU VEUX ME TUER OU QUOI ?! Toussa t-elle.

Les yeux du jeune cuisinier s’écarquillèrent de surprise en voyant la fille.

\- Oh ! Lola ! Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Comment veux-tu que j'aille mieux ?! J'ai failli mourir asphyxiée et je suis actuellement écrasée par un pirate d'une demi-tonne !

\- Oups. Je suis navré, s'excusa le Noble en se redressant.

Une fois debout, le grand pirate se mit à vaciller. Il se rattrapa à un arbre fossilisé juste à côté de lui. Le monde autour de lui se mit à tourner. Il était essoufflé, comme si l'oxygène qu'il respirait n'atteignait jamais ses poumons. Il dût attendre quelques secondes avant que sa vision se stabilise enfin.

Autour de lui, les trois autres le regardèrent inquiets. Avant qu'ils ne puissent lui demander s'il allait bien, il tenta vainement de les rassurer d'un petit signe de tête. Au loin, les bruits de pas commencèrent à se rapprocher à nouveau d'eux.

\- Il faut bouger. Ils arrivent, signala l’infirmière .

Rody se mit immédiatement en route et prit la tête du groupe. Vista réajusta la fille sur son dos et emboîta le pas de la soignante.

\- Nous devons trouver un endroit à l’abri. Lola a besoin de se reposer, expliqua le chapeauté.

Thatch trottina pour se mettre au même niveau que lui.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on a trouvé une grotte un peu plus haut, impossible pour les créatures de pierre de nous suivre là-bas. On va vous y amener. Il y a du monde qui y nous attend.

Vista acquiesça d'un signe de tête en accélérant la cadence pour garder le rythme de l'infirmière loin devant eux. Il semblait épuisé et soufflait beaucoup. Le jeune cuisinier ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévisager l'homme d'un regard inquiet.

\- Ça va aller ? Tu as besoin d'aide ? Tu veux que je porte Lola ?

La femme de ménage redressa la tête, plissa des yeux et garda une oreille attentive sur la conversation, prête à répliquer du tac au tac à la moindre allusion sur son poids qui, heureusement pour les deux hommes, ne vint jamais. Vista refusa gentiment l'aide du garçon et continua la route. Le chemin devenait de plus en plus pentu. Quelques cailloux roulèrent sous les pieds des pirates en les déséquilibrant et ralentissaient leur progression. Au bout de quelques minutes à escalader le versant abrupte, ils déboulèrent sur une petite surface plane et dégagée au pied d'une petite falaise. Les buissons qui encombraient le passage avaient été tranchés et jetés en contre-bas. En plissant les yeux, Lola et Vista pouvaient apercevoir une grande fissure verticale dans la façade rocailleuse.

Rody emmena le petit groupe face à la cavité. L'entrée était légèrement étroite mais l'intérieur de la caverne pouvait aisément accueillir une petite quinzaine d'hommes comme Barbe Blanche. Au moment où la petite équipe franchissait les deux sortes de marches descendantes du seuil de la grotte quatre hommes vinrent les accueillir. Trois d'entre eux étaient recouverts de poussière grise à l'instar de l'ex-Noble.

\- Vista ! Content de te revoir ! S'exclama un homme long et filiforme avant de se tourner vers Rody. Mike a de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Je me suis permi de l'asseoir comme tu m'avais dit de faire. Les autres se sont endormis. Leur état parait stable.

Vista reconnu immédiatement le nouveau venu malgré sa nouvelle teinte intégrale de couleur anthracite qui cachait le rouge de ses cheveux. Ed était l'un des premiers membres de l'équipage qu'il avait rencontré sur Tiara Diamond. Derrière lui, deux des hommes qu'il ne connaissait que de vue le saluèrent un léger signe de tête. Quand au dernier, il restait bien à l'écart du groupe. Dihn, qui visiblement ne quittait jamais sa forme d'hybride, jeta un léger coup d’œil aux arrivants. Malgré l'aide que la hyène avait apporté à l'équipage lors de l'attaque de la marine, Vista n'avait pas oublié l'échange légèrement houleux qu'ils avaient eu quelques jours auparavant. Rody fit signe au Noble de la suivre et Vista s'avança. Au fond de la grotte, huit personnes étaient étendues et couvertes de manteaux.

Le chapeauté s'agenouilla au sol et fit descendre la femme de ménage au sol dans un coin de la pièce circulaire. Toujours bien enroulée dans la cape, elle se laissa faire et s'assit dans un des enfoncements contre une des paroi de la caverne en contemplant les malades autour d'elle. Bon, ce n'était pas très sympathique pour tous les souffrants, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un peu soulagée. Elle n'était pas la seule victime du gaz asphyxiant. Des hommes beaucoup plus forts qu'elle, avaient eux aussi étaient touchés par l'empoisonnement. Presque plus qu'elle d'ailleurs pensa t-elle en voyant un grand balèze à la respiration très sifflante et au teint cadavérique. Elle se sentait un peu coupable de se sentir rassurée devant ce spectacle.

Vista se laissa glisser en position assise à côté d'elle et posa sa tête contre un rocher du mur en fermant les yeux. Rody s'approcha d'eux en sortant une toute petite sacoche posée dans un coin de la pièce. Sans un mot, l'infirmière commença à les ausculter. Après avoir collé deux-trois pansements sur le bretteur, elle commença à ranger son matériel.

\- Comment vous avez trouvé cet endroit ? Demanda Lola

Rody referma sa petite trousse médicale.

\- C'est Thatch. Il a toujours eu un don pour trouver toutes sortes de choses. Souvent, ça lui attire des problèmes plus gros que lui. Mais parfois, comme aujourd'hui, ça peut être utile.

\- Et comment vous être sûr que les monstres ne viendront pas ici ? Ils ont carrément la place de passer par l'entrée de la grotte et s'ils nous trouvent ici, on aura aucune retraite possible vu que c'est un cul-de-sac.

Vista se redressa en entendant la remarque de la fille. Elle avait parfois quelques observations pertinentes. Rody dodelina de la tête.

\- Plusieurs d'entre eux nous ont suivi jusqu'ici, mais aucun n'est jamais entré. À chaque fois qu'un de nous met un pied dehors, ils surgissent, mais il suffit qu'on retourne à l’intérieur pour qu'ils fassent demi-tour.

Voyant les regards d’incompréhension des deux nouveaux arrivants, elle haussa les épaules avec un air d'acceptation comme : « moi non plus je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Ma fois, c'est pas plus mal ».

\- Peut-être qu'ils veuillent nous laisser mourir de faim ? Termina l'infirmière d'un air détaché en forçant Lola à se coucher sur le sol inconfortable.

Rody retourna vers les autres pirates à l'entrée pour les laisser se reposer. Vista s’endormit pratiquement immédiatement, mais Lola resta parfaitement réveillée. Vers l'entrée, Ed, Rody, Thatch et les deux autres hommes valides discutaient à voix basses. Dihn, toujours à l’écart, les écoutaient de loin d'une oreille distraite.

Ignorant le petit groupe de pirate, elle se concentra sur le chapeauté. Il paraissait vraiment épuisé. Lola voyait bien qu'il n'était plus en forme depuis qu'ils avaient battu le colosse de pierre. Sa respiration était difficile, mais moins que les malades tout autour d'eux. Il était lui aussi couvert de poussière. Doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller, elle commença à épousseter les vêtements coûteux de l'homme. La fille savait que l'ancien Noble aimait paraître propre et bien habillé en toute circonstance, comme un gentlemen il disait. Si elle pouvait au moins le nettoyer un peu en guise de remerciement... ça lui ferait sûrement plaisir. Il lui avait tout de même sauvé la vie une nouvelle fois, elle lui devait bien ça.

Lola frotta doucement le tissu sombre qui couvrait l'épaule musculeuse de l'homme en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller. Malgré les frictions, rien ne décollait la satanée poussière, elle devait être trop profondément incrustée dans le tissu pour se décoller. Lola reporta son attention sur le visage de l’épéiste lui aussi recouvert de la saleté minérale. Elle hésita quelques secondes, mais finit par humidifier son pouce d'un léger coup de langue avant de le diriger vers la figure de l'homme. Même assis, il était largement plus haut qu'elle. Elle dût tendre le bras haut pour ne serait-ce qu' atteindre sa mâchoire. La joue était chaude et légèrement râpeuse sous ses doigts. Lola caressa doucement le bord du menton. Voyant que la poudre ne partait toujours pas elle accentua la pression et frotta davantage. Elle pesta et se retrouva face à une paire d'yeux améthystes qui la fixait avec confusion.

\- Ah. Euh... Tu avais quelque chose sur le visage, répliqua immédiatement la fille en rangeant rapidement sa main.

Lola se détourna prestement de l'homme et se concentra sur ses propres bras en tentant d'ignorer le regard du pirate posé sur elle. Elle frotta vivement ses poignets pour détacher sa propre poussière, mais elle restait toujours collée comme de la peinture sèche.

Abandonnant son idée de propreté vaine, Lola s'enroula dans la cape et se coucha dos au bretteur qui ne l'avait toujours pas quittée des yeux. Le sol n'était pas très confortable. Peu importe la position qu'elle prenait, un galet parvenait toujours à s’immiscer inconfortablement sous elle. La jeune femme venait à peine de s'endormir quand elle sentit une grande main se poser sur son épaule et la secouer doucement. Elle se retourna pour regarder le grand pirate qui avait l'air inquiet.

\- Tu as entendu ce bruit ? Demanda Vista.

Soudain, les deux pirates se redressèrent vivement et en parfaite synchronisation avant de se retourner l'un vers l'autre.

\- Ça a recommencé !

\- C'était quoi ?! Questionna la fille.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent répondre à la question de l'autre, un long et faible geignement à peine perceptible retentit à nouveau. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore ce truc ?! Vista colla immédiatement son oreille contre la paroi de la grotte, le son avait l'air de venir de derrière eux. Le silence était complet. Au bout d'une bonne minute une nouvelle lamentation fit frémir la fille. Elle connaissait ce son... Elle écarquilla des yeux. Lola se débattit pour retirer la cape qui lui servait de couverture puis se jeta à genoux devant le mur de pierre.

Le bretteur regarda abasourdi la fille frapper la paroi du plat des mains. Elle devenait folle ?! C'était un nouveau symptôme ?! Alertés par tout le bruit, les pirates de l'entrée accoururent. Certains malades assez en forme se redressèrent pour regarder la jeune femme, réveillés par le raffut.

\- STEPHAAAAN ! Hurla Lola.

Thatch et Rody allaient l'attraper pour l'immobiliser et éviter qu'elle ne se blesse quand un léger aboiement lui répondit de derrière le mur. Tous les pirates s'immobilisèrent immédiatement.

Le jeune cuisinier s'élança contre la paroi et tâta à son tour la roche pour trouver un passage. Derrière, les aboiements continuaient de résonner sans relâche.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon chien ! On arrive ! Rassura la jeune femme.

À côté d'elle, Vista déplaçait les rochers qui gênaient. Dihn parcourut le mur la paume de la main la surface rocailleuse jusqu'au sol. Il plissa les yeux et creusa légèrement.

\- Il y a quelque chose ici, remarqua-il.

Il parvint à glisser ses mains sous la paroi de la caverne et sans attendre il tenta de la soulever. Un morceau de mur lisse qui servait de cale à d'autres rochers bougea légèrement et une bonne quantité de poussière tomba du plafond. Voyant l'homme en difficulté, les autres l'aidèrent à porter la cloison. Petit à petit et dans un horrible raclement de pierre, un passage à peine plus large que Vista s'ouvrit. Des pierres dégringolèrent dans le passage en pente raide.

Les pirates toussèrent à cause de la poussière retournée et plissèrent des yeux pour distinguer quelque chose. Il faisait entièrement noir et un léger courant d'air leur amenèrent une petite odeur de terre humide et de renfermé. Le passage semblait descendre plus profondément sous terre et l'aboiement résonnait beaucoup plus loin. Les pirates se dévisagèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Il faut y aller ! Incita Lola.

Vista attrapa la fille par le col de sa chemise pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

\- Il est hors de question que tu y ailles.

Lola se retourna vers lui, furieuse.

\- Mon chien est coincé là-bas ! Je ne vais pas l'abandonner !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je vais le chercher. Toi, tu restes ici, contra l'ancien Noble.

Au moment ou elle allait protester, Dihn le coupa.

\- Et comment tu vas faire sans lumière ? Il faut quelqu'un pour te guider. Je peux t'orienter grâce à mon Zoan. La hyène est un animal nocturne. Je suis capable de voir dans le noir, sans parler de mon odorat très développé.

\- Et moi aussi je viens avec vous ! S'insurgea Thatch qui ajouta fièrement avant que les deux autres ne refusent, Stephan me connaît bien et il m’obéît. Il va être insupportable si je ne suis pas avec vous.

Vista regarda tour à tour les deux volontaires. Les deux hommes semblaient en forme et la Hyène pourrait effectivement être très utile dans ces circonstances même s'il ne lui faisait pas du tout confiance. Mais avait-il vraiment le choix ? Le Noble avait bien senti que le Haki n'était pas très fiable sur cette île. Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire s'il se retrouvait coincé dans le noir ? Et s'il y avait des pièges ? Il serait bloqué pour un bon bout de temps. L’épéiste se tourna vers les autres pirates qui fixaient le trio nouvellement formé.

\- Nous partons tous les trois. Si nous ne sommes pas remontés dans les deux prochaines heures, laissez-nous. En attendant il faut rassembler le plus de monde possible et réussir à joindre Oyagi.

L'équipage autour de lui acquiescèrent. Vista avait un leadership naturel qui n'invitait pas à la protestation. Le Noble jeta un œil sur Lola. Le regard inquiet de la fille ne cessait de voyager entre lui et Thatch.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! On va ramener Stephan sain et sauf ! La rassura le cuisinier en ponctuant sa déclaration d'un pouce en l'air.

Le trio salua leurs camarades, vérifièrent rapidement le peu d'équipement qu'ils avaient sur eux avant de s'enfoncer dans le passage sombre. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'ils disparaissent complètement de la vue de leurs compagnons et que le bruit de leurs pas finissent eux-aussi par se dissiper.

* * *

_* wakizashi : Il s'agit d'un petit katana d'environ 40 cm_

* * *

** Bonus : **

\- Rien ne nous a suivi et je n'ai trouvé personne. On est seul. Tu penses pouvoir bouger ?

\- Pas vraiment.

Vista regarda Lola soupirer. Elle n'avait pas l'air en forme. Elle était pieds nus et ne portait qu'une chemise d'infirmerie longue et légère. En même temps elle était censée être couchée dans un lit en convalescence dans l’infirmerie à cause de son « empoisonnement ». Lola frissonna. Ils devaient absolument trouver un abri pour passer le reste de la nuit et pour que la fille puisse se reposer pour ne pas tomber plus malade. Ils ne pouvaient pas retourner au campement, car les créatures risquaient d'y être et seul, Vista savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre une vingtaine de ces choses. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'avancer à l'aveuglette dans la forêt et d'espérer tomber sur un abri ou sur quelques-uns de leurs camarades.

Le Noble se dirigea vers la demoiselle, s'agenouilla et lui présenta son dos.

\- Grimpe.

Au bout de quelques secondes d'hésitation, Lola glissa ses bras autour de son cou et entoura les hanches de l'homme avec ses jambes. Vista passa ses mains sous les cuisses de la jeune femme et se releva en réajustant sa position. La soudaine secousse surprit la fille qui resserra sa prise.

Vista s'immobilisa brusquement. Deux masses rondes, chaudes et moelleuses étaient pressées entre ses omoplates. Le Noble déglutit. Son cœur s'accéléra brutalement et son visage vira immédiatement à l'écrevisse. La poitrine de la jeune femme était écrasée contre son dos et était parfaitement discernable à chacun de ses mouvements. C'était... agréable.

Bon sang ! Il devait absolument se reprendre ! Il était un gentleman !

Le visage du bretteur était stoïque. Il se força à se mettre en route en s'obligeant à ignorer les deux coussins moelleux et confortables écrasés entre lui et la fille. Il avait presque réussit à y faire abstraction quand quelques mèches de cheveux doux et un souffle chaud dans son cou le firent frissonner. Le Noble sentit immédiatement son corps répondre à la caresse. Il devait absolument se concentrer sur autre chose ! Inconsciemment, il resserra sa prise sur les jambes de la fille qui sursauta au contact soudainement plus rude.

\- Vista ? Ça va ? Demanda la fille, inquiète.

Comment pouvait-elle demander ça dans un moment pareil ?! Malgré ses gants, Vista pouvait sentir une agréable chaleur irradier des cuisses douces et fines enroulées autour de sa taille. Le Noble déglutit à nouveau. Il avait très chaud et son cœur battait la chamade. Vite ! Il devait absolument trouver quelque chose d’intelligent à répondre !

\- Il fait beau, hein ?

Ah. Zut.


End file.
